


no other cloud compares to you

by ectocosme



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: (damn a tumblr features i like!), (damn i wish we could move around the tags like on tumblr...), Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Courtship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Kinda, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence, War, part two (2) will have added tags, that's for part one (1), work n°55
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 94,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: Divine beasts sometimes fall in love with humans. Half-divine beast most often than not. Dragons always. Wei Wuxian visits Cloud Recesses when he receives the first 'hail' of who will become his mate. At least, he is determined for them to become mates.But life does not flow as the river, it is a meandering stream easily disturbed.





	1. Chapter 1

Wei Wuxian sniffed the air in the Cloud Recesses, head tilted back and following Jiang Cheng without looking at him.

“I got an overgrown dog with me,” Jiang Cheng muttered before pulling on his sleeve. “Stop that, you look dumb.”

"Hum, there's a-" Wei Wuxian cut himself by sneezing. He shook his head and laughed as he rubbed his nose. "There's a smell around here that makes my nose tingle."

“Bear with it,” Jiang Cheng scoffed before saluting the few disciples that came to great them.

Nie Huaisang explained to them how the Cloud Recesses worked a bit and he gave his advice not to bother one specific person: Lan Wangji. Hearing that, Wei Wuxian chuckled then entertained the disciples with his little trip to the town and then his meeting with this infamous Lan Wangji.

Out of the blue, he pulled on Nie Huaisang's white sleeve, “Are we going to have to wear the mourning robes?”

Taken aback by the change of subject Nie Huaisang took a moment before nodding dazedly. Wei Wuxian patted his back, sneezed, then finished his story about Lan Wangji. Obviously, when he met Lan Wangji's eyes from the room he was sitting in, Wei Wuxian sneezed harder to the point of tears. Jiang Cheng frowned at him and Wei Wuxian smiled.

“What? Are you going to scold me for sneezing?”

Jiang Cheng huffed, shook his head then sat down properly. Wei Wuxian imitated him but spent the lesson gazing at his new classmates, his eyes coming back to Lan Wangji quite a lot. He liked how his Qi flowed through his body, a gentle sky with drifting clouds that made him smile and lulled him into a daze.

When Lan Qiren called his name, Wei Wuxian was taken out of his daze and he shot up to his feet, grinning widely as he saluted the famous man. The following questions were quite easy – he only sneezed once too – but he paused at the interrogation about the executioner turned into a fierce corpse. He pondered on giving the man his theory and tried to recall the right way to take care of the problem after rejecting the idea Lan Qiren could appreciate another way. He was going to answer when a chill crept up his back.

Lan Qiren scolded, “Why are you looking at him? Think about this as well. Don’t open your books!”

Wei Wuxian balanced from right to left, his chill becoming stronger as something called for his soul. Something with such an igneous energy Wei Wuxian wanted to throw up on the spot. Ah, the throes of being some magical beast! He shook his head sadly and Lan Qiren interpreted that as him not knowing the answer.

Wei Wuxian let it slid, grinned as Lan Wangji spoke, his elocution so perfect it made Wei Wuxian's chest flutter for no reason and putting the call in the back of his head for an instant. Gazing at perfection seemed to provoke that. Another pull made him groan out loud, bringing back Lan Qiren's attention to him.

He needed to get out so he could refuse the call from the strong ritual. He sure wasn't answering the person asking for him to be his guardian!

Wei Wuxian grinned. He spoke of his theory to use resentful energy, avoided the book thrown at him, was send off by Lan Qiren and left the classroom to find a good calm spot to meditate.

●

Wei Wuxian started to worry when the call with such uncomfortable Qi continued while he swatted away the metaphorical hand that tried to grab him. In his little spot he huffed, who was immoral enough to continue to hail a young divine beast – half-human still – that refused them? What was this person trying to do? Capture him?

At the realisation, the chill became stronger. He shook himself, maybe the person found the ritual but knew nothing of dragons and thought they could bind him like some other beasts. Wei Wuxian plunged deeper inside of him and kicked the thread of Qi searching for him then he paced around his spot in anger. He wasn't going to give his heart to anyone asking for it, damnit! He wasn't an easy Xuanwu who made Qi-bonds or those harem master white tiger so in love with being pampered like the big cat they were. He was a dragon. Those others beasts gave control to masters and didn't care if they were friendly or not. But Wei Wuxian would give his heart to a heart-mate and that was it. Maybe because his kind thought more like humans, maybe because they were superior in some ways, but a soulbond wouldn't happen with the first caller.

“Nope. Go fuck yourself, nasty cultivator,” Wei Wuxian scoffed.

When the other boys left Lan Qiren's classroom Wei Wuxian had calmed down and was waiting on a roof, thinking of pleasurable things so he wouldn't worry about this call. The other young disciples were a good distraction, though, Jiang Cheng sent him a few glares that let his worry show.

“Wangji-xiong!” Wei Wuxian called when he saw the other man and was strangely attracted by his presence. He was even more dejected when the second Twin of Jade ignored him without a second thought.

Wei Wuxian returned to his classmates, pouting and complaining. He wheezed when Nie Huaisang patted his arm comfortingly and decided to keep a distance with every person wearing white.

Some herb in the soap the people used here to wash the clothes was irritating his sensitive nose.

“And I'll have to wear those robes? As if!” Wei Wuxian muttered to himself, only getting a scrunched-up nose from Jiang Cheng, but no lecture.

●

Jiang Cheng rolled on his side, blinking awake in the darkness of his guest bedroom. He stirred and frowned as he wondered what had woken him up. He heard shuffling from the room next door so he wasn't surprised when Wei Wuxian came inside but he was when the young half-human put blocking talismans at the door. 

"Ah? I don't have silencing one?" Wei Wuxian said in a low voice that made Jiang Cheng sat up straight. "Bah."

Wei Wuxian shrugged then joined Jiang Cheng on the bed before hugging him tight without hesitation for their state – both of them being in their inner robes.

“What the fuck? I was sleeping,” Jiang Cheng scowled as he pulled on Wei Wuxian's untied hair.

“Someone's calling,” Wei Wuxian moaned into Jiang Cheng's neck.

Huffing to hide his trouble and worry Jiang Cheng draped an arm around Wei Wuxian and shifted him so they could lay back down. The bed got warmer with this new body inside the covers.

“Just kick them if you don't like them.”

“I did,” Wei Wuxian complained, his arms squeezing so hard Jiang Cheng had to pinch him – familiar with the code Wei Wuxian took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. “Three times already. Since Lan Qiren's class.”

"Oh, so it's some immoral person or a really dumb rat who don't know the difference between a dragon's whisker and a cat's," Jiang Cheng said gruffly, smiling when Wei Wuxian's chuckled. "Sorry, you charmed another asshole. They'll get tired in the end."

“Three times,” Wei Wuxian whispered and this time Jiang Cheng heard the sob threatening to come. “They have a lot of Qi. And they want me.”

“Well, you're still the most stubborn person I know. Even if you weren't a big lizard protecting your heart, I wouldn't be worried. It's just a call anyway, what can they do without you in front of them except bother you from afar?”

“I'm tired,” Wei Wuxian mumbled.“It’s trying to pull on my Qi; they can’t do anything except keeping me awake. But I’m tired.”

Jiang Cheng having his arms around the other's body, he felt what tired meant for Wei Wuxian – the guy who never complained about real problems. Ever. Now, Wei Wuxian's body heat was very low, lower than what Jiang Cheng was familiar with. He frowned, held firmly on the other and transmitted Qi, already sighing at the fit Wei Wuxian would surely make.

Wei Wuxian sighed and relaxed in his hold, making his heart miss a beat and his mind reconsider the strength of this indecent person not understand what a 'no' meant. Or three.

“Humpf, if you were bonded to me I'd kick their butt too.”

“Don't give me this 'if' again. We talked enough of it,” Wei Wuxian said. He lifted his head, putting his arms on Jiang Cheng's chest and then his chin on them. “We have totally similar Qi's flow, which is dangerous for you. Not talking about the fact bonds for dragons means mating. Do you want me like that?”

Jiang Cheng scrunched his nose, “No. heavens no.”

Wei Wuxian sat on his hips, no sexual intent behind it – if there was Jiang Cheng would have slapped him.

“You're just jealous there'll be someone else that's more important than you to me.”

Crossing his arms, Jiang Cheng decided not to answer though he un-crossed them soon to take Wei Wuxian's hand and keep transmitting Qi.

"A-Cheng, A-Cheng," Wei Wuxian said in a murmur, shaking his head while a smile lifted his lips. "What will you do when shijie and I get married?"

“You'd have to be married and the person who'd support your sorry ass isn't born yet!”

“I'll find you a good mate,” Wei Wuxian said suddenly, his voice so serious Jiang Cheng knew the idea was worming its way into Wei Wuxian's head and wouldn't get out. “Someone who'll see how good you are. Someone who'll soothe your worries.”

“I’m not remarkable,” Jiang Cheng mumbled. “I’m not handsome and erudite like Lan Wangji or lively and creative like you.”

"If my Qi wouldn't kill you if we bonded and I meet you later in life, I'd be happy to bond with you for how considerate and handsome you are!"

Jiang Cheng flushed hard then pinched Wei Wuxian harder even. The declaration brought him joy but also sadness; joy that Wei Wuxian thought so highly of him but sadness that those words were from him.

"You’re my brother," Jiang Cheng huffed. "It's like when jiejie tell me the same things. It's sweet and made me feel a bit better. For a while. Because in the end you're both my siblings and love me because we grew up together."

"I'll find you someone who'll love you. I promise. Like I promised never to hurt the Jiang family voluntarily."

Jiang Cheng's breath hitched. Dragon's promises were like a gold nugget. Rare and valuable because dragons never strayed from them. Even younger Wei Wuxian never made inconsiderate promises. The millennial blood in him spoke for him.

"I don't want you to matchmake me with girls!"

"Only girls?" Wei Wuxian teased.

"I'm not a dragon!" Jiang Cheng shouted. "I like only girls!"

"Humans can like both too."

With a hip movement, Jiang Cheng sent Wei Wuxian crashing on the side of the bed with an 'eep' sound. He shot Jiang Cheng a glare – eyes huge with false anger – and pouted. But Jiang Cheng was more focused on his beating heart going mad. 

“I don't need you to find me a mate!” Jiang Cheng rolled in his covers and showed his back to the other. “You'd find me some bloody madperson.”

“Aren't they the funnier? You'll need someone to make you laugh when I won't be here,” Wei Wuxian teased, jumping on his back.

“Don't say that!” he snapped.

"Uh. What?" Jiang Cheng categorically refused to answer as his heart hurt too much at the idea that people he cared for would leave him. He sighed, relaxing when Wei Wuxian put his cheek on his then murmured. "Sleep well, A-Cheng."

He did.

●

Jiang Cheng slept well until Wei Wuxian sat upright suddenly, waking him up.

Half asleep, he inquired, “Uh? Again?”

"Yes, no. Wait." Wei Wuxian was silent for a moment, sitting cross-legged and eyes shining in the dark. Jiang Cheng almost fell asleep again. "It's not the same."

“Another person calling?” Jiang Cheng mumbled, yawning.

"Yes, it's..." Wei Wuxian paused so long Jiang Cheng dozed off. "It's good actually! I like their flow and – oh! – they just gave me Qi. Like that. Do you think they think they need to give me an offering? It's a sweet energy. I appreciate it. Hey, are you sleeping?"

“Mn,” Jiang Cheng emitted, nose hidden in his covers. “Don't leave.”

“Oh, they ended the call anyway,” Wei Wuxian said, flopping back next to Jiang Cheng. He booped Jiang Cheng's nose. “I hope the other won't try again. I'd prefer to fall asleep on this good feeling.”

Jiang Cheng woke up a bit at that, “Take your other form.”

“Why? Mister want to snuggle?” Wei Wuxian laughed. “You love my dragon's form more than the human. I'd be jealous if it wasn't me on both forms!”

Jiang Cheng didn't answer, let him find his own explanation because if he said he was worried Wei Wuxian would wave him off with a laugh. Yet, the bad caller seemed to be stubborn and – everyone wondered why – Wei Wuxian had more control over his heart and those 'calls' as a dragon. The instinct of the beast maybe?

He sighed with relief when he heard the few cracks of rearranging bones – which had terrorised him younger – and let himself be moved so the warm mass of the dragon could form a tight spiral-bed on which he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's go for another long-fic! put your seat belts on, take your pillow and your snacks because the trip will last!
> 
> i don't know when i will update, but for the one who followed my other long-fic, know that school-year started again so ... yeah... i won't update every four days. Let's say 2 weeks.
> 
> COMMENTS MAKES ME SQUEAL IN JOY! I always appreciate them ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A light knock woke up Jiang Cheng who – groaning – lifted his head from the comfortable warmth emitted by Wei Wuxian under his dragon form, his hand caressed the scales – so smooth yet thick enough to protect the long body – and really woke up when the door jolted.

“Young master Jiang? I have your robes,” someone said on the other side of the door. “I have young master Wei’s too but he is absent from his room.”

Jiang Cheng groaned, kicked out the covers on him then rolled from the big body to get his feet on the ground. He slapped Wei Wuxian hard. That was quite necessary to woke up the beast who suddenly jerked, his side colliding with Jiang Cheng and making him fell face down on the ground.

“Young master?”

“Uh, sorry! I stumbled on my covers,” Jiang Cheng said then made signs to Wei Wuxian to – not be a dragon anymore. “Can you just leave the robes?”

“I want to be sure I got the good measurements.”

Wei Wuxian was now human. A very human person in inner robes who mimed something to Jiang Cheng who answered by making a shooing motion before opening the door. If they were caught together in the same room in inner robes the Gusulan people would be shocked. They were so prude! While at the Yunmengjiang sect it was known Wei Wuxian was a cuddler and liked to invade _his_ people’s beds. The young woman in front of Jiang Cheng wasn’t a servant. She glanced at his attire and smiled without showing any hint of discomfort then handed him her work.

“And young master Wei?”

“Surely out… doing stuff,” Jiang Cheng said before closing the door.

He eyed his bedroom, empty of his brother’s presence. By looking around he saw that the room for his ablution – separated with a paper wall – had its little window open. He frowned, imagining Wei Wuxian passing by the little entry, but shrugged. Soon enough he heard the Lan lady talking to Wei Wuxian in the next room.

‖

“Are you… okay?” Jiang Cheng asked as they sat for their first meal of the day.

“Sure, sure,” Wei Wuxian waved off the question, his free hand rubbing under his nose to get rid of the tingling. He smiled at the junior disciple punished by helping the servant to serve the meal before he sneezed violently. Sniffing he smelt the odour of smoke and saw the volutes in front of him. The Gusulan disciple blinked. Wei Wuxian had a nervous grin then looked up at Jiang Cheng for help.

“Told you not to eat so spicy!” Jiang Cheng scolded. “You’re burning inside now.”

“Ah ah, yes you did!” Wei Wuxian agreed cheerfully but interiorly shaking his head at Jiang Cheng’s idea. He clearly wasn’t the creative type but he tried his best, the fact made Wei Wuxian smile for good. “Although-“

He sneezed again, hiding his face in his left sleeve. Blinking he looked up, noticed Lan Wangji’s staring and was going to wave at him when Jiang Cheng collided to his side. Huffing, Wei Wuxian glared at him but followed his eyes when they flicked to something he was trying to show Wei Wuxian.

“Oh, uh. I’m-… coming back. Need to… do stuff,” Wei Wuxian said to the elders – who obviously didn’t like people getting up during the meal - and what importance was there that Wei Wuxian hadn’t touched his food yet? Apparently, none.

“Stay put,” one of the old stuffy man said which wasn’t Lan Qiren so Wei Wuxian didn’t know his name. “If you leave, you won’t eat before midday.”

“I-…” another sneeze was hidden behind his hands. He felt them burn a little and grimaced. “Gotta go!”

Wei Wuxian bolted out of the main hall and returned to his bedroom where he undressed, shaking himself with irritation and wheezing a lot. He prepared a bath and then heated up the water from inside like some thermal source. He sighed inside, relaxing, then leaned on the side of the bathtub to grab the white sect uniform. One of the sleeves was black with ashes and there were traces of burn, but it was salvageable.

“But the smell… Puah! I need to get rid of it!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed to no one. He couldn’t wear those robes with the lingering smell that made him sneeze so much. He couldn’t spend his life doing so! Worse, every person at the Cloud Recesses smelled like that. Even Jiang Cheng now!

Wei Wuxian let go of the robe, plunging his head under the heated water. He let go bubbles as his irritation dwelled. He didn’t know Lan Wangji or his brother real smell because of this laundry soap and he liked knowing someone’s smell. It always said things about them.

An illumination came over him and his head shout of the water with an ‘oh' of happiness. He grinned to himself then chuckled at his idea. It was easy and he'd be able to _breathe_. Finally!

‖

The day after Jiang Cheng asked if the fact he was so cheerful had anything to do with the scream from a servant earlier. Wei Wuxian held his arms in his back and hummed happily. In a few days the irritating smell would be bearable.

“You know that they found all their soap melted on the soil? Nothing is salvageable.”

Wei Wuxian’s smile only grew bigger and Jiang Cheng sighed, pinching the base of his nose.

“At least no one will put down the blame on you. Why would the infamous Wei Wuxian melt _soap_?”

“Yes, why would he?”

He paused when he smelt something good, calming and refreshing; it was the smell of wet soil after a rainpour with the hint of lavender tea. Wei Wuxian turned around and saw Lan Xichen walking toward them. The young Twin of Jade bowed his head as he passed them by, smiling lightly.

“Hum.”

"What?" Jiang Cheng asked, arms crossed and eyeing the young man who returned from a two days long night-hunt. "Wait. You sniffed him."

“Didn’t,” Wei Wuxian answered, shuffling away.

“I saw you! What did we agree on? Not sniffing in public!”

“Bye!”

Wei Wuxian was gone before Jiang Cheng could recall him they agreed he shouldn’t smell people – or the Jiangs sternly told him his worse habit was to sniff people and it was the most improper. Yet Wei Wuxian couldn’t help do it. And after smelling Lan Xichen’s more natural odour, he was pretty curious about Lan Wangji’s.

‖

When the water ghoul problem arose, Wei Wuxian jumped on the occasion to get out of Cloud Recesses for a bit and exercise.

He almost jumped up and down with happiness when Lan Wangji showed interest in Suiban after Wei Wuxian had cut those ghouls’ hands. Wei Wuxian was leaning above the water, ready to take a sniff, but Lan Wangji threw back the sword at him after observing it. Wei Wuxian pouted but took pleasure on the spark of Qi from Lan Wangji that had naturally come on the sword – like a fallen eyelash people didn’t pay attention to – that seemed familiar to him. Though a shadow through the waters caught his attention before he could recall where he had already felt this Qi.

Wei Wuxian was teasing Lan Wangji about cutting some clothes underwater when he felt the anomaly. Being a dragon, he had an affinity for anything watery. He preferred hot spring but read easily water's current.

“Go back immediately,” Lan Wangji ordered and Wei Wuxian pinched his lips not to add his own order. People would listen to the second Twin of Jade more than to him.

But as Lan Wangji explained the thing underwater lead them to the centre of the lake the boats started to sink. When the whirlpool made the boat twirl everyone followed Wei Wuxian’s example when he was the first to jump on his sword.

He grinned when he saw Lan Wangji’s approving look – like he had doubted beforehand that Wei Wuxian would leave a fight – then noticed Su She planted on his boat in silence. He returned to help him only to get dragged down. Groaning, Wei Wuxian thought that he’d definitely fare better under his dragon form, but transforming in front of everyone was prohibited.

“Oi,” Wei Wuxian complained when his collar was pulled onto. He looked up to see Lan Wangji and smiled until all his teeth showed. Now, this close, Wei Wuxian could smell him!

Wei Wuxian's hands clenched around Su She's under his excitation. He almost let him drop when he sneezed loudly. Feeling betrayed, Wei Wuxian glared at the white robe under his nose. Obviously, Lan Wangji had a change of clothes that were cleaned with the affronting soap. After all, Wei Wuxian had melted their stock only two days ago.

“Lan Zhan! Thank you! But why hold me by my collar? I cannot breathe right,” Wei Wuxian whined. “Please hold me correctly!”

Lan Wangji frowned, “I do not like physical contact with other.”

“Aren’t we familiar? Why I am an ‘other’ for you?”

“Just hold tighter, young master Lan,” Jiang Cheng said from above. “Then he’ll definitely have trouble to breathe and will let you be.”

Wei Wuxian decided to sheathe back Suiban and crossed his arms – one hand still holding on Su She’s wrist – and let Lan Wangji carry all their weight.

When they reached dry soil again Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian talked at the same time.

“It’s a waterborne abyss.”

Lan Wangji turned his head to him so Wei Wuxian beamed at him, “As expected from such a fine cultivator, you figured out it was a waterborne abyss so quickly! I’m impressed, Lan Zhan!”

The red that tinted Lan Wangji’s ears made Wei Wuxian chuckle to himself. He took away from the group as he gazed at the water, already thinking of how to take care of the waterborne abyss.

Going through the town again, Wei Wuxian flirted with no consequences with the sweet girls around here. He noticed the eyes of a few young men and winked discreetly at them – knowing he couldn't do more in front of young masters from the Gusulan sect – he was maybe full of energy and disregarded many rules but he didn't want to bring shame to his sect. Even if mentally he was dismayed that most of the humans didn't like both of the sexes. 

The loquats were a good gift and the half-divine beast he was purred at the appreciation of the people.

“You’re being all flirty again,” Jiang Cheng snorted.

"I'm remembering my promise and scouring for good catch," Wei Wuxian answered, winking at him. The following spluttering and blushing made him laugh, though he turned to Lan Wangji with a sudden need. "Lan Wangji! You're always talking with curt words to me. Please talk in the dialect of Gusu! It's so soft! It'd made you seem less stuffy and people will enjoy your presence more."

Lan Wangji eyed him in what was almost a glare but he had still enough control to keep a blank face.

‖

This same night, Wei Wuxian lost a beat and went to fetch emperor’s smile – the dragon in him purring at the thought of good alcohol – but encountered Lan Wangji and his still irritating soapy smell.

Wei Wuxian baited him and gladly accepted the fight he got out of the young man. He needed to wind down the irritation of being unable to breathe through his nose around here and, most importantly, not knowing how Lan Wangji smelled.

When he received the beating for having broken the rules again – for having fun his heart shouted – Wei Wuxian reconsidered giving his help to the Gusulan sect.

 _Oh, so you want to beat me, then I won’t help you get rid of the waterborne abyss_! He yelled in his mind while crying out loud.

Lan Xichen's compassion and the tip about the cold spring toned down his ire. He tip-toed toward Lan Wangji apparently meditating then called for him, grinning at the surprise written over the jade-like face before Lan Wangji smoothed out any expression from his features.

“Zewu-jun told me about the spring and its healing capacity! The dragon that blessed it must have been strong!”

“What are you doing?” Lan Wangji asked as Wei Wuxian stripped down.

"Duh! Isn't it obvious?" He jumped into the water and yelped at the coldness. Hot springs were his favourite, he could confirm it again. "Ah!" 

Lan Wangji stopped him from splashing around by pressing on his shoulder and Wei Wuxian mourned the fact Lan Wangji was in a freezing water that washed most of his smell. Could he catch a sniff of it one day before he left or did the deities wanted to punish him?

“I admire you, Lan Wangji! I assure you. You really did punish yourself as well, without treating yourself any better. I don’t have anything else to say.”

Lan Wangji – only half in the water and droplets rolling down his pretty face – eyed him like he couldn’t quite decide if Wei Wuxian was being honest or lying. Wei Wuxian made his more open face, wanting the older disciple to be closer to him.

“Mn.”

Wei Wuxian hummed thoughtfully, "Was it an ‘mn I believe you' or an ‘mn pathetic little toad-like shameless liar'?"

Lan Wangji blinked then looked away, “Mn.”

Swimming toward the proper young man, Wei Wuxian whined, "It doesn't mean anything, ah! But you're almost only using this sound so it's all in the intonation, isn't it Lan Zhan? I bet it was an ‘mn please never pretend you think I'm admirable' but I do, I do! You follow rules while I can't. For me, they are a trap and I feel uncomfortable following them. But you don't, doesn't it?"

Wei Wuxian stared at the other and waited for an answer for two breaths. He was going to talk when he felt the pull of a call. He sent a mental pinch to the caller and disregarded it. In the meantime, it seemed to have given Lan Wangji time to gather his thoughts.

“Rules make things orderly.”

“And you like order,” Wei Wuxian chirped. “I understand, I understand. I hope we can still become more casual!”

Even if teasing Lan Wangji was endearing, Wei Wuxian couldn’t take it anymore. He left the water because he couldn’t feel his toes anymore. He took back his robes and half-dressed to get away, leaving Lan Wangji behind.

He still wasn’t going to help with the waterborne abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the end the coming of this chap was quick. 
> 
> you might have remarked but if I'm based on the novel I change the scenes order - waterborne abyss before the library pavilion etc- quite a bit, so don't be surprised and come to make this face in the comment :o
> 
> or you can, if it surprises you anyway. Comments are always a pleasure to read! I love knowing people's reaction to the fic, do tell me if you found it funny, if you have some thoughts about what will happen or anything ^^


	3. Chapter 3

As the days passed, Wei Wuxian started to be more and more irritated. Lan Wangji avoided him and Wei Wuxian still didn't know how he smelt. It was a little problem but Wei Wuxian couldn't do anything about the improper person who called and called and never understood any of Wei Wuxian's acts of rejection. So, Wei Wuxian set his mind on getting closer to Lan Wangji and finally know if he smelled better than his brother. He didn't even need to touch him, only be a bit closer than what distance Lan Wangji forced between them.

He didn't sign up for one month of punishment though. Lan Qiren returned from his unexcepted trip, gave a surprise test and – obviously – Wei Wuxian and the other boys cheated because they were unprepared. The blame fell on him. Wei Wuxian moaned about it to everyone, yet when Nie Huaisang talked about going to Lan Qiren asking for his part of the punishment, Wei Wuxian waved it off and told him it was no trouble. Copying was less distressing than being beaten.

Until he sat in front of Lan Wangji. The young man shot him a few glances throughout the session, surely wondering about the grin and pleased mood Wei Wuxian had. He could almost see Lan Wangji's wheels working in his head.

"Lan Wangji is wondering why I'm so happy, isn't it?" He asked only to receive a glance and a 'mn'. "I finally got something I tried to catch for days."

Lan Wangji's left eyebrow lifted minutely in curiosity, such a little change Wei Wuxian wouldn't have caught it if he wasn't staring at the disciple with all his attention.

"I will tell you if you tell me what you are reading, Lan Wangji."

A short "Mn" with a disinterested look was his answer. 

"You won't say? Well then, I won't either! Though I will tell you that-"

Wei Wuxian was cut short by the silencing spell. He fought against it, not believing one second he could live with his mouth shut for even half an incense mark.

He wrote an apology for bothering him but the young man only folded the paper and put it down next to him without reading. Wei Wuxian did more and more apologies, making them more intricate and with a beautiful calligraphy, but Lan Wangji was set on being in a sour mood.

Face on the ground, Wei Wuxian was groaning low in his chest – a thing the spell couldn't stop – as he waited for it to stop. His head shot up when it finally did.

“What are you reading?” Wei Wuxian asked. It elicited a soft sigh from Lan Wangji who parted slightly his pink lips to let out this sound. Wei Wuxian licked his lips.

“Uncle, you came back from studying the waterborne abyss?”

The question from Lan Xichen’s soft voice picked Wei Wuxian’s interest. He strained his ears as the duo passed by.

"What can we do except hold it where it is, put arrays to prevent people from going near and try to suppress it?" 

“It will take us months if not a year.”

"Wei Ying! Sat down and copy the rules rather than indulge in a nap!" Lan Qiren suddenly shouted making Wei Wuxian sat up and grin at him. 

The two other cultivators in white left so Wei Wuxian turned to Lan Wangji. The young man was staring at where had passed his family members, a slight crease between his eyebrows. Wei Wuxian stared at him before he realised what emotion Lan Wangji was under. Even if Lan Wangji’s trouble tugged at his heart, understanding Lan Wangji made Wei Wuxian happy. He slapped the table, making Lan Wangji’s tense but he schooled his expression of any emotion to look at Wei Wuxian.

“Does the waterborne abyss worry you, Lan Zhan?”

“Mn.”

Wei Wuxian was glad to see he understood the meaning of the sound this time.

“You are!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, galvanised by those little recognitions. “Why?”

“It is disturbing people’s lives,” Lan Wangji answered after so long Wei Wuxian thought he would ignore the question again.

The silence fell on the camelia room only disturbed by the soft turn of pages and the sound of brushes on paper. Sometimes Lan Wangji lifted his eyes as he seemed to assure himself We Wuxian was still here.

“What are you reading? Lan Wangji, do you hear me?" Wei Wuxian got closer, his heart fluttering at the smell. "Lan Zhan? Lan-er-gege?"

A second time he was hit by the spell. He rolled on the side whining and made big puppy eyes which didn't work since Lan Wangji ignored him.

Sighing and pouting Wei Wuxian copied for a moment before his mind wandered again and he found himself doodling. He chuckled silently, a new idea in his head. Wei Wuxian wrote half-assed excuses again which didn't make Lan Wangji have pity for him and then he showed him his drawing. The wolf and the cock and then the caricature of him and Lan Wangji holding hands with the word ‘like' above them. At the former, Lan Wangji paused before the tip of his ears got red. Wei Wuxian watched, fascinated as Lan Wangji folded the paper, not realising his ears were blushing or that under emotion his smell got stronger. The earthy smell of wet soil - like his brother - accompanied by the sharp tang of ice and the warm plum liquor filled the whole room. The sandalwood smell was something added artificially – like the damned soap – but merged well with his natural body odour.

"Guardians and how to call upon them?" Wei Wuxian read aloud above Lan Wangji's shoulder. The young man covered the book with his hand from irritation and shot him a glare. "You're interested in Guardians? My, why? People with low cultivation who still want to be seen as legends call for a divine beast to be their Guardian. Or people hungry for power. You don't strike me as one, Lan Zhan! Because Lan Zhan is righteous, remarkable and exceptional on his own right! So why would you want a divine beast guardian?"

Wei Wuxian sat on the table, almost in front of him and grinned when he saw the sweet blush he became so fond off in only a few days.

“None of your business.”

"Aw, don't put me aside! You know what, I won't ask why you want one, let me just give you advices. I myself is very knowledgeable about divine beasts!"

Lan Wangji turned his head away from Wei Wuxian and he swatted away his hand coming toward the book.

"What kind of beast do you want to call? Fenghuangs are very curious creatures and might be easier to call to you, but binding them is a bit harder."

“A dragon.”

Wei Wuxian blinked and stared at the young man who stared back with intensity. Lan Wangji was trying to see if Wei Wuxian’s knowledge was good or he lied again.

“Dragon, uhm?” Wei Wuxian hummed in a low tune, suddenly calmer. He smiled. “Aw, the ladies of the cultivational world will be sad if you go with a dragon! They’d known they’d have no chance against one!” Lan Wangji lifted a brow, tilted his head to the side without looking at Wei Wuxian and he was certain the young man thought ‘I knew he was lying’ so he added, “They are harder to call and they do not bond to many people. I only heard about three people bonded to one dragon at most and it must have been a rocky matrimonial situation I tell you!”

“Bond,” Lan Wangji murmured.

"Yes, bond! They form a bond and are not bound. Not like Xuanwu." Wei Wuxian grimaced at their mentions. "Dragons bond to a human and chose them as heartmate for life, the bond is making them one and impossible to separate, not like bind which can be broken. You know what? If there's someone who's talented enough and pleasing enough for a dragon to answer their call, then it's you! Although, when you see one, gift them alcohol. They like it very much."

“They said so,” Lan Wangji murmured as he caressed the cover of the book.

He looked up bashfully at Wei Wuxian still sitting on the table. The half-dragon grinned cheekily, glad that he managed to impress Lan Wangji.

"I told you I knew about divine beasts! Since when did you study about dragons? Lan Zhan, don’t ignore me again!”

Wei Wuxian put his face mere cuns from Lan Wangji’s face, who turned it to stare at Wei Wuxian for so long he was the one to pull back in the end.

“One month.”

“Did you try a call yet? Did you find a dragon’s signature? Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, please answer! I can help you I swear!”

“You wouldn’t say anything that isn’t in those books.”

Wei Wuxian huffed, crossing his arms, “I’m sure I can! Like, hum, let me think.” He grinned and looked down at Lan Wangji who was in his book again. “I know! Do you want to know how dragons' mate too?"

Again, the smell got stronger under Lan Wangji’s emotion as his ears blushed. Wei Wuxian giggled, drunk on this special smell, and scrammed when Lan Wangji dismissed him.

Lan Wangji's delicious smell would surely help him support the punishment for the next month. Though, Wei Wuxian wanted to use the offered alone time for a better purpose.

Like shamelessly flirt with the shy and a bit socially inept second Twin of Jade.

‖

The night was full of clouds which made Wei Wuxian hum approvingly. It was the perfect atmosphere to get out. There was less possibility to be seen by commoners during the night, but clouds were always a good addition. Notwithstanding, he didn't want to bring attention to the fact a _dragon_ was around the Gusulan sect. The people from Yunmengjiang were his family, they treated him as a human a bit different, but didn't revere him. Wei Wuxian might appreciate the feeling to be praised and worshipped from time to time, but he wouldn't survive a whole life of it. He liked talking like an equal to commoners and cultivators alike. 

Also, some unpleasant cultivators could wish to use his scales, mane or other parts of his bodies for some repulsive end.

“I’m going to fly,” Wei Wuxian said to his brother in heart, rolling from his back onto his stomach and standing up.

“Yeah, the time is good,” Jiang Cheng added, glancing at the sky. “Be careful.”

“Aren’t I always?”

Jiang Cheng snorted and waved him off. Wei Wuxian chuckled then skipped toward the window, leaving Suiban leaning against the wall then changed form and took flight. The air rushing around him – faster than on a sword – glided against his scales and ruffled his mane.

Wei Wuxian went toward Cayi Town where he flew languidly, observing the people still awake. A few pointed at him which was his cue to leave toward the lake. In this night, the waterborne abyss was a mouth of black on dark waters, disturbing the current and bringing resentful energy toward its centre.

Ascending back toward the sky, Wei Wuxian let himself fall when he was high enough. He used the pull of the earth to bring him down with the full torrential rain he brought from the clouds. The wa-terborne abyss was hit hard with the pure water Wei Wuxian used, but it was still here.

Swimming out of the waterborne abyss, Lan Wangji’s knitted brows shot into Wei Wuxian’s mind. He huffed, bubbles going up from his mouth, then swam back toward the blackened water. Its energy made him shiver in disgust, but he thought to himself it’d be a short-lived feeling if he acted quick enough.

Wei Wuxian swam in the opposite direction of the waterborne abyss’ spiralling water. He had to quicken his pace, dragging half the lake's water so he could slow down the thing. When it was al-most taken to a stop, Wei Wuxian knocked it out of the water while sucking water in his mouth. The thing wriggled in the airs, struggling to get back into the welcoming lake but Wei Wuxian spit out the now boiling liquid in his mouth and the waterborne abyss jumped on the trap. Attracted by water it went to it only to be boiled.

Around him, the water was still full of resentful energy and of water ghouls held at bay by his swift movements. Wei Wuxian decided he had done enough – clearly! – and swam leisurely toward the town. A movement in the corner of his eyes caught his attention and he went ashore where the thick forest let him put his feet on dry ground. 

Sniffing the air, he found and surprised a man dressed in white. But it wasn’t the white and soft blue edges of the Gusulan sect uniform.

"QishanWen sect," Wei Wuxian stated as the man stared at him with eyes huge, his mouth hanging open. "Were you verifying the waterborne abyss had moved enough down the stream and was bothering someone else entirely?" At the following silence, Wei Wuxian grinned, knowing all his teeth would show, and stared at the young man of low cultivation. "Are you mute or are you willingly disrespecting a dragon by not answering their questions?"

“I humbly apologise, Ô revered one! I was only speechless in front of your grandeur!” the man kow-towed a few times, trembling. “The QishanWen sect did- they… we couldn’t take care of the waterborne abyss and only thought about our people.”

“Ah!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed. “You reek of lie, human. Go find your sect leader and tell him I have a clear distaste for his manners.”

“Are- are you the guardian of the Gusulan sect?”

Wei Wuxian blew smoke at the human’s face, “Now, do you think you can ask information from me? Ts ts, run back to your kennel, dog. Now.”

The cultivator turned around, tripped himself on his feet, got back up and ran away, apparently too weak to fly on a sword. Wei Wuxian chuckled at his retreating figure then went back into the water.

The town was asleep, only drunk people or the ones whose work asked them to go to sleep late where still around. There, he lifted his head to sniff at a boat. A shout from a man woke up the family there. They eyed him warily and he made sure not to give a dragon's smile.

“Would you share your emperor’s smile? I’m really thirsty,” Wei Wuxian said before he yawned, the energy he just had used starting to make its absence felt.

“Ye-yes? Here, master dragon,” the man of the family said, tipping the jar toward Wei Wuxian’s mouth.

“It’s all?” Wei Wuxian asked after the wine only tingled his tongue. He sighed. “I thank you, I will bother a friend of mine I guess.”

“I’m sorry for not being able to satisfy you!” the man yelled, jumping to his knees and hitting his forehead on the wooden boat.

“Alah, don’t you worry, old man,” Wei Wuxian said. “Your offering was what you possessed. It is better than to promise things you do not have. With this, I am going to put myself to sleep. Farewell!”

Wei Wuxian jumped back in the air, his dragon form flying unrestrained, though a bit more sluggishly than when he left.

He thought about going to sleep immediately, but a Qi hail made him tilt slightly his direction. This Qi signature he would answer he had decided during the day.

Flying silently through the Cloud Recesses, Wei Wuxian stopped on a roof in the part reserved for the main branch of the Lan. He listened for a while then half crawled, half flew toward a window set toward a garden empty of life at this time. Using a claw, Wei Wuxian opened the window that gave perfect sight of Lan Wangji’s sitting cross-legged in front of a candle that illuminated his face in warm shades of oranges. There was a seal in front of him illuminated in blue – Lan Wangji’s Qi colour.

“Gorgeous,” Wei Wuxian purred.

Lan Wangji’s eyes shot open, the call finishing there under his surprise as his eyes landed on Wei Wuxian’s massive head. The dragon grinned then remembered his row of feared teeth and closed his mouth from the dragon’s smile. He wiggled himself inside the jingshi, careful with his enormous body so he wouldn’t end up crunching something under him. Knowing he was big and tended to make people freeze in fear in this form, Wei Wuxian was more attentive of his movements and stuck close to the walls so he didn’t risk to bump into Lan Wangji, so disgusted of contacts.

Wei Wuxian settled on the ground and decided not to move again because he knew himself and in such a room he would surely knock a vase down or something else if he didn’t stay immobile. When he found a good position, he glanced back at Lan Wangji who gazed at him with eyes open wide. Wei Wuxian beamed under the admiration he saw into Lan Wangji’s eyes – even if his expression showed no other sign of awe. The Jiang had told him enough that with his crimson scales and golden eyes, horns and mane, he was ravishing, but eliciting such awe from Lan Wangji was a hundred time better than his family compliments.

“I am Lan Zhan, courtesy name Lan Wangji, son of Shan Hezai and Lan Tuoshi- “

“Cut it on the formalities, sweet plum,” Wei Wuxian interrupted, shaking his head at the fact Lan Wangji and his love for rules made him recite his names like books on dragons pretended they demanded it. In fact, Wei Wuxian had never felt the need to know more than one name from a person. “I hate them.”

Even if he wanted not to look fearsome, he was taken by a yawn, feeling drained and mind a bit sluggish. Looking at Lan Wangji he noticed the young man hadn’t moved too much. He still sat on his cushion but had turned his torso to look at him, no fear in his eyes.

“It’s late, Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian said, knowing the Gusulan disciple should have been asleep for a few marks now and himself being tired from his encounter with the waterborne abyss. “I’m not staying long.”

Lan Wangji bowed slightly his head in a stiff manner then stared back at him. Wei Wuxian observed him too, the way one of his hand trembled on his tight but it was eased down as Lan Wangji breathed in and out, his shoulders losing their tension. Had he been terrified by Wei Wuxian’s dragon’s form like so many or only surprised into losing part of his composure? Did he realise that it was Wei Wuxian under this lizard-with-feet-like form? 

After another yawn, Wei Wuxian was going to nudge Lan Zhan to make him realise he was Wei Wuxian. But at his surprise, Lan Wangji pushed two jars of emperor's smile in his direction.

“That’s a gift how I like them! Thank you!” the dragon exclaimed, moving fast to gulp down the sweet wine, his previous goal forgotten. Lan Wangji flinched at that and Wei Wuxian felt his chest tighten for making the other react like that. “I will not use my teeth on you. Except if you want.”

Lan Wangji didn’t blush at the subtle sexual allusion, he scooted hesitantly closer and sat properly with his hands on his thighs.

“Revered dragon, how may I adress you?”

Wei Wuxian snorted at the title, “Under this form it is Mianlong. I’m not an awe-inspiring dragon, I’m just a big noodle, so no need to be formal.”

Licking his tongue around the interior of the jars to get all the drop of wine, Wei Wuxian huffed in amusement at his memories of Jiang Cheng’s mother scolding him for touring the town near Lotus Pier as his dragon form and giving his real name. Luckily, he had said “A-Ying” and nothing else. After that, he promised to call himself something else under his dragon’s form. Madam Yu hadn’t appreciated his dragon’s name either.

“Mianlong.”

The name dragged on Lan Wangji’s tongue like he tasted it and thought it was unbecome of a dragon.

“Does my name rattle you?”

Lan Wangji blinked and hummed, looking away without answering. It amused Wei Wuxian unlike the Qishanwen sect disciple earlier whose silence had only given Wei Wuxian the urge to gnaw on his skinny legs.

"It recalled me someone."

Wei Wuxian licked his long whisker and saw Lan Wangji follow the movement of his very long tongue, he couldn’t help fish for information as Lan Wangji seemed to be a bit more open right now – the privacy of his bedroom or his sleep time being pushed, “Do you like this someone?”

“I-…” Lan Wangji – showing again his unproclivity for talking – cut himself. Wei Wuxian rolled his eyes and let his head fall on the ground. “I am not well versed at understanding feelings.”

“Bah! It is easy! If you enjoy someone’s presence and wish to spent more time with them, hold them close, make your heart yearn for them, then it’s infatuation. Easy, isn’t it?”

Lan Wangji gazed at him without straying away for so long that Wei Wuxian shifted his body uncomfortably.

“Maybe.”

A deep sigh left Wei Wuxian’s enormous mouth, “You are not very talkative. And not very good at being human. Are you the divine beast?”

 Lan Wangji looked down at his hands, strands of hairs gliding on his shoulders and forming a curtain, “I wish.”

Wei Wuxian blinked, “Do you not like being human?”

Lan Wangji wasn’t looking at him anymore, he emitted a short dissatisfied ‘mn’.

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian moaned. “ _Why_? Is it too hard to give more information?”

There was a soft sigh on Lan Wangji’s lips, “Humans do not have social rules.”

“They do have them,” Wei Wuxian answered, surprised by those words. The honesty in Lan Wangji’s eyes turned to vulnerability. “And don’t your sect have hundreds of them? Written on a freaking _mountain_!”

Lan Wangji pinched his lips a second, the time for him to swallow, then it was back to normal. In fact, Wei Wuxian started to be tired to note every detail to get more understanding from the young man, he hoped to get better at it soon because it ate his energy and his focus like nothing else. It was so easy not to notice Lan Wangji’s mood.

“They are rules of courtesy that the _Gusulan_ disciples follows, not of…” Lan Wangji titled his head to the side. “…every day’s life interaction.”

A yawn escaped Wei Wuxian who shook himself lightly to wake up himself, "Sorry for that. Hum, I need to sleep too." He stretched as much as he could. "Those rules… well, I learnt them too. I can teach them to you."

There was no doubt in his head that Lan Wangji was just too stiff and didn’t interact enough with people and here was the problem. But maybe the Gusulan sects had secluded him too much so he needed a bit of help to loosen up. Wei Wuxian accepted gladly and if he could tease Lan Wangji at the same time, he wasn’t going to miss this opportunity.

“I wish to inquire about something,” Lan Wangji asked a moment after, making Wei Wuxian open his eyes that he hadn’t noticed he closed. “Should my elders assist to our encounters? The books said nothing.”

“You want chaperones,” Wei Wuxian groaned, expressing all his distaste at the thought. “What? Are they worried about the rumours about dragons’ openness to out of marriage sex? Are _you_ worried about it? Well tell them I’m not human, I don’t force myself on people!”

“I didn’t not wish to imply that,” Lan Wangji corrected, his hand on his thighs having turned in a fist at Wei Wuxian’s shout. “My elders said it was customary.”

“It is not,” Wei Wuxian snapped. “I am not a beast to come see out of curiosity. I cam here for you and you alone. I do not want people around to gape and bother our time together.”

Lan Wangji bowed his head in understanding and Wei Wuxian sighed, “Look, I’m tired and being snappy for nothing. Let’s talk again later, Lan Zhan.”

“You could-“ Lan Wangji said in a low murmur, his eyes darting to the side (Wei Wuxian had noticed he rarely looked at people in the eyes). “-sleep here?”

A roaring laugh took Wei Wuxian, he decided to play the shy girl, “My~ beautiful stranger, do not be in such a hurry. We just meet!”

The silent stare he received after that told Wei Wuxian that Lan Wangji found no fun in his play. He acted like he did in the library pavilion, unamused and unimpressed.

"Lan Zhan, do you know who I am?" Since Lan Zhan didn't answer, Mianlong rolled his eyes. "It looked like you were propositioning to me. Sexually. And me being me, I can't ignore such an opening for a joke!” Wei Wuxian stated, chuckling when Lan Wangji’s brow twitched minutely as he breathed in and out, surely to calm down the irritation rising in him. “We have all the time. Let’s become more casual first.”

Lan Wangji nodded and Wei Wuxian left with his heart fluttering in his chest. The Second Jade of Lan wasn’t rejecting his proposition of being casual anymore. When he regained his bedroom after a little detour to change back in human’s form, Wei Wuxian took himself dreaming about being more than casual with Lan Wangji.

He rolled in his sheets in utter joy and took a decision: even if Lan Wangji invited him, he deserved to be the one courted. Tomorrow Wei Wuxian would start his dragon courting.

‖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERSION 2 - I felt like the first one had a too OOC Lan Wangji so I made some modifications.
> 
> thanks extrapenguin - my dealer of names - for Mianlong! (which mean noodle dragon)  
> so what are your thoughts? about the noodle dragon or Lan Wangji's little calls?  
> also do not forget, till the fic isn't finished, the total number of chapters is an estimation. That's all, good night to you!
> 
> edit: does Lan Zhan knows Wei Ying is the dragon? does he not? who knows? not you, that's for sure since it's my goal! xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to rearange the date of the update because the site put it 2 days ago (when i put the draft i guess) and stuff happened so i repost. it's not 2 chapters posted one after another

The courting always started with food.

Wei Wuxian went out in the morning just after Lan Qiren class – almost vibrating with excitation during it – and hunted for fresh meat which was the best base ingredient. Pheasants were sparse in the woods around the Cloud Recesses but his luck made him catch two chubby rabbits.

Too excited, he passed by the window rather than the door of the library pavilion, “Lan Zhan! I’m here to give you a present.”

“You will copy,” the young man already sitting at the table retorted without looking up.

“I’ll copy, I’ll copy! But first, have my present,” Wei Wuxian said. When the young man stayed put, reading thoroughly his book, Wei Wuxian leaned down so his face was next to him. “Please?”

The Second Twin of Jade lifted his eyes at the soft demand and Wei Wuxian grinned before fishing out the two rabbits from his sleeves like he performed a magic trick.

“Look how fat they are! Do you want them?” Lan Wangji stared at him without blinking. “I will roast them for you right now!”

“Stop.”

Wei Wuxian extended his arms with the rabbits, “I’m not going anywhere.”

He was a bad cook really and only could roast things, sometimes burning them to crisp, but fresh, alive food was perfectly fine for the courting phase.

“Killing is forbidden in the Cloud Recesses.”

“Fine.” Wei Wuxian pouted. “I will go outside, kill them and come back to roast them.”

Lan Wangji extended his hands and took the rabbits.

“Uh, you want to cook them yourself? Fine by me, I’m terrible at cooking anyway!”

The man gave him a glance, let the rabbits down then returned to his book and the notes he was taking about it. Wei Wuxian sat on the windowsill, uneasy at Lan Wangji’s reaction to his gift. He seemed not to want to cook them – which was what they were for – and yet still wanted them. Did it mean his first gift was accepted or not? Wei Wuxian stared at the rabbits, he had had hope for them! And they betrayed him.

The rule said not to kill, Wei Wuxian recalled. And Lan Wangji loved the structure of rules. So maybe the gift wasn’t the best, he should have killed the buns first and now it was too late. What should he do?

“You have to copy.”

“I’ll be back before you can say ‘stay’!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, already jumping off and leaving.

“Running is-“

After that Wei Wuxian heard nothing. He ran to his bedroom and took the last of his shijie’s sweets she had given him then ran back to Lan Wangji, not mourning their disappearance. He could give everything to his mate without a second thought.

“And that?” Wei Wuxian asked on the window, presenting the sweets to Lan Wangji. “Do you want them?”

“I am studying.”

The words – not even accompanied with a glance – made Wei Wuxian’s heart curl on itself in pain. What was the problem? The night before Lan Wangji had called him and opened a bit to him, so what had changed? Wei Wuxian glanced around. It was daytime, Lan Wangji was in a study-room, himself was in human form and he had to do some punishment.

“The rules…”

Lan Wangji glanced up. Wei Wuxian lifted a little his lips as he came toward him and asked tentatively, “And after we finished? Would you eat with me?”

Light coloured eyes – a soft blue like ice – stared at Wei Wuxian for a moment. He struggled against the need to fidget and waited, he had noticed sometimes Lan Wangji took a moment to answer. The Second Twin of Jade nodded and Wei Wuxian’s tension left his shoulders. He grinned and fell down cross-legged.

Time passed by as Wei Wuxian rushed to copy the number of rules he had to for the day. He glanced at Lan Wangji a few times and – when he was finished – twirled the brush around as he gazed at the young man. Shiny hair neatly done with two strands framing his snow-white face with sharp cheekbones, eyes the colour of the clearest pond – the water in it never disturbed – and long eyelashes making his look softer, but also a firm body sculpted by years of cultivation, slender fingers deft in all arts – artistic like martial – and a sharp mind; Lan Wangji was the mate a dragon would die for.

The long eyelashes fluttered as Lan Wangji blinked then looked at Wei Wuxian, making him grin. He pushed the box with sweets toward the young man.

“Here, taste one, you deserve to treat yourself right after all this work.”

Lan Wangji blinked, then took one of the sweet. Wei Wuxian gazed at the berry-red lips parting to bite on the chocolate truffle. His breath hitched when Lan Wangji’s tongue licked the corner of his lips. Ice-blue eyes send him a questioning look and Wei Wuxian stuffed a truffle in his mouth while looking away. When Lan Wangji took a hard stick of honey, Wei Wuxian’s eyes got huge.

Lan Wangji stared at him as he broke the stick with his mouth. Gulping, Wei Wuxian found a distraction.

“Look at the rabbits! One is above the other. Do you think that-“

“They are both males.”

Wei Wuxian looked at them, clearly doing it, “I didn’t even think about that! Ah ah ah ah! You have such a lewd mind, Lan Zhan!”

He rolled on the ground laughing but whined after Lan Wangji when he stood up and left the room. Whipping away the tears that had formed in his eyes, Wei Wuxian thought he’d excuse himself the night. If Lan Wangji invited him.

He did.

Though before that Wei Wuxian was wandering through the clouds, high enough he felt the sting of ice forming on his scales so he took some time to get back down. The other – who he called the Nasty in his head – was summoning him again like some feral beast without consciousness. Taking a breather high in the air stopped him from destroying his room in fury for being treated as such.

 If he had to compare the two invites Lan Wangji’s was the outstretched hand to help one get up while the Nasty’s was a slap on the head and a shouted ‘come here you dog’. Having a preference was easy. One made his heart throbs, the other made it sink and a dark chill course through his body.

Wei Wuxian penetrated the jingshi a bit more energetically than intended and blew Lan Wangji’s hair out of his face plus his candle. A light flame coming from his mouth relighted the candle and Wei Wuxian grinned at Lan Wangji.

“Good evening, sweet plum! Oh! Food and alcohol!” Wei Wuxian started before his eyes – and his nose – noticed the two things. He licked his lips, curled himself in the middle of the room rather than against the wall while still making sure not to close on Lan Wangji, and pulled the little table to him with a claw. He pondered about taking back his human form but shrugged. He could be a dragon only the night, so he wasn’t going to overlook the opportunity now. “Hum, such a fine man capable to provide for me.”

He grinned, his dragon’s smile full of sharp teeth, and chuckled when he saw Lan Wangji avert his gaze as his ears took a red hue.

Wei Wuxian gulped a jar of emperor’s smile before taking a nibble of the bowl of meat, “Rabbit.” He chuckled before he remembered. “I apologise for earlier.”

“No need,” Lan Wangji answered in a murmur, his eyes set firmly on him.

The young cultivator’s reactions pleased Wei Wuxian more and more. The first call had been intriguing – Lan Wangji even sending him Qi –, the first meeting both in human form and dragon form had been amusing and now, Lan Wangji returned the first gift of courting. He could have waited before answering – or even answered in a human way – but in the end acted quickly. The eagerness was pleasing and made Mianlong’s chest warm up.

If Xuanwu were chained to a – or many – human by a Qi spell, dragons were not so easy to bind. They bonded voluntarily to one cultivator through a strong link that tied their heart and so their soul. Wei Wuxian had total control of the emotional and energetic links he formed.

“So, you know what accepting this food mean?”

Lan Wangji nodded, his eyelids lowering a little in embarrassment. Wei Wuxian made the first thread that would tie him to Lan Wangji. It was shallow, what he would have done for a friend, but the courtship was only starting. In the long run, more and more thread would join the feeble one to form a bond of the strongest kind.

And Lan Wangji answered. As a human he mustn’t know he did it but using the thread from Wei Wuxian, one of his ones worked its way toward his heart. It was always a pleasant sensation to have someone hook on you too.

After that, Wei Wuxian ate while babbling about the type of food he liked the most. He prodded Lan Wangji for his own tastes and was rewarded by a shy answer that he liked sugary stuff – like little kids.

Lan Wangji interrupted him with a blurted out question he must have been dying to ask for a moment, “What do extended staring mean?”

“Uh?” Wei Wuxian blinked and lowered his head to the ground. “What do you mean?”

“You said… you would help me understand human social rules?” Lan Wangji asked, uncertain. Chin down, he glanced at Wei Wuxian from under his lashes.

“I’ll need a bit more of context.”

“Today. In the library pavilion-"

Wei Wuxian cut him as he burst out laughing, “It’s admiration! Lan Zhan, you’re the most gorgeous person I’ve seen. Whoever, isn’t looking at you with starstruck eyes is blind!”

“Is it not an aggressive signal too?”

Wei Wuxian chuckled and – hesitantly for he was a big noodle a bit clumsy with fragile things – nudged Lan Wangji’s head with his own.

“It can be, depend on someone’s expression when looking at you.”

“Is a blank stare bad?”

Wei Wuxian lifted his head and tilted it, he was certain he hadn’t a blank stare earlier when he gazed at Lan Wangji eating.

“It’s harder to interpret, I guess,” he said, unsure.

Lan Wangji wasn’t looking at him anymore, his eyes were on his hands cradled in each other and resting on his tights as he sat properly.

“Younger, elders scolded me a lot about it,” Lan Wangji murmured.

The atmosphere and Lan Wangji’s frailty made Wei Wuxian’s heart ache. He coiled himself in a loose circle around the young cultivator, focused on his reactions to see if being ‘trapped’ by his big body elicited fear from him. But Lan Wangji stared at his hands without seeing them, “Is that so?”

“I upset same generation disciples,” he added. “For a lot of different reasons. So, I stayed alone.”

“And you went into secluded cultivation?” Wei Wuxian asked tentatively.

Lan Wangji nodded, breaking Wei Wuxian’s heart. The young man didn’t choose his lonely path by himself. Not entirely.

Carefully, Wei Wuxian moved his head so it was touching Lan Wangji’s tight, hoping to bring him comfort with the simple gesture. He closed his eyes when – as hesitantly as him a second ago – Lan Wangji splayed his hand on Wei Wuxian’s forehead, covering not even half of it.

‖

For the next days, Wei Wuxian wrecked his mind to find a way to get Lan Wangji out of his semi-forced isolation. Maybe the young man had been strange younger and drew away people but now he was the Second Twin of Jade and people stumbled on themselves to spend a bit of time with him.

The other Lan disciples Wei Wuxian talked with were still unsure and none of them, even if he had thought he had convinced them, went to talk to the young man. Wei Wuxian ended up giving up on them and choose to make Lan Wangji closer to his own group of friends. For that, he needed to break the proper ice-cold image Lan Wangji maintained.

This day, he couldn’t help chuckle as he thought about the joke he was going to do. But first, he had a gift made from his own hands to give. It was commonly something artistic: a painting, some poetry or a dance.

Lan Wangji saw him fixing him again – Wei Wuxian had finished copying for the day and decided to gaze at Lan Wangji until he noticed him – but this time he stared back. He seemed curious like a cat. Smiling widely, Wei Wuxian blinked very slowly, like a cat. The subsequent blush from Lan Wangji took him by surprise but made him laugh.

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, look what I have for you!”

He presented the drawing with the handsome profile. It was one of Wei Wuxian favourite drawing and under the Gusulan sect rules’ book laid all the half-assed portraits plus the one he really wanted to give – with his signature and half a poem. He would still give the bad ones to Lan Wangji so he’d know he had studied his face for long enough to burn the gorgeous features in his mind forever.

The corner of Lan Wangji’s lips twitched upward. As Wei Wuxian knew he would, he put down the portrait and ignored it. Lan Wangji was stuck up the day.

“Wait, wait I forgot something!” Wei Wuxian caught back the drawing, added a flower and put it in front of Lan Wangji’s nose. “What are you going to say? Hum, ‘pathetic’? Please, add something else!”

“Extremely pathetic,” Lan Wangji answered, staring at him sternly before going back to his book – “courting dragons” – which was switched with porn. The booklet flew across the room as Lan Wangji hurled it to Wei Wuxian’s head and he dodged it while laughing. “Wei Ying!”

“That’s me!”

The disciple in white drew out Bichen as he looked distressed, taking Wei Wuxian by surprise at both the action and the emotion. Wei Wuxian’s amusement left him even before Lan Wangji pointed Bichen at him with fire in his eyes.

“Ah! Don’t threaten me, watch your manners! I’m an unarmed man.”

“Get out!” Lan Wangji shouted so Wei Wuxian picked up the book, except Lan Wangji reached for it too and Wei Wuxian forgot his unease, wanting to continue to tease Lan Wangji.

“Do you want to read it in the end? You can keep it for a while, I borrowed it for you. And since you’ve seen my porn we can be closer and-“

“I will not read it,” Lan Wangji hissed, pausing in between words like he tried to find them. Bichen cut through the air. “Get lost I said!”

Wei Wuxian fell back on his ass to avoid the sword then scrambled away, taking the shortcut of the window.

In the end, his friends listening at the scene only thought he was impressive, but found no sympathy for Lan Wangji. They kept on commenting on his stuck-up side.

‖

Even if the other disciples praised Wei Wuxian for annoying Lan Wangji until he snapped and still getting out of it alive Jiang Cheng noticed that Wei Wuxian’s laugh and airs were false.

When he saw the opportunity after dinner he declared to all the guest disciples they were going to sleep and not attract more problems to Wei Wuxian by doing a party and making him take the blame for all their actions. Sobered up from their high about Lan Wangji’s loss of control earlier, they accepted without constraint even though they were making plans a few seconds before.

With that, Jiang Cheng dragged Wei Wuxian to his bedroom and sat him down. Wei Wuxian sat with the sole of his feet touching as he held them. He pouted and seemed ready to cry.

“Why are you making this face? Wasn’t angering Lan Wangji your idea? Well, congratulation! You did it!”

“I thought people would stop seeing him like a wall of glass!” Wei Wuxian whimpered. “I thought-“ He sighed deeply and fell on his side, pouting and blinking away the tears. “What if Lan Wangji hate me after that?”

“Serve you right,” Jiang Cheng rumbled, taking away his robes. He turned around at the pained whimper and saw Wei Wuxian’s eyes shining with tears as he bit his lips. Jiang Cheng sighed. “Apologise for being so shameless for once. I doubt he will be angry for days anyway.”

Wei Wuxian whined loudly, burying his head in Jiang Cheng’s pillow. With another sigh, Jiang Cheng patted his head.

“There, there, maybe he will call you to him even tonight so you can talk together.”

As the night settled, Jiang Cheng went under his covers. He did not kick out Wei Wuxian but his brother at heart stayed on the parquet, lying flat on his stomach in some weird punishment.

Wei Wuxian startled just as Jiang Cheng was drifting off to sleep.

“Told you so,” he mumbled.

“It’s Nasty,” Wei Wuxian hissed, the sound making Jiang Cheng shudder.

This time, Jiang Cheng pulled his brother to him, knowing the other person calling Wei Wuxian by mind was as good as Wen Ruohan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie: i'm not really in a good headspace right now and trying to readjust myself, try to take care of stuffs i realised no one will help with except myself  
> i don't know when I'll post again, this chapter was half prepared so it was easier to finish


	5. Chapter 5

In the middle of the night, Lan Zhan called. His mind struck against Wei Wuxian with urgency. Only one time.

Wei Wuxian sat straight with a snort, his mind still half-asleep. He blinked and tried to process what was going on. The call had distressed the dragon side in him so he changed form and took to the sky so he hadn’t to run around the Cloud Recesses and lost himself. He had never gone to Lan Wangji’s bedroom on feet after all.

When he came inside, Lan Wangji was in inner robes since it was late.

“I do not understand!” Lan Wangji shouted, taking Wei Wuxian by surprise. In fact, he almost felt his heart stop at the raised voice, thinking Lan Wangji was still deeply mad at him. “Why does humiliating me is fun? Why does everyone enjoy it?” He had a few of the portraits in his hand that he waved in front of Wei Wuxian. “Why does-? Why-?”

Lan Wangji pinched his lips together, his eyes downcast. Wei Wuxian’s heart sunk to the bottom of his feet. The young man took deep breathes to steady his inner world.

“Lan Zhan. I- “

"Give me a porn book, wait for me to be angry and then imply I'm in the wrong because I do not like it and then curb the truth so I seem like a fool still interested in those but too upright- "

Wei Wuxian cut the now monotone diatribe by putting his head against him. Lan Wangji stopped talking and breathing for a moment, frozen by the act. Wei Wuxian rubbed his nose on the side of the young man's head.

"It was a joke that went too far," Wei Wuxian murmured. "I do not like seeing you in such a state. I promise not to upset you voluntarily. But for that, you need to _tell_ me if I step out of line for good, not each time I tease you. You need to learn your limit and tell me. You need to be honest with yourself and me so I can keep my promise.””

A promise from a dragon was more noteworthy than a simple ‘I apologise’. That’s how Wei Wuxian felt it at least. From the soft gasp that left Lan Wangji’s mouth and the hands that touched Wei Wuxian’s chin and the start of his mane above his forehead, Lan Wangji thought the same.

“A promise?”

“Mn,” Wei Wuxian hummed, appreciating the fingers hesitantly playing with his golden mane. “Humpf.”

Lan Wangji had suddenly let himself fall on his head, draping over it. Wei Wuxian lowered his head to the ground, not wanting to hurt his neck.

“Lan Zhan… did it happens a lot?”

“Mn,” the young man said.

Wei Wuxian huffed, some smoke twirling in the air, “You’ll have to be more talkative. Did a lot of people mocked you in the past?”

“Mn,” Lan Wangji murmured, curling around Wei Wuxian’s head. “They would deny. But I never found it amusing.”

“Did you even tell them?”

“En,” Lan Wangji told in a bland tone.

“So, you went into secluded cultivation,” Wei Wuxian murmured, thinking back of the last time he said those words. “Did you really have no friends? Even in your sister-disciples?”

Madam Yu might make sure to make the girls at Lotus Pier as martially adept at the boys, but Wei Wuxian knew in others sects it was another story. In any case, boys often fought against each other to see which one could have the privilege of leading them while the girls formed groups like intricate spider’s webs where each one was a string _and_ the spider. The Yunmengjiang boys had even been scolded by Jiang Fengmian of all people for their lack of cooperation.

“Girls are taught separately.”

“I know that,” Wei Wuxian huffed. “Didn’t you meet with them and talk to them? Play music with them?”

Lan Wangji was silent for a long moment anew, his slender fingers carding through Wei Wuxian’s mane.

“I made them cry,” the young man whispered. “No one told me what I had said wrong.”

A groan started from the depth of Wei Wuxian’s lungs and exited his clenched teeth. He shook gently Lan Wangji away from his head so he could look at him.

“To be honest with you my Lan Zhan, I thought you had trouble to recognise consciously social cues and that’s all. Or that you lacked confidence in the end. So, helping you understand your pairs was easy. I’d only have to fill holes in your education. But – oh Lan Zhan do not make this expression! I will still help!” he curled around him for the first time. “I am angry that your parents failed you so much! Even if you had trouble as a child, they should have taught you what you had trouble with.”

Lan Wangji took Wei Wuxian’s big head and put it on his lap before flopping down on him again, seeking physical contact. Wei Wuxian stayed curled around him but was taken by surprise by Lan Wangji’s change from day to night. If Lan boys could talk to this Lan Wangji who spoke out loud – with maybe pause and some stumbling but still spoke – rather than glare then ignore them, then Wei Wuxian was certain the young man would find friends.

“Mother. I saw her once a month. She died when I was six.”

Lan Wangji could have put his hand in one of his nostrils that Wei Wuxian would have had the same startled reaction.

“Oh.” Wei Wuxian tightened his coil around Lan Wangji. “Was she sick? What was her name?”

What other explanation would there be?

“That’s what the elders pretended,” Lan Wangji said. “Shan Hezai was her name.”

“Would you tell me how it was with her? Why did you see her only once a month? And your father, what was he doing? What is _he_ doing? Also-”

“Shh. I will tell.” Lan Wangji shushed him. “It is a puzzle and my information are scarce.” Lan Wangji cleared his throat.

"I'm good at puzzles!" Wei Wuxian exclaimed. "Give me what you are sure off and I'll give you my idea, okay? And you'll give me yours!"

"En," Lan Wangji agreed. "Father meet Mother at a festival held by her sect. He fell in love at first sight. My mother was beautiful and her laugh infectious. Father started an official courtship for the next day but kept it secret for he knew the elders would refuse a wedding with such a low-status cultivator. She refused him too, said that the Gusulan sect decorum and respectability was only a lie. Father persisted. Almost two months later, she accepted the first gift but told him she had griefs with one of his teachers and her family would ask for sanctions and retributions." Lan Wangji sighed and shifted, burying his head into Wei Wuxian's warm smooth scales. "Soon after she killed father's teacher and was brought in the sect for punishment."

“What?” Wei Wuxian blurted out. “Why?”

Lan Wangji shook his head and took a long breath, "I do not know. The elders always said she was in the wrong."

“And your father?”

“He married her against the elder’s wishes.”

“Good! And then?”

“And then?” Lan Wangji repeated in confusion. “The elders punished the both of them. Father went in secluded cultivation to atone for marrying an enemy of the sect. He saw her once a month too. She was to stay in an individual house at the back of the Cloud Recesses.”

Wei Wuxian was speechless. He stared at a wall with his jaw hanging low and blinked a few times. He thought that the arranged marriage of Madam Yu and Jiang Fengmian turned bad for how much they fought and it had tainted Jiang Cheng and Jiang Yanli’s childhood but Lan Zhan and his brother’s childhood was horrific.

"Who raised you then?" Wei Wuxian murmured.

“Other members of the sect when we were younger. It changed a lot. Then Uncle.”

“Did-? Why-” Wei Wuxian didn’t find his words for how shocked he felt. “Your mother lived in a prison all the time?”

“Until she killed herself.”

A pained whine escaped Wei Wuxian at Lan Wangji’s matter-of-factly comment. His expression hadn’t even changed, he had his consistent blank face.

"Father refused that the elders take her life, in turn, they said his decisions weren't sounds anymore and he should retire. Uncle took his place as acting sect leader at eighteen."

Wei Wuxian was suddenly afraid of those rules-loving cultivators. He huffed as his mind whirled around to find an answer at a question in him that he didn't even formulate with words. It was more an uneasy feeling in him that he needed to qualify and then answer.

“So, none of you know why your mother killed the man?” Wei Wuxian asked in a bland tone.

“Mn.”

“Not even your father?”

“She cried each time.”

“Not even her family?”

“They died before she killed father’s teacher.”

“What? Wait this teacher killed her family and she killed him out of honour and she was _punished_?”

 “Nonsense,” Lan Wangji commented but the silence that followed was contemplative.  He pushed away Wei Wuxian’s head to look at him, his brows furrowing minutely as he searched something inside Wei Wuxian’s eyes, “Oh.”

“What, what? You hadn’t thought of it?”

Silence filled the room and out of the blue Wei Wuxian realised Lan Wangji had never talked to him for so long.

“Lan Zhan, what was the initial grief between her and the man?”

Lan Wangji shook his head, eyes glazed over with shock. He opened his mouth only to close it as his chest heaved.

“Lan Zhan?”

The young man held his hands to his ears and closed his eyes. The action made Wei Wuxian’s heart squeeze in discomfort, he coiled back around him and put his head on his lap as he thought.

 _She initially said that the Gusulan sect decorum and respectability was only a lie,_ he thought. _And then that she told Lan Zhan’s dad she had griefs with one of his teachers and her family would ask for reparation. But they never did because they died and – surely – in a fit of rage and pain, she killed the man. She cried when Qingheng-jun asked about it. What is the reason, Wei Ying, think! What thing would be held secret by a family even from a sect leader like Qingheng-jun? even from elders? Something that would bring shame to both parts. Or-_

“Lan Zhan, the teacher was a Lan, isn’t it?” at Lan Wangji’s nod – eyes still closed – Wei Wuxian groaned. “He still has close family alive? Good, where are they?”

Wei Wuxian saw that the subject upset his Lan Wangji to a point none of Wei Wuxian's teasing had reached - which he was eternally grateful for – but the story it scratched at Wei Wuxian's heart. It demanded that Wei Wuxian take care of the problem.

He could comfort Lan Wangji so he'd calm down. The problem would remain: the sect leader of the Gusulan sect was weak in front of the elders and if he was, his sons were too. Their title was only illusory. Everything about Lan Wangji's childhood and state right now angered Wei Wuxian.

Notwithstanding, he had a nagging thought about which grief the woman had with the teacher. A fault that started with him and should have stayed in his hands tainted the woman, her spouse and sons. Why?

Wei Wuxian was going to find it. He coiled and uncoiled in anger, trying to stay rational for Lan Wangji a bit more.

"A-Zhan, tell me where is this family member. Now."

"His brother. Two doors from here. Elder Lan Suli, chief of the council."

"Ah!"

White hot anger made Wei Wuxian tremble. So, it was part of the answer... Shaking, Wei Wuxian left by the still open window and flew toward his destination. He tore open the door, waking up the old man inside and pounced to be above him. The man's eyes got huge as the dragon stared at him with fury.

"Do tell me, you little pool of mud made sentient, what did your brother did to Shan Hezai?" Froth was almost forming at the corner of his lips, his eyes twirled in all the hues of gold and his whiskers whipped the air in agitation. "Answer before I tore open your throat and taste the filthy blood inside!"

"The Shan pretended he had forced himself on her!"

“Pretended?” Wei Wuxian hissed, a disbelieving laugh escaping his lips. “Then, did other girls _pretended_ he raped them?”

The man’s eyes darting to the side as he pinched his lips was enough of an answer for Wei Wuxian. He let escape a low rumble and calmed down only when he saw Lan Wangji, his brother and a few other Lan at the door. Wei Wuxian clawed the parquet, tearing into the wood, around the bad-Lan, making him whine in fear.

“Did you hear, you all?” Wei Wuxian said, his voice coming out with an accent as anger made him want to revert to some ancient language he had never used since his mother died. He saw nods from Lan Qiren, a woman a bit younger he had seen at the council table, and the brothers. “Then I’ll let you to it. I would destroy the building with the rage I have.”

Wei Wuxian turned around toward the closed window.

“Mianlong,” Lan Wangji called.

He turned around, meet Lan Wangji’s eyes but hadn’t the patience right now to wait for Lan Wangji to gather his thoughts.

“Later, Lan Zhan.”

He shot to the sky, rain already falling gently, but the winds picking up as a tempest came. Wei Wuxian's anger was so strong it called the meteorological event. The strength of the winds he had to struggle against to get higher was a good challenge and – better – they tired him as the time passed. Physical exertion helped him settle his thoughts as violent as the tempest breaking around him in a rain pour and thunder.

‖

The dark sky had finished its violent outbreak and Wei Wuxian slowly drifted back toward Cloud Recesses. He felt Lan Wangji's call and immediately answered. He had joined two other threads of energy to the first one he had formed and could send emotions toward Lan Wangji. The young man would only feel a vague feeling but Wei Wuxian liked talking to him in every form possible. In turn, Wei Wuxian would be able to have a faint return from Lan Wangji's emotions.

He followed the origin of the call and arrived in the ancestor hall where half of the adults Lan stood although Wei Wuxian only recognised Lan Qiren, Lan Wangji and his brother. Wei Wuxian immediately came close to his Lan Zhan. He glared at the men gathered – and one woman – from above Lan Wangji's head.

One took a step closer and bowed slightly, Wei Wuxian would have preferred more deference, but decided to be gracious and not whine about such a thing.

“We apologise for calling you back Master Dragon, but we sought answers that our disciple seems unable to give.” He glanced at Lan Wangji with a dissatisfied look that made Wei Wuxian shudder as he held his growl. “May you explain this ruckus?”

“Why didn’t you ask this Lan Suli?” Wei Wuxian asked. “He’s the elder, shouldn’t he take on himself to explain?”

Wei Wuxian lifted his chin high and huffed, though he kept an eye on the men who looked dejected. Lan Suli was hidden by the wall of people but startled when Wei Wuxian stared at him.

“Don’t be afraid!” he chirped. “If you gift me alcohol my desire to gnaw on you will leave in an instant!”

“Alcohol is forbidden in the Cloud Recesses,” the man croaked out.

Wei Wuxian fake growled though he was the only one to know it was fake he realised after all of the elders took a step back. For a moment he had forgotten the people here weren't as familiar with him as the Jiangs. Lan Wangji pulled gently on one of his whiskers, catching his attention. Wei Wuxian lost himself in the pretty eyes and it seemed to calm down the nervous elders.

“Revered one,” the woman stepped in, taking charge since the others seemed frozen. “You were the one attacking Lan Suli, may we know why?”

Wei Wuxian grumbled as to not answer his first thought of ‘it struck my fancy!' and gave a real answer, even if less fun. He was still irritated at the whole story after all and wanted people to know their wrongs, "I was talking with Lan Wangji about his parents. The attacks on the Shan and subsequent murder of a teacher by Shan Hezai made me think. Lan Suli's answer chased my doubts, his brother forced himself on Shan Hezai, but you heard that,-" Under his disgust, Wei Wuxian's tail hit the ground, his body shuddering. "-and then he killed her family to keep them silent."

“This is an affront!” two of the younger elders exclaimed. The woman seemed put off, but the others’ lack of reaction made Wei Wuxian’s anger rise again.

"Now you can make an educated decision with all the fact."

"Without meaning any disrespect revered dragon, we already knew," a Lan without reaction previously commented.

"Lan Erdai!" the woman exclaimed, outraged. "This isn't something I knew-"

"You knew?" Wei Wuxian roared at the men. "And you thought Shan Hezai and Qingheng-jun at fault?"

"She pretended he forced her and a few months later she was pregnant! Who knows if it was from Qingheng-jun rather than sleeping with-"

"-being abused," Wei Wuxian hissed.

His anger doubled when he felt the call from Nasty. He curled his tail then purposefully hit the ground with strength and a low groan. Heavens be damned! Nasty couldn’t choose a worse time to make of himself a nuisance. One that would force Wei Wuxian to use more Qi both to protect his heart in an impenetrable wall and kick away this person who would return a few times during the night.

"As she pretended," the man continued. "For Lan Huan benefits we keep everything under silence."

"Do you not know human woman give birth after nine months? Qingheng-jun courting took two months-" he looked at Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen, the later nodding. "So, there should be no doubts possible."

"I came early,” Lan Xichen murmured, bowing his head. How long did those elders hang above his head this menace to make him follow their orders?

"The blood never lies and you smell both like Lan Qiren and Lan Wangji, Lan Xichen. You share then the same father and the same mother."

"It's convenient for you to say so," an elder in the back said, murmurs of agreement following.

Wei Wuxian’s head snapped back in his direction, "Are you accusing me of lying?"

"Dragons are capable of such," the brave added.

"Then let me promise you I am telling the truth that those three share blood from one same ancestor. Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji share both parents. Blood does not lie. Both are Lan. Both are Shan." He turned his head toward Lan Qiren who stood protectively near his nephew Lan Xichen. "Why did you let all that happen? Aren't you the acting sect leader? Why didn't you act as one and decide Qingheng-jun and Shan Hezai's punishment had been enough a long time ago?"

"I was eighteen at the time, young and foolish," Lan Qiren said, closing his eyes like he was in pain. "I followed my elder's advice."

"I thank you for your honesty, I would have hated if you maintained you were right by a misplaced sense of pride," Wei Wuxian said, calming down again. "But you are not eighteen anymore."

“And a dragon promised Lan Xichen he was his father’s son,” Lan Qiren added with the edge of a smile. He joined his hands and respectfully saluted. “Respected Mianlong, I thank you for your help in this night.”

"Bah! Formalities!" Wei Wuxian made a show of shaking in disgust then he turned back to Lan Wangji and nudged him. "Go to sleep. Let the adults claw at each other. In the end, you will walk above the mess."

Lan Wangji’s eyes had a shine that made Wei Wuxian’s heart miss a beat. He took hold of one of his whiskers, “Come?”

How could Wei Wuxian say no?

‖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had clear thoughts on why lan zhan was so OOC when I wrote down this chapter.... and now i'm just 'uh?'  
> (answer: i headcanon lwj as autistic -which isn't a big bother in a world where all his traits are seen as useful- but sometimes he has breadown and stuff)  
> he's back at a normal lan wangji-ness next chapter so just pretend this never happened or smth >.<
> 
> don't be scared, come comments! kudos are cool ~~even if i'm a blind bat with numbers and don't notice them after the first 10~~ but it doesn't tell me what you think of the mess or unmess i'm making!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fanart by @pintura on tumblr!! thanks again!

by @pintura

They walked to the jingshi in silence, Lan Wangji still holding Wei Wuxian’s whisker like a little kid holding their parent’s sleeve. The young man had an expression for once; he was dazed. Inside the jinghsi, Lan Wangji stumbled toward the bedroom part, let wide open the door and then sat on his bed. He lifted his knees to his chest and put his hands on his ears, one still holding the tip of Wei Wuxian’s moving whisker.

Wei Wuxian stood in the study-room idly, blinking and wondering what was going on. He could feel – like electricity on his tongue – that Lan Wangji’s Qi and so his state of mind was agitated.

“Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian called, his tone filled with worry, then he changed tactic and teased. “Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, quick look at me or I’ll feel neglected!”

“Mnn,” Lan Wangji emitted, moving his head so his cheek was on his knee rather than his forehead, except Lan Wangji kept pressing his head on his knees while doing so, surely irritating his skin.

“It happens to him. Less now than he is older,” Lan Xichen voice carried from the door. He stood there, hesitating. “High emotional events overwhelm him. The rules and his own rituals help him settle down.”

Lan Xichen looked up at Mianlong with such open curiosity he couldn’t help show the cultivator his teeth with a big smile.

“Is that so?”

“Younger he would yell,” Lan Xichen murmured, his eyes downcast. “He said it helped drown the torrent of emotions, get it out then bring him back to the present. I never understood. Neither did elders.”

Mianlong made his tongue click on his palate, “I dislike your sect more and more as you both tell me about your childhood.”

“I see,” Lan Xichen commented idly before smiling. “I came to thank you for tonight. You-… you made a great deed. I must thank you for the waterborne abyss too. The villagers told us a dragon took care of it.”

“Lan Zhan was upset by it,” Mianlong mumbled, embarrassed by the thanks. He came closer to the young man prostrated on his bed, holding in his own emotions. It hurt Mianlong to witness it while himself had been free to roam the sky, shout and act rashly. Wei Wuxian blinked, maybe he should propose Lan Wangji to do so?

A deep yawn took him, making his jaw dislocate and return to normal – which was a natural system to deal with preys bigger than his maw – he shook himself. The proposition would stand for another day, he had worn out his quantity of Qi.

“I understand you are leaving? I can only wish you a good night of rest then.”

Mianlong huffed, “I wouldn’t leave even if I could. But the fact is that Lan Wangji’s grip on my whisker is strong!”

"Is he hurting you?" Lan Xichen asked in a panic.

“Absolutely not.” Mianlong was even affronted by the mere idea. Maybe Lan Wangji’s hold was strong, but nothing impossible to support. “Also, what would help him?”

The other cultivator eyed him as Mianlong coiled around Lan Wangji like a living barrel of scales.

“Help?”

“What can we do so my Lan Zhan feels better?”

“I do not know,” Lan Xichen murmured, looking at his feet again, his right hand flying to his left, holding onto two fingers before he let go and smoothed out his clothes.

Mianlong huffed. Those boys needed-

“-a hug.”

The young man lifted surprised eyes before he frowned. Mianlong nudged Lan Xichen with his head then forced him inside the coil he had made. With both the young Lans inside his dragon hug, Mianlong felt calmer, he purred and closed his eyes.

“Hum, revered dragon? We are quite-“ Lan Xichen commented as he moved a bit so his chest wasn’t constricted. “-squeezed? Could you let me go?”

“This is a hug, it should squeeze,” Mianlong huffed, putting his head on his body, but not in the middle of the coil as to not squash the young men.

“I would say we are crushed even.”

Mianlong chuckled, "Right. If it's so uncomfortable you can leave."

Lan Wangji moved so he wasn’t huddled on himself anymore, he threw an arm around the dragon’s body and put his head right next to Mianlong who closed his eyes and was lulled to sleep by their breathing. 

Later, the door opening again put Mianlong immediately on edge, yet he kept his eyes closed to lure the person – or people – at the door into thinking he was still asleep.

“Lan Huan?”

“Uncle,” Lan Xichen said in a sleepy mumble, shifting position as he woke up. “Oh… Mianlong grabbed me and decided to-“ He coughed slightly. “-to cuddle. Wangji showed no protest.”

“I wanted to thanks the dragon, but apparently he is sound asleep.”

“Yes.”

There was silence for a moment then the shuffling of clothes and soft footsteps as the man came closer.

“Did A-Zhan told you he did it?” Lan Qiren asked. “That he called a dragon?”

“No,” came the soft and bitter answer. “We do not talk much. And I can’t infer things he doesn’t think about. I do not think he told the elders either yet they had expressly demanded him to assist to the encounters if it happened.”

“Mianlong seems to be able to shield him from the elders’ influence quite easily. He might have managed to make Wangji swear to keep their encounters secrets, but in turn, Lan Wangji lied by omission to us too.”

“I think he wanted to have Mianlong for himself without other putting their nose in their affairs,” Lan Huan added.

Mianlong wondered if Lan Zhan’s brother was right, that Lan Wangji had been protective of their time together and kept under wrap what was happening. Mianlong felt happiness bubble inside his heart, he was managing to pervert Lan Zhan’s proper persona a bit.

“Lan Wangji knows him for at least ten days, that’s when the waterborne abyss was destroyed,” Lan Qiren commented. Mianlong felt fingers almost touching him then retreating. “He seems exhausted.”

“And you uncle?”

“Mn.”

A chuckle escaped Lan Xichen which elicited a soft sigh from Lan Wangji who was jolted as they were side by side in the dragon’s hug.

“Uncle, I read Lan Wangji every day, you cannot hide anything from me. Go to sleep, we can talk tomorrow.”

The man stood there a bit longer and Mianlong thought he would finally be able to sleep, “Lan Huan-“

"Tomorrow," Mianlong added. "Or I'll make you buy me every jar of emperor's smile in town for keeping me awake."

“You-“ Lan Qiren exclaimed.

Mianlong opened one eye and glared at him, “If you don’t leave, I’ll hug you too.”

The man huffed but left in a hurry under the dragon’s quiet chuckle. Lan Wangji woke up at that and squeezed harder around Mianlong who rubbed their heads together, apologising quietly.

‖

Mianlong woke up to an empty jingshi. He saw a note from Lan Wangji on the table of his study room and smiled that the young man let him sleep and welcomed him ‘indefinitely’ as he wrote. But Mianlong was a growing half-divine beast who had had quite a lot of emotional up and down the day prior and he was now ravenous.

He turned back into a human, took a second to thanks the heavens he still wore his clothes when he fell asleep yesterday, before Lan Wangji called him, and then he left the jingshi on foot. He promptly lost himself.

“Young master Wei?” Lan Xichen hailed from another corridor. He came to Wei Wuxian to whom he gave a smile, but it was a tired one. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, big brother, I lost myself!” Wei Wuxian sighed, his shoulders falling down. “I’m so hungry right now I could eat the first animal that would cross my path.”

Lan Xichen had a silent laugh, he took Wei Wuxian’s shoulder and guided him out of the Lan’s private labyrinth. He informed Wei Wuxian breakfast would be served soon and he wasn’t late for once, so Wei Wuxian thanked him since he was the only reason for such an event. Without Lan Xichen he would have been late.

‖

Just after class, Wei Wuxian pounced on the white robbed cultivator he was courting.

"Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan! Do you want to go to town with us?"

“Quit it, he’ll never accept,” Jin Zixuan muttered.

Lan Wangji nodded – a quick and blink-and-you’ll-miss-it movement – which made Wei Wuxian beam at the young man.

For the duration of their walk Wei Wuxian was so excited he moved from one side of the group to the other, jumped and skipped around but always came back to Lan Wangji to ask questions about this and that, the Gusu’s accent or the weather around here but also cultivational techniques and if Lan Wangji had ever used them.

The other cultivator in white answered a few of Wei Wuxian’s questions and kept staring at him with some curiosity.

“I won’t let you eat something sugary,” Jiang Cheng sighed during the walk. “Seems like you already did and are on a high!”

“I’m not going down for snacks anyway!” Wei Wuxian said. “I have a higher purpose!”

“What then?”

A smile bigger and brighter than the sun hanging above them answered him. But all the hope Wei Wuxian had for his little expedition was lost when he made the fourth shop of antiquity and didn’t found what he wanted.

He was sulking on the side of the road, pouting and eyeing a group of boys playing around when Lan Wangji walked to him but stopped a few chi away. Wei Wuxian tilted his head to the side, confused by the behaviour.

“Lan Zhan, why did you come stand here?”

“Can’t I?” he answered, eyes sharp, before he looked back straight ahead, hands neatly crossed in his back.

“There’s a whole town around us but you choose to stand there! Do you appreciate my presence that much, Lan-er-gege?”

His smile grew bigger when he saw the red adorning those pretty ears. He chuckled then jumped on his feet when he saw the girls that had offered loquats pass by. He waved them, paid them a few compliments then paid them in real money for a whole basket. Skipping around, having forgotten his debacle with his last gift – unfound even with all his search – he hummed happily.

Lan Wangji was glaring at him but his furrowed brows lifted in surprise when Wei Wuxian presented him a loquat, “For you Lan Zhan. To thank you for having made the effort to support us the terrible non-followers of rules. I’m hopeful the others see you in a new light.”

“I changed nothing,” Lan Wangji murmured like he was talking to himself and he extended a hesitant hand to take the loquat between gracile fingers.

"You didn't have to!" Wei Wuxian grinned. "You are engaging as you are but you need to spend more time with other people for them to know you! It's simple mathematics."

“Your logic is sound,” Lan Wangji reluctantly said, his eyes darting to the side.

They shared the basket in companionable silence – in Lan Wangji's part – and nonsense babbling from Wei Wuxian as they waited for the rest of the group to come back. Wei Wuxian chose to stay silent about the night prior for now. He just wanted Lan Wangji to enjoy the trip in town.

‖

At the Cloud Recesses, Wei Wuxian gazed at Lan Wangji’s retreating back with such an expression, Jiang Cheng knew something was happening. Wei Wuxian had told him the big lines of his nocturnal visits to Lan Wangji for Jiang Cheng had asked. He wanted to be sure the young man was respecting the customs and not harassing Lan Wangji’s sexually. Or that the excuse he gave Wei Wuxian. In fact, he wanted to be sure Lan Wangji treated him right and gave appropriate gifts to the dragon.

Obviously, Wei Wuxian’s reports were tainted with his own feelings for the cultivator in white.

“Uh oh, you are besotted,” Jiang Cheng murmured, illumination striking him.

A lovestruck sigh escaped Wei Wuxian’s lips, “I’m going to ask jiejie for help for the last gift.”

“The last gift already?”

Wei Wuxian counted on his fingers, “The food, the artsy thing done by hands, I defended Lan Wangji’s family – even if it was from another part of the family – and gave him support in a time of need.” Wei Wuxian glanced at Jiang Cheng and pinched his lips. “I couldn’t explain everything this morning since it’s family matters, but Lan Wangji was really upset.”

“You were too,” Jiang Cheng commented as he opened his door, remembering their quick talk after the first meal of the day. “We all felt the tempest. It got cold here.”

"That's why I need to find you a mate to cuddle on cold nights," Wei Wuxian said, winking at him and flopping down on the ground in front of his study table. He got out a few papers as Jiang Cheng let out a long-suffering groan. "I'm writing to uncle Jiang for advice on how to take care of the betrothal letter. Since my parents are dead, they cannot write it."

“Father will,” Jiang Cheng answered, taking a book to read before the meal. He eyed Wei Wuxian, keeping silent on the tight knot around his chest; if the courting finished then Wei Wuxian would surely quit Lotus Pier to live with his beloved. Dragons were territorial mates. Wei Wuxian wouldn’t accept to stay away.

“You think?”

Wei Wuxian genuine question said in an insecure voice made Jiang Cheng close his eyes and slap himself mentally. His mentality had shifted from when Wei Wuxian came home at first and the years after, but his extreme jealousy, the complaints of his father suspected preference – which didn't exist except in his mother's arguments to hurt his father – had let marks on Wei Wuxian. Even if Jiang Cheng had pleaded his father that Wei Wuxian was made the sect leading disciple in the main hall for all the disciples to see, years couldn't be swept away like that.

He stood up and sat down next to his brother to give him a big shake, “You’re his son too. He’ll respect your decision and write you this letter without hesitation.”

Wei Wuxian beamed at him, “Really?”

“As I said,” Jiang Cheng comforted. “Tell jiejie to send back new sweets, my stock is low. I could swear a glutton of a dragon was rummaging through them.”

A chuckle left Wei Wuxian’s lips, Jiang Cheng felt better.

‖

Jiang Cheng had to shake Wei Wuxian awake for the midday meal since he had been catching up on his missed sleep. The night before he had been too high on nervous energy – he half-expected one of the Lan to come to murder Lan Xichen and the more he thought about it, the more he made himself anxious. In the end, even after Lan Qiren's departure, he slept very little.

As the two guest disciples made their way toward the main hall they met Lan Xichen who smiled kindly at them.

“I heard you all went in town today, even Lan Wangji. It seems that your relationship is settling, young master Wei Wuxian,” the young man said. "Your determination is admirable."

“Ah! That’s nothing big brother, since spending time with him is all I want!”

The older teen gave him a fond smile that made Wei Wuxian grin back. He noticed the change in expression of Lan Xichen as he saw something in the hall – his face went slack with surprise.

“Father?”

The soft exclamation was heard only from Wei Wuxian, but heads turned to them anyway. Mostly to see how the First Twin of Jade would react to the surprise of Qingheng-jun sitting at his rightful place of sect leader, near a proud and glowing Lan Qiren.

The handsome man on Lan Qiren's side smiled softly – it had a hint of sadness hidden behind those sombre eyes – and Wei Wuxian couldn't help stare at him open-mouthed. Jiang Cheng hit him in the side, making him groan and startle Lan Xichen out of his mental freak out.

Wei Wuxian followed Jiang Cheng to the table they often eat at with Nie Huaisang and a few other disciples. An eerie silence weighted on everyone, nervousness and apprehension permeated the air. Wei Wuxian couldn't stray his eyes from the gorgeous profile of the man.

“Well, I know where the Twin of Jade got their faces,” Wei Wuxian commented.

Next to him Jiang Cheng swallowed wrong, coughed and hit his chest a few times just as Lan Qiren glared at Wei Wuxian and hissed a “shameless”. The amused glint in the dark blue eyes of Qingheng-jun – so different from Lan Wangji who apparently had inherited his mother's eyes – made Wei Wuxian grin back at the man.

“Wangji?”

The whisper was too soft for anyone except a dragon – even if cultivator had better hearing than most human – which brought Wei Wuxian's attention to the duo of brothers. Lan Wangji had a mostly blank face if not for the discreet furrowing of his brows. The young cultivator met Wei Wuxian's eyes and huffed, looking away quickly making Wei Wuxian startle and a chill course through his body. Lan Wangji seemed angry!

Wei Wuxian spent the rest of the meal wondering why Lan Wangji was upset. He also stole glances at Qingheng-jun and both of his sons to notice the differences, what was inherited from the sect leader and what could be from Shan Hezai.

‖

Since his father brought back Wei Wuxian to Lotus Pier Jiang Cheng had time to get familiar with being dragged around by his adopted brother. This time he couldn't help the smile that spread on his lips at Wei Wuxian high energy and babbling. He looked at the young man rummaging through his clothes and accessories while whining in clear frustration.

Even though he had disregarded his jealousy, he experienced a pike. Not against Wei Wuxian, but Lan Wangji this time around.

Jiang Cheng had been distressed younger when he learnt that Wei Wuxian – a divine beast – couldn't bond to him. His bitterness fed his jealousy and his young mind forgot about Wei Wuxian explanation only to remember a divine beast rejected his whole being. It took years for Jiang Cheng to correct his thinking and remember: a divine beast such as a dragon who represented nature, the universe's flow, needed a mate of an opposite force or it'd be disastrous. In fact, Mianlong would have absorbed the power from his mate thus killing them. Jiang Cheng – or even Jiang Yanli – would have needed to be immortals already to sustain a bond with Wei Wuxian. Only because they were too semblable to Mianlong.

An idiot could see Lan Wangji was perfect. The lucky cultivator was everything Wei Wuxian wasn’t. He was calm and order while Wei Wuxian was passion and chaos. Lan Wangji was inward and Wei Wuxian outward. They would counterbalance rather than push against the other, trying to hold their ground.

“What are you doing?” Jiang Cheng asked while avoiding a top flung toward him.

“I want to look good! Proper and all!”

“Why?” Jiang Cheng caught a cup of tea that had been hidden under a robe also flung at him.

"Because there's father-in-law at the meals time now!" Wei Wuxian turned to him, eyes wide. He pulled on his own collar. "Look at me! I'm clothed like a hermit who doesn't know about hair care or- or stuff like that!" He suddenly paused and looked at Jiang Cheng in horror. "What if Lan Zhan call and I'm not awake enough and come in inner robes and there's his father?"

Jiang Cheng snorted, “You don't know about haircare nor how to clothe yourself like a decent guy.” At Wei Wuxian narrowing eyes he grinned, “You act like a girl on her first meeting with her fiancé.”

“Everyone acts like that, Jiang Cheng!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, grabbing him by the collar to gaze – in a crazy fashion – into his eyes. “You'll understand when you'll fall in love!”

“Ugh, love?”

The two boys stared at each other. Both shocked. Wei Wuxian let go of Jiang Cheng's collar and flopped down on the ground a continuous 'oh' on his lips that dragged and dragged. Jiang Cheng kicked the young man and he snapped out of it.

“Let's make you presentable.”

The bright smile Wei Wuxian gave him decided him he had made the good decision. He fished out of the mess on the ground a clean sect uniform as he ordered Wei Wuxian to strip down. He rolled his eyes when he saw the young man had only put two of the four layers then dressed him back and put attention into how everything was falling down and being held.

Then he attacked the nest that was Wei Wuxian’s hair that he rarely brushed more than a quick brush to get out the most of the knots.

“Why would I put more effort when I’ll go fly and mess up everything in two heartbeats? I’m saving time!” Wei Wuxian had said a long time ago.

Jiang Cheng sat behind the hyperexcited Wei Wuxian who babbled so much about Lan Wangji he started to feel like he knew too much now. But Jiang Cheng focused on his task and ignored the embarrassing information as he braided Wei Wuxian’s hair so he would look stunning.

“I miss shijie,” Wei Wuxian said as he stood up to find a mirror and admire himself. “She would have helped.”

Jiang Cheng hummed then smacked the other’s behind, “Say I did a terrible job!”

"No! You did well! You did well my dearest brother!" Wei Wuxian exclaimed, following after him as they left the room for the last meal of the day – Jiang Cheng hadn't thought they spent so much time in his bedroom but there was no denying it when he heard the bell.

He looked back at Wei Wuxian and paused, blinking. The other paused too, titled his head to the side, his eyes fluttered and he had a coy smirk as he moved the hair from his ponytail around his shoulder. White wasn’t is colour but the uniform was quite stunning on itself and Wei Wuxian had a good body, he also had his hair neatly done – two thin braids on the side then up in a high ponytail held by one of Jiang Cheng’s purple and silver headpiece he never wore – and eyes bright with joy.

“I am lovely?”

With a quick movement, Jiang Cheng grabbed Wei Wuxian’s cheeks between one hand, making him do a duck face and grumbled, “You finally look like a decent cultivator of a preeminent sect.”

“You’re not funny, Jiang Cheng,” Wei Wuxian whined, dragging his feet after him as Jiang Cheng took away.

“As for your good-look, I’ll say you’re elegant till you open your mouth.”

A roaring laughter came from Wei Wuxian. Jiang Cheng snorted, amused by himself, and idly thought that maybe he should change his hairstyle too. If Wei Wuxian – who never took care of his hair or face – wore the headpiece so good then he would wear it better.

‖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I was beeeetter TT_TT  
> but like, the endcount of chapters isn't 12 anymore :p (which isn't a surprise with me)  
> don't be a stranger leave a lil' word to heal my broken soul ~~i'll stop here or i'll end up begging ya'll~~  
>  no but seriously kudos don't tell me what you liked  
> idk when the next chap will come, not next week that's for sure


	7. Chapter 7

Wei Wuxian savoured the stare he got from Lan Wangji. The young man avoided his eyes each time he tried to meet them, but Wei Wuxian knew it: Lan Wangji was admiring him. He chuckled to himself, grinning, then shot a look at Qingheng-jun as he still had trouble to believe his little roaring fit the night before had brought out the man.

When he left the main hall, he caught up the female guest disciples. He waved at them, recognising his two sister-disciples that he couldn’t see too much at the Cloud Recesses and whined at the two to present him their friends. Wei Wuxian smiled interiorly: if the girls were here, they were important for their sect and could have a good enough status to marry a soon-to-be sect leader.

He came to them with smooth compliments, trying to elicit blushes from them and find which one looked even prettier like this and which one lied by smiling but looking away and clenching their fists. Those ones he would hunt them later and give them a little of dragon's advice – under his dragon's form – and push them to follow their heart, however they loved. Surprisingly, an advice from a dragon was always taken more easily than by a known troublemaker in human skin.

“Can I talk to you in private?” one of them with a red hairpin asked.

“I am your obliged,” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, bowing slightly and making the girls giggles again.

They walked a bit further, staying under the group’s attention – Wei Wuxian didn’t want to smear the girl’s reputation by hiding somewhere with her – and then he waited for what she had to say.

“I know what you are, young master Wei.”

“Uh? A handsome and fun lad?”

She smiled, hiding part of her face behind her sleeve, “Please, I only ask for a dragon’s eye on my future.”

“Uh oh,” Wei Wuxian emitted as he froze on the spot.

She patted his arm, “I see what people hide – their facet. I have known since the festival of lights at Mujiang City. Do you remember?”

Wei Wuxian wracked his mind for a memory of her but he only had the taste of good food on his tongue, cheap alcohol and then all the lights flying up above.

“Well, I won’t take umbrage if you give me a prediction of the future.” She beamed at him. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Even if I tell you it’s a myth that dragons predict the future?” Wei Wuxian said tentatively. “But I can assure you that with such a gift you are going to do great things if you put your mind into it.”

The sadness that had crossed her eyes was alleviated. She smiled so sweetly at him Wei Wuxian felt like he had found the perfect match for his brother. She joined her hands and saluted him respectfully.

“Your secret is safe, revered one. I hope we can be friends in the future.” Wei Wuxian opened his mouth to retort, feeling like she was still clinging to a bit of hope or was interested in something else from him. She gave him a coy smile, “I do want to know how your courtship with the stoic Second Twin of Jade will end up.”

Wei Wuxian blinked, surprised that someone else than the interested one – or Jiang Cheng to whom he said everything – noticed it since he hadn’t done anything in front of a public. Somehow, he was certain Lan Wangji wouldn’t have appreciated that. In the present time, he giggled happily, warm feelings bubbling inside his chest, “You’ll be a guest to our wedding.”

“It would be my pleasure!” she chirped, smiling as much as him, their heads leaned toward each other as they whispered. “It may be the wedding of the century!”

They shared a glance, joy radiating between them then they separated. A bit farther from them Lan Wangji and his brother were talking to their father, a few elders grumbling as they observed them but didn't intrude. Wei Wuxian met Lan Wangji's stare and his smile grew bigger.

This night, Lan Wangji did not call for him, but Jiang Cheng recalled him Lan Wangji’s father had just left his years-long seclusion and must be enjoying his return with his family.

In the morning, Wei Wuxian was awakened by a servant knocking on Jiang Cheng’s door asking for him. Jiang Cheng opened the door just enough to see the man, hiding Wei Wuxian even if he was under a pile of pillows and covers, and told the servant Wei Wuxian was out before he took the letters handed to him by the man. He grumbled and went back to his covers where Wei Wuxian was huddled.

"Father and sister answered your letters," Jiang Cheng said, yawning. He took the last letter from his mother and handed the two others to Wei Wuxian, he'd read them afterwards since they both had his name too.

Wei Wuxian immediately straightened – his hair had returned to his messy nest-like state – and opened them. A third letter came out of the one Jiang Fengmian had given.

“Betrothal letter!” they both murmured.

Wei Wuxian slowly put down the letter in front of him then clapped happily, a laugh on his lips, "Should I go gave Lan Qiren the letter right now? Or Qingheng-jun? Oh, heavens, why did I think making the human courtship too was a good idea? I know nothing about it!"

“What?” Jiang Cheng blurted before pinching the base of his nose. “Obviously… why would you have listened to our class of good manners? You have the attention span of a fruit-fly and it’s concerning a human tradition, which a dragon doesn’t care about.” He gave a stern look at his brother who didn’t look ashamed one bit. At least Wei Wuxian’s smile was on the edge of sheepishness. “So, let’s give you a last-minute course.”

“You’re the absolute best, brother!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, eyes bright. “If you do, I won’t tease you all day.”

“Only one day? I feel like I’m being taken advantage off rather than making a fair arrangement,” Jiang Cheng grumbled, but Wei Wuxian was too happy for him to push it and his mother had written him to tell him to help Wei Wuxian. This was the weirdest day.

 

Qingheng-jun read through the betrothal letter silently while Wei Wuxian held his breath. The man hummed at the end lifted his eyes and Wei Wuxian forced himself to look serious and proper as Jiang Cheng had recalled him many times. He needed to impress Qingheng-jun.

“Young master Wei, I will study this proposition,” the man said in a delicate voice that made Wei Wuxian thought of Lan Xichen. The man put down the letter gently on his table. Wei Wuxian was taken aback by the idea Qingheng-jun would study the proposition but maybe it was the standard answer – Jiang Cheng had only told him what he should say not what the other would. “I must be honest with you, I will not accept such a contract without Lan Wangji’s consent.”

Wei Wuxian relaxed and even had a quick smile before he schooled his expression to look respectable – he hadn’t thought meeting Lan Wangji’s dad would make him so nervous! – but inside he knew it was set: Lan Wangji had reciprocated the dragon-courtship, Wei Wuxian only answered by the human custom so the bond would be recognised by all. Notwithstanding, he was half-human, so being married properly in both ways was better even for him.

Wei Wuxian saluted the man respectfully and took his leave, his heart fluttering in his chest.

“Now, the last gift!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed as he made his way toward the library pavilion just to have some time with the other cultivator. Yu Ziyuan had written a few sentences under Jiang Yanli’s letter to advise him. For her, the most precious gift would be a dragon’s scale.

Dragon’s skin grew millions of tiny scales, more like a fish than a lizard, and they weren’t hard nor big. But sometimes they grew bigger scales either because of an injury needing a better protection or for aesthetic purpose. Some dragons plated themselves to look more terrifying than the water noodle they naturally looked like.

It would take a few days for Wei Wuxian to grow such a scale, but he didn’t want one too big.

Wei Wuxian paused when he saw the two rabbits he had offered Lan Wangji frolic around. He titled his head to the side, not knowing what to do of their state of not-being in his stomach as he had thought they were. He shrugged it off; Lan Wangji kept the gift even if he didn't eat them and offered something in turn that recalled it. Between the time of the gift and their meeting during the night, Lan Wangji must have grown attached to the fluff balls.

 

It took two days for Wei Wuxian to grow a vermillion scale big like a baby fist. He thought it was the most convenient width because Lan Wangji could ask for it to be carved or made into some talisman or tassel. And if Lan Wangji wanted more, Wei Wuxian would become a spiky lizard for him.

Wei Wuxian asked some help from Jiang Cheng again so he'd be well dressed and well-groomed for his next meeting in the library with Lan Wangji. In the end, Wei Wuxian liked the simple hairstyle Jiang Cheng made him, he was just too lazy to do it himself every day. Although, he would bug Lan Wangji to help him later to see him blush and nod shyly. Combing hair was something intimate for lovers.

He paused a few chis away from the library pavilion, vibrating with energy but stood completely fascinated by Lan Wangji's beauty he could see from there. A sudden call from Nasty made him groan and roll his eyes. He shook his head so the movement would chase the negativity brought by Nasty and joined Lan Wangji with the box holding the pretty scale in his hands.

He put it down on his side as to not smear the ink of Lan Wangji's pretty calligraphy and waited for the young man to lift his eyes. Lan Wangji did so after finishing his sentence, Wei Wuxian beamed at him, jumping up and down from his sitting position.

“Lan Zhan~ I have a courting gift for you!”

Obviously, the boy would know, but saying it out loud made Wei Wuxian happy. In front of him, the young man kept a straight face. He glanced at the box then back at Wei Wuxian's face.

“My father told me for the betrothal letter.”

Nodding his head with enthusiasm, Wei Wuxian pushed the box toward Lan Wangji.

“What did you say to him then? Lan Zhan, did you blush? Ah ah ah I bet your ears were all red!”

Lan Wangji's face fell, he looked sombre which made Wei Wuxian froze and stop immediately. He had a promise to keep and it was clear he was going toward Lan Wangji's limit.

“I cannot reciprocate your interest,” Lan Wangji said sharply, pushing back the gift toward Wei Wuxian.

He seemed to want to add something but struggled to form a sentence. Wei Wuxian couldn't help him by nudging him in the right direction; his mind was blank.

“Uh?”

He stared at the box without understanding, then back at Lan Wangji's face.

“Lan Zhan?” he asked in a little voice.

"I am already betrothed." And if he was then it was a human which was more proper than a dragon – there were always people finding love between divine beast and humans repugnant – and the Gusulan sect was known for its honour and deference to previous commitments. "And I would not have accepted." He paused, his eyes moving to the left, recalling something. "We are not compatible. You are promiscuous, shameless and-… You knew it, isn't it? You are playing again."

Already betrothed... and him? Promiscuous? Wei Wuxian paled. The way Lan Wangji talked almost smoothly went above his head.

“I-”

“I do not appreciate your joke. It is hurtful.”

Wei Wuxian's heart fell to his stomach. He had... hurt again Lan Wangji! At least, his promise wasn’t “I will never hurt you, ever” because Wei Wuxian knew it could happen by accident, like now, but arming Lan Wangji made him nauseous.

“Leave.” Lan Wangji’s face was of stone. “Do not seek my presence.”

“Fi-fine,” Wei Wuxian answered, shocked.

Mechanically, Wei Wuxian did. He took back the box and walked away, feeling not quite there. Lan Wangji did just reject him; the feelings coming from him were of irritation, pain and a tad of anger. He thought Wei Wuxian wasn't good enough for him. He...

Wei Wuxian’s breath became laboured as the hole in his chest expanded, he crouched down, holding his own face.

 

The guest disciples where discussing peacefully the last lesson from Lan Qiren – for once – when they saw Wei Wuxian running at them at high-speed, his face humid with tears. They looked at him like he was a madman when he closed the distance with Jiang Cheng and trapped him in a crushing embrace, burying his teary face into his chest.

Jiang Cheng froze under his strength and the sudden hug, but soon enough told the other to leave and then comforted Wei Wuxian.

“What happened?”

Jiang Cheng forcibly pulled away Wei Wuxian so he could look at him. Wei Wuxian opened his mouth only to burst into more tears, making Jiang Cheng sigh as the other blubbered nonsense.

“I'll need you to stop crying for me to understand you. Come on, take a deep breath and spit it out!”

“Lan Wangji rejected me, implied I slept with others and told me he was already betrothed!”

He could only blink and stare at the tears stained face of Wei Wuxian. It was so strange to see him like that. His brother wasn't one to cry easily, at most he pouted and looked down, but he didn't cry so much his whole face started to be puffy. Notwithstanding, Wei Wuxian had left the class in a high spirit, almost skipping around.

“Wait, wait,” Jiang Cheng said. “Dragons are known for their, um, sexual openness before marriage, but you're a virgin!”

“I know!”

“Did you tell that to Lan Wangji?”

“What good would it have made? He's already betrothed.”

“But he accepted your gifts and you said he liked you.”

“I thought,” Wei Wuxian whined, wiping his face with his sleeve but more tears following. “I thought he loved me even! I- I-... but his father must have told him he was betrothed since young and he's so proper-”

“Well, it wasn't a reason to insult you!” Jiang Cheng grumbled. He took hold of Wei Wuxian's cheeks again, finding a bit of amusement from the duck-like face. “Just talk to him. Really talk, without teasing him, to tell him what you just told me and try to convince him you’re the best party.”

“What?” Wei Wuxian mumbled, mouth still duck-like.

“I'm telling you that whoever he's betrothed to don't stand a chance against you. Lan Wangji like you, convince him to be improper for once.”

Wei Wuxian blinked, sniffled and emitted a “oh” before he got out of Jiang Cheng's hold.

“Go wash your face.” Jiang Cheng patted his back. “Then act like you are in a war against this betrothed pig; win Lan Wangji.”

Wei Wuxian nodded, face set in a determined expression. He looked his brother leave, unease carefully hidden from him. Jiang Cheng would support Wei Wuxian and make it so he would have the mate his heart chose.

 

Nervous, Wei Wuxian found back Lan Wangji after a moment of research. He stood away, looking at the young man as he spoke to another disciple of Gusulan. He hoped the kid in front of Lan Wangji – a bit younger – was trying to make friend rather than just ask about some help for his studies. But maybe Gusulan disciples bonded through their lessons?

When the other left, Wei Wuxian walked to Lan Wangji as his heart beat faster with hope and anxiety combined.

“Lan Zhan, wait for me!” he called after the teen who had looked at him then turned on his heels. “Ah! I caught you! Please, Lan-“ Wei Wuxian stumbled on his own feet as Lan Wangji kept walking. He laughed to himself, “Lan Zhan, please! I want to assure you-“ He lowered his voice and for once was embarrassed. “-I never did anything with anyone. I’m a white lotus ah ah ah.”

“Good. Your spouse will be glad,” Lan Wangji said. “It is immoral otherwise.”

“My spouse-“ and not ‘I’. Lan Wangji was still running away from him. “Lan Zhan, I’m serious about my betrothal demand!”

Wei Wuxian tried to distinguish Lan Wangji’s feelings with the help of the threads, though his own chaotic mind and emotions didn’t help at all. He could only focus on the ascending panic in him.

Lan Wangji whirled around to stand face to face with Wei Wuxian, “You do not respect your words. Leave.”

The young man could have just as well stabbed Bichen right through his heart that it would have elicited the same effect in Wei Wuxian's heart. Lan Wangji just told him he couldn't hold his promises! It was the worst offence a dragon could do!

Full blooded dragon died of it.

Lan Wangji left as Wei Wuxian struggled to breathe fine. He rubbed the place where his heart was and for a second his vision wavered. Like the day wasn’t bad enough, Natsy made another call just now and Wei Wuxian decided to go to sleep early. The day couldn’t end soon enough.

‖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I won't tell everything about what's happening, but know that BOTH MY HANDS HAVE PROBLEMS AND HAVING PAIN THERE IS NOT FUN TO WRITE! FUCK OFF BODY! 
> 
> fuck you're like more than two hundred following this fic too. Fuck, that's big stuff o.o say hello in the comments, I'll say hello back
> 
> now with [FANART!](http://pintura.tumblr.com/post/180187570418/dragon-wwx-from-no-other-clouds-compare-to-you-by)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~went from 16 to 18 chapters ;D~~


	8. Chapter 8

Soft whines then sobs stifled by a hand woke up Jiang Cheng. He was instantly on edge and rolled over so he wasn’t back to back with Wei Wuxian.

“Wei Ying,” he called, pulling on his shoulder so he’d move around. His mouth became dry at the tears, a sudden sadness washed over him by empathy with his brother. “What’s going on? It’s still Lan Wangji’s rejection that hurt you?”

“No, well yes it still hurt, but Nasty is calling again and I’m just-“ Wei Wuxian pressed his hands to his eyes. “I can’t stand it today! I-… I just want to sleep.”

“I can put a seal on you,” Jiang Cheng proposed.

Wei Wuxian let his hands fall on his stomach and gazed at him when he sat on the bed.

"Yeah," he said softly. "No, wait! What if Lan Wangji call for me?"

Jiang Cheng scoffed, irritation making him snap, “He’s a big boy, he can walk a hundred li to get to you if he wants to see you!”

In his heart, he hoped the young man would let his brother alone. At least Wei Wuxian nodded and accepted the seal. It would draw a firmer line between Wei Wuxian’s human form and dragon form. Obviously, it was dangerous on the long run, but for a few days it would give Wei Wuxian’s respite from the hails.

“You know? He said I didn’t respect my words,” Wei Wuxian whispered. “I made him one promise and didn’t respect it.”

A disbelieving laugh left Jiang Cheng, he ruffled the other’s head, “I think he’s an idiot, you always keep your promises. The last time I tried to make you break your promise to Yanli to sneak out fight a beast well above our level, you ended up puking on my shoes and shiver like Jiang Hui after holding weights for hours. You-… only thinking about it hurt you, so doing it? As if! Maybe he understood badly what implied your promise?”

“That’d be why he is angry at me?” Wei Wuxian asked tentatively. “But what if I did?”

Jiang Cheng flopped down on his bed, “Use your brain, idiot. In the last few days, did you come close to break your promise, whatever it is? And are you feeling ill?”

Wei Wuxian was silent for a moment, “Yeah I came close, but I didn’t cross the limit. I don’t feel ill like what you said.”

“There, you have your answer. Lan Wangji wants to be proper and marry the person of the first betrothal and he thinks – or someone told him – you broke your promise. Now sleep or I knock you unconscious.”

“But- it was due to my thoughts that I puked on you, not a physical illness. And if I don’t know I hurt Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian paused, his stomach churning at the idea. He wished he knew more about dragons' promises. From what he recalled, full-blooded dragons did die of a broken promise, but did it act like a stab wound? Or did the shame pushed them to stop their heart in a form of suicide? He didn't know and no humans, no books, could say. After all, dragons hid to die. "Maybe- "

Jiang Cheng knocked slightly on his forehead, “Sleep, or I knock you unconscious. Tomorrow we’ll deal with that.”

‖

Wei Wuxian took advantage of his sudden liberty from any calls to play around, go to town, flirt with girls and generally distract himself from the bleeding in his heart – even with the seal burying his dragon's blood his heart was his essence. The seal only threw a sheet over the wound and pretended it didn't exist. It wasn't its purpose anyway, it formed a wall between Mianlong's essence and any caller having his signature and for that, it worked just fine; he felt no hails at all.

When he spotted Lan Wangji on the third day of his sealed blood, he ran to him, having already forgotten the stick used to hit on him. The wound was there, but he had a high threshold for pain and spending time with Lan Wangji was better than avoid him. What if Lan Wangji had injured him? It wasn’t a big deal.

Wei Wuxian craved his presence and it might have had a link to the threads he had tied around Lan Wangji, but there was no denying he gravitated toward him well before that.

The young cultivator glared at him when he saw him come to the pavilion library.

“You finished copying.”

“Yes, I came to see you, obviously!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed. “I heard you played Go quite well but no one matched to your strategy and you got bored.” Lan Wangji blinked, apparently taken aback that Wei Wuxian had found those bits of information. “I’m quite good at it too.”

There was silence for a moment as Lan Wangji stayed mute. Wei Wuxian waited – even if it was a torture to wait while doing nothing – as he was starting to learn.

“Would you like to play?” Wei Wuxian finally asked when no answer came.

“No,” Lan Wangji went back to his reading while Wei Wuxian felt another slash on his heart. “Anything else?”

Wei Wuxian pinched his lips, "Don't you even want to spend a little time with me?"

“Why would I?” He said, pinching his lips and not looking at him. “You want to seduce me, it is most unwelcome as I am betrothed. You are being impulsive and promiscuous.”

“I already told you I never touched anyone else than myself!” Wei Wuxian shouted, jumping on his feet, ignoring that Lan Wangji kept repeating the same things.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

Lan Wangji standing up quickly and glaring at him startled Wei Wuxian. He instantly reached in mind toward the threads, hungry to know about Lan Wangji’s feelings: he was growing irritated. And was it pain Wei Wuxian felt from him?

“I told you your advances are distasteful!”

The young cultivator left, Wei Wuxian followed after him, shocked but still clinging to the last hope of arranging things. Everything had been so good a few days ago! Lan Wangji was opening to him, cuddling him even. Now he was cold and the emotions that suffused toward Wei Wuxian were sour but difficult to identify.

“Stop following me. Do not present yourself in front of me again!”

Wei Wuxian stopped dead on his track an ache spreading through his body, his heart absorbing the anger coming from Lan Wangji. He pinched his lips and stared at Lan Wangji leaving with a curt walk.

“I- I wanted to know when I didn’t hold my promise!” Wei Wuxian yelled after him.

Lan Wangji turned his head above his shoulder, slowed down his pace, but didn’t stop nor emit any words. He only gave Wei Wuxian a stare with his full attention then left. It was enough for his feelings came clearly across the fragile cord formed by the threads: a deep choking sufferance.

Wei Wuxian wavered on his feet, clutching at his chest. Another rejection, another slash on his heart. He should just cut the threads! Yet… yet he didn’t want, he wanted to keep a link with Lan Wangji.

“Do not take it too heartfully,” someone said behind Wei Wuxian, making him swirl around in panic. Lan Xichen smiled sadly. “He had a rough couple of days. He lashed out on you.” Lan Xichen stared at where his brother had left. “I wanted to thank you to try to be his friend, but I urge you to stop your courtship to avoid the both of you some hurt. He appreciates you, but he already is betrothed.”

Wei Wuxian didn’t comment on the ‘appreciate you’ and how it made his heart both squeeze in happiness but bleed more at the last rejections which clearly revealed Lan Xichen’s words were only to spare his feelings and held no truth. He put on a smile so he wouldn’t see the sorry look on Lan Xichen’s face and waved him goodbye.

He barely stumbled back to Jiang Cheng’s bedroom.

‖

“Jiang Wanyin, a moment please.”

The call from no other than Lan Xichen made Jiang Cheng froze. He turned around, saw the young’s man worried expression and grimaced.

“Whatever Wei Wuxian did, I had nothing to do with it,” he said, while already formulating vague plans to save his brother from a too harsh punishment.

“Oh,” Lan Xichen exclaimed with surprise. He smiled. “No. I meet him earlier and he looked quite pale. I do not know where he went, but if he feels unwell, he is free to go see our physician. He must not worry himself thinking he’ll bother her.”

Jiang Cheng nodded, something twisted his insides, even though his face showed only his confusion.

“It was all, thank you for your attention,” Lan Xichen said to break the silence then nodded at him in a salute and left.

The moment he was out of sight, Jiang Cheng dashed toward the guest disciples’ quarters and jumped inside his bedroom and then his bed. Kneeling down next to the huddled Wei Wuxian, he put a hand on his forehead and cursed. The other didn’t wake up from his slumber. He was a heavy sleeper, but the coldness of his skin was the answer today.

Jiang Cheng opened the little washroom and dashed out again to fill the tub. When he was done, he put warming talisman all around the tub then returned to Wei Wuxian's bedside. His brother had a relaxed face in his sleep yet his ashen complexion warned Jiang Cheng it wasn't a normal sleep. Without any hesitation or embarrassment, he unclothed Wei Wuxian, carried him and dumped him in the almost boiling water.

He held Wei Wuxian’s head above the water, knowing that even if he was half a dragon he couldn’t breathe underwater as a human without focusing.

“Come on, wake up,” Jiang Cheng murmured, caressing Wei Wuxian’s chilled cheek. “I need to know what happened, what brought this reaction – Wei Ying? – come on I’ve seen you open your eyes quickly. I know you hear me, now answer. A-Ying, please.”

But Wei Wuxian’s head weighted on Jiang Cheng’s arm – flung around the bathtub to serve as a better surface than the edge of the tub – and he stayed silent, his chest rising and falling as if he was asleep.

So, Jiang Cheng kept talking, pinching Wei Wuxian's cheek at a regular interval in hope to elicit a reaction. After some hundred or so pinches that made one of Wei Wuxian's cheek all red from it, the other finally reacted.

“Jiang Cheng?”

The other cultivator was cut out of his monologue, which had derived to his own distaste of the Gusulan food and excitation to eat his jieijie's food again. He blinked and glanced at the soaked young man. The water was still scorching hot even though the diner had passed and the night advanced, Jiang Cheng had made sure to reactivate the fire talisman. It hadn't even made a dent in his quantity of Qi, but staying immobile for so long had made Jiang Cheng sleepy.

“Hum?”

“Did I fall unconscious?” Wei Wuxian moved his head, cushioned on Jiang Cheng's arm around the hard circle of the tub, but put it back quickly. “It's too cold.”

Jiang Cheng scoffed, “Please, warmer and the water boils.”

A tired smile lifted Wei Wuxian's lips as he closed his eyes again. Jiang Cheng pinched his cheek.

“Don't fall asleep yet, tell me what's going on,” Jiang Cheng paused. “Also, I think you should get out of the tub since you're in human form.”

Wei Wuxian mumbled but pushed himself straighter. He sat in the tub, hair all in his face, and stared ahead without seeing anything. Jiang Cheng shook his arm full of pin and needles then poked Wei Wuxian's shoulder. He pushed him, bothered him so he'd get up and dry himself, but in the end, Jiang Cheng half carried him out of the tub as a last resort.

The other moved sluggishly to get dressed then fell on the bed and closed his eyes. Jiang Cheng tucked him inside then pinched his cheek – he didn’t join Wei Wuxian in the bed yet since he had spent quite some time sweating next to the burning tub and needed to clean himself – and Wei Wuxian frowned.

“What?”

“What’s going on,” Jiang Cheng repeated.

“Lan Wangji rejected me.”

“Again.”

“Mn.”

“And now you’re turning into him,” Jiang Cheng teased.

Wei Wuxian glared at him, huddled in the covers then turned around to show him his back.

“A-Ying, that’s just a broken heart,” Jiang Cheng stated before he stopped. The comfort came from jieijie, she was the one good at it. He put a hand on the other’s boy hair and ruffled them. “Sleep now.”

“I think the seal whittled away,” Wei Wuxian murmured, already half-asleep.

“Ah,” Jiang Cheng emitted.

He started to feel reassured, the seal breaking must have unbalanced Wei Wuxian’s Qi and then Lan Wangji acted like his presumptuous self by rejecting Wei Wuxian. All of that had made him more prone to being an emotional mess.

“Maybe I shouldn’t sleep, maybe Lan Wangji will call and- “

“And you put back your head on this pillow this instant,” Jiang Cheng ordered, making him big eyes. “He has feet, if he finally decides to be a courteous man and explain himself and apologise to you, then he’d have to walk.”

He glared the other to sleep and then waited a few more seconds before making his own ablutions while still glancing at Wei Wuxian’s form. He regretted having encouraged Wei Wuxian to cling to Lan Wangji, he could see how the young man kept being hit with a stick and come back again and again whining and thinking he was at fault like some puppy.

What was wrong with this young master Lan? Rejecting a dragon? Yes, there were people thinking a couple of dragon and human was strange and even disgusting, but all the legends verified that it would bring prosperity to the human and his sect if they were part of one.

People disgusted by the couple were either jealous or had been punished by a dragon once for acts against them and never got over it. All the stories were clear!

‖

The sound of a fury roar somewhat human but not quite startled Jiang Cheng awake. His eyes roamed the room before ending on Wei Wuxian crouched on the ground, holding his face – his fingers digging in his skin – and hissing, eyes shut.

“Uh, heavens, what again?” Jiang Cheng complained as he stood up.

“Nasty,” Wei Wuxian spat.

"No way? This dog is still calling? What do they have in mind?" Jiang Cheng reached for Wei Wuxian's shoulder and frowned deeply. "You're very cold, come back under the covers."

The other obediently did so, sticking to Jiang Cheng’s chest like a magnet and snuggling against him to leech on his warmth. Jiang Cheng adjusted the covers and sighed, knowing Wei Wuxian’s death grip wouldn’t waver even in a deep slumber.

“Maybe you should return to Lotus Pier,” he proposed. Everything was good to keep him away from the arrogant Lan Wangji. “Jiang Yinling knows you, she’ll help you more than the physician here or even myself.”

The last part was mumbled into Wei Wuxian's hair. Jiang Cheng's stomach was all tangled with his feelings; accepting his incapacity to help Wei Wuxian was difficult, yet he preferred to acknowledge it rather than risk letting Wei Wuxian stay.

“Maybe.”

"You should leave soon before your illness gets worse."

Jiang Cheng had a hand on the other’s back, he felt his chill skin – so unlike himself – and the slow heartbeat. It was better if Wei Wuxian was examined by someone who had immersed herself in dragon’s tales to be able to help Wei Wuxian might the need arise.

‖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are still the best way to make me happy! short or long, in your mother tongue if you want. Also, there's no way for me to get bored because you (think) you said the same thing as someone else. ~~except if it's to ask for an update only~~
> 
>  
> 
> [here is my tumblr](http://ectocosme.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

Jiang Cheng assured himself Wei Wuxian had food and water for the day, then accompanied him out of Cloud Recesses and saw him set off.

After that Jiang Cheng wandered through the Cloud Recesses, having time to kill before the first meal of the day. The simple fact Wei Wuxian had woken up so early still made Jiang Cheng uneasy. He half-regretted to have sent him away rather than keep him under his eyes, but his logical mind won over his anxiety: Wei Wuxian would be better treated by Jiang Yinling.

“Good morning, young master Jiang Wanyin,” Lan Xichen called, making the young man scowl and turn around. The older cultivator smiled gently, tilting his head slightly to the side, “May I inquire of your project this afternoon?”

“Good morning to you too, Xichen-xiong,” Jiang Cheng answered flatly, only thinking about getting away from the young man looking too much like Lan Wangji which he wanted to slap so hard it made his hand itch to slap Lan Xichen too. Though, the calm and gentle cultivator didn't deserve to put up with the ire provoked by his arrogant brother, “I don't know. Maybe work on what we will learn in class this morning.”

“You won't go to town?” Lan Xichen wondered. “And Wei Wuxian, would he?”

Something sour wormed its way inside Jiang Cheng's mouth, "He went back to Lotus Pier. Good day."

With that, Jiang Cheng turned on his heels and left, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. He startled and Lan Xichen let go, smiling apologetically.

“I apologise,” the older cultivator said, his smile faltering and what looked like worry crossing his eyes. “-But I think I misheard, young master Wei Wuxian left Cloud Recesses definitely?”

“Yes,” Jiang Cheng answered curtly.

Lan Xichen worried his lower lip, “My uncle wasn't informed of such thing?”

“He was sick. I decided to send him back,” Jiang Cheng walked toward the old man's study room. “I thank you to make me remember to inform him.”

“He was sick? Why didn't he saw our physician? And Why did you let him go alone?”

"That's a lot of questions," Jiang Cheng answered, walking at a steady pace and thought, " _A lot of questions I won't answer_."

“Young master Jiang Wanyin, I only try to understand. Yesterday young master Wei Wuxian was still full of energy and spending time with Lan Wangji. I find it strange that he left without at least telling him and I hoped he would get him out today.”

“Ah!” Jiang Cheng exclaimed, anger rising in him. “That little-” He coughed, remembering who was walking next to him and pushed back down his anger as to not go the same path as his mother. He breathed out, “Lan Wangji has been unnecessarily cruel with Wei Wuxian.”

“Cruel?” Lan Xichen exclaimed. He hid part of his mouth and his eyes darted to all sides like he surveyed no one would come to punish him. “Young master Jiang Wanyin, I must ask you to ponder your words first. My brother was firm in abating Wei Wuxian's hope for a betrothal as he is already promised to another one, but he wasn't cruel.”

Jiang Cheng noticed the elder coming toward them when Lan Xichen's eyes darted toward him, his lips curling in an almost snarl before his expression smoothed out. But Jiang Cheng didn't care about the Lan's family problems, "Implying he has no shame in sleeping a lot before being wed and then refusing to hear his explanation or even spent time with him when Wei Wuxian choose to ignore this insult and still try to bond with Lan Wangji was cruel."

“Well, you cannot take away the fact that young master Wei Wuxian link easily with women-”

“This is the end of this conversation,” Jiang Cheng declared, clicking his tongue on his palate as anger rose back.

“But-”

Jiang Cheng pretended not to hear anything more from the cultivator.

“Ah, young master,” the elder called. “May I ask where Lan Wangji is? I needed to have some words with him and he is not in his bedroom.”

"Elder," Lan Xichen saluted in such a curt voice Jiang Cheng slowed down and looked above his shoulder. Lan Xichen's expression of amiability was cracked, his smile looked more like a grimace as he tried to reign on his breathing. "My brother went into secluded cultivation. I had hope that he'd stay with us for the duration of the guest disciples stay." At that, he looked up at Jiang Cheng who scowled and resumed his walk. "Now, I doubt he'll get out."

 Jiang Cheng went to explain curtly to Lan Qiren that he would have one less student. The man seemed overly pleased with the news. After that, he spent time with Nie Huaisang, not caring about internal family’s affairs except his own.

‖

The depart was fine, Wei Wuxian had slept well enough considering the situation and had energy when he took to the sky on his sword. He would have preferred to transform as a dragon, but a dragon coming back to Lotus Pier straight from the Cloud Recess and then the – sure to happen – gossip about the leading disciple Wei Wuxian leaving the Cloud Recesses could be linked, which wouldn't be good.

Although, as he was half-way through, his chills got worse and his stance on Suiban wavered. He flew lower toward the ground, the sight of a moving horizon made him blink, he shook himself, only for him to lose his footing and hit face first the ground. The pain wasn't a lot, but it made him grumble. He stood up, only for his knees to give up and his nausea to get worse. Wei Wuxian breathed slowly, moving his heavy limbs so he was sitting against a tree and not in the middle of the path. He put his arms on his knees, his head low. Eyes closed the waves calmed down.

“Are you hurt'”

The confident feminine voice made Wei Wuxian look up. He tensed at the sight of flames on a mostly white uniform. The tension ended up making him black-out for a second. The next thing he knew he was groaning into his arms, a firm hand pressing on his shoulder and a teen lifting his chin.

“Well, you aren't joking and being flirty with me, so I guess you aren't good,” she commented, having the same gruff tone as Jiang Cheng, which prompted Wei Wuxian into thinking about his brother as a girl and made him laugh. The Wen disciple in front of him send him a look then shook her head. “You! Help him stand, he's going back to Yiling with us.”

“But young mistress, he's from another sect,” an adult male said in the group of four vague shapes in front of Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian grumbled when a young man, not the one opposing the mistress, helped him up.

“And?” there was silence. She scoffed. “Let's go.”

“Mistress... what will our sect leader think?”

"That I am being a good disciple working on our relationship with other sects. If he's not happy about my actions he can punish me."

“That's what I'm worried about,” the man muttered.

Wei Wuxian meet his eyes by accident when he made an attempt to lift his head.

“Li Yingli, we can only protect young mistress but not change her mind,” the young boy helping Wei Wuxian said.

“Ah! Hold him right! He’s still a young disciple of a preeminent sect, there give him to me. Take his sword, boy and take good care of it!”

After that Wei Wuxian felt himself be lifted in arms, the movement plunged him into unconsciousness right away.

‖

Jiang Fengmian stared at the Wen who started to fidget under his stare.

“I will accompany you,” he said, glancing at his wife who had heard everything. He walked to her and kissed her cheek – she let him do – and he whispered, “Please, do the necessary.”

The relationship between the Qishanwen sect and all the other was bumpy, who knew if the messenger wasn't here to set him into a trap. Although it came from a certain Wen Qing who was known for her proficiency in healing, not into strategy. It only worried Jiang Fengmian a little more, either the sick disciple they hadn't named was Wei Wuxian who was absent for the past three days or everything was false, Wei Wuxian was who knew where and the Wen knowing of his absence lured Jiang Fengmian outside to attack him.

The letter from Lan Qiren full of platitudes about being sad not to teach such a bright mind and finally straighten his unruly behaviour and the letter from Jiang Cheng explaining why he asked his brother to go back to Lotus Pier had both arrived well before Wei Wuxian. If he was held by the Qishanwen sect then Wei Wuxian could be used as a hostage, or Wen Qing had really picked him up, was sincere about her incapacity to heal him.

Jiang Fengmian asked one of his trusted cousins to accompany them. He was the quickest of all of them – whining quite a lot of competition in front of Wei Wuxian the second – so if it was clearly a trap, at least one of them could come back in time to warn the sect.

Throughout the trip, the two men in purple held sombre face. The middle-aged man of the Qishanwen sect started babbling as soon as they arrived at a place in Yiling. At least there was less chance to meet Wen Ruohan there.

Jiang Fengmian observed the men and women there. They had a different air about them than most of the Wen, almost gentler.

“Sect leader Jiang Fengmian I welcome you to my supervision office, I am Wen Qing and asked for your presence,” a young disciple with one or two years on Wei Wuxian saluted.

She straightened and held herself with such confidence, Jiang Fengmian was impressed. He saluted in return.

“I was led to think you have one of my disciples here?”

“Yes, follow me,” she ordered, already walking through the corridor. “I met Wei Wuxian during a gathering for medicinal plants. I thought he had only used all of his Qi too quickly and experimented adverse effects, but nothing I have done helped him.” She glanced at them above her shoulder and her lips quirked upward. “I feel like I am treating something never seen in a human before.”

“Is that so,” Jiang Fengmian answered amicably.

She led them to a door and opened it. Jiang Fengmian glanced inside, tension pooling in him, but followed when she nodded knowingly and went inside first. With a quick glance, his cousin stayed on the side, not entering.

A young boy was feeding slowly Wei Wuxian whose head was falling on his chest a few times as his eyes fluttered shut and he struggled to stay awake. He was in an inner robe, a warm robe threw over his shoulder and his hair were down, but most importantly, his skin was ashen and glistening with sweat.

“A-Ying,” Jiang Fengmian murmured, relieved to see the boy.

He went to his bedside, ignoring the Wen boy who stood up quickly and touched his son's cheek. The coldness made his heart fell in his knees. Jiang Cheng had warned him in his letter, explaining everything, but seeing his boy like this worried him. At least he knew what he had and by fate or luck he – and Wei Changze – had helped Wei Wuxian's mother through the same ‘illness'.

“Father?”

Both the word and the confused tone made Jiang Fengmian’s heart leapt then curl in worry. It was worse than he thought. Wei Ying didn't call him father except when feeling terrible. He grinned and caressed the boy’s head comfortingly.

“We’re going home and getting you better. Hold up your arms, would you?”

Obediently and dazedly Wei Wuxian lifted his arms. The adult put his arms under his knees and back before lifting him, Wei Wuxian automatically wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Here are his clothes," Wen Qing said, catching his attention. He looked at the bundle and stared at the little-folded paper she slipped in. "Be careful next time."

Jiang Fengmian didn’t know about what exactly he had to be careful, but he would be. His cousin took the bundle as Jiang Fengmian smiled down at Wei Wuxian clinging to him, then they took off after thanking the young woman.

‖

After talking with his wife about the last event and most importantly the content of the folded paper, Jiang Fengmian returned to Wei Wuxian’s bedside. He hated seeing one of his kids sick or sad, but this time around good came out of it in a roundabout way. Had Wei Wuxian not stopped where he did, Wen Qing wouldn’t have found him and so Jiang Fengmian wouldn’t have known that Qishanwen was fomenting some nefarious plan against the sects.

“Yanli,” he said upon seeing his daughter on Wei Wuxian’s bedside. She stroked his hair, disregarding a bowl of soup sitting on the nightstand.

“Father, Wei Wuxian hasn’t woken up even with the soup’s smell.” She glanced down at the young man huddled on himself, so many covers on him a human would be sweltering under. “Cousin told me he had a warm bath, but apparently it wasn’t enough to warm him up.”

Jiang Fengmian sat next to his daughter, put a hand on Wei Wuxian’s shoulder then smiled at the young woman.

"This is a dragon being heartbroken, Yanli," he said soothingly. "I became closer with A-Ying's mother when she fell sick herself and I brought her back to Lotus Pier. Dragons are creatures of feelings, being rejected wound them terribly. But they can get over it. Wei Wuxian didn't finish the courtship, he didn't give his heart entirely so he will get better with time and care."

“I understand,” Jiang Yanli murmured, worry still clear in the pinch of her lips. “How long?”

“That I cannot say. It depends,” he declared.

“Who broke Cangse Sanren’s heart?” she asked, her eyes going toward the door.

He followed her eyes and saw his wife standing there.

“What? Can I assure myself of the health of one of my charge?” she scoffed and walked away.

Jiang Yanli giggled, amused at her mother’s badly hidden care for Wei Wuxian, and she caressed the boy’s hair again. For a moment they observed the half-dragon sleep then Jiang Fengmian breathed in deeply and took his daughter’s hands in his.

“Yanli, my girl, I have something big to ask from you.”

Her eyes widened before a set expression marred her face, she nodded.

"A-Li, Yunmengjiang sect is in danger- calm! It's profiling on the horizon- but I need everyone to work very hard to be able to protect the sect. A-Li, I know you stopped cultivating and I thought that you only could choose what path you took. I wanted you to do what felt right, but I cannot anymore. A-Li, I want you to be able to protect yourself, I do not ask you to become the strongest of your sister-disciples, but knowing you can defend yourself would-“

“It would keep you from worrying during a fight and risk being hurt,” she whispered, her eyes darting to the side. Jiang Fengmian felt pride at his daughter understanding. She nodded again. “A-Xian told me a few times I could do better, but… cultivating was hard for me.”

“Yes, you can do better. You have potential in you and now I feel regret not to have helped you bring it to completion,” he paused. “Maybe there was a block we never figured out? You try not to bother others and hide things – do not mutter, I hear you and yes both your brothers inherited this particularity, just in different forms – ah… my kids,” he sighed. “A-Li, would you like to work with me a few hours a day – only us – and work through it?”

Her eyes widened and took a shine, “I would like that very much father.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead, “Good. I am going to your mother for the preparative.”

As he left, he heard the young woman whispering to Wei Wuxian, “Father has always been too busy for the three of us, I am lucky to have time with him.”

Jiang Fengmian breathed out at the sharp pain on his heart, did he neglect his children that much? Yu Ziyuan kept accusing him of paying more attention to Wei Wuxian, but he remembered well that every encounter he had with one of his sons, the other was a few steps behind and Jiang Fengmian had always words of encouragement for them both. But they were encounters and not quality time shared together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an extra for... tomorrow I guess? about LWJ :D
> 
> Thanks for being over 300 following this.
> 
> Don't be a stranger, come squeal (or scream) in the comments and I'll squeal back! (You can without account if you didn't know)


	10. extra 1-breathe

The third-day Mianlong didn't answer him, Lan Wangji stayed put for hours, trying and trying again, yet staying alone in the room that lost it's only light long ago, the candle burnt to the end.

The constant prying of his elders since they knew about his achievement to call a dragon - Lan Wangji regreted to no end having asked authorisation for Emperor's smile and explained why he needed it, but he couldn’t not do it, isn't it? -; the disappearance of his morning routines from their visits and of his night routine, for early nights were set for Mianlong; Wei Wuxian's many faces, happy, thoughtful, petulant and everything else like the sound of his voice – squeaking a little when he was surprised, the weird nose scrunching and dancing he did when with a mischievous scheme – or the way his words echoed Mianlong and how both of their presences were supportable in different ways. Lan Wangji was overwhelmed by all that but still wanted to class and recall them all.

All of that filled his mind to the point where it started to spill, like a cup too full. Lan Wangji felt constantly nauseous, sick and wished for only a moment of respite where he could tip a bit of frustration out of the cup and drink up every day's informations without drowning.

And yet everyone poured more into him.

There were footsteps outside of his room and he tensed. But the time was wrong; it was only the disciple in charge of inspecting the sect's grounds tonight. There was no light inside the room, so the disciple didn’t come scold Lan Wangji. He exhaled slowly the breath he held in; tomorrow morning, in the early hour, one of his elders would come, but not now.

Lan Wangji had never minded a talk with one of his elder. They stayed rare, always short and to the point since he left his seclusion. For the last week, it was each morning. Lan Wangji couldn't even go through his morning routine undisturbed.

The elders knew he was easy to manipulate. Now that Lan Xichen was proved to be their father's son the elders had trouble with him. During the last years Lan Xichen had worked hard to be diplomatic and impose a few of his own conclusions but since Mianlong's declaration he could hold his ground more clearly; the elders had no mean to make him back down on an idea. And their father stood in-between them anyway. He was so busy doing so none of them stood in-between Lan Wangji and the elders. Mianlong had, but Mianlong wasn't here.

Was Mianlong disgusted by him? He hadn’t been able to defend Mianlong’s actions back then in front of the elders. He was a passive puppet only good at obeying orders; following pre-set strategies.

Mianlong wouldn’t leave him if the courting had been finished, if the bond was there, but right then the dragon could change his mind. Now that he had seen Lan Wangji being far from a good and proper human, he was reconsidering the courtship and leaving?

Something twisted inside Lan Wangji; he pinched his lips together as he tried to decipher the feeling. Worry? Fear?

He exhaled slowly again and set to do some breathing exercise. His mind wandered, thinking of his father. Why was he only good to Lan Xichen? If Lan Wangji was next to him, they shared the place in silence, that's all. Their father and Lan Xichen shared words; chuckling softly. But as soon as he was here, the discussion quieted.

The twist in his stomach changed form, some pressure in his chest accompanying it. Between both of them, in a private setting, the last words his father asked where "Are you reciprocating Wei Wuxian's interest?" but the elders had recalled him Mianlong's courtship. Lan Wangji couldn't accept Wei Wuxian's betrothal letter when he was courting someone – something? – else.

Lan Wangji stood and went to his bed. As they did for the last days, his eyes set on the drawing and poem from Wei Wuxian he had found at his place in the Library pavilion. He sat down, eyeing it, and pondered again on the other cultivator. Wei Wuxian fascinated him; he was so entire and honest. Nothing of his feelings were hidden. Lan Wangji didn't know how to handle him; he didn't know how to handle the fact he liked both Mianlong and Wei Wuxian.

The elders were firm; only Mianlong mattered. The dragon, the guardian, which would bring luck and wealth. Lan Wangji had asked them how to deal with Wei Wuxian's interest; he couldn't ask Lan Xichen. He was too busy with their father and sect leader's training. The elders didn't help either and only told him to be firm and "call back Mianlong with us here, will you? Try for us. Stop spending so much time with the Yunmengjiang sect unruly disciple; he'll forget you, don't you worry, boy".

A sudden urge to scream took Lan Wangji. He bit his lips, his fingers dug into his palms, then tangled in a mess.

Mess; that was the state of things.

Lan Wangji couldn't even think on how to deal with everything. He just wanted to curl in a corner for everything to calm down, for a moment to breath without having to react.

And yet, the elders would come to disturb his morning routine, he wouldn't show his irritation at that, and Wei Wuxian would try to spend time with him but the elders said no and when Lan Wangji held to his words, Wei Wuxian would make _this_ face. Lan Wangji wasn't good at reading people's emotions on their faces, but Wei Wuxian was so earnest and open it was easier and Lan Wangji knew he hurt the other but words got stuck in his throat and his mind couldn't come up with excuse and he couldn't reach for the other's hand because the elders said no and what if that touch hurt Wei Wuxian even more like it did to him younger-

There was a sound at his window and he jumped out of his thoughts, heart beating fast and ready to jump hug Mianlong who was just so big he could shield Lan Wangji from the world even for a short while. But only an owl, a rat in its mouth, was there staring at him.

Lan Wangji's hands trembled, his chest seemed to collapse at the disappearance of hope that had filled it a second ago.

His mind blanked.

Hours passed without him realising. At the first light of morning, he stood up, prepared his clothes and then walked to the secluded area, giving a servant a note to give his brother. He needed peace from everyone; so he isolated himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm hm~  
> oops more angst?


	11. Chapter 11

Jiang Cheng didn’t hold up for the last three months even though his sister sent him letters about Wei Wuxian’s health every week to reassure him. Jin Zixuan was grating on his nerves still but most importantly killing intent flooded him every time he met Lan Xichen simply because he looked too much like his little brother. He itched to get his hands around the throat of the arrogant kid that broke his brother’s heart. So, after talking his mind with Jin Zixuan, he met Lan Qiren to tell him he was leaving and did.

The atmosphere of Lotus Pier lifted a weight from his shoulder. He felt like he could breathe fully for the first time since he sent away Wei Wuxian. People greeted him and there were shouts and unrestrained laughs, it was a different orchestra than at Cloud Recesses where you could almost hear the piti-pat of cat’s feet on the parquet from the other side of the place.

He walked through the entrance and passed by the training grounds, saluting his brother-disciples who were holding onto weight again. The girls were doing swords move dutifully not far away.

“Wait,” he murmured to himself and retreated on his steps.

He saw Jiang Yanli, focused on her sword Naiyun flowing easily through motions his sister had always trouble to do due to her weak body and cultivation. She wasn’t at an impressive level, but she was climbing toward a more standard level of cultivation.

Jiang Cheng was gaping at his sister dressed in the same clothes of younger sister disciples already above her level but encouraging her and congratulating her on a good move. Jiang Yanli was blushing under the praise, a sweet smile on her lips.

He decided to let her at her training, having to greet his mother and still so shocked he’d only manage to blubber nonsense in front of his sister at this instant. Also, Jiang Yanli deserved to have their sisters-disciples take care of her for once, he’d hate to interrupt the positive attention she was receiving.

As he walked toward his parents’ quarters where both of their study rooms where he noticed double the protective talismans than what he remembered. The changes let him unbalanced and he walked to his mother’s study room only to find her and his father inclined above a letter, his father sitting on his mother’s table.

"Father, mother," Jiang Cheng greeted, stuttering a bit when two pairs of sharp eyes landed on him.

"A-Cheng, welcome," they both greeted in unison. They exchanged a look as Jiang Cheng struggled not to slap himself and be assured it wasn't a dream.

“I have seen quite some new talismans and sister-…”

“Yes, we received some piece of information that pushed us to think Lotus Pier could benefit from some protective readjustment,” his father said with a reassuring smile.

"The Qishanwen sect was let loose too long and the dog isn't satisfied with eating trash sects anymore, they want us," Yu Ziyuan scoffed, leaning back against her chair. "Hiding it from A-Cheng would be foolish. Both Wuxian and Yanli know already."

“I wanted today to be only about his return,” Jiang Fengmian retorted in a sad tone, almost pouting. “Don’t you want your son to enjoy his return peacefully?”

“What is done is done, why try to convince me now?” she answered curtly, looking away in a gesture that seemed quite like hiding her regret.

Jiang Cheng cleared his throat, “I will visit Wei Wuxian, do you know where he is?”

"On the training ground," Madam Yu said. "I let him lead the lesson today. It occupies him and-" She grimaced. "-the girls like to impress him and work hard under his orders."

Jiang Cheng blinked, thanked her then returned on his steps, shocked even more. Madam Yu let the training to Wei Wuxian – even if for a day – and no shouting, teasing or roaring laughter came from Wei Wuxian? Did Jiang Cheng step into the wrong Lotus Pier?

Reaching the training ground his heart leapt in joy at hearing Wei Wuxian laugh. He was leaning against one of his shidi who looked baffled, a sister-disciple looking smug in front of him and Jiang Yanli hiding a giggle behind her hand. She saw him first and ran to him to entrap him in a hug.

“A-Cheng, welcome back!” she said, breathless.

He gave her back the hug, weirded out by the soft smell of sweat on her that she normally didn't have. She drew back to look at him just as Wei Wuxian came closer, arms crossed. Even if he smiled, there was something of that put Jiang Cheng on edge. The other gave him a hug too and even short-lived, Jiang Cheng felt him cold. Observing him a bit better as he talked about Cloud Recesses, he noticed the boy's eyes getting lost a few times and how Jiang Yanli or another one would shake him awake.

Wei Wuxian had sharp words, a sharp mind and equally sharp movements – which was disastrous on more than one occasion – but here he was dulled like a sword left to the four winds for years.

‖

Wei Wuxian followed Jiang Yanli, the both telling the others that they had affairs to do in town. They asked Jiang Cheng if he wanted to come and he refused, turning to the other disciples as soon as the duo left.

“So, tell me?”

Jiang Shenhua grimaced but as the oldest of the group she started, “Wei Wuxian is sick. But it’s better than a few weeks ago, then he didn’t even leave his bed.”

“We slept a few times all together and, uh,” Jiang Zhu pinched his lips together. “We heard him cry. It’s the first time we ever heard him cry.”

They all nodded, their expressions full of concern.

"Sect leader Jiang told us it was normal for a broken-hearted dragon," Jiang Shenhua said before lifting her shoulders. "It'll get better with time. We just have to make sure he doesn't coil himself under the lake and refuse to come out. Do you know how hard it is to move a dragon while hiding its presence from the villagers? People know Mianlong come visit sometimes, but a dragon sulking in a lake would have revealed he was from here and it'd be disastrous."

“Would make people visit Lotus Pier a lot more,” commented another one.

"I assure you, you don't want the greedy men coming to pray or to try to get scales by all means from a dragon," she huffed, wiping some sweat above her brow.

After that, she declared she was going to clean herself. Obviously, the other girls followed after her without a second thought, only exchanging a look, a lifting of a shoulder or a quirk of the lips. Jiang Cheng was always both impressed and weirded out by how the girls understood each other so easily and without words.

“Shixiong and Madam Yu even fought sometimes,” his sixth shidi added.

“It was quite impressive! Thinking after it, I realised I had never heard shixiong be really angry,” another commented.

“Impressive you said? I thought it was scary. I thought Wei Wuxian would turn into Mianlong and snap Madam Yu in two with his teeth!”

“She seems to search for the fights now that shixiong don’t let her steps on his feet anymore,” the sixth shidi – Jiang Hui – continued. “Do you think it’s a dragon’s thing? He grew up and suddenly can’t stand a human authority?”

“I don’t know, what I know is that Madam Yu seems really stressed and ready to stomp on us, so I’m glad Wei Wuxian is taking the hit for us!”

Jiang Cheng let them to their gossip and went to find his mother again. He wanted to know from her what was happening. Maybe she wouldn’t answer, proud as she was, but his mother and Wei Wuxian had been on courteous terms before then. She had threatened a few times to whip him, he had promised to eat her if she did, and she had complained of his servant status only for Jiang Fengmian to recall her a dragon bought Wei Changze’s servant contract and eat it in front of them.

“Mother,” he called at the door, seeing the woman turn over a letter, read the sender's name and snarl.

“A-Cheng,” she said, nodding at him then holding the letter above a candle.

“It’s the Gusulan sect symbol,” he noticed.

“Yes, second young master Lan wrote a few times to our dear lovesick fool,” she commented, her cheek reposing in her hand as she looked at the paper burn.

“But- that’s Wei Wuxian’s courier!” he exclaimed, scandalised. “What if he learns? He’ll be furious!”

“Good, everything’s better than how apathetic he is,” she answered. “The second young master of Lan wrote that his first betrothed disappeared and so he was reconsidering A-Ying’s demand. He acts like A-Ying is a second choice, a consolation prize.”

She scoffed, Jiang Cheng stared at her in silence for how open she was. His eyes roamed her desk and he finally noticed the empty cup hidden by a buddha's sculpture. She was drunk. Jiang Cheng couldn't believe his ears, but he was going to use it at his advantage.

"Did Lan Wangji sent a lot of letters?"

"Three."

Jiang Cheng shook his head at the thought Lan Wangji kept insulting his brother even through insinuation, "He said that and he keeps sending letters? He didn't even apologise once?"

His mother waved her hand at his consternation, "Maybe. The letters burn too quickly for me to read."

She snorted and Jiang Cheng felt a twinge of discomfort at the fact the letters hadn't been all skimmed through. But then he recalled how Wei Wuxian was at Cloud Recesses: wrapped around Lan Wangji like he was his god. It was for the best if Wei Wuxian never knew about the letters and thought forever that Lan Wangji was a prick. 

"What is wrong with the young masters of this generation? Rejecting my kids, ah!" She scoffed again, hitting the table with the palm of her hand. "They should beg for their hands and when they were offered them, those little rapscallions broke their hearts!"

Jiang Cheng looked away, feeling both glad Jin Zixuan begged his father to broke the contract between him and Yanli, and also sad that his sister had her heart broken.

“A-Cheng,” Madam Yu whispered, her hand cupping his cheek. “You, you are happy, isn’t it?”

Something squeezed his heart, he leaned into the touch and nodded, “En.”

‖

After spending a bit more of time with his mother, criticising to no end both Lan Wangji and Jin Zixuan, Jiang Cheng returned to his bedroom. Though he stopped there only to change and then went to Wei Wuxian's next door room.

A dozen pair of eyes turned to him. He blinked at all the sleepy heads and the bodies threw on cushions and covers then smiled.

“You took your sweet time, missed all the fun discussions, now we’re all falling asleep,” Wei Wuxian said, before patting the place next to him. “Come, come.”

Just after, Wei Wuxian changed into Mianlong, purposefully laying on a few Jiang who complained with laughs in their voices before settling themselves in better positions around the dragon. The huge sleep party was something Jiang Cheng had missed. Even the news of the sect being in possible danger didn't stop him from having the best sleep since he went to the Cloud Recesses.

‖

Wei Wuxian threw another round and flat rock that ricocheted a few times creating ripples throughout. He sighed as his thought returned to his adoptive family and sect. He was worrying them a lot but he found himself incapable to hide his hurt. A few months ago, he'd have cut his own hand rather than worry them so much, he'd have hidden hurt feelings behind a smile and a joke but his mind seemed to be crooked, incapable to work as he wanted and preferred to focus on the wound.

Everyone needed to know he felt bad.

Two things made it difficult to forget: one being the threads and the second being Lan Wangji hailing him. When he returned to Lotus Pier it was almost every night, too weak in heart and mind, Wei Wuxian could have been forced to go back to Cloud Recesses under the strength, but he could barely get out of his bed and each call tired him more. Wei Wuxian could only fall asleep, or near the unconsciousness, and ignored them. As he got better though, the call spaced out until it happened once every few weeks and then, never.

He was tempted to go to Lan Wangji and tell him a few home truths but he was worried he wouldn’t be able to let Lan Wangji go and even put shame on the Yunmengjiang sect doing so. He would beg for him, do degrading thing just for a moment with him. If Lan Wangji rejected him again, Wei Wuxian feared what he could do under the pain.

Could he kill out of a mix of pain, distress and anger? Sometimes he thought so and was glad for his promise not to hurt Lan Wangji. So, Wei Wuxian wrote a letter, still actually in his hands. In fact, he had written quite a few letters, begging and cajoling, threatening and wailing before he settled on the simplest version possible -  _Stop it, it is distasteful_ – and burnt the others. Lan Wangji would know perfectly about what he talked and he’d notice the visible edge of Wei Wuxian’s anger and bitterness. Now, if only he was brave enough to send it…

Yet the calls weren’t the only reason Wei Wuxian thought about Lan Wangji and couldn’t go over his rejection, but the threads. His first instinct at the time had been to keep them, but as the time passed, he wondered if he should cut them.

 _Lan Wangji hadn’t cut them either!_  He thought as he sulked. Except he was a human knowing nothing of emotional bonds.

_Cut or do not cut?_

The blood of Wei Wuxian dragon heritage oftentimes parried his lack of knowledge but not every time. He did freak out and in turn he terrified Jiang Cheng and all the other when he had his first moulting. Or even the titbit about growing harder scales was from Jiang Yinling, the healer of the sect who had read all the books on dragon she could.

In a time like this, he would have liked his mother.

“Why such a long face?”

“Madam Yu?” he said, blinking at the woman walking on the pontoon. He glanced around to see if Jiang Cheng or Jiang Yanli hadn’t suddenly appeared but no, there was only him.

“Are you thinking of this ice-hearted man?”

“Hum,” Wei Wuxian answered, his eyes going back toward the stillness of the lake.

"Do you hide something to us? Cangse Sanren did not stay sick for so long. Although, it might be because she found love quickly afterwards."

At first, Wei Wuxian tensed – the threads! – but then he relaxed and even sent a curious look at the woman. She wasn't looking at him but far away in the centre of the lake.

“Someone rejected my mother?”

"Yes, my eldest sister," Madam Yu told, dropping an information that made Wei Wuxian dizzy. He could only stare at her, his mouth agape, as she pursued her lips, "The fool." She glanced at Wei Wuxian for the first time. "Although, Cangse Sanren had only given her the first gift, not all except for one." For a few heartbeats Wei Wuxian though she was going to leave but she said: "But you are younger than her at the time. A young foolish heart." Wei Wuxian furrowed his nose and turned his head away to hid his pouting face. Surprising Wei Wuxian to the point he thought his heart stopped, she put a hand on his head and shook it lightly. "Don't worry the sect so much, get better."

She left after that in a flourish of purples robes, both looking dangerous and elegant. Wei Wuxian touched the top of his head then relaxed, a chuckle escaping him. He leaned back, his arms stopping him from falling down and stared at the sun setting down, tainting the world in reds.

A call he was now familiar with came to break the serene mood. That was one of the reasons he kept the threads too. Even if Wei Wuxian ended too weak again – but not enough to be unable to fly – then Nasty couldn’t force the dragon to come to him. The threads served as a tethering force that Mianlong could wrap around his heart as a protection from Nasty’s hollering.

Wei Wuxian stuffed the thought that it'd be impossible for those circumstances to happen, for his mind to be weak but his body strong. He ignored the nagging voice at his ears telling him he could use the threads of his family for the same results. Might Wei Wuxian had finished the bond with Lan Wangji then the strength of the threads linking them would be unparalleled from any other threads Wei Wuxian had with his family.

The little voice said-

"You're still in love and waiting for the second master Lan to come to you." Wei Wuxian yelped in fear and slid off the pontoon into the water. He lifted his head above the water and spit what got into his mouth at Jiang Shenhua. She stared him down, water trickling down her face. "After all, you've helped Jiang Bo choose who came with him to the Discussion conference and, strangely, you kept mentioning Lan Wangji. Weird, since there was no correlation between the second master Lan and what was it? Ah, yes, Jiang Bo was talking about cleaning our  _uniforms_."

Rolling his eyes, Wei Wuxian was going to lie and pretend he didn't talk that much about Lan Wangji because if they talked about sect uniforms it was normal to mention the pristine white of Gusulan and then show in example Lan Wangji, isn't it? But then changed his mind, “Can’t a dragon sulk in peace here?”

“No, spending one afternoon and a night getting out of the lake a dragon once is enough for me.” She put her arms on the pontoon and lifted an eyebrow. “So, I’m replacing your conscience for a bit and asking you: what do you want, for Lan Wangji to grovel at your feet or never to come close to you again?”

“I don’t know!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, lifting his arms and dropping them so they splashed the both of them.

Jiang Shenhua rolled on her back and put her arms under her head, “Then think about it.”

His sister disciple amused Wei Wuxian. He huffed a laugh; his hands grabbed the edge of the pontoon and he lifted his body, smiling down at the young woman.

“What are you doing?”

“Well, getting out of the water.”

“This is how you think?” she asked.

“Ugh. I have to go back in the water? Why? I don’t wanna!”

“Put back you ass in the water or-“

Wei Wuxian scrunched up his nose, “Or what, dear sister?”

“Or I’ll send your letters to second young master Lan.”

Dread filled Wei Wuxian before his own mind reminded him he had burnt them all. What he told her. Except her smile made him fear again.

"Do you want to bet a dragon scale on it?" At his silence, she closed her eyes again. "I'll even send the letters you wrote drunk."

Wei Wuxian gasped then fell down in the water again, “But why the water?”

“Shhh. For a heart to be clear, one must first clear their mind.”

“It’s just to bully your shidi, isn’t it?” he asked, crossing his arms and letting himself fall to the bottom, water encompassing him in a comforting hug. He thought, “And then people complain about  _me_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for following this fic and commenting ^^
> 
> I've discovered that someone translated this fic without first coming to ask. I'm not the type to withhold my permission to do such works. But I want to be properly credited with a link back to my work _and_ it's polite to make yourself known beforehand and ask in case the author isn't okay with it. If it was purposefully done in secret I'm going to make the disappointed-frowny face  >:c
> 
> so, is the Jiang family cool? :D


	12. Chapter 12

‖

The Discussion Conference at the Qishanwen sect brought a wind of nervousness in Lotus Pier. Sect members kept verifying the protectives arrays, the traps and kept looking above their shoulders in fear.

The disciples – on Wei Wuxian proposition – did everything to alleviate the tense atmosphere. They'd jokes around, bringing adults into their plays, they would help Jiang Yanli prepare food so not only three or four lucky people – oftentimes her close family – but way more could eat the perfect food; some of them even made songs.

Wei Wuxian felt relief when they finally left for the Discussion Conference, though a stray comment from a disciple that he had the sensation of running into the wolf's jaw made the convoy tense again. Jiang Fengmian, holding onto Jiang Yanli who still couldn't fly for long, squeezed her harder as his expression darkened.

“They won't do anything without a plausible excuse to attack,” Jiang Cheng said, popping the bubble of silence about the real problem. “And not till they didn't regroup their force, made a strategy and try to annex us forcefully, but by us willingly bending the knees rather than attacking Lotus Pier. It would only be the last step because they want to conquer and not massacre.”

"Except Wen Ruohan," someone muttered under their sleeve.

"A-Cheng's logic is sound. Qishanwen will not attack the following months," the sect leader confirmed, not explaining further but both Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian knew he had spies and sometimes asked Wen Qing and her brother for bits of information. They didn't answer every time, making sure no paper easily stopped was send, and favoured a sect member under Wen Qing's wing that she had her whole truths in to hand the messages.

“My shidi is right, stop fretting. Act humbly and do not search for fights,” Wei Wuxian added.

People snorted, making him grin at his win. He knew perfectly well he was the most likely to annoy someone into starting a fight.

“I, Wei Wuxian, birth name Wei Ying, promise not to annoy anyone into anger during the Discussion Conference!”

Mouths fell under the surprise of such promise. Wei Wuxian's eyes glinted with joy as the others faltered on their swords and emitted sounds of surprise. Although, he hadn't predicted it would make the situation seems more serious since he - him; the jokester of the family - promised to act straight for the whole Discussion Conference. The tense atmosphere came back, people's faces fell into sombre expressions as the silence stretched.

“Mark your words!” Jiang Cheng shouted, for once smiling gleefully. “It means you can't annoy us too!”

“Oh, young master Jiang Cheng think I can't joke around you all without annoying you! Do I annoy you, Jiang Zhu?” he asked, hands on his hips and the tip of his feet on Suiban's edge. “My jokes only annoy no-funs people! Are you telling you are boring, brother of my heart?”

Having turned around the situation on his brother, Wei Wuxian grinned only to receive a glare and a huff from Jiang Cheng. A few chuckles followed, one being from Jiang Fengmian who send a nod to Wei Wuxian.

‖

The disciples from Yunmengjiang's sect were hiding from the young man and young woman talking in hushed tones a few meters away under a little pavilion that cast the couple's faces in the shadows. Jiang Cheng didn't hide himself, having told Jin Zixuan that he was his sister chaperone and wouldn't let her away from his vision or it would be improper. The other ones were here in invisible back-up, all huddled behind the base of a short statue.

“He's holding her hand!” Jiang Shenhua whispered in horror. “Why is she letting him hold her hand?”

“Wait... she's blushing!” another added, pushing down on Wei Wuxian whose hand slid and the pyramid fell down on him.

“Shhh!” Jiang Cheng said, kicking the loose limbs not hidden anymore. “I'm trying to listen!”

"What do they say?" Jiang Hui whined.

“I don't hear everything,” he grumbled before glancing at Wei Wuxian, now sprawled on the ground, feet kicking the air and chin cupped in his hands. “So?”

“So, he's apparently impressed by the way her cultivation built up, she's blushing at this. And he's apologising, telling her he doesn’t hate her but would like a woman he was in love with so he wouldn't be tempted in being unfaithful and turn into his father.”

There was silence, the disciples respected this thinking and were glad Jin Zixuan wouldn't accept a marriage with their shijie and then broke her heart later. But, still... the peacock didn't even deserve to hold Jiang Yanli's hand nor even look at her.

“I still can't stand this peacock,” Jiang Cheng muttered and only received murmurs of agreement. “He could have reached this conclusion without insulting her.”

“Hey, that's our treats if we do well during the contest!” Jiang Shenhua shouted, getting out of the hiding spot and pointing at the box Jiang Yanli got out to hand a sweet to Jin Zixuan.

The young man in stark yellow froze then looked full of anger, but Jiang Yanli put the sweet in his hand then pushed on his shoulder so he'd go back to his sect. He mellowed instantly and nodded at her then lifted his chin in the air and strode away.

The first call regrouping the competitors resonated in the air with little echoes. A gaggle of purple robbed youth ran toward the entrances of the contest when it was heard. They waved at Jiang Yanli who returned slowly toward her father. At the entrances, rogue cultivators and ten or more different sects were standing around, testing their bows. Wei Wuxian's eyes flew to the white robbed cultivators on instinct, he froze when pale blue eyes met his gaze. He turned around quickly then focused on his bow.

“Wei Wuxian.”

He sucked in a breath at the voice just behind him, glanced above his shoulder and was promptly threw off-balance by Jiang Zhu's arm around his shoulder.

“Wen Qing and Wen Ning are there, shixiong!” Jiang Zhu exclaimed, meeting Wei Wuxian's eyes though they fluttered a moment toward the man behind him.

“Yes, yes!” he nodded quickly. He turned around, saw both Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji and saluted them, “Good evening young masters Lan and good luck.”

Then he dashed toward Wen Qing. Obviously, he didn’t want to attract Wen Ruohan’s attention by being too friendly and close to Wen Qing – which he had only met once more in a dark forest where she was ‘gathering night herbs’ to exchange information – and he saluted her and her brother respectfully before thanking her for her help months ago like he had never met her in-between.

He purposefully ignored the stare that bore into his back.

‖

The spirits-targets were moving, but still easy to take care of. Wei Wuxian ended up distracted and bored, picking up funny rocks or picking up some flowers for Jiang Yanli.

The sounds of boots startled him, glancing above his shoulder, he froze. Standing up, he asked his heart to calm down from its sudden mad race and put on a mask of the jokester Wei Wuxian.

“Young master Lan, I must inform you all the targets here have been taken care of.”

“Came for you.”

Wei Wuxian was struck mute at that. He blinked a few times, observing the expressionless of Lan Wangji who stood a few arms-lengths away and never looking away from him.

“Under unexpected circumstances, I found myself free of my betrothal contract-“

Wei Wuxian laughed loud, cutting the young man on whatever he was going to say. He patted his shoulder, "The betrothed ran away? Ah ah ah, poor lad! The woman must have had a strong heart to protect and she didn't share your respect for an engagement she had no say in!"

With those words, Wei Wuxian turned on his heels and decided to be more focused on avoiding Lan Wangji. What had he wanted anyway by telling him that? Wei Wuxian didn’t like how he instantly yearned for Lan Wangji to tell him he’d be his cultivational partner.

"I have reconsidered your betrothal demand."

The voice came from a few steps behind, Wei Wuxian chuckled nervously and glanced above his shoulder at Lan Wangji walking next to him.

"My-?” Wei Wuxian’s heart blocked his throat and a part of him cried to him to smile and start the courting again. The other part – the wounded one – remembered the pain and huddled on itself, sobbing at the prospect of another rejection. “Ah ah ah. Young master Lan Wangji, my betrothal demand does not stand anymore! I am not a second choice! You cannot think now that your first soon to be spouse disappeared that I will jump to the chance to take her place."

Lan Wangji had an air of confusion, "Many would."

Wei Wuxian turned his head away from the sight of the beauty next to him, he bristled and hardened his heart.

"I don't. My demand was out of feelings for you, not because you are the son of the Gusulan's principal branch. But you stomped on those feelings, putting back in the soil the sprout that was growing."

"It was the respectable thing to do. I was already betrothed and accepting your courting would have been dist-“ he paused, surely remembering Wei Wuxian’s curt letter. “It would have been insulting toward my betrothed."

"It was for your honour," Wei Wuxian corrected.

“No, I liked my betrothed and the elders-“

Lan Wangji was cut short when Wei Wuxian pushed back down the forehead ribbon on his eyes, "Here, you should wear it on your eyes for you are blind to people's feelings and cannot even have the decency to be gentle in how you deal with them."

Wei Wuxian left. He pretended he didn't hear the "No one taught me." in a sad tone. If Lan Wangji wasn't even able to understand he needed at least to apologise offering him a second chance was beyond the question.

He still hoped the young man was going to hold onto him and try again.

‖

Wei Wuxian exited the contest grounds when it was clear that Lan Wangji’s apparition had unbalanced him to the point he wasn’t into playing anymore. None of the targets interested him anymore even if they were challenging – which he liked normally.

He went toward his shijie and the few disciples of other sects that weren’t participating. She draped an arm around him when he sat down next to her and sighed.

“Are you well A-Xian?”

“I cannot lie to my shijie,” he murmured, feeling ready to cry and yet smiling at her. “But there’s nothing to worry about.”

“This is your… chronic illness?” she asked, brows furrowed. She used the words of chronic illness for talking about his broken heart so disciples from another sect wouldn’t laugh at him to be sick because of such a thing. None of them knew it was dangerous for a dragon. None of them knew he was a dragon anyway.

“I think seeing Lan Zhan didn’t help,” he whispered low enough so no one could hear except her. He closed his eyes when she guided his head to her shoulder. “He told me he reconsidered the courting.”

Wei Wuxian bit on his lower lip, hiding the shameful tears into his shijie's neck as she gently caressed his head and whispered comforting words to him, behind her the whispers of other females and young men were heard. There was not one exact reason for the tears but an accumulation of strong emotions brought by seeing Lan Wangji again, the words he had told Wei Wuxian and his memories of being rejected mixed with a sudden hope for Lan Wangji to try again. But also the fear that the Gusulan cultivator would said accept the courting anew only to play cold once again.

“Congratulation young master Wei,” Lan Xichen’s voice sounded above him when the names of the best archers were heard – he had focused on Wen Ning and his brother Jiang Cheng and didn’t notice his own – which made Wei Wuxian open his eyes on the young man who smiled down at him. “It is even more impressive that I heard you left the shooting grounds because your body felt unwell. Are you better?”

Wei Wuxian smiled weakly and waved off the concern, “I’m fine, I’m fine!”

His smile froze when he remarked Lan Wangji walking toward them. He found himself blinded by a sudden urge to go writhe at Lan Wangji’s feet and cajole him to take him back, beg and flatter. Anything so Lan Wangji would patch his heart. The urge was so strong the start of a whine escaped his lips.

“Jiejie,” he whispered, expecting her to find an excuse for them to take their leave.

She whistled, obviously drawing everyone’s attention to them, which was against what Wei Wuxian needed at this time. The arrival of all the disciples from Yunmengjiang, before then talking to friends from other sect, surprised both Wei Wuxian and Lan Xichen.

Lan Xichen sent a strange glance at Wei Wuxian like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, what his brother only walking toward them had provoked. He greeted Lan Wangji who had slowed down his pace. Then Wei Wuxian's attention was taken by the sea of purple, moving around, talking and congratulating him while blocking Lan Wangji's line of sight.

"Hey, is this Qingheng-jun? It's the first time we saw him!" Jiang Zhu asked genuinely. "So, he did really leave secluded cultivation!"

“Yes, he did,” Lan Xichen commented, making himself known again.

Jiang Zhu, showing his back to the young man, grimaced apologetically at Jiang Yanli for having given Lan Xichen an opportunity to get into their circle when they had been on the right track for the two Lan to take their leave politely.

“In fact, we could say it was thanks to a friend of the family who helped on a certain matter.”

The Jiangs looked confusedly at Lan Xichen who had the ghost of a grimace at his own words too quick to make sense except if you extrapolated.

“Was he blocked on a point of cultivation?” Jiang Shenhua asked.

“Oh! He-“

“Brother,” Lan Wangji said in a low voice.

Lan Xichen smiled at the Jiang and nodded, but said nothing more. Most of the disciples in purple felt the tension rise and they crossed their arms which made Lan Xichen look worried. He glanced at his brother who sighed and shook his head.

Wei Wuxian suddenly felt a tug from somewhere so near it was almost physical. He yelped, falling from the stool and clutching his head.

“Shixiong!” a hoard of disciples called in worry.

“A-Xian?”

"It's-" he glanced at where the call was coming, meeting an instant the bored red eyes of Wen Ruohan. Wei Wuxian's mouth fell open, he shook his head, making his vision blur. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the violent call. There was no way he'd answer it, but it gave him the creep and was strong enough for his brain to hurt. "A spike of pain from a headache. It's okay."

“You are really unwell, young master Wei,” Lan Xichen noted, his voice thin with concern. “I thought-“

“You thought?” Wei Wuxian heard distantly Jiang Cheng ask.

“Nothing.”

Wei Wuxian ignored the people above him. The distance from Lotus Pier and wherever was Wen Ruohan had shrunk down the strength of his calls, Wei Wuxian realised. Now, so near to the man, he had the full force of it. Wei Wuxian shuddered, focusing on breathing and not straining his muscles to the point he'd hurt himself.

“Sect leader Jiang!” a concert of young voices echoed making Wei Wuxian wince.

“Wei Ying, you should get to our quarter for the week and rest.”

“I apologise for worrying you, Jiang Shushu. It’s nothing,” he said, looking at the man and hating the furrowed brow and line of worry on his face.

“It would be more convincing if-” Jiang Fengmian extended his hand and pinched Wei Wuxian’s nose who was too dazed to flinch back. He noticed the taste of iron on his lips and then lifted his hand to pinch his nose in place of his father. “-if you didn’t look so pale.”

“We’ll get him to his room, father,” Jiang Cheng promised, a hint of urgency behind his calm demeanour. “You can go back enjoy your drink.”

“Yes, Sect leader, we will bring him back,” chorused the other disciples.

"Oh, my, look at that, the Yunmengjiang sect leaving early, not mingling with other sects." Wen Ruohan clicked his tongue against his palate, a sombre chuckle leaving his mouth. "It isn't promoting sect fraternization."

The words were not loud but clearly, the man had wanted them to hear. The Yunmengjiang sect disciples tensed and Jiang Fengmian's eyes hardened, though he was facing Wei Wuxian so he was the only one to see it.

“What are you waiting for?” Jiang Cheng asked curtly. “Move him. I’m going back to talk with Nie Huaisang.”

“Hum, I can’t see Jin Hua often. Can I stay, shixiong?” Jiang Zhu asked, glancing at Wei Wuxian then Jiang Cheng.

“Sure, go,” Wei Wuxian answered, grimacing a smile at Jiang Fengmian’s address when he stood up. “I don’t want you all yipping around anyway. Just, get me there and leave.”

Jiang Yanli slid her arm under Wei Wuxian’s shoulder and lifted him quite easily as her cultivation was now good enough, “The trip quite tired me, I’ll accompany you. Please, have fun here, don’t leave for us.”

A few murmurs of agreements followed Jiang Yanli sweet authority. She gave them the opportunity not to worry after Wei Wuxian and her leaving wasn’t strange since she always had been quite feeble.

They left slowly, Jiang Yanli’s hand pushing on Wei Wuxian’s back so he wouldn’t be slouched half on himself and look poorly in front of all those cultivators. He understood and put on a fake tired smile and wrapped his arm around Jiang Yanli’s waist. She put her head on his shoulder, sighing softly. Now they looked like he was the one supporting her except he still felt her arm holding him up.

‖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's some kind of pre-christmas gift. There's an extra after it too ><  
> apparently, I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/ectocosme) (bear with me I have no idea how it works) and a (still alive??) [tumblr](http://ectocosme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> anyway thanks to wait patiently and for all your kind words and sharing your excitment. It means a lot :D  
> Also if you know a surgeon of questionable morals who wouldn't shy away from transplant two working hands on me, I'm listening. You'd get two shitty hands as a thank you gift


	13. extra 2

The room his uncle had requested for himself in the quarter allowed to them was encompassed into a silence that catered to Lan Wangji’s sensibilities. The man didn’t talk as he made tea.

“Have you thought enough?” he asked. “Now, tell me what you did wrong with Wei Wuxian.”

“I told him my first betrothal was something of the past,” Lan Wangji stated. He breathed in and out then continued, “He told me his demand was out of feelings for me and seemed to imply they disappeared at my rejection. I repeated that I rejected him because it was the respectable thing to do.”

He paused, gathering his thoughts and was glad for the tea that made the silence acceptable.

“Did you tell him you reconsidered his betrothal demand?”

Lan Wangji nodded silently, glad that his uncle filled in the blank.

“He said it didn’t stand anymore.”

At his surprise his uncle made an undignified snort, “He’s thinking too highly of himself if he believes he can reject a young master like you. He may be Madam Yu and sect leader Jiang foster son but he’s not of the main line of the Yunmengjiang’s sect, without their support he’d be without status. Maybe should I send a letter to Jiang Fengmian so he’d learn his foster kid rejected you.”

“He did say he didn’t care that I was the from the Gusulan clan mainline,” Lan Wangji commented.

“Wei Wuxian… do you even think?” his Uncle mumbled even though the other wasn’t present. He shook his head. “There are limits to his free-spirit. He’s not even adopted in the Jiang family so he’s only the son of rogue cultivators. Someone should recall him of such before he gets killed because he believes his status his equal to a Sect leader’s son and he does something he’d regret. Although, you shouldn’t be the one with such a responsibility. Your relationship with him is strained enough.”

Lan Wangji didn’t offer a reply, feeling that it wasn’t necessary. He sipped his tea, his mind filled with thoughts on his encounter with Wei Wuxian.

“He called me young master Lan Wangji.”

The confession surprised himself, his shoulders tensed and he resolutely kept his gaze on his tea.

“I do feel it is more suitable, but you feel wronged by it so let’s not argue about it now,” his uncle answered with a sigh. “Since an honest face-to-face didn’t work out we need to think of something else.”

The silence stretched to the point Lan Wangji’s thoughts circled back to one sentence, “I want to pick lotus seeds.”

“Is this a code for something else again?” Lan Qiren asked, the hint of a smile on his lips. “It has a link to Wei Wuxian? Did he talk of picking lotus seeds or that he licked them?”

Lan Wangji nodded, “Invited me to pick them at Lotus Pier.”

At that his uncle straightened a little – what Lan Wangji had associated with the feeling of keen interest from the man during the years – and Lan Qiren leaned above the table, “There, we have an idea. Why don’t I send disciples to Lotus Pier for training? I’ll send a messenger since all your letters went unanswered.”

“Wei Wuxian didn’t want to answer?”

“With the troubles coming from the Qishanwen sect, I have doubts those letters even reached their addressee.”

“Would father-“ Lan Wangji stopped, having trouble again to let out words.

“Would he… let me do it?” Lan Qiren completed. “Brother is quite taken by dealing with the Wen and the Elders. I believe he will be glad for your brother and you to get out of their reach.”

“Mn.”

The sound was noncommittal, he doubted still that his father had interest for him even though his uncle kept repeating that they were the same.

“Straighten your back, Lan Zhan. Don’t look so desperate! Do you remember Wei Wuxian's face? He was sick – or hurt in a hunt for all we know, even he – as good-natured and lively he is – his patience would be thin while in pain.”

Lan Wangji tilted his head to the side minutely, thinking, “I asked too much of him?”

“Possibly. You didn’t part on good terms at Cloud Recesses and today you went straight to reconsider the betrothal.”

“You said-“

“I know what I said. Circumstances made that being honest and to the point wasn’t a good choice.” He sipped his tea. “Be his friend.”

Lan Wangji blinked slowly, taking in the words, “Friend.”

“At Cloud Recesses he was so enamoured with you he could have sat in your lap.” The man made a face like he had bitten into something sour. Lan Wangji imagined himself with Wei Wuxian on his lap even though he didn’t like contacts normally. “He won’t forget you that easily.” Lan Qiren was silent again. “Do I need to tell you how to be his friend?”

“Yes, please.”

The man sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE YOU SURE YOU WANNA ASK FRIENDSHIPS ADVICE FROM THE GUY WHO GOT HIS FRIEND ZANGSE SANREN BY ACCIDENT AND THEN SHE DRAGGED IN MORE PEOPLE LIKE SHE COLLECTED THEM??? ARE YOU SURE LAN ZHAN????
> 
> edit: fuck it was for tomorrow... enjoy an early early update


	14. Chapter 14

art from [@maruruz](http://maruruz.tumblr.com/)

‖

Wei Wuxian played a game of tag with so many people at the Discussion Conference he felt like an assassin in training. Wen Chao had taken a grudge against him – Wei Wuxian didn't remember what he did to him exactly and the Jiangs were no help on this matter -, Jin Zixuan was the same and his whole minions followed his need to poke at Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji was hunting him for who knows what – maybe torturing him – and Wen Ruohan's presence made him gag. At least the sect leader was the easiest to avoid since he didn't try to find him. Hopefully, the man ignored Wei Wuxian was the dragon he thought out.

Although the Discussion Conference finally ended and he was free to laze around after running everywhere, turns on his heels, be on edge at all time and, worst of the worst, hide and not have time to play jokes on his friends.

Lotus Pier was a haven and the moment he was in sight of the lake, he flew quicker on his Suiban only to finish into the water. Above him, he heard both shouts of worry and roaring waves of laughter from his antic. Wei Wuxian floated, arms and legs extended in the water and savoured the calm of the place. Calm but not ghostly silent like the Cloud Recesses.

“You're mad,” Jiang Cheng commented from above him.

Facing the bottom of the lake, Wei Wuxian grumbled, creating bubbles from the water. He smiled, content to be back. 

‖

A few days later, Wei Wuxian chuckled nervously, straightening a bit from his sprawl on the boat, “That's why you're not the jokester of the family, Jiang Cheng. Your jokes are terrible.”

The young man crossed his arms as the boat advanced slowly, though the scowl on his face made it look like he was serious.

“It's not a joke, father told me Lan-laoshi proposed that a few of his disciples came to Lotus Pier.”

“What did your father say?” he asked, his voice cracking at the end. He cleared his throat and chuckled, but Jiang Cheng had noticed.

“That he was considering it but wouldn't be able to welcome more disciples for the next three months.” Jiang Cheng pinched the base of his nose. “He couldn't refuse outwardly, but he saved us – you! – he saved you some time to get better.”

“Jiang Cheng,” Wei Wuxian moaned. “I don't think-”

“He told me to look out for long, very long-lasting night-hunts if needed.”

“Oh,” Wei Wuxian emitted, cushioning his head on his arm and letting his free hand brush the water where koi carps came to uselessly mouth at his fingers. “Would you be coming with me?”

“Yes,” Jiang Cheng grumbled. “Although, running away from a damn idiot who rejected you isn't the best course I believe.”

“And what do you believe, Ô wise Jiang Wanyin?” He was kicked for his teasing eliciting a laugh from him when he nearly toppled over into the water.  

“Just live your life like you never meet him.”

Wei Wuxian scolded, “Ah! Work on your plans, A-Cheng!”

But he recalled Jiang Shenhua questioning a few weeks ago and regretted he had found no answer. His heart did beat up excitedly at the idea of seeing Lan Wangji every day, but his mind recalled their last interactions and all his good mood turned sour.

‖

For the remaining of the day, Wei Wuxian thoughts circled back toward Lan Wangji. He felt restless, and when the night fell, he was pouting in front of his meal, his whole body tense. He answered moodily to everyone and choose to get back to his bedroom before finishing his meal since his intestines felt knotted and worry climbed up inside him.

He fell face first on his bed, groaning, then kicked his boots off his feet and rolled out of his outer robe, keeping one black layer above his inner robe.

The surprise and then anger that rose in him made him gasp. Wei Wuxian lifted himself on his arms, staring at his bedsheet. Anguish and then pain wormed their way into his heart.

Wei Wuxian shot to his feet in urgency, his heart beating suddenly at high speed as he ran inside Lotus Pier toward the main hall where everyone was still eating. Pushing open the doors, all the heads turned to him as the heavy wood hit against the walls. Heaving, Wei Wuxian stood there, his eyes checking all the bodies.

“Who has been hurt? Who isn’t here?”

Silence answered him for a heartbeat, all eyes on him filled with confusion.

“Answer!”

“Everyone is here, shixiong!” Jiang Hui exclaimed. “None of us are hurt.”

Confused, for he felt deeply the harm done on one of his people, Wei Wuxian looked around in anguish.

“Who’s hurt?”

His eyes widened at the realisation, he stared at a point on the ground as his own fear sweep through him.

“Lan Zhan,” he whispered.

“A-Ying, should you-”

Wei Wuxian heard distantly Jiang Fengmian address him, but he already flopped on the ground, letting his body rearrange itself into a bigger one with scales.

“Cloud Recesses is attacked, I’m going to Lan Zhan.”

There were no objections for he was already flying at high speed toward his destination. The wind carried him, sensing his desperation, and he flew high were no cultivators could go - above the clouds - for how thin the air was, but it made the pressure of the air less powerful. The cold from there only urged him to go faster, move quicker and warm himself as he closed the distance between Lotus Pier and his Lan Zhan in danger.

The smell of smoke was the first thing that he caught as he got closer; flying so high the clouds were under him. Wei Wuxian breached the sea of white just as the sunset coloured the whole sky in fiery oranges and yellows.

Wei Wuxian inspired a long time, filling his enormous lungs and condensed his Qi as he called a tempest from nothing. The exertion would surely be hard to bear later, but for now he had enough Qi to act, even drumming hard his heart could support an exceptional demand. The clouds he just left where not of a storm so he had to work from almost scratch, but soon enough rain fell down, slower than himself as he let himself drop toward the Cloud Recesses alight in flames.

“Qishanwen sect!” he roared when his eyes fell on the tell-tale uniform.

He was near now and could distinguish sects uniforms, but no faces, in the mass of fighting people. A few of the Wen dog pointed at him, most of the Gusulan people took the opportunity to flee into the forest near them. It was better for Wei Wuxian, he wouldn’t have to make sure his body didn’t knock into friends rather than foes.

Wei Wuxian showed his teeth in a terrible dragon’s smile, the light rain becoming a pour. The Wen where going to run away screaming and he would laugh at them. He would laugh and then comfort his Lan Zhan who was hurt, which he felt in his own bones.

He barely avoided the first dark javelin whose hue made it hard to see. Anger rose in him. It didn’t abate when pain exploded in his shoulder. Around him, the pour became a storm.

‖

Jiang Cheng's heart seemed ready to give out under the pressure of his speed and the exertion of Qi he used to fly after his father who carried Jiang Yanli too. She had flung herself in his arms and refused to let go. Under the urgency, Jiang Fengmian accepted to take her but made her promise as they flew that she would hide if the fight was still ongoing.

Jiang Cheng decided to bury deep in him the sight of his mother's fury when the three of them - the three most important of Lotus Pier - left without waiting. They were going to feel her wrath upon their return. Maybe she had already sent people to them.

The three of them were arrows shouting through the sky, yet they were far less quick than Mianlong. The change and his departure were so hasty, Jiang Cheng had only seen black robes turn to red scales.

Finally came in sight the Cloud Recesses. Jiang Yanli's gasp was heard even above the whistle of the wind around Jiang Cheng's ears. He could only stare at the smoke encompassing the old buildings and the overwhelming smell of burnt as the wind turned.

“There! A group of white robed people!” Jiang Yanli said, pointing to an area nested against the side of a mountain, not too far from the smoking buildings now mostly cleared from the fire.

They touched ground near the people who all tensed, drawing their swords, but the purple of their uniform calmed them.

“Sect leader Jiang?” one man called, exiting a group of elders. He saluted Jiang Cheng’s father respectfully. “May I inquire of the reason of your presence?”

“Sect leader Lan,” answered Jiang Fengmian. “We followed Wei Ying, can you bring him here?”

“Wei Ying didn’t come,” Lan Qiren commented, coming closer.

Silent stares answered him, Jiang Cheng meet his sister’s eyes to share their surprise. In fear, she grabbed his elbow, he held her hand. A hidden roar made them startle, then smile in relief. Jiang Yanli opened the way, running toward the dragon that trees and a part of the mountain were hiding.

They reached the place were Wei Wuxian was huddled, barring his teeth at a group of Gusulan people, with two elders and a few disciples trying to coax him, Lan Xichen among them. Jiang Cheng frowned at the fear on Lan Xichen's face then his confusion when he saw them.

"Mianlong!" Jiang Yanli called, diving straight toward him. A disciple caught her by the waist and drew her behind him. "What- unhand me!"

“This dragon is feral-!” the disciple exclaimed.

Wei Wuxian hissed, his eyes boring holes into the disciple who startled under the intensity of the stare and let Jiang Yanli go.

“Wait!” Jiang Cheng called, having noticed the blood at Wei Wuxian's mouth, his taunt body and mad eyes. Touching him could hurt him and then he could react unpredictably, “Jiejie!”

She embraced Mianlong’s enormous head then slapped gently his snoot, “What were you thinking?”

People were tense as she acted like she always did with Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng had caught up to her and pinched her.

“He's mad in pain and you run to him like that?”

"Even mad in anger he wouldn't hurt us," she scoffed, hitting him back before she tilted her body to the side. She glanced at Wei Wuxian who still hadn't talked and then she exclaimed, "Are you crushing someone inside this coil? Move!"

“Lan Wangji is hurt,” Lan Xichen called. “Mianlong refuses to let us get to him.”

Jiang Yanli puffed her chest then walked closer to the taunt body set in a coil. Wei Wuxian moved his head to interpose, she only pushed it – with a lot of effort – and managed to peer into the coil. Mianlong moved quickly, uncoiling one second and pushing her away by knocking her. She stumbled back with a cry, Jiang Cheng catching her.

“What are you doing? Let us come go to him!”

“Mianlong,” Jiang Fengmian chided, stopping his discussion with Qingheng-jun to walk over. “Be good.”

The dragon huffed smoke at the man’s face who closed his eyes and sighed. Jiang Cheng shook his head, he and his sister moved at the same time toward the wall of scales hiding half-way Lan Wangji who looked pale and feverish from what they could see of his face. Meeting his eyes was difficult.

“Ah, no!” Jiang Yanli wailed as Wei Wuxian placed his head in front of his coil, glaring at all of them.

Jiang Cheng sighed in unison with his father. Startled, he looked up at him who gave him an amused smile that made him grin in return. Jiang Cheng made his neck crack and prepared himself then joined hands with his sister.

Mianlong struggled against their attempt to uncoil him, but he didn’t want to hurt them, despite his mind being half away. As he pushed against Mianlong's left shoulder, Jiang Cheng felt something sticky and warm under his hands. The dragon cried in pain, uncoiling suddenly and getting away from both Jiang Cheng and Jiang Yanli. Even if he got away and coiled back on himself, shivering, he kept his gaze steady on Lan Wangji.

The young man wavered on his feet, one of his pant leg being soaked in blood. Jiang Yanli caught him before he fell, Jiang Cheng being still stunned by his brother's reaction and the – blood, it was blood – coating his hands and arms.

With Mianlong corralled farther from Lan Wangji, Jiang Yanli helped the young man back toward the Lan. Jiang Cheng turned back his attention to Mianlong when the dragon huffed in concern, his eyes not straying from Lan Wangji handed back to his brother and der people, one apparently being the healer.

“Let’s get him to the fire in the other clearing, he needs to warm up and I’ll need to boil some water,” the woman said.

Lan Xichen and another disciple made a seat of their arms and started to walk away but Wei Wuxian moved faster. He bumped against Jiang Cheng, Jiang Yanli crouching down to avoid a hit from his quick tail, then blocked their path, looking menacing.

“Don’t get him out of his sight!” Jiang Yanli exclaimed. “He’ll get frantic.” She turned big worried eyes toward their father, “Father-”

“He’s hurt,” Jiang Fengmian finished. “Put down the boy, Mianlong isn’t in his right mind. He might hurt you to get to him.”

“What in heavens is this situation,” Lan Qiren demanded before shaking his head. “Yang Pei, we’ll make a fire here. We don’t want Mianlong to attack. He protected us and saved Lan Wangji, we cannot anger him.”

He sent a strange look at the three Jiangs coaxing Mianlong into calming down. The dragon had stopped his low groaning, but was still very tense, his eyes following each movement of the people around Lan Wangji.

Jiang Cheng very gently let his fingers run on the scales, it was night and the fresh blood wasn’t visible on the crimson scales, but he felt sunken’s parts and then felt iron under the warm liquid. Wei Wuxian huffed a few times, following him with his unblinking stare.

“What in heavens is that?” he mumbled. “Hey! Tell us how he got hurt.”

The Gusulan people looked at him, Lan Xichen swallowed and – standing idly – lifted a hand to hold onto his fingers, seemingly ready to talk yet Lan Wangji’s hiss of pain caught his attention. It caught Wei Wuxian’s too; the dragon growled, low in his throat.

“The Qishanwen minions shot weapons on him,” Qingheng-jun said in a singing tone that was as strange as Lan Wangji's monotone one. It made Jiang Cheng shudder with unease. “Mianlong had stopped the fire when he was attacked. His arrival gave us time to take the youngers disciples to the forest and return to fight."

"His help was precious," Lan Qiren added. "We deeply regret the wounds he obtained.”

“It seems stuck inside him,” Jiang Yanli added after giving a small nod at the man. “Father?”

Jiang Fengmian stroked Wei Wuxian’s forehead, the action making the divine beast close its eyes and sigh, “Is there a lot?”

"Yes, five or more at the shoulder and the same on the end of his back."

“It looks like something that exploded and stuck bits and pieces,” Jiang Cheng added.

“Mianlong, change back, please,” Jiang Fengmian demanded. “It’ll be better to transport you back to Lotus Pier, there Jiang Yinling will be able to take care of you.”

The dragon sneered and shook negatively its head.

“Wait,” Jiang Cheng interrupted. “It’s… absorbing his Qi?”

He noticed his father frown. Then the man studied the wounds and the things inside too.

"It is. That's worrying," Jiang Fengmian said curtly. "We’re getting it out. A-Cheng, A-Li, hold him.”

Jiang Cheng clicked his tongue against his palate, pushing Jiang Yanli toward Mianlong's head. “Keep his head immobile, he’ll listen to you.”

Wei Wuxian’s protectiveness for their sister was strong enough for Jiang Cheng not to worry at all, though, as his father studied Wei Wuxian’s back where the strange inserted pieces were the more worrying, he couldn’t help the feeling of fear bleeding inside him. Hand on Wei Wuxian’s mane, he shot him a look and meet golden eyes.

“Hurt.”

It was his first word since they arrived. Jiang Cheng sighed and with no joy said, “Well, it’s going to be worse, but you can’t keep that in your back.”

Wei Wuxian huffed and let his head fall on the ground creating a dent in the ground. His feet clawed the ground like he tried to bury them.

“Ready,” he said, his eyes returning to Lan Wangji like magnets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO ONE EXPECT THE PLOT TWIST! huehehuehue  
> what are your thoughts? I can't mindread through a screen, I can only do it in person :3  
> thanks for your enthusiasm for this fic!


	15. Chapter 15

"Stop!" Mianlong wailed, lifting his head then let it drop as Jiang Yanli cried in fear and he seemed to recall her presence.

“The back is almost finished,” Jiang Fengmian encouraged. He adjusted his grip over the pliers he had taken from the Gusulan physician. “Be brave.”

“ _Father_ ,” Mianlong pleaded, the howl of pain provoking a shudder in Jiang Cheng who held down the dragon’s back.

"We need those thorns to get out so you can transform," Jiang Fengmian coaxed, pulling out a black thorn long like an arm – other were shorter. "There, the last one. Let's look at your shoulder."

Mianlong roared, the sound ending on a hiss. He struggled now feebly against Jiang Cheng and his sister. He was losing strength. The dragon clenched his teeth and groaned low in his throat, his whole body tensing, making the scales glint before a chill coursed the giant body; the tell-tale sign he was going to jump up and fly away.

“Wait, don’t leave!” Jiang Cheng exclaimed.

But Wei Wuxian wasn’t in his right mind and only tried to get away from the pain. He jumped, starting his flight, Jiang Fengmian cast a spell that weighted on him, yet Mianlong struggled. Jiang Cheng turned to the Lan people standing idly around there.

“Just come help! Didn’t he protect you?”

At his surprise, Lan Qiren was the first to move. Not before looking up and down Lan Wangji in a way to assure himself of his health. Lan Xichen and his father added themselves to the party. They also glanced at Lan Wangji – assuring themselves he wasn’t moving – to come help. Others seemed squeamish at the idea of touching a heavily bleeding dragon who struggled and now cursed like some fishmonger full of anger.

The removal of all the thorns dragged so long Jiang Cheng felt his heart hurt at Mianlong whines and cries. Since the weapons sucked on his Qi, Jiang Cheng decided to give him some of his own so it wouldn’t come under a certain threshold were Mianlong’s body heat would drop. It worked at comforting a bit Mianlong too.

Jiang Yanli was clinging to the dragon's head, sobbing silently and the pretty pure white robes of the three Lan were soaked in red.

“Finished,” Jiang Fengmian said.

Immediately, they let go of the dragon who coiled himself tightly until his head was hidden and he looked like a spiral of scales, even leaving Lan Wangji’s out of his line of sight. Jiang Cheng breathed out and went to his sister, draping an arm around her shoulder.

“I am fine,” she said with a sad smile. “I only hurt for him.”

Their father was stroking Mianlong’s side comfortingly, “You’ll need to transform. Moving a dragon would require a bit more than three of us.”

Silence answered him for so long that Jiang Cheng thought Wei Wuxian’s heart had suddenly given out, yet his coil moved slightly with his breathing. He looked at Lan Wangji who was sitting up but looking feeble as the physician moved around his leg. He sometimes glanced at the dragon.

“Kid,” Jiang Fengmian cajoled in a murmur. “A-Ying, did you hear?”

The startle response from Lan Xichen and the deep sigh – deep and sad? No, regretful – made Jiang Cheng frown. He crossed his arms and went to Mianlong's side, giving more Qi now that the thorns were out. Yet, he looked back at Lan Qiren who leaned to the side as to murmur a few words at his brother's clear confusion.

"Stop being an idiot, first leaving Lotus Pier like that, then keeping Lan Wangji's away from much-needed care and now refusing to change back? You're being worse than usual."

“Hurt,” Mianlong huffed.

“Well, yes you’re hurt,” Jiang Cheng grumbled. “I’ve seen you change back with a slash big as my arm.”

“Hurt too much to change.”

He sighed and send a look to his father. The man met his eyes, smiled but said nothing as his eyes seemed to look farther than his line of sight. Jiang Cheng startled at the same time as Mianlong cried out in pain when Jiang Fengmian gave a tap on the shoulder he just had retired the giant Qi-sucking thorns out off. The reaction was instantaneous, having a big body to defend was less advantageous than a human body whose back and shoulder – the emplacement of his wounds – were easier to defend, and Mianlong’s bones cracked as they broke in places where it was natural for him and rearranged.

The shift healed nothing – if Wei Wuxian broke a bone out of the changing process, he still had a broken bone at the end – so one ashen, bare feet and dishevelled Wei Wuxian stumbled away from Jiang Fengmian at the end of the shift.

“A-Ying,” he called, catching the young man before he hit the ground.

Wei Wuxian's head hit Jiang Fengmian's chest, incapable to hold it up by himself. He moaned low when Jiang Cheng's father put a hand in his back. Jiang Cheng clenched his teeth at the worry that ate at him at his brother's state. Their father held onto him and rubbed his head, where no wounds were, and murmured comforting words.

"He's too cold," Jiang Fengmian stated, a hand on Wei Wuxian's forehead. He undressed his outer coat just as Jiang Cheng and Jiang Yanli did the same and covered him, making sure his bare feet were warm too. His father took Wei Wuxian whose eyes were fluttering shut and sat in front of the fire where the physician boiled some medicine before the shift happened. Now, like most of the Lan, she stared openly at Wei Wuxian, "Let's rest a bit. You gave him a lot of Qi, isn't it, A-Cheng?"

Jiang Cheng scoffed and lifted his shoulder nonchalantly at that, “He needed it.”

“Wei Wuxian,” Lan Qiren whispered in a tone Jiang Cheng used when Wei Wuxian gave him a headache. The young man smiled, hoping the man’s headache would linger. Lan Qiren wasn’t talking to someone, but he was not far away from Jiang Cheng who paced back and forth. “Well. That’s why Lan Zhan’s status didn’t cross his mind one second.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “That’s… explain everything.”

Jiang Cheng turned his attention back to the other people around them and saw _all_ of them with eyes huge with shock. In fact, he could even saw it on Lan Wangji’s face. The paleness seemed to be out of surprise too and not only his wound _or_ Wei Wuxian’s wound. Jiang Cheng gaped at them; he had been proud Wei Wuxian didn’t reveal his identity to the _whole_ Cloud Recesses by accident back then but there were four people from which their surprise was shocking. People Wei Wuxian had interacted with in both forms. 

“Tch,” Jiang Cheng scolded, not addressing directly anyone. Who could think Mianlong and Wei Wuxian were different people? The shift never changed Wei Wuxian’s personality.

“Cold,” Wei Wuxian murmured, his head on his father’s bicep.

Jiang Cheng observed his sister move around the second camp made quickly for the few Lans still here. She took out of a qiankun pouch a heavy pot and then put it to heat. Jiang Cheng gaped at her, wondering why she carried such thing on her. She certainly hadn't had the time to take it before going after Wei Wuxian.

“You never told us!” an elder who had been standing farther exclaimed, walking toward Lan Wangji and taking Jiang Cheng’s mind out of his mussing. “Why purposefully hide this information?”

“Now, Lan Lengmi, compose yourself. You are talking to my son,” Qingheng-jun warned, a cold aura around him. He turned to Lan Wangji, murmuring something quick under his breath, who glanced up at him, his shock wearing off to turn back into a blank face, “A-Zhan, explain?”

Jiang Cheng stared with intensity at Lan Wangji to try to decipher the neutral face he wore. The other stayed silent a moment, eyes just wide enough to qualify as a surprised expression from him. Lan Wangji’s gaze dropped as he struggled to move, his lips still moving on silent words.

“I may be able to explain,” Lan Qiren interjected.

“Wangji, what are you doing? Stay put,” Lan Xichen whispered urgently.

The young man pushed his brother out of the way and, as he wasn't far, only kneeled – putting pressure on his injured leg – and kowtowed to Jiang Fengmian. It took Jiang Cheng by surprise. He glanced both at Jiang Yanli, gapping at the young man, and then his father who furrowed his brows at that.

“I apologise for I have done a great misdeed,” Lan Wangji said, his words almost stumbling into each other with how quick he said them. He breathed in and finished, “Following my elders' wish I refused Wei Wuxian's betrothal letter. I reject his interest-”

“We never intended for him to reject Mianlong,” a man cut Lan Wangji whose right hand was spasming, was drawn into a fist then released. “He never told us Wei Wuxian and the dragon were one and the same.”

“A-Zhan,” Qingheng-jun caught his son’s attention, putting a comforting hand on his head and pushed him to straighten himself. “When I asked you about Wei Wuxian, I wanted _your_ answer, not the elders. Were you lying?"

Lan Wangji straightened his back, his lips thinning a moment under pain before he schooled his expression.

“Lying is forbidden.” Lan Wangji said smoothly. He blinked up at his father. “My elder’s arguments convinced me. I had an initial betrothal contract with Mianlong. I couldn't accept another one,” Lan Wangji stated but behind those words weighted more thoughts that he wasn’t expressing.

“You!” Jiang Cheng exclaimed. “Father, he can't be serious. How couldn't he _know_? Mianlong is a name, not another person!” His father glanced at Wei Wuxian, brushing hair out of his face slack from unconsciousness. He seemed to be considering Lan Wangji's words. “Father, he broke his heart.”

It worked at taking him out of his thoughts and his face hardened.

“I thank you for your honesty, please stop kneeling before hurting yourself,” he said, dismissing any excuse from the young man.

“I-“

“Young master Lan,” Jiang Fengmian warned. “Your behaviour is not acceptable. Not right now.”

“I wish to explain-”

“Stop,” Wei Wuxian moaned. Jiang Cheng started smiling, yet he shared his father’s surprise when Wei Wuxian pushed weakly on Jiang Fengmian’s jaw. “Stop hurting him.”

“Hurting him… How do you know? A-Ying, did you keep the threads?”

There was only a huff as an answer, Wei Wuxian’s hand fell to his side and his eyes closed again. The three knowing more about dragons stared at Lan Wangji. Jiang Yanli sighed deeply while Jiang Cheng crossed his arms again and scoffed. Obviously, the idiot didn’t break any of the threads linking him to Lan Wangji, he was a desperate beggar for love and acceptation he never learnt how to let go of people not liking him anymore.

“I apologise, father, I should have asked A-Xian,” Jiang Yanli said as she handed some soup to the first person near her who accepted it with big fish eyes.

"That explains why he took so long to get better."

“Sick?” Lan Wangji emitted in a little voice, all his precedent confidence in expressing himself thrown into a never-never.

“Was he?” Lan Qiren interjected. “Was he sick because of Lan Wangji?”

“You broke his heart,” Jiang Cheng snarled, addressing Lan Wangji. “Didn’t you inform yourself on dragons before playing with a spell to call one?”

"A-Cheng, watch your words," his father demanded in a sombre tone before Qingheng-jun could step in like he seemed to want to. Jiang Cheng breathed in, hurt by his father's implicit remonstrance but knowing he was at fault. "But he is right, you are being offensive by trying to find an excuse now that you realised Wei Wuxian _is_ Mianlong.”

A bubble of contentment went up Jiang Cheng’s chest, but a look at Lan Wangji made it pop. He groaned interiorly. The young man was as ashen as Wei Wuxian, his hands neatly folded on his lap trembled minutely and he swayed a little. The mask he wore normally was cracked, he stared with a dazed expression at Wei Wuxian.

“May I add that Lan Wangji tried to mend their relationship when Wei Wuxian left? There were honest sentiments in his letters,” Lan Xichen commented. “You may not have received them all in view of the Qishanwen sect’s tampering around the area yet it is true Wei Wuxian only answered him once in such a short way it could be seen as offensive.”

Jiang Cheng startled, knowing he was referencing the letters his mother had burned. He worried his lips, glancing at the three Lan, plus Lan Qiren standing a few feet away looking shocked to death and murmuring into his goatee.

"Sect leader Jiang, we could talk further about this matter. It seems that my-" Qingheng-jun glanced at the few elders who all jumped in fear or nervously looked away. "-family ill-advised my son."

“This is neither the time or place,” Jiang Fengmian stated firmly, his voice getting colder as anger took him.

Jiang Cheng shared a glance with his sister, they were familiar with their mother’s anger, not their father’s. Apparently, the mood of their father made everyone uneasy as the silence prolonged.

Jiang Yanli had handed soup to the youngers around there, purposefully – the elders were farther than the youngers – or by compassion for them rather than for the elders. The amusing part was them trying to hide their tears at how spicy the food was. They were too polite to refuse the food – maybe too hungry too – and only complimented Jiang Yanli shyly even though their mouths must be burning.

"Yanli, where did you keep this food? And why?"

"A-Xian and I feed the orphans at Yunmeng so we carry a few baskets of fresh ingredients or prepared food on us." At Jiang Cheng's horror she retracted the hand holding the soup she was handing him. She kept a smile, yet her voice was full of warning when she asked, "Do you know something about letters?"

Jiang Cheng glared at the bowl of soup smelling so good his stomach was growling loud enough to wake up a dragon. He sulked before relenting, "I saw Mother burning letters for Wei Wuxian."

"What? Why didn't you inform A-Ying or me?" his father demanded to know, his anger still not abated.

"Because I didn't want Wei Wuxian to get his heart broken by this idiot-"

"A-Cheng."

"-by second young master Lan,” he explained before choosing to bring attention to someone else. Everyone rather than him. “Also, I'm not the only one hiding stuff! Yanli, where did you get the money to pay for all that? How come Mother accepted?"

"A-Xian gave me the scale he grew for-" Her eyes shifted toward Lan Wangji then she sighed. "-it’s a good allowance."

A heavy sigh took Jiang Fengmian, "Young people."

Lan Qiren and Qingheng-jun nodded wisely at that. Jiang Yanli blushed from embarrassment and Jiang Cheng huffed while still using his sister’s distraction to take the soup.

"Father," Jiang Yanli called his attention, her hand on Wei Wuxian's cheek that wasn't pressed to the man's neck. "He is too cold."

“I know,” Jiang Fengmian said sadly, as he adjusted his grip, holding a short instant on Wei Wuxian’s shoulder but moving his hand at the pained sound from him. The man moved and opened his hand tainted red.

“He’s still bleeding,” Jiang Yanli gasped, hiding her mouth.

“Please, let our physician examine him,” Lan Qiren offered.

“Wei Wuxian isn’t entirely human,” Jiang Fengmian recalled him cooly. “Stating it; I do hope it will stay between us.”

“It goes without saying,” Qingheng-jun answered, his voice as sect leader an absolute order.

Jiang Fengmian hummed and glanced at Jiang Cheng who was sipping on his soup, trying to go unnoticed after the few remonstrances.

“When do you think you’ll be well enough to leave while holding Jiang Yanli?”

Before he could answer, his sister exclaimed, “I can fly, Father!

“You’ll be tired.”

“So may it be! Tired isn’t dead, but A-Xian might be if we don’t get him warm and healed.”

Her determination transmitted to Jiang Fengmian who still send a look at Jiang Cheng who knew full well about what it was. “I’ll catch her if necessary. But she’s good now.”

He took the bowl Jiang Yanli was still holding near Wei Wuxian – which hadn’t lured him into waking up – and gulped it down.

"A-Cheng, when we get home, I want you to wake up everyone and ask them to come to give Qi to Wei Wuxian. With all of us, we'll actually be able to fill the void inside Wei Wuxian."

"I doubt they sleep, they'll be waiting for us." Jiang Cheng shivered at the idea someone with a magical whip and a temper as bad as his was waiting for the four of them. "I'll make sure they warm up one of the communal baths too. Jiang Shenhua is the best at putting things on fire.”

Jiang Yanli hopped on her sword, “I’ll take Jiang Hui and we’ll make sure to feed everyone so they’ll get on their feet quickly.”

Their father smiled approvingly at them, readjusted Wei Wuxian’s in his arms and stepped on his own sword.

“Sect leader Jiang,” Qingheng-jun called before saluting. “Take good care of him, he brought us an inestimable help and I wish to thank him properly at a later date.”

The man in purple nodded before sighing and addressing Lan Wangji, “I will ask about those letters.”

Lan Wangji made an attempt to move without being able to shift his legs. Then he lifted his hand toward them. But his father pressed a point in the crook of his neck and the young man fell unconscious without putting a fight, falling against his father’s leg.

With a last nod at Qingheng-jun, they took their leave.

‖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, been a while I didn't say it but my hands hurt :c (less than a few weeks ago, turns out having severe anaemia make you dumb and worsen your already existing nerve damage) but yeah my hands hurt :c  
> thanks for all the comments too! :D it makes me happy!!  
> *scuttle away before everyone come comment the Reveal™ *


	16. Chapter 16

Wei Wuxian had always had a love relationship with any surface he could fall asleep on, with a special place for his bed, all soft and warm, and his siblings-disciples, not always soft – Jiang Cheng could be said a hard surface – but always warmer than some furniture. Yet, in the following week he was bedridden, he came to hate it with all his guts.

He only wanted to get up and take to the sky. Except he couldn’t shift. More exactly, the early stage of shifting was so painful he’d end up writhing on the ground, tears running down his face and contemplating the idea of taking away his skin. Wei Wuxian could sustain wounds far worse than any humans and shrugged off most of the pains he had endured until now but those few last months he lived the worst sufferance of his life; first the broken heart and now the feeling of something crawling under his skin; crawling, scratching, eating.

He didn’t count the number of times he woke up from a nightmare in a cold sweat, his body heat dropping low as his Qi seemed to evaporate into thin air. Thankfully there was at least one person sleeping with him in his room so they replenished his Qi before he could go into shock. Jiang Yanli often accompanied Jiang Cheng so they would talk before Wei Wuxian fell asleep again.

Wei Wuxian was far from healed when the Wen came to take the disciples. They saw him; pale, hands trembling and they were going to dismiss him, yet Wei Wuxian couldn't let his people get from under his sight, even less if they were the younger ones. Since the attack at Cloud Recesses, he had grown more and more protective of the ones he claimed as his. The Jiang family was his family and he couldn't let his younger brothers and sisters be taken without him.

None of the Yunmengjiang sect’s members had been happy about it, but the Wen-dogs losing patience, they ended up letting him go.

And now he was the one watched over.

"Stop it!" he exclaimed at Jiang Shenhua. She looked at him with feigned confusion so Wei Wuxian stopped walking altogether. He shooed her away so she'd continue walking, "Go, go or I'll bite you! Stop babying me. You too, Jiang Cheng!"

The other crossed his arms, rolling his eyes, “You don’t complain when Yanli does it.”

Around them, other cultivators keep following Wen Chao in the forest of Dusk-Creek Mountain but send them curious glances when they passed by. Wei Wuxian stuck out his tongue at his brother, lifted his chin high and crossed his arms, "Stay away from me or I won't talk to you all day! For punishment!"

“Oh, that’s interesting,” Jiang Cheng exclaimed, a glint in his eyes. “You? Silent? I take it!”

Wei Wuxian deflated, his stratagem hitting him in the foot. Jiang Shenhua smiled at that, then joined a friend of her, the young woman lived their hostage situation pretty well all things considered.

A flourish of white on the side of his vision caught his attention yet he turned his head toward Jiang Cheng when he draped an arm over his shoulder, noticed his scowl, and it only deepened, making Wei Wuxian grin. Finally looking at the white he saw Lan Wangji reaching for them. He was still limping and Wei Wuxian’s hands twitched to wrap around his waist and help the pristine person walk tall. None of his own same-generation disciples did so. They walked with him, cold and silent, a group of ghosts among the living.

Lan Wangji met his eyes and gave him a nod of acknowledgement. Wei Wuxian's stomach made a weird looping and flutter. Jiang Cheng pulling him to keep walking stopped Lan Wangji to see the pleased grin that stretched Wei Wuxian's lips. His feelings were even more chaotic than before the attack on Cloud Recesses for all the things revealed to him after he woke up.

By the Heavens, Madam Yu had apologised. To. Him! Wei Wuxian was still pretty certain he imagined her excusing herself for burning letters addressed to him. He had had a few hallucinations but it was the weirdest for sure!

“His leg still hurts him,” Wei Wuxian commented out loud. “What were thinking the Gusulan sect’s elders? He should have been resting rather than being here.”

“Oh, I wonder why such an upright person would choose to join the Wen’s indoctrination,” Jiang Cheng added ironically.

“Yeah, I’ll ask.”

Wei Wuxian got away from Jiang Cheng’s grip in a heartbeat – thumping hard in his chest – and made his brother splutter in indignation.

“Hey, Lan Zhan! Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be resting? Why isn’t your brother here too? He wasn’t hurt, isn’t it? But if an heir was taken it’d be bad. It’s bad Jiang Cheng and Jin Zixuan are here, but how did your brother escape the mess? If he avoided coming here, why not you?”

“Couldn’t,” he answered, the line of his lips pressing together as he walked in an uneven root on the ground.

“But you’re still in pain!”

“Why are you here?” he asked in return.

“Well, I couldn’t let my younger sisters and brothers here alone!” Wei Wuxian answered with a scoff as it was obvious.

Lan Wangji nodded, “Couldn’t either.”

“Oh.” Wei Wuxian had kept a distance between him and the young man – Jiang Cheng hovering near – but right now he wanted to reach over and hug him. He looked away at the overwhelming urge, searching something to distract himself, since he didn’t want to extend a hand only to get it slapped away again.

“Shixiong went to the Nie sect,” said a girl in a murmur, eyes darting to the sides. “Without the elders’ authorisation.”

A smile tugged at Wei Wuxian’s lips, he even snorted when Lan Wangji recalled the girl that “gossip was forbidden”.

“We’re not at Cloud Recesses!” Wei Wuxian said and the girl nodded with emphasis.

He glanced at Lan Wangji, meeting his eyes, and held his gaze a moment. The other nodded, slowly.

Wei Wuxian’s lips twitched again. He was clinging, isn’t it? Wei Wuxian hadn’t cut the threads after all. And yet he was terrified to try to mend their relationship.

“Wei Wu-”

Wei Wuxian's attention was cut from Lan Wangji as he heard Jiang Shenhua's little cry. He tensed but soon calmed down when the group of girls giggled at Jiang Shenhua's expense who lifted her chin up and pretended to be vexed from whatever had happened. He caught up his sister-disciple complain about a "Mianmian" even though it wasn't the same "mian" as Mianlong. Wei Wuxian couldn't help being interested, when the girls around them changed the discussion to compliment Mianmian about a herbal sachet, he skipped toward them.

“It smells good,” Wei Wuxian praised her. “There’s a stench around the Wen disciples this sachet will help cover!”

The soft looking disciple of a little sect emitted a sound of worry, her eyes darting to the side as she observed if one of the Qishanwen's disciples watching over them overheard. Wei Wuxian winked at her.

“Don’t worry, if you get in trouble, I’ll help you!”

"Don't spend time with him, he's the one who will get you in trouble," Jiang Cheng added.

The poor girl blushed hard at being addressed so casually by Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian. Her features were so sweet with an added pink hue, Wei Wuxian was certain even Jiang Cheng thought her cute, but that’s all.

He smiled devilishly, his promise to find a good mate for his brother in heart still present in his mind – when he forgot so much – and hoped his plan to push so many women in his arms he’d finally burst and yell at Wei Wuxian that it was unnecessary since he already had a crush on someone. And maybe, they’d be able to talk about what stopped Jiang Cheng: his role as sect heir and the need to produce an heir of his own later.

Mind set, Wei Wuxian leaned toward Mianmian.  A hand pushed on his face, keeping him from whispering to the girl. On the other side of Mianmian, Jiang Shenhua made him the big eyes, her hand still pushing Wei Wuxian away, while her arm almost wrapped around Mianmian’s shoulders in this position.

“Oooh,” he whispered. “Oh, I see how it is. Ah ah!”

“Go!” Jiang Shenhua said, taking a sachet from Mianmian and throwing it at him. It looked angry but Wei Wuxian felt the care behind that, she knew his mention of the Wen’s smelt wasn’t only for fun and wanted him to feel a bit better in a way.

He bowed low, excusing himself, then draped an arm around Jiang Cheng’s shoulder and dragged him away. The other boy scoffed, but followed, glancing one time at the group of girls.

"Hey, the Fool is glaring at Mianmian," Jiang Cheng commented before a dark chuckle took him and said louder so the people in Gusulan's white would hear, "Is he jealous of Mianmian? Does he think he has rights on your relationships?"

Wei Wuxian pinched Jiang Cheng’s side, the other yelped and punched him just under the ribs. They glared at each other then fell in a silent synchronised walk.

“Don’t be mean,” Wei Wuxian asked.

“I’m not. I’m only concerned about your heart.”

It irked Wei Wuxian, even though he didn't know why. "You're concerned about my heart? But who knows my heart better than me?"

“I just-… I don’t want him to hurt you again,” Jiang Cheng said, dropping his gaze on the ground, clearly sulking.

Feeling watched, Wei Wuxian glanced above his shoulder and meet Lan Wangji’s eyes again. The young man quickened his steps toward the two of them, his face a mask that Wei Wuxian no longer felt comfortable interpreting. He had been wrong so many times at the Cloud Recesses, how could he suddenly be sure there was an ache in Lan Wangji showing in his set of the jaw and some hope hidden in the slight crease of his brows? Not even the threads had given him the right answers.

"Wangji-Xiong?" one of the disciples called after Lan Wangji. "You shouldn't force yourself."

Wei Wuxian felt betrayed when his body stopped by itself and he waited for Lan Wangji to catch up. In front of him, Jiang Cheng sent him a look that warned him, Wei Wuxian shrugged at that. A look at Lan Wangji now at his side showed that this hint of longing was even stronger.

“Don’t worry your brothers and sisters’ disciples like that,” Wei Wuxian admonished, picking up his hike toward who knew where Wen Chao guided them.

Lan Wangji tilted his head slightly in an imperceptible nod, “En.”

“Looks who’s talking!” Jiang Cheng exclaimed, even though he was a few meters before them and quite alone, so he wasn’t talking to someone else than Wei Wuxian.

“Didn’t your parents teach you not to listen to other’s discussion when you’re not included?” Wei Wuxian shouted back only to receive a glare and a frown.

They walked in silence for a while, Wei Wuxian humming under his breath as he thought. He started babbling when his thoughts became too much to keep inside. Except there was no real link on his train of thought right now, “The noodles from Li Town are a bit different. Too mushy, you know? Maybe I just fell on the one salesman with bad noodles?” He muttered. “Too expensive for that. I should have eaten his cart, might have been better than those noodles. Or I'm too harsh. Shijie cook for us and she's the best ever, so I compare food to hers a lot,” He paused again. “I'm hungry now.”

On the edge of his perception, something caught his attention. It was a little white translucid thing with an overgrown head and tiny members. It glowed faintly.

“Lan Zhan! A forest-guardian!” he exclaimed, pulling on his sleeve to catch his attention for sure. “There's a divine beast around here!” 

“Wei Wuxian.”

His name in Lan Wangji's mouth elicited a shudder of pleasure. He shook himself, Lan Wangji's tone wasn't soft or angry. In fact, it gave no idea on Lan Wangji's mood. Wei Wuxian met Lan Wangji's eyes.

“What kind of noodles do you like?”

A short laugh behind them made him turn around. One of the Gusulan disciples hid her lower face behind a sleeve, not meeting his eyes.

“Hum,” Wei Wuxian hummed, turning back his attention to Lan Wangji to notice a slight angered frown. “I guess you only like Gusu food, isn't it? You're too weak in front of spices ah ah ah.”

“Wei Wuxian,” Lan Wangji said anew.

At that, Wei Wuxian closed his mouth before any words could interrupt Lan Wangji. The young man stopped walking and observed his other siblings-disciples walk past them, some showing curiosity on their faces. Lan Wangji looked back at Wei Wuxian when he was satisfied with how far the others were. He breathed in then sighed, eyes going downcast, a slight crease of his brows showing his frustration.

Wei Wuxian’s eyes went from the disciples leaving to Lan Wangji, then back to the disciples. Anxiety rose in him. He huffed and mentally got away from what Lan Wangji transmitted. Why should he be anxious? But this question lead to another one: why was Lan Wangji anxious?

“I hurt you.”

An overwhelming urge to sob like a baby took Wei Wuxian at the reminder of things he put behind him. He slapped his tight, decided to pretend those words had never been said, and put a smile on his lips, “Look how far everyone is! Let's catch up to them.”

He stepped away, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. Wei Wuxian breathed out, the tears prickling at his eyes, he bit his lips so the pain would make him think about something else.

“Lan Zhan, let's go,” he said anew, smiling through his desire to cry.

Lan Wangji's free hand fished out a box from his sleeve that he opened deftly with only his thumb and presented the container to Wei Wuxian. Inside was mutton skewers, Wei Wuxian's favourite snack.

“Courting gift. Would you accept it?”

“What are you playing at?” Wei Wuxian asked in a ghostly voice. He huffed, pinching the base of his nose as irritation took the place of his surprise, “Don’t you forget something first? You’re so frustrating!” He huffed again – apologising wasn’t so hard! – and looked back at the disciples, “Let's go, Lan Zhan.”

“Wei Wuxian.”

“I won't eat it,” he answered, a coldness coming from deep inside him.

Taking his bravery at both hands so it wouldn't slip away, Wei Wuxian looked up at Lan Wangji's face. The young man stared down at the food. For someone else, he would have seemed a bit tired, but Wei Wuxian had spent weeks staring at Lan Wangji to understand him even one bit. He noticed the minimal pinch of the lips, the way Lan Wangji exhaled slowly and breathed in through his nose – proving he was forcefully managing his breathing to stay calm – and the shine of his eyes. The simple fact he wasn't looking straight at Wei Wuxian counted too.

"I won't try again, Lan Zhan," he said, feeling faint for both parts of him were fighting again, the one that was hurt and never wanted to get close from anyone like with Lan Wangji ever again and the one that wanted to be comforted. There was also the insidious voice of his need to protect Lan Wangji too. But he also wanted to make a point to Lan Wangji, "Not like that."

“You lied,” Lan Wangji said, his shoulders dropping. “Said you wouldn't hurt me.”

Wei Wuxian's blood ran cold, his mind went blank. He hadn't thought he hurt Lan Zhan voluntarily at Cloud Recesses, but right here, he did. He did so Lan Wangji would apologise first. It was to protect himself and he didn't think about hurting Lan Zhan _that_ much. It was like flicking the hand of a naughty child.

Was it hurting that much? There was an ache spreading into his lungs – not _his_ ache he noticed faintly – yet he couldn't think straight with how hurt Lan Wangji looked. Wei Wuxian just broke a _promise_ Lan Wangji said.

“I'm sorry,” Wei Wuxian wheezed out, his breathing becoming superficial and his mind buzzing. “I'm sorry.”

Not all there, Wei Wuxian extended his hand to the food. Lan Wangji stopped him before he'd take it. The expression on his face was of surprise and confusion, hidden in the slight widening of his eyes and the way his brows lifted minutely.

“Wei Wuxian?”

“I'm sorry, what should I do to be pardoned then? Isn't accepting enough?” 

Wei Wuxian met Lan Wangji's eyes, his despair at being pardoned for breaking a promise being physically felt.

“Wei Wuxian, calm.”

He breathed in and out too quickly, his mind fuzzy. Did half-blood dragons die of broken promises?

“Didn't want to hurt me,” Lan Wangji whispered, his hurt being heard. “You didn't lie. I spoke too quickly. Emotions-…”

Wei Wuxian's breathed in silence, blinking away the tears in his eyes. A cold sweat ran down his spine before anger rose.

“You-” Wei Wuxian hissed. He pushed back Lan Wangji. “You're always hurting me! Leave me!”

“Wei-”

"Get lost!" Wei Wuxian shouted from above his shoulder. He should have worded his promise way better!

He didn't react in time when Lan Wangji pulled on his wrist still held in his strong grip. Stumbling, Wei Wuxian fell back against Lan Wangji. The other wrapped his arm around his waist, letting go of his wrist. The hug froze Wei Wuxian. It was so against Lan Wangji, he didn’t dare move, feeling like he’d trigger some strong reaction if he did. (He ignored the way his heart seeped warmth into him at the contact). Wei Wuxian hit his forehead on Lan Wangji's shoulder, arms slack at his sides.

“Pardon me.”

“Are you sick? You apologising?” The anger was already disappearing, but Wei Wuxian’s voice still had some bite into it.

“Did it before.” The other answered in a murmur, his head against Wei Wuxian's. “The letters.”

Wei Wuxian huffed, lifted his arms and caught himself before he would enlace Lan Wangji. He crossed his arms and wished he had long sleeves to hide his hands inside. They would be less tempted to pull on one of Lan Wangji's ribbon or waistband.

“I won't eat it.”

“Mn.”

“I hate you.”

Lan Wangji only hummed, the sound making his chest rumble a little.

“I had thought about breaking your legs before, so watch yourself.”

"You-" Lan Wangji's voice had an edge Wei Wuxian never heard before. It was joyful. He lifted his head to meet the older one's eyes. "-spent too much time with Jiang Wanyin."

“Uh?”

“Not saying the truth. Acting angry.”

Wei Wuxian pulled back slightly, yet again taken aback, but Lan Wangji’s arms held strong around his hips.

“Did you just try humour?” Wei Wuxian asked in a whisper, not believing his ears and feeling like talking too loudly would break the dream. Because Lan Wangji making a joke could only be a dream.

Lan Zhan’s lips twitched upward, his eyes set on the side in a cute embarrassed expression. Wei Wuxian’s knees almost gave up under him, having the density of noodles under the rush of emotions that came to him.

He pushed back the other, a nervous chuckle on his lips and walked away. The disciples in white where only ghosts far in front of them. Lan Wangji followed one step behind.

“Did you really not realise I was Mianlong?” Wei Wuxian blurted out. “You didn’t realise I gave you almost all the courting gifts? Lan Zhan? Did you even appreciate our time together?”

"Didn't realise," he answered the first question, closing his eyes like he was in pain. Which he could be in since his leg wasn't fully healed. Wei Wuxian had the urge to check the emotions coming from the threads but mentally slapped himself, he couldn't let himself get lured by Lan Zhan's essence. He liked it too much not to jump on Lan Wangji and take the gift in his hands, yet he still had a face, whatever others could think. He was trying to look firm in his decision to not accept Lan Zhan's courting gift.  "I- the books never said dragons could be… half human."

“Really? None of them explained it? Why do you think dragons bond with humans? I’m pretty sure the book tell dragons can mate with each other, but also any other divine beasts. Why not a human?”

At Wei Wuxian’s thoughts said out loud, Lan Wangji’s ears tinted red.

“None of them told me how dragons mated.”

Wei Wuxian paused at the embarrassed edge in Lan Wangji’s voice that only made it a bit quieter than normal.  His lips curled upward involuntarily, “Don’t you regret not asking me about it last time? Ah ah ah.”

The sadness that crossed Lan Wangji’s eyes as he looked back up at his face stopped Wei Wuxian’s mirth, “Mn.”

Wei Wuxian shuffled his feet, dropping his gaze to them before he asked, “Did you like one of my form at least?”

“Both.”

Wei Wuxian closed his eyes at the stabbing pain in his heart. He exhaled, tears prickling his eyes, "That's not fun to lie to me like that. You hate me as a human! Otherwise, why were you cruel after rejecting me as Wei Wuxian? Why were you declining all my attempt to spent time with you as a friend?"

“My calls were unanswered from Mianlong,” Lan Wangji said and stayed silent after that. Fingers itching to touch, Wei Wuxian pulled on Lan Wangji’s collar, asking as silently as him to continue. “I didn’t understand. I was hurt to be rejected. Took it on you. Elders-”

“I didn’t reject you!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, cutting Lan Wangji, his voice breaking at the end.

“Mn,” Lan Wangji answered, looking as sad as Wei Wuxian felt.

Angrily, he pushed away the feeling from Lan Wangji that seeped inside him. He resumed their walk again, needing to move to get out his irritation. Fingers brushing his own almost made him leapt out of his own skin. Heart beating fast he looked down at his hand, Lan Wangji’s fingers tentatively moved to him.

“Easier. It-” Lan Wangji titled his head to the side, not meeting Wei Wuxian’s eyes as he searched his words. “Mianlong was easier. Calmer-”

Wei Wuxian crossed his arms and huffed, his left hand ending on his heart, feeling the quick pulse.

“See! You like me as a dragon, not when I’m human! Is it because I’m less distinguished like that? You’d prefer I stop being shameless, spirited and expressive. But as Mianlong or like that-” he showed his own torso. “-I won’t change. I can learn and walk around your boundaries, but I can’t become- what a Lan would like as a mate! I’m just a bit more careful with a big body, but not different.”

“No,” Lan Wangji answered, voice sharp, brows slightly knitted. He stopped walking but Wei Wuxian stayed shoulder to shoulder with him. “Mianlong-” Lan Wangji breathed out, looking frustrated with himself. Wei Wuxian had been conditioned with his time at Cloud Recesses to wait. There was really only for Lan Zhan that he’d wait. “Easier to get through me. To talk to. Wei Wuxian is… overwhelming. Not bad. Fascinating. But hard to- process.”

Silent, Wei Wuxian was taken aback. Observing the other, he had the feeling he was ready to stomp and huff at his own communication’s problem. To be honest, Lan Wangji’s face was kind of cute with the pout he refused to show.

Wei Wuxian took pity and reached out to tug on Lan Wangji’s sleeve. He thought it was enough of a warning before he took his hand.

“It does not mean I forgive you!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, pouting at the wide-eyed Lan Zhan – well more than his normal blank stare. He mumbled, “Just… many thanks for trying to explain. Even if I don’t understand everything.”

“Will try again,” Lan Wangji stated, even if it was clear it was not right now that he would do so. He was too focused on staring at their hands.

Again, kind of cute, Wei Wuxian thought.

“Try with poetry next time. Coming up with your own words doesn’t work well.”

Lan Wangji only nodded, agreeing.

A wail from what should be human but was too grating to be one made Wei Wuxian jump in surprise then groan in irritation. He let go of Lan Wangji and saw a group of Wen come toward them, Wang Lingjiao guiding them.

“You both!”

She pointed at the duo and Wei Wuxian lifted a hand to his chest, acting surprised.

“Us?”

"What are you doing there? Why aren't you following the group? Are you mutinying? This is inadmissible! Inadmissible, someone brings me an iron."

“We are only two sick cultivators trailing after.”

“Ah! Liar! You don't look ill.”

“You may ask Wen Qing, she did meet me and noticed my illness,” Wei Wuxian answered, getting away from the group and acting like he was catching up on the other disciples, Lan Wangji on his toes.

“What is that?” Wang Lingjiao asked. “Are you hiding something?”

"Food," Lan Wangji answered, walking slowly for himself, but apparently too quickly for Wang Lingjiao who almost trotted after the cultivator in white.

“Are you stealing food from the kitchen of the Qishanwen sect?”

“I prepared it,” Lan Wangji answered, his voice straining.

“A young master such like you cook?” she exclaimed, shock written all over her face.

She extended a hand toward the box but Wei Wuxian acted before her fingers grazed it. He tore the box out of Lan Wangji’s hands, hummed the mutton skewers and then took one of the Yang Rou Chuan that he stuffed in his mouth. He ate the four snacks in a few mouthfuls, licking his lips at the end. The Wang girl’s face contorted in anger, but he ignored her. He also purposefully did not look at Lan Wangji’s face, yet he felt him content.

“Here! We found it! The entry is here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first, I don't think I'll publish next week. You're warned.
> 
> explanation about my hands bc it sounds like I get mauled by a dog each week, I’m so mysterious~  
> -it’s nervous. means ~~my hands got anxiety~~ some nerve is irritated/pinched  
>  -the pain isn’t 24h/24 7j/7, some days are better  
> -I've seen a few docs, the first told me "ye, massage your muscle there" (hint: didn't work), the one right now is a bit more serious  
> -the anaemia made it worse, but my hands are a thing from already 2 years
> 
> I missed seeing 400 followers exactly, you're above now and I'm °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


	17. Chapter 17

‖

Finding the entrance was hard since it was small and thick, tangled roots, dead branches and leaves covered it. It looked like a rabbit hole at first glance, yet you could see other’s holes in the heap that showed the entrance was bigger.

The leaves were brushed away and someone started to cut the roots covering the deep entrance, a breeze of cold air touching their feet sending chills to even the braver ones.

Wen Chao was gleeful and walked around like a young master – a little kid – in front of his servants he ordered to play at _cultivators_ and _fierce corpses,_ “I knew I could find it. Now, everyone, go down there!”

 Jin Zixuan – earning a positive mark from Wei Wuxian – tried to learn more about what waited for them under, what kind of beast, yet he only received bullshit form Wen Chao who argued they didn’t need to know. It was with a very aggressive glare that Jin Zixuan jumped first, showing at least that he was braver than Wen Chao who was the last one to get down, Wang Lingjiao in his arms.

Wei Wuxian, having found back his place next to Jiang Cheng at the foot of the tunnel, heard him say, “Hopefully the prey Wen Chao wants to hunt won’t be anything too difficult for all of us. I don’t know if there are any other exits here, but I don’t like how the vine we used to get down was cracking. What if the ghoul or beast flips out inside of here and the vine we used break in half? It’d be hard for us to even run away.”

Wen Chao leapt off his sword, “What are you doing just standing there? Do you need me to show you what to do? Move!”

The guest disciples scuttled in the front, obeying. Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng went ahead only to get away from Wen Chao which was irritating them both too much for them to look at him without punching him. And they were trying to keep it low. So, they walked on the front, torches in hands, and listened to every little sound, waiting for an attack.

Wei Wuxian leaned toward his brother and whispered, “There’s a lot of resentful energy ahead. More than anything we’ve met before.”

Jiang Cheng glanced at him, the flames making the colours in his eyes dance. He was worried. He looked back at the rest of the disciples who were stripped of their swords, but he couldn’t do anything for them.

They reached the front of a deep, dark pool which bottom was impossible to see. Choking up on the heavy smell in the place, Wei Wuxian walked back toward a wall to be the furthest possible from the pool. Jiang Cheng followed closely when he noticed Wei Wuxian’s move. The semi-divine beast lifted his sleeve to his nose and mouth to block the stench of death, fear and thirst for blood mixing together.

Since the beast hid, Wen Chao cursed every person on his path. He calmed down when one of his followers skilfully made him think to make someone bleed then hang them as a lure. Wang Lingjiao immediately pointed to Mianmian who startled but was shielded by Jiang Shenhua. The Jiang maiden was not traditionally soft; she was all edges from her cheekbones to her tongue passing by her sword, but she was tiny and Mianmian’s tearful face was still visible.

There was a bit of a squabble between Wang Lingjiao and Wen Chao who wasn’t ready to kill a beauty, but in the end, the nagging woman won.

Mianmian, in a clear show of care for Jiang Shenhua, tripped her then walked away, trying to avoid being hung. Wei Wuxian lurched forward to help since she was chosen by Jiang Shenhua, but Jiang Cheng held him. The time he took to glare at his brother, Mianmian had found shelter behind the only ones not moving away – and that she didn’t fear being hurt like her friend – Jin Zixuan and Lan Wangji.

Jiang Cheng groaned, maybe feeling too the fear rising in Wei Wuxian for Lan Zhan’s safety.

Wen Chao pointed at them, “Are you rebelling against me and my sect? Let me warn you, I’ve been tolerating you for far too long! I have no more patience. Hang the girl up with your own hands! Or else none of the people from your sects can expect to return!”

One of the disciples in white from Gusulan surged forward but was struck down by Lan Wangji. Wei Wuxian was vibrating with the need to stay close to Lan Wangi. Even if he lied out loud, he couldn’t lie to himself: Lan Wangji was already pardoned.

As the Wen unsheathed their swords on Wen Chao’s order, Wei Wuxian’s mind ran to find an idea.

Embarrassing himself by waving his arms around, Wen Chao spat, “Talking back to me – who did you think you are? I’m Wen Chao, son of Wen Ruohan, people like you have to respect me; if not, then you deserve to be killed.”

“That’s right,” Wei Wuxian intervened. “ _All those who oppress others and do evil relying on the power of their clan should be killed. Not only that, they should be beheaded for tens of thousands to revile so that those to come would beware_.”

After being accused of saying outrageous things by all the Qishanwen’s people, Wei Wuxian burst out laughing, finding it quite fun to use Wen Chao’s ancestor’s words written in the booklet the Quintessence of the Wen Sect.

Wen Chao’s complexion switched between red and white from his anger and shame so Wei Wuxian helped him settle on a colour and added, “Help me here, happened to those who insult the words of famous cultivators of the Wen Sect again? How should they be punished? I remember that it was execution, right? Yes, yes. That’s right, you may die now.”

“Wei Wu-“ Jiang Cheng warned.

Already Wen Chao closed the distance between the two of them, getting away from Wen Zhuliu’s protection, and Wei Wuxian easily snatched the other’s sword and Wen Chao’s hand. Then, filled with the need to protect people that were his, he jumped on the rocks protruding from the lake. He threatened to cut Wen Chao and savoured the smell of fear. It wasn’t a smell he liked normally, but it was good on this idiot.

He assured himself that Wen Zhuliu had put his hands down too so no one risked getting their core melted. For an instant he gleefully took into the faces of the disconcerted Wen, then he felt something under the water moves just before the ground under his feet trembled.

“Earthquake?” Wen Chao squeaked, voice trembling.

“No,” Wei Wuxian said in a white tone, yet didn’t dare move. The thing they were on, he could feel it move in the water, a slithering body, a giant head and a body far bigger than him when in Mianlong form. A shudder of disgust took Wei Wuxian and he became careless in handling Wen Chao. He didn’t care that much that the sword grazed Wen Chao’s neck, but the screams the human was waking up the thing under them. Those screeching sounds needed to stop. Wei Wuxian released the other’s wrist after lifting him higher, he caught his throat and stifled all sounds. “Keep silent!”

The order had been for all of the people, yet when the creature rose and rose, they all startled gasping, making noises and generally doing everything you shouldn’t do in such a situation. Wei Wuxian didn’t dare move but the beast’s eyes went to set on him. He jumped back on another islet when its head breached the water.

Darker than night sky; an ink-black head rose, rusty bronze mirrors for eyes. Wei Wuxian had inferred from the movements in the water what it was, but the shape of the head confirmed his theory.

“A Xuanwu.”

_Dragon._

The strained voice, sharp like nails on slate, resonating directly in his head made Wei Wuxian shiver and gag. For a second, everyone held still. That was actually the first time Wei Wuxian had encountered a Xuanwu. But there was one thing he was certain of: black meant yao.

“You’re killing him!”

Wei Wuxian nearly turned his head but stopped himself at the last second. One of the Wen had talked to protect their master he had a death grip on. Wei Wuxian relaxed his hand from around the other’s throat and held his collar. Wen Chao took a deep breath then started yelling. Not believing the man’s stupidity, Wei Wuxian had to act quickly; he threw the sword at the creature and immediately regretted it when it bounced on its scales.

Suddenly, he heard Jiang Cheng call out, “The Core-melting Hand is coming! Watch your back!”

Large hands loomed above Wei Wuxian when he spun around; the power that came from it recalled something to Wei Wuxian, forceful and ready to suck the energy out of him. Wei Wuxian jumped back, letting go of the dead weight made by Wen Chao. Fortunately, Wen Zhuliu aimed for taking back his master, not to hurt Wei Wuxian, which saved him. 

They regained the shore; Wei Wuxian was right to do the same since the moment Wen Zhuliu was on solid ground the Wen took their bows and started to shoot at the Xuanwu. Although a lot of arrows aimed right and touched the beast, none of them wounded it. It was like shooting some rock wall.

_Funny, puny humans. Gonna eat, eat, eat so my stomach is full_

A chill crept through Wei Wuxian. Eyes roaming the scene, he fell on a Wen having trouble to even draw his bow. He took it, his fingers stopping trembling the moment he had a weapon in hand, then he aimed two arrows at the eyes of the beast.

The cry followed by Wang Lingjiao’s shrill laugh made him pause. Two people were maintaining down Mianmain – one of _his_! – and Wang Lingjiao pointed an iron toward her face. The mark would stay forever and the territoriality of his dragon blood made Wei Wuxian change his target right then to shot the two peoples. Wang Lingjiao paused a second with a terrified cry, dropping the iron, but took it again, her hand in Mianmian’s hair having held her in place.

Wei Wuxian ran to them, striking Wang Lingjiao’s arm, but feeling the iron burn his skin. The smell and pain made him snarl. The cruel woman fell on the ground and wailed, eliciting the need to hit her from Jiang Cheng, but Wen Zhuliu took her back and Wen Chao finally ordered the retreat.

Beaten, Wei Wuxian had slumped on the spot. He moved only when Jiang Cheng came closer and helped him to walk further back from the Xuanwu and its stench, Mianmian on their feet. Her sobs stopped when Jiang Shenhua and the other girls circled her. Wei Wuxian forgot the pain and ushered them all after the Wen.

The cowards from the Qishanwen sect flew on their swords at high speed while the other disciples ran toward the entrance in hope to flee from the creature. Except the vine was cut. Soon, the Wen outside also blocked the entrance, cutting the light.

Wei Wuxian pressed his hands to his face and groaned low. Next to him Jiang Cheng surprisingly didn’t do the same.

“Young master Lan, where are you going? The beast is still there,” Jiang Cheng warned.

“There’s a way out.”

People immediately asked questions, eager to leave the place with a murdering giant turtle.

“Hm,” Wei Wuxian hummed. “There’s a hole at the bottom of the pool connected to water outside.” Cultivators asked how he knew and Wei Wuxian laughed, “Ahah you know-” he waved his hand, searching his brother’s eyes for help.

“There are leaves,” Lan Wangji noted.

“It’s likely they come from outside,” added Jiang Cheng.

He was the one to dive to inspect the hole the moment Wei Wuxian told him the resentful energy blocked part of his abilities to read the waters. So Wei Wuxian distracted the beast with flames and some mocking words – got shot by an arrow by accident – and held his ground until all but a few disciples stayed inside the cave. Just as Jiang Cheng got them on their way out the Xuanwu got sick to play tricks and lurched forward yet never connected with Wei Wuxian. In fact, Wei Wuxian met the ground since someone had punched him out of the way.

He looked up just as Lan Wangji was dragged into the pool by his thigh.

With a ringing in his ears, Wei Wuxian roared, “Let go of my Lan Zhan, dog!”

He sprinted and clung to the Xuanwu’s maw. Even if ill – with so little strength he shouldn’t be able to compete against the Xuanwu – sudden energy coursed through him; he stopped the creature from going back into its shell with his legs. Slowly, he forced open the fangs dug into Lan Wangji’s flesh. And then he fell in the water.

 _Divine beast!_ The creature roared in anger.

Plunging into the water, Wei Wuxian grabbed Lan Wangji’s collar and shouted back, “You son of a pig-headed-asshole!”

On the shore, he threw Lan Wangji’s on his back and ran away, his blood boiling with righteous fury as he cursed the Xuanwu, “I hate those fucking creatures! Even as divine beasts they’re the low of the low. Nothing in the head; nothing in the heart. Ah! A divine beast with the emotional range of a batch of dirt!”

After a while, Lan Wangji’s whisper of a voice reached him, “You can stop.”

Wei Wuxian did, finally catching his breath as he stood with Lan Wangji wrapped around his back. When his heart was calm, he put down the other then he took care of the young man’s leg before undressing Lan Wangji’s top. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m a dragon and you’re the only one here; isn’t it obvious?” Wei Wuxian asked, taking down his own top with a smirk.

Lan Wangji’s eyes where wide, his cheeks took a deep red hue, the first time Wei Wuxian saw such an expression.

“Now, the trousers.”

The other shot up on his legs, stumbling back, just as blood spurt out from between his lips. Wei Wuxian closed the space between them and tapped the acupoint, smiling down at the surprised disciple.

“You’ll feel better without the bad blood.”

“I-“

“Don’t worry; the building of bad feelings, I know it,” Wei Wuxian waved off as he picked up sticks to make a little fire. “Since you rejected me, I had to do that a few times. Ugh, I mean jiejie did it.” He paused. “Well, not scaring myself.” He returned to his fire before another thought came to him. “I wouldn’t have forced myself on you!”

“Dragons don’t do that,” Lan Wangji stated, taking Wei Wuxian’s elbow and pulling him.

Curious, Wei Wuxian kneeled next to the other. He jumped back when Lan Wangji pressed some herbs on his chest, eliciting a searing pain.

“Why protect her?”

“Why did you? I didn’t really have a choice! The girl was going to lose her face, quite literally. It’s a scar that wouldn’t have come off and she couldn’t live with her whole life.”

“Now you will!” Lan Wangji exclaimed, punching him away.

Wei Wuxian lost his balance and collapsed on the ground, he moaned in pain his hands going to his chest but stopping before he hurt himself more. He opened back his eyes on Lan Wangji leaning above him, lips and brow pinched.

“Pardon me,” he mumbled.

“What is it? What did I do to you? Mianmian is mine now,” Lan Wangji’s face fell, he looked pale, but Wei Wuxian continued, sitting next to his comrade. “She’s Jiang Shenhua’s lover, or soon to be lover, she’s one of my people; what should I have done? Let her have the mark of a sect I hate?”

Lan Wangji lowered his head so suddenly, Wei Wuxian thought he had fallen unconscious until a sharp pain rose at his elbow.

“Aaaaaah! Lan Zhan! Stop it! Stop biting!”

The other let go, blood smearing his lips, and Wei Wuxian backed away so his back was to another wall. He curled there, eyeing the young man fixing his hair as nothing happened.

“Lan Zhan! What’s wrong with you? Do you go around biting people?”

“Yes,” Lan Zhan stated so simply Wei Wuxian was struck mute. “When angry.”

“Oh-? Why? I-… you dog! Bad boy!”

Lan Wangji met his eyes for an instant, part of his hair hiding his face, “Not yours. Me.”

“You? You what?”

“I’m yours.”

What left Wei Wuxian’s mouth could be described as a baby’s gurgle.

“You? I-… we aren’t together!”

Silence filled the space between them. Wei Wuxian scooted closer to the fire, eyeing Lan Wangji. He was almost thigh to thigh with Lan Wangji – by accident! – when he heard a ‘thanks’. Wei Wuxian hummed, holding his knees to his chest, and put his head on them, looking at the pretty face.

“If you never bite me ever again, I can forget it. I’ve been bitten enough by dogs. Don’t be like them.”

“Mn.”

“That was an ‘mn’ of approval isn’t it?” Wei Wuxian shrugged a shoulder then and changed the direction of the discussion. “Now that Jiang Cheng and the others escaped, it’d take them one or two days to go down the mountain. There, they’ll definitely return to their home instead of reporting to the Wen Sect. But since all our swords were taken, I don’t know how long it’d take for them to find help. I’d say that we’ll probably have to stay here underground for quite a while. We need to search for ways to solve a few issues.” After a pause, he continued, “The good thing is that the Xuanwu stays in the pool and doesn’t chase after us. But the bad thing is also that it doesn’t come out. With it guarding the hole under the pool, we won’t be able to get out either.”

Lan WangJi, “I have read of it in an ancient text. Four hundred years ago, a ‘fake Xuanwu’ appeared and rampaged through Qishan. It was large and consumed humans. Not corpses, it went as far as killing them. One cultivator named it the ‘Xuanwu of Slaughter’. A few cultivators had allied and prepared to kill it, but on the winter of this year, the weather was unusually cold, alternating between heavy snowfall and freezing winds. Then, the Xuanwu of Slaughter disappeared and was never seen again.”

“It was hibernating,” Wei Wuxian said. “It should have starved to death!” He huffed at another thought. “A divine beast eating humans? How many did it eat?”

“At least five thousand.”

“And it overate.”

“Why don’t you leave? You can fly.”

The sudden change made Wei Wuxian’s head spin. He huffed a laugh then threw his head back and rolled it to the side to look at Lan Wangji, “The thorns hurt me. I can’t transform without feeling like death settled into my bones.”

‖

The silence made Wei Wuxian’s skin itch. He shuffled his feet on the ground, glanced at Lan Wangji, quickly looked away when he locked eyes with him, then dropped his head on his knees. He perked up when he heard Lan Wangji move.

The other took back his top.

“You should wait for it to dry.”

“Mn,” Lan Wangji ignored him clearly.

Wei Wuxian huffed and buried his head in his arms again only to lift it the second after. Lan Wangji knelt in front of him, carefully getting out of a qiankun pouch four other dishes. He took off lids and rope holding everything into place. It was a simple congee, an assortment of dumplings, stir-fried noodles and then lotus pork rib soup.

“You had a little hunger before we left?” Wei Wuxian asked with a laugh in his voice and a warm bubble popping inside his chest.

He grabbed the qiankun pouch, curious as to how the dishes were still intact. The piece was truly incredible, one that would interest Jiang Yanli. The food she took to the orphans was either cold or warmed at Lotus Pier and then quickly brought to them but she wanted something to keep the food warm without the many talismans from Jiang Shenhua.

“All for you. Courting gifts.” Wei Wuxian was going to complain, thinking it was a bad idea to make him choose between starving and accepting other courting gifts, but Lan Wangji lifted his hand, asking for his silence. Wei Wuxian pouted but waited. “They are not anymore. We’ll share.”

Wei Wuxian nodded and glanced at the dishes, “You were prepared in case I’d refuse the muttons skewers.”

“You didn’t accept them.”

“Still, I ate them.”

“Mn,” Lan Wangji said, looking away and not pleased at all. He knew perfectly well Wei Wuxian hadn’t thought about the significance of eating the skewers, just the fact to keep Wang Lingjiao’s hands from it.

“At which one did you think I’d have accepted?”

Lan Wangji blinked, then showed the lotus pork rib soup. Wei Wuxian smiled and put it on the side. “Give me a day. If I say no, we’ll share.”

Lan Wangji was silent, observing him intently before he nodded.

They’d have to eat it soon though before the dishes were lost. They both had already practised inedia, yet those little dishes could sustain them a bit longer. Wei Wuxian caressed the edge of the bowl of soup, thinking. Glancing at Lan Wangji, the young man automatically sat straighter.

“ _Clearly were we sworn to good faith,_

_And I did not think the engagement would be broken._

_That it would be broken I did not think,_

_And now it must be all over.”_

The soft, controlled cadence of Lan Wangji’s voice captivated Wei Wuxian. He took a heartbeat to understand the quote said to him and then he balanced between wanting to laugh because Lan Wangji followed his advice to the letter or hide himself at the wave of embarrassment. Lan Wangji was looking at him so intently! How could Wei Wuxian not turn bright red?

He cleared his throat, “You forgot the first part of the verse: _I was to grow old with you; Old, you give me cause for sad repining. The Qi has its banks, And the marsh has its shores. In the pleasant time of my girlhood, with my hair simply gathered in a knot, Harmoniously we talked and laughed.”_ Wei Wuxian grinned. “We can’t say we talked and laughed harmoniously nor that we were married, but you sure had your hair simply gathered in a knot.”

Lan Wangji’s eyes shifted to the side as to avoid Wei Wuxian’s bright expression, the tip of his ears turned red, then down to his neck.

“Aw, I’m only teasing you. I know you aren’t a girl.”

The other nodded, his expression grim for a short while before Lan Wangji took a hold of himself.

“It’s quite a sad poem, though,” Wei Wuxian mussed. “Do you want to abandon the courtship thinking it’ll end like in the poem with another broken engagement?”

Lan Wangji shook his head, the tip of his fingers twisting between themselves, “No. I was gauging your reaction.”

“Was it satisfactory then?”

Their eyes meet and Lan Wangji murmured, “You looked sad.”

“Oh.” Wei Wuxian fidgeted. “Oh, well. Then. Oh.” The twitch of Lan Wangji’s lips stopped his awkwardness and Wei Wuxian pouted, “Come on, present me those courting gifts. Work a little here!”

Surprise coloured Lan Wangji’s face when he presented Wei Wuxian the first dish, which was rejected. Lan Wangji sent him a confused look, but Wei Wuxian pressed him to do the same with the second dish before the ache of confusion could turn into real hurt.

At that, Lan Wangji seemed to understand so he presented the second and third dish in a breath and then handed Wei Wuxian the lotus pork rib soup, something akin to bliss making his eyes shine and elation bleeding into the faint threads. Wei Wuxian appreciated the satisfaction that came from Lan Wangji when he took the bowl and gulped it down.

“You should meet my shijie,” Wei Wuxian stated at the end. He wouldn’t say to him it was to improve his cooking skills. Even immortals had flaws and Lan Wangji’s cooking was _bland_. Wei Wuxian gave him a point for trying – there were some spices! – and for being so cute. 

“Oh… We’re engaged again!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed.

Lan Wangji’s eyes softened. He looked down, not able to sustain eye contact anymore, “Mn.”

‖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there, there, new chapter. Let's get this giant turtle!  
> thanks for all the enthusiasm! I appreciate all the love in comments (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ  
>  ~~but that's not yet enough to feed the eldritch horror in my basement ~~~~~~  
> and I'm running to sleep _finally_  
>  ‖  
> the poem is from The odes of Wei - Shijing I. 5.


	18. Chapter 18

Three days passed telling by the Gusulan’s sleep pattern. Wei Wuxian spent his time meditating, the resentful energy climbing to him like a coat of dust making him nauseous otherwise. Lan Wangji did the same; so, they spent long periods of time in silence.

A few times they went to the pool only for Wei Wuxian to inform his comrade of misfortune that the hole under the Xuanwu was closed too by the beast. In a gloomy atmosphere, they gathered all the arrows, bows and iron around the place while the Yao enjoyed its meal, safely hidden in its shell. Lan Wangji used the chords from the bows for a makeshift musical instrument then tested it with the technique from Lan Yi: The Chord assassination.

Wei Wuxian, “I agree as well. We should attack the slimy creature from the inside. But from what I’ve heard of your sect’s Chord Assassination technique, in the cramped environment of the shell it wouldn't be at its best use. And your broken leg still hasn’t healed yet. It probably will hinder you for fighting, wouldn't it?”

“Mn.”

Lan Wangji didn’t argue so Wei Wuxian dived into the water, not disturbing it one second, and swam toward the Xuanwu. Inside, Wei Wuxian’s feet were engulfed in a mud-like matter that stuck and smelt so strongly he gagged; he was glad he had nothing in his stomach. He pinched his nose, breathed through his mouth, but disgust still coursed through him. Something broke under his foot, he bent down and picked up a broken skull with dark hair still attached to it. He whined in revulsion, a cold chill making him shake, and let go of the bone.

By accident, the arrows and rods got caught into something just as he stood near the head of the Yao, sludge high enough to leap at his waist. Wei Wuxian pulled then bend down to blindly touch what blocked the rods. He froze the moment his fingers touched the cold, rusty metal, wails piercing his mind. A choked-up breath left him as he stumbled back.

Suddenly, a light radiated in the place, Wei Wuxian stared at his shadow in front of him - where his heart should be his silhouette was pierced by a sword. He turned his head to see the Xuanwu staring at him with intensity.

 _Brother dragon!_ The beast exclaimed in a tone that made it hard to know if it was anger or joy.

“We didn’t raise pigs together! Don’t be so casual!”

The Yao roared, opening his mouth wide on the row of uneven fangs. Wei Wuxian’s eardrums cracked under the strength, one of them bleeding, but the young man used the opportunity to stick the bundles of arrows in the Xuanwu’s mouth. In pain, the creature shook its head, hitting against the walls of its shell and moving the sludge and almost drowning Wei Wuxian. He grabbed the first thing to hold onto, panic and sickness creeping on him at the cries echoing in his head.

With no other option, Wei Wuxian held onto it, piercing through the Yao's mouth and praying he’d have enough strength not to fall down the throat.

It finally shot out of its shell to escape Wei Wuxian’s attacks, thinking it would be safe outside yet ending up facing another enemy. Lan Wangji’s chords echoed through the cave; on the makeshift creation, the notes were distorted, eerie and somehow mixing with the voices in Wei Wuxian’s head from their desperation and determination. Yet, they also tethered Wei Wuxian to the place he was in; otherwise, he’d have fallen in the thousands of memories pulling on his mind.

He didn’t know how long he waited but when the sounds from Lan Wangji stopped, he wanted to sob. Something grabbed him – a hand – and he fell unconscious for a while.

“It’s dead?” Wei Wuxian slurred after another frantic call of his name. “It stopped screaming?”

“Yes, it’s dead.”

“Great! Let’s- let’s get out. Now!”

Lan Wangji nodded, his hold strong on Wei Wuxian’s waist, “Breath in.”

“Wait,” Wei Wuxian said in a blank tone. “The hole… the channel collapsed.”

The older one dragged both of them on the shore, not doubting Wei Wuxian who jumped on his feet and took off his clothes, feeling like the resentful energy where wrapped around him through them, “Are we being toyed with or what? I was thinking that if nobody came to help us, we wouldn’t be able to kill it even if we wanted to, and that was why I went for it. And now, we finally have it dead, and the son-of-a-bitch made the hole collapse. Fuck!”

Stomping his feet on the ground he put distance between him and the Xuanwu, “Was there a sword?”

“Fell into the pool,” Lan Wangji said, on his tail.

“Right, right. Okay,” Wei Wuxian mumbled before collapsing, barely caught by Lan Wangji. His breath hitched at the warmth emanating from Lan Wangji’s arm. “I’m fine, I’m fine. Okay. Fine. Let me go.”

The other obeyed but as soon as Wei Wuxian put back his weight on his own feet he stumbled; the only reason he didn’t meet the ground was because Lan Wangji caught him.

“Wei Ying… you are so cold.”

“You’re so warm,” he mumbled back, his nose on Lan Wangji’s shoulder. He sniffed and made a grimace, even if he liked Lan Wangji’s smell, he was too dirty and vaguely smelt of death like that.

“I think you have a fever.”

Wei Wuxian mumbled nonsense, he still wasn’t worried about it. Although the time passing, an ache spread through his body, his head pounded from the inside and he kept shivering. From sitting, he ended up curled on the ground.

“Wei Ying?” Lan Wangji called from near him – but not close enough to touch.

The sick cultivator groaned, eyes firmly shut to calm down his nausea, but didn’t force himself to answer with words. Lan Wangji wasn’t the only one authorised to be mute from time to time. He emitted a surprised gurgle when Lan Wangji took his hand and started to pass him spiritual energy.

Though he had been lying for a while, Wei Wuxian soon sat up again. Lan Wangji admonished him, “Lie down.”

Wei Wuxian drew his hand back, “You don’t need to give me any. You don’t have much left yourself.”

Lan Wangji grabbed his hand again and repeated, “Lie down properly.”

He pushed him back down and Wei Wuxian huffed, knowing that Lan Wangji had lost a lot of energy too. He was taken aback when his head was lifted and put back down on Lan Wangji’s lap. For a moment his mind was broken in two different reactions: being delighted and also completely frightened.

 “Uh. Are you-?” he stopped himself and frowned, face burrowed into Lan Wangji’s thigh. “Lan Zhan, tell me, why?”

“Sleep better.”

Wei Wuxian’s nose wrinkled at the answer; he took a moment to realise Lan Wangji couldn’t read his mind and so interpreted his question badly. He huffed, curling on himself again to keep warmth and murmured:

“All the other people says I'm annoying yet I never doubted they liked me, even if they act so annoyed at me. With you, I came to think you were honest and didn't like me.” Wei Wuxian frowned, trying to make a coherent sentence out of his drifting thoughts. “And yet- and yet you were so good when I was under my dragon form. I wanted to court you in the two ways – human and dragon – so no one could oppose our wedding, so your honour would be safe.” There was silence as Wei Wuxian pulled slightly on Lan Wangji’s clothe. “Say, why were you so open with Mianlong? I thought... I thought you knew it was me for how gentler you were.”

“You... As Mianlong - came when I wanted,” Lan Wangji said. “My bedroom was safe. Dragons' had never hurt me.”

With that, Lan Wangji’s mouth closed. Wei Wuxian hadn’t the energy to fish out more words from the young cultivator, he fell asleep to the sensation of a hand in his hair.

‖

The fever never stopped, fortunately, it didn’t worsen since Lan Wangji kept giving him energy. The other also managed to make a little fire, yet Wei Wuxian couldn’t warm up. That why he clung to Lan Wangji’s lap and his warmth.

“It’s so boring,” Wei Wuxian said to stop the deafening silence in the cave and to cover the cries in his head that hadn’t stopped. “Really so, so boring. I’m hungry, Lan Zhan. Go get us some of that Xuanwu meat. Wait! Never mind, the meat of a man-eating Yao is definitely rotten. Don’t move. Talk to me.”

“Rest.”

“No, I just woke up. Lan Zhan, tell me something in gusu!” But Lan Wangji was mute again. Wei Wuxian burrowed his head into the warm, warm, thigh and sighed. “Fine! Lan-er-gege, if you don’t know what to say, can you sing?”

It was only an offhand comment to get away from the terrifying screams in his head or the discomfort of being taken care by Lan Wangji when he tried his hardest to kept a feeble distance between them. Except, Wei Wuxian was already so sociable, trying to put a little distance seemed to go unnoticed. Or maybe Lan Wangji noticed and, for once, met him halfway.

He effectively started to sing.

“That’s nice,” Wei Wuxian said. “What is it called?”

There was a caress of Lan Wangji’s thumb on his temple, soothing a moment Wei Wuxian’s aching head, “Jilong.”

Wei Wuxian was surprised, but he also couldn’t help the laugh that took him, “You’re so bad at naming things! Jilong, ah! Why did I expect better from someone who named his guqin Wangji? Pfff.”

The shadow of displeasure on the young man's face calmed down Wei Wuxian. A little.

“It’s a courting gift.”

“Should have said that before so I’d have not listened!” Wei Wuxian claimed, putting his arm on the side of his face not pressed into the other’s lap – it hid his blush. “You tricked me! I didn’t accept this gift!”

“Did not?” Lan Wangji asked, scratching gently Wei Wuxian’s temple.

“Did not!”

“It was a gift for Mianlong,” Lan Wangji added, then rustling was heard. Wei Wuxian, eyes closed, still felt Lan Wangji's outer robe covering him being moved. It made him shudder at a chill that touched his neck before the makeshift cover was put back. Lan Wangji’s fingers sneaked under Wei Wuxian’s arm and gently put it awa from his face. Wei Wuxian opened one eye at that, “For Wei Ying.”

The flute under his nose was lifted higher so he could have a good view of it.

“The second gift is something done from your hands. I don’t doubt for the song but-”

“Did it,” Lan Wangji interrupted.

The other moved the flute, setting it to the side, but Wei Wuxian took it by instinct and ran his finger along the dark wood, feeling the slight asperities and noting all the default that showed it was done by someone new to it. Although, it was visibly an amateur work it also was a _very_ good one.

“How many did you do before this one?”

Lan Wangji didn’t answer so Wei Wuxian lifted his eyes to him. Wei Wuxian pushed on Lan Wangji’s cheek with his newly acquired flute.

“Five.”

“Ah! But why a flute?”

Lan Wangji put his hand on Wei Wuxian’s eyes as he said, “In the library pavilion. Told me you were learning.”

Wei Wuxian played with the fingers on his face without removing them; inside he knew he was failing miserably at keeping some distance with Lan Wangji. A forlorn sigh left his lips; he had to accept it. After all, he had never cut the threads with Lan Wangji, he had clung with all his might to him.

“I accepted the gifts,” he told himself, only half a part of him registering he was mumbling aloud. “I didn’t answer them. I didn’t answer. So it’s not finished yet.”

Dragons favoured consensual engagements between mates after all.

Lan Wangji’s fingers stilled in their ministrations on his face. A sudden realisation made Wei Wuxian open his eyes again while struck by a deep fear. He whispered, “You do know I need to answer your courting gifts with mine, Lan Zhan? You _do_.”

“Mn.”

The gentle nod washed the fear out of his bones and the palpitations of his heart calmed down. He relaxed on Lan Wangji’s lap and dozed off. Another sigh left him at the mind-splitting cry that rose above the others. It was becoming tiring. The sound quickly faded but the pulsating pain was still there long after. Wei Wuxian made himself comfortable, holding his flute to his chest and Lan Wangji’s hand in his.

“Sing again, please.”

‖

A whine of pain left Wei Wuxian's mouth even though he had tried hard to keep it inside.

“Wei Ying?”

The name startled him, he looked up from his daze of darkness toward pure white blindness. The warm hand that touched his forehead brought him only emotional comfort, nothing appeased the hurt of wails banging into his mind, crushing and breaking things.

“If I was under my dragon's form...” he mumbled, certain it would have helped him fight against the resentful energy.

He had no strength to struggle against Lan Wangji when he pulled him closer. He didn't want anyway. Lan Wangji's body was warm and his chest comfortable against his cheek.

“I'm cold,” he murmured. A spike of cries reached him and he curled on himself, burying his face into Lan Wangji's neck. “It hurts.”

A hand carded through his hair, gently pulling away the ribbon holding them in a quick ponytail. He trembled both from the cold and the pain then fell into a nightmare fuelled sleep. Sometimes a hand on his shoulder shook him awake, taking him away from the bad dream, but the little warmth given by Lan Wangji didn't protect him from having one altogether.

‖

“I can't stay here,” Wei Wuxian whispered, struggling to lift himself. He clutched on Lan Wangji's shoulder to help himself up through the shaking of his limbs.

“Mn,” Lan Wangji hummed, his palms holding up Wei Wuxian and warming up his skin where they touched.

The world was waving in front of Wei Wuxian's eyes. He focused on Lan Wangji's collarbone in hope that it would calm down, but his vision kept moving with the pulsations in his head.

“Can't stay,” Wei Wuxian repeated, holding in the sob stuck in his throat.

A sharper cry pierced through his mind, making his whole soul shudder in pain. In an instant, he decided which pain he preferred to go through: the one that would stop. Heart beating fast, Wei Wuxian gritted his teeth and changed his body. Pain shot through his body – he heard Lan Wangji scrambling away – yet the misery alleviated the moment he was back into a dragon body. He grunted at the aches throughout his limbs.

He tried to stand only to fall back to the ground. Glancing at Lan Wangji, he noticed the young man flat against a wall, but Wei Wuxian's vision was too fuzzy for him to notice his expression.

“I won't hurt you.”

“Mn,” Lan Wangji confirmed warmly. “Was out of the way.”

he walked to Mianlong’s head and then around Wei Wuxian's entire body.

“What are you doing?” Wei Wuxian mumbled.

“Your wounds.” Lan Wangji said.

Wei Wuxian hadn't the mind to infer what was saying Lan Wangji. In fact, with how slow his mind was, Lan Wangji could have been perfectly clear and Wei Wuxian wouldn't have understood half of his words.

“Leaving,” Wei Wuxian said then cleared his throat. “We're leaving. Hold on.”

Wei Wuxian started flying without saying more. Lan Wangji's hands buried in his mane so he went quicker, eager to leave even if his shoulder still pulsed with pain. He wanted out. Away from the voices, from the dark energy.

He flew low, his feet tucked to his body almost touching the ground, and then he arrived at the hole they took to descend. He spared a thought to interrogate himself; would his body and Lan Wangji on him go through? But he wanted out. Now. Pain clouded his mind. The screams and cries stirred something dark in him.

He went up, using his feet to aim right and not bump against the walls despite his blurry vision. Rocky protuberances and roots still tore at his scales then his head hit the mass of twigs and rocks that blocked the path.

“Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji called in a terrified whisper.

Wei Wuxian coiled himself in the narrow path, heart beating fast and blood thundering in his ears. He took a second to gather himself, feeling Lan Wangji firmly holding onto him, but stuck in a weird position, trapped between a wall and a dragon.

_Out._

The need grew stronger in Wei Wuxian provoking a hitch on his skin. They both needed to be out.

A growl rose from deep inside his throat, his whole body drawn taught. He angled his head right so his horns touched the obstruction first. With more and more anger he collided with the barrier one, two times with his neck taking the shock before anything moved.

Wei Wuxian shot out of the cave with a delighted and triumphant roar expressing his pleasure to be out. It was an instinctive thing came from the deepest of his heart. Around him, the forest had still a stink of resentful energy. It was tainted from the depth of the Xuanwu's cave so Wei Wuxian went higher and higher until his lungs filled with cold air sprinkled with bubbles of clear and natural Qi.

“Wei Ying.”

It was barely a murmur above the sounds of his mad heart and the wind around them but it struck Wei Wuxian out of his enjoyment of clean air. He became aware of his charge anew but also of all the pains he had been ignoring. Overwhelmed, he lost his focus to fly and fell down, then stabilised himself in a panic. 

He tilted his head above his shoulder to look at Lan Wangji and assure himself he hadn't hurt the young man further.

“To your right!”

The shout startled Wei Wuxian from the so calm and composed young man. He tensed under the surprise – making all his wounds pulse with pain – which he reacted by curling on himself. His reaction, if chaotic, permitted him to avoid the black spear threw at him from a group of flying cultivators. After that, he dropped like a rock. The forest – in a place far enough from the Xuanwu’s cave – welcomed them to hide. Wei Wuxian flew low, his mind a whirlwind of half-formed thought, his heart going crazy.

A group coming from the front made him change direction. Further, he felt a water stream and flew faster toward it, knowing a bit of help was necessary.

He stopped suddenly, his feet digging in the ground and his body making a caterpillar imitation as he stopped at yet another group in front of him. The Wen where purposefully closing on them in this thick forest. After some deliberation with himself, Wei Wuxian flew right at them, noticing none of them was backing down which confirmed his thought there were traps set in front of them. Wei Wuxian didn’t want to go through the cultivators anyway, he wanted to get to the edge of the forest, near the water stream he felt very close; Wei Wuxian planted his feet on the ground again and turned at right angle like no other dragons would have done since their legs and feet were so feeble.

“The Gusu's Guardian!”

“Get them,” Wen Chao shouted with delight.

Wei Wuxian dived toward the light coming from between the trees with a heart beating faster than ever; the groups caught up to him just as he saw the silver glint of water under moonlight, a comforting light between shadows. Wei Wuxian stopped at the seven men that dropped just in front of the stream, blocking Wei Wuxian’s path. He turned around his head to observe all of the enemies that closed slowly on him, mirth in their eyes.

Taking down one group of ten Wen-dog would have been easy, two a challenge but four were simply too much for Wei Wuxian in his current state. Not with someone to protect. He nudged Lan Zhan a bit farther than his body and meet his eyes; he ignored the shouts and orders to focus on the waterfall a bit farther down. He could save Lan Wangji at least.

The young man saw clear in his plan. He grabbed on Wei Wuxian’s whisker – harshly this time – and his eyes showed fear.

“Mian-”

Wei Wuxian didn’t let him finish; he swirled around and whipped Lan Wangji with his tail, feeling ribs shift by the action but not cracking, and sent away the young man. Lan Wangji flew past the side of the group near the stream. They put themselves in defensives positions rather than tried to catch Lan Wangji, so his flight ended in the water. When Lan Wangji’s head shot out of the water Wei Wuxian lifted his eyes from the stream, manipulating the water and guiding it further down at a quicker pace. Lan Wangji would get away farther and couldn’t escape the water in hope to join him.

Wei Wuxian met Wen Chao’s eyes.

“So, does somebody want to bet with me? I put my money on the big noodle with sharp teeth.”

For good measure, he showed those teeth, a low rumble of a laugh escaping him when he saw Wen Chao flinch.

‖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they didn't even make turtle soup :c  
> now, will lwj save his noodle in distress next chapter? will he not? will everyone be _super_ sad. 
> 
> _Will Lotus Pier burn down?_


	19. Chapter 19

The battleground was slowly cleared from the corpses. Some would get claimed by widowers, some had no family left and would be burnt. Jiang Wanyin observed the cultivators in purples of the Yunmengjiang sect and black of the Qinghenie sect look around the corpses for letters or sewn characters that would give their names and if they had family left. It was a morbid habit that slowly touched all the sects. Jiang Yanli had too sewn into Jiang Wanyin’s right sleeve all of that information in case his corpse was unrecognisable. The calm with which she had handed him back his robes had petrified him, but in his heart, he had made himself the promise that this precaution would stay a silly idea.

He would return home.

A flash of white on his right made him huff.

“Lan Wangji,” he saluted curtly.

The man nodded minutely and stood at his side, observing the mass of bodies. At least there was no more the cries of the wounded, now taken care in the camp. The Jiang had taken the Wen too when they accepted. If not, the disciples of the Qinghenie were fine enough with finishing them.

“What are you doing here?”

Lan Wangji lifted his eyes from the field and stared at him.

“Wei Ying.”

Jiang Wanyin huffed, his hands forming fists under the visceral anger that took him at the monochord words. He inspired and exhaled slowly, remembering his father’s words recalling him to find back his calm rather than explode each time anger took him or he’d learn to behave like a distasteful man and never find the inner peace in him. He had wondered if his father found his mother ‘distasteful’ for her outburst, but little him had known since very young that Jiang Fengmian reproved those.

“I don’t know how you find your information,” Jiang Wanyin grumbled. “We learnt yesterday the Wen outpost held many prisoners. We’re leading an offensive tomorrow. For now, the Wen-dogs have retreated and their place is too well protected for us to do something. Not while everyone is tired.”

He stared straight ahead. It was the best course since simply looking at Lan Wangji angered him. The other made a low sound of agreement and Jiang Wanyin felt like something was amiss. He knew what was in Lan Wangji’s mind since the same was in his. He grabbed Lan Wangji’s arm as he left.

“Don’t,” he hissed, both at himself and the young man. “Don’t rush ahead alone. Even I know it’d be suicidal and I’m not explaining to your family why I’m bringing back a corpse to them.”

The other’s hand clenched around his sword – a weak thing next to Bichen; Jiang Wanyin clicked his tongue, suddenly recalled of his own sword still in the Wen-dogs’ hands. All the young people that escaped the Xuanwu of Slaughter’s cave had spent months swordless. Jiang Wanyin was lucky to have a proud line of cultivators coming before him, he had the chance to take for a while one of his ancestors’ sword.

Haoli still felt wrong in his hand and it would never change, simply because it wasn’t Sandu. Jiang Wanyin tried to ignore the feeling he had of touching a corpse that should be resting but stood again to protect one of its children. There were hints of another person’s Qi remaining on this sword, like a lingering ghost.

“My son is right,” Jiang Fengmian stated, coming toward them at a leisure pace. He saluted Lan Wangji who gave him back the salute, then he continued, “Your help will be precious for tomorrow. Do not put yourself in unnecessary danger.”

Lan Wangji didn’t answer with any words, but Jiang Fengmian – at his son utter amazement – seemed to understand what was going into his head. Again.

Jiang Wanyin was content that someone else with authority talked to the insidious voice in his head that had nagged at him to do exactly what he forbade Lan Wangji to attempt.

“Wei Ying wouldn’t forgive me for not protecting you,” he said casually. “Please, do not make one of my sons hate me.”

Jiang Fengmian kept a gentle and smiling face that Lan Wangji’s seemed unable to look at. The young man in white nodded once curtly then retreated. Jiang Wanyin glanced at his father, the man’s face hardened.

“You too, be careful tomorrow. Don’t act impulsively.”

Jiang Wanyin huffed, crossing his arms, “Didn’t I prove I was a good leader already?”

“Obviously you did. You were outlandish in this role,” his father said, voice gentler again. “But we are trying to save your brother, emotions will run high. I care for my children’s wellbeing, don’t make me worry.”

“I won’t,” Jiang Wanyin mumbled, cheeks red from the praise and admission of care. He sobered off later, knowing his father became more attached to show his attachment since they lost Wei Ying. But soon, his brother would hear their father’s praises too.

‖

“The sounds of the chains will make me go crazy,” one man whispered from behind the heavy double-wing door loaded with all sort of arrays to keep him inside.

Mianlong smiled and moved minutely on a rhythm that he felt, deep, deep inside, would create ripples around him. Ripples stained with resentment. The arrays were put to hold a divine beast and the pure natural Qi of such a creature but they withered under Mianlong’s newfound kind of energy.

The chains and his wounds blocked him on the ground, in a dark place. The seal on him blocked him from all the people he loved. He couldn’t call them, he didn’t know if they were alive either.

He was utterly alone in his heart.

For so long he had been deprived of Qi because of the heavy chains, the arrays and those Qi-sucking weapons. Some of it stayed deep inside him, in little clutters; too minuscules to be used but big enough to keep him alive. In the end, he had to find another kind of energy. Something that he could obtain easily. The only thing in good enough quantity in the places he was put in – he realised they moved him after months – was resentful energy. His contact to it started slowly at first, he was still too disgusted with it. Yet, without natural and pure Qi he had no barrier against the dark energy. It permeated his wounds as time passed by. Mianlong lost himself into the new power.

“I swear-”

“Shhh,” another man demanded. “What if you give him ideas?”

The first one huffed. Mianlong’s chest rumbled with pleasure. He moved: right _ting_ left _cling_ the tail _shhsss_. One, two and three.

“Your nose is bleeding, brother,” the second man said to the first. “Go take care of it, I’ll be fine.”

A silent chuckle left Mianlong’s throat. What would the Gusulan sect and its people think of what he was doing? Channelling energy through the basic music from his tail and guiding it to tamper with people’s natural Qi’s flow. He had remembered that one of their sect leaders had managed to turn the sweet thrum of a guqin into an assassination technique, in consequence, he invented a piece of music to push people into madness. It went without saying that this sect leader was rarely spoken off.

Would they choose to silence his name too? Would the Jiangs choose to pretend he never was one of them? A deep sadness rose into Mianlong’s body, his music stuttered yet continued, seeming more potent. That is, until he heard a voice.

“Father is coming,” Wen Chao announced.

At the spike of hate that coursed through Mianlong, the resentful energy gathered where his jiidan was shrinking. The man – no, the dog – ordered that the doors must be opened.

“How’s the beast?” he asked from there, too far for Mianlong.

“Why don’t you come closer take a look by yourself? Or are you too afraid?”

“For you to try to eat me? Don’t play games, beast! I’m more intelligent than that.”

“I don’t eat rotten food,” Mianlong smiled with all his teeth, continuing his little _ting cling shhss_ s and pouring the maximum of resentful energy into it. Wen Chao wouldn’t stay long, but hopefully, it’d be enough to make him piss his bed in fear with some good nightmare.

“Well, that’s not what I remember,” the vile man commented in a false casual manner.

Mianlong snarled at the memory of yet another show of disrespect toward a divine beast, “Come here, pitiful thing! I will show you how good rotten meat is.”

“Me? The pitiful thing? Did you hear that Jiaojiao? Ah! Stop cowering, I told you it was only a nightmare and I’d protect you against this thing anyway. It’s too weak.”

Wen Chao left his line of sight to go comfort his sweetheart of the moment and the, now only, person at the double-wing door closed it. Mianlong had at least the satisfaction of knowing his maddening rhythm worked. The girl was a normal human quite protected with talismans, but in one visit – an undetermined time ago – she had been plagued by nightmares.

He lost his amusement when the doors opened on another silhouette. Quite handsome, the man held his hands in his back and smiled kindly at him.

“Shall we start, dragon?”

“Oh, I don’t feel like it today. Can you come back later?” Mianlong played, his _ting cling shhsss_ still going on steadily.

The man smirked and walked inside, the cue for the man at the doors to close them. Wen Ruohan stood at the centre of the array he had painted on the ground, a necessary mean for him to reach for Mianlong’s heart and soul.

“You still have such a rebellious character. But I will break your will. After all, you already have the Qishanwen mark.”

Mianlong huffed, “Ah! Youthful and drunken mistake, I liked the symbol and didn’t think one bit a foolish human had appropriated himself the symbol of the sun.”

“Are we still playing this game, Wei Ying?” Wen Ruohan tutted as Mianlong’s body went cold with fear. “Your memory is getting worse day to day. Now, I’m an indulgent man; you must have realised I don’t bother you about the Tomb’s door-”

Mianlong rolled mentally his eyes, obviously, Wen Ruohan didn’t ask again! They both knew now that the heavily protected door needed Mianlong to _want_ to open the door.

“I’m offering you a fair arrangement and yet you refuse it. You could open this door and leave-” _Liar!_ “-or choose to be stubborn which force me to bind you. In the end, I’ll be satisfied.”

He wouldn’t be, Mianlong knew. There was no way he’d open the Tomb’s door.

“I’ll have another recompense,” Wen Ruohan susurrated, a smirk creeping on his too handsome face. “Think a little, if you still have a mind to do so, what crush better an army: another army, if a little bigger and fiercer? Or a friend turned foe against its will?”

Mianlong closed his eyes hard; seeing him controlled by Wen Ruohan would crush his family.

Thankfully, he wouldn’t live long enough for such a scenario if he was bound.

‖

In the heart of the fight, Jiang Wanyin’s blood boiled as his heart thumped hard in his chest. He noticed his other siblings-disciples around him, threw in their own fights, one moment before he made a breakthrough when his heart leapt in joy. With this energy, he ran toward the next corridor. He tensed at someone on his heels but calmed down as soon as he caught sight of pristine white with blues edges.

Finally, they reached where the hostages were held. The poor cultivators all breathed out in surprise then joy while Jiang Wanyin searched for a familiar face in the group of four. Cold seeped on his skin, raising the hairs of his arms and he left the first room to open all the others in the corridor only to fall on unknown faces, closets or empty rooms.

Jiang Wanyin stood in front of the last one, fists clenched at his side. He was shaking in repressed anger. All his hopes were dashed and his emotions didn’t abate, he retraced his steps to find the few Wen-dogs still alive. They kept them for their answers. Jiang Wanyin was just going to ask the first question. So he grabbed the first Wen-dog at hand and lifted him by his collar.

“Where’s my brother?” he spat.

“I- I don’t know,” the man blubbered.

Jiang Wanyin shook him like dices eliciting pathetic cries from him, “Answer!”

“Jiang Cheng,” his father called. “You won’t obtain anything like that. Wei Wuxian isn’t here since long, none of the hostages remembers seeing him.”

Jiang Wanyin roared in anger, all his feelings bursting out of him. He let go of the man, almost throwing him on the ground, then walked off toward the exit. At the entrance he noticed Lan Wangji staring at the sky, eyes glazed over like he wasn’t seeing anything in his line of sight.

‖

Mianlong was resting when he heard footsteps in the corridor again. Too tired to lift his head his breathing still went faster as the two people approached. And then he calmed down, two of them meant it was either the guards being replaced or people he liked to see.

The doors opened, Wei Wuxian smelled his favourite Wens and made the effort to open an eye.

“The gentlest of the Wen,” he saluted groggily.

“That's not hard to be the gentlest when the rest of the sect make it an honour to be the most disgusting possible,” Wen Qing scoffed, showing yet again her similarity with Jiang Cheng. The both of them in a room would be hilarious, Mianlong thought. “You're weakening again.”

Mianlong hummed, his head heavy even if resting on the cold ground. Wen Ning and Wen Qing often came to make sure he was healthy on Wen Ruohan's orders. They feed him, cleaned the wounds he made himself by struggling against the bounds and even gave him Qi. The last one would have signed their death if their sect leader knew, but they continued.

In the long term, Mianlong ended up forming enough threads with them that they were as much his family as all the other Jiangs. (Even more than a few he didn’t appreciate that much.) The seal seemed not to work on new threads and he was eternally thankful for that.

“Did you see the sun?” Mianlong asked as Wen Ning stroked his forehead comfortingly. He leaned into the warm touch.

“We're as prisoners as you, Master Mianlong,” the young man murmured, his voice always so soothing.

“I did knee in the groin someone thinking he's the sun and so the centre of the universe,” Wen Qing commented from near Mianlong's tail. “Didn't Wen Chao's voice get one tone higher?”

Mianlong chuckled but couldn't muster more energy to laugh outwardly.

“You're my favourite Wen.”

“Ah!” She exclaimed, just as Mianlong smelt something sour coming from Wen Ning whose hand stopped just a second before continuing to stroke him.

“Mn, Wen Ning doesn't feel like a Wen. He feels like a baby and evokes my parental protectiveness,” Mianlong added, perfectly honest. “Which is weird because I am not old enough to be a dad.”

Wen Qing snorted, patting Mianlong far from a wound on his tail. Mianlong opened one eye and saw Wen Ning hid half of his face behind a hand, cheeks red in embarrassment. It elicited another chuckle from the dragon.

The double-winged door was fully open for the guards to watch over the two healers. Since none of them received the order to be silent in presence of Mianlong, the guards didn’t bother them in. If they kept their conversations short that is.

Mianlong liked having the door open while hating it with all his heart. Open, he could pretend to be able to leave with a spurt of energy or the duo of healers taking out the nails on the heavy chains clinging at each of his movements, but when the door closed yet again all his hope was squashed. It hurt.

He did his best to ignore the sweet ache of hope in his heart and appreciated the faint light coming inside without all the torches igniting and signalling the presence of Nasty.

At the door, one of the guards sighed in relief and said to his companion, “I feel better. And you?”

“Less disturbed,” the other added in agreement.

“Is it working?” Wen Qing whispered. “The… _thing_ you do?”

For a healer, the type of cultivation Mianlong was using unsettled her. He hummed but didn’t disclose more about it. Wen Ning shot a look at her; in the following silence, Mianlong knew they exchanged a lot through one look.

“Make me think; I promise not to injure you physically or your spiritual vein if you don't turn on me,” Mianlong whispered – not high enough for the guards. He didn’t delude himself; there was the possibility they'd choose their sect over him. In this case, it would hurt him yet he couldn't let them take advantage with his promise. “It does not include any accidental damages I could provoke either.”

“Revered one,” Wen Ning whispered in awe.

“What good would this promise get us?” Wen Qing asked sourly. “If the sect leader binds you, you won't be able to reject his orders. Promise or not. Except if promises bind you physically?”

Mianlong wondered if a full dragon would physically feel himself break a promise, but his mind wasn't in the right place to think longer. He groaned then commented, “If Nasty bind me; I'll die.”

The two stayed silent a second then Wen Qing sighed, “You wish! But you'll be stuck, like us.”

“See, even now you don't know everything about dragons!” Mianlong exclaimed, lifting his head to stare at her then let it flop down the moment his vision filled with white sparks. “I'm a creature of feelings, even as sappy as it sounds; being chained to the heart of someone I despise? It'll kill me.”

“Oh,” Wen Ning said. “I-I hope it'll- it'll never ha-happen.”

Mianlong sighed; in his heart, he wished the same yet he knew he was weakening. Ren Ruohan had bound his Qi to him quite easily; when he realised it did nothing to control Mianlong except making him angry, he studied more dragons. Now, Wen Ruohan attacked his soul first. Even a cultivator powerful as the sect leader couldn’t bind a full soul, but time in prison eroded the integrity of Mianlong’s protection on his soul. Fear, pain, doubt and everything made him unstable. It forced Mianlong to use his Qi to protect vulnerable point on the spot when Ren Ruohan found a crack. Those cracks were quickly closed, but a question nagged at his mind:

What is a dragon with a cracked soul?

‖

“Young Master Wen?” one of the guards called in confusion.

It woke up Mianlong from his nap and he started the maddening music by instinct. He had spent so many hours doing it now it came to him easily, though his new wounds made it more painful. He used his sufferance to give power to the music, half listening to the people outside.

“Open the doors,” Wen Chao demanded.

The two new guards obeyed without hesitation. People knew Wen Chao liked taunting the dragon though this time he penetrated further the dark room.

“Was it feed?”

“Yes.”

Mianlong wondered how humans tasted. For all his threats to gnaw on someone’s legs, he had never touched this meat. He was reconsidering.

“Your father's orders were clear, only him is allowed inside,” the first guard said.

“Wouldn't I, his son, be allowed inside?” Wen Chao retorted.

The guard grumbled, more irritated than in fear in front of Wen Chao., “Young master...”

“What do you think he'll say when I'll tell him you refused me the entry?” Wen Chao continued, grating on Mianlong's nerves. “Anyway, aren't I inside already? You failed and now I am here. Do you want to be punished by the both of us?”

“Young master...” the first guard bashfully pleaded, shoulders and head dropping but staying taller than Wen Chao.

“We would never pretend to know what your father wanted,” the second guard interrupted. “Take your time, young master.”

Wen Chao lifted his chin in pride, a smirk on his lips while the two Wen bowed to him and returned to their place at each side of the door. The son of Wen Ruohan approached Mianlong, smelling of fear and something malicious. He took out of his sleeve a long and thin paddle that he held loosely in hand.

“Now, I will ask nicely that you bond with me.”

A roaring laugh escaped Mianlong for whom the situation was as comical as it could get although Wen Chao found no fun in the situation, his face contorted with anger for his hurt pride.

“I could be at Yunmeng killing those scums and yet I’m here, stuck with you, Wei Wuxian! Because my father doesn’t think I’m good at anything except keeping watch on a beast!”

The place he was in was already cold, but a chill coursed through Mianlong out of fear. He tensed, worry seeping inside every bone of his body; were the members of the Yunmengjiang sect alright? Had they won against the attacking Wen-dogs?

“Beast! I heard dragons’ snouts are sensible, what would happen if I hit it?”

The yell took Mianlong out of his mind. In front of him, the young man jumped toward him, holding high his paddle. The wood hit Mianlong square on his snout, eliciting a new pain, like his nerves being electrocuted by a short thunderbolt. He roared, his head going back to escape. The chains obviously stopped him from going too far. Wen Ruohan might be a terrible adversary that let him exhausted and ready to give up, but he had never provoked himself one of Mianlong’s wounds nor hit him.

Mianlong's eyes rolled back then burned with anger as they settled on the gleeful Wen Chao's who was suddenly calling him with his Qi, something slimy and cold like leeches. He lifted his paddle again, eyes gleaming, and Mianlong lunged forward, opening his mouth wide. Wen Chao was at his reach. The dragon was the one to be gleeful at the cultivator’s widening eyes.

Teeth closed on a leg as the human turned around to run. Wen Chao's screeching made Mianlong laugh with his mouth shut. He clenched hard his teeth, lifted his head then whipped it toward the ground. Wen Chao's scream stopped suddenly; bones cracking.

“By the heavens,” one guard – _too late!_ \- whispered.

Mianlong gulped the blood dripping inside his mouth, resuming his dark _ting_ _cling_ _shhsss_. Wen Chao whined pathetically. The first guard took a step forward only for the second one to grab his arm.

“What- what are you doing? Let me go!”

The second guard bit the first one, his eyes holding as much life as a fierce corpse's.

Mianlong noticed Wen Chao's eyes taking back some consciousness.

“Break my chains or I'll eat you,” Mianlong said around the leg in his mouth. The cultivator wailed and kicked his legs around so Mianlong clenched harder; delicious crunching was heard that married perfectly with Wen Chao's and the guard's screams. Mianlong whipped his head around, dragging Wen Chao's toward the first nail that held a chain. “Take it out or you are dead, human.”

Trembling like a leaf in the autumn wind, Wen Chao pulled on the nail which only a cultivator could take out. He pulled, sobbed, and pulled some more until Mianlong lost patience.

“Faster!” he roared, taking pleasure in the terrified cry.

The weeping cultivator broke his nails trying to free Mianlong, the heavy metal moved minutely and he pulled harder under Mianlong’s rumble of pleasure. Finally, the enormous nail moved up from the ground. Mianlong curbed his spine, loosening the chains around his upper body and pulling half-way out the next nails. Though the ones near his bottom were still perfectly buried and held him in place while concealing his Qi.

“This one,” Mianlong ordered, curbing his neck to drag Wen Chao’s toward his tail and the other attaches.

“Please,” Wen Chao’s sobbed. “Let me go. I beg you.”

“This. One,” Mianlong demanded, clenching his teeth anew.

Wen Chao screamed, his face full of tears, but he clambered toward the nail and pulled with frenzy. When it was loose enough, Mianlong arched his back again. The chains were still wrapped around him, but he could get them off of him now with a bit of thrashing around.

“I beg you- AHRGH!”

Mianlong closed his mouth and shook his head, detaching Wen Chao’s leg from his body. He gulped the limb, licked his lips and rose above the puny creature before him. Mianlong was ready for a fresh meal.

“Revered one!”

Mianlong’s head snapped toward the joyful shout. Wen Qing and her brother were panting heavily and looked at him with smiling – if surprised – expressions. Apparently, they had used the commotion here to go find their own swords. Mianlong’s thoughts changed immediately, from his deep hunger, it went toward protecting the two only Wen he liked. Even if in the end they choose to respect their family ties and stay with their sect, Mianlong had to help them now and give them the option to choose their faction.

He surged forward, his mouth wide open. The two froze in fear just as Mianlong closed his mouth around them. They tensed, swords half-way drawn out but soon enough realised Mianlong wasn’t trying to eat them. First, he wanted them out. After he could massacre his heart out.

In the corridor, he coiled himself, took a direction and flew until he caught the sight of a ray of light. He flew toward it, disregarding the Wen putting themselves on his pace only to jump on the side to avoid his enormous body. Mianlong burst through a window and the glaring light of the midday sun hurt his eyes. His chest rumbled with a roar that he kept inside, focused on keeping his mouth around his two Wen without hurting them too much. There was blood on his mouth – an exciting sensation – but he didn’t know if it was the siblings’ or Wen Chao’s.

He half-jumped, half-flew to the roof where he stopped. He let go of the two cultivators for his bloodlust was becoming too great.

“Run,” he ordered. “You’re free.”

“Re-revered one,” Wen Ning started, but his sister grabbed his arm and forced him to salute. After that, they were gone.

Mianlong’s eyes moved toward other Wens – noticing the colour of his scales – his blood burning with a desire for revenge. He smiled, not giving any care toward the darkness of his own body. He would care about his appearance later.

‖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that i thin about it if there's someone reading everything in one sitting now is your reminder to either: stand up a bit and stretch your back, drink this cold tea next to you, _fucking_ go to sleep or leave a comment and then stand up a bit and stretch your back


	20. Chapter 20

 

art from [@maruruz](http://maruruz.tumblr.com/)

‖

Mianlong’s wounds reopened with all his movements, he flew so high mostly by sheer force of will. The cultivators on his trail were not a problem for how long he continued at this speed. Might he slow down or fall and he was as good as dead.

The flight response wasn’t his first choice, in fact, he had fought for a while, greedy for blood and vengeance. The Wen-dogs of little power all went through him, their blood splattered his claws and his teeth. But even weak an army of ants could make themselves a nuisance and Mianlong had to leave by the skies.

One signature of energy made his blood froze in his veins. He whipped his head around and meet red eyes. Wen Ruohan’s gaze bore into him, his snarl of fury making Mianlong’s heart miss a beat. There was no way he could escape him, Mianlong realised. Not in this state.

Far away on his right he noticed a clump of dark, slithering and disgusting resentful energy; it lured him in. The landscapes full of greenery shifted slowly as Mianlong headed toward the resentful energy he wanted to use. The trees got scrawny, sticking up their bony fingers toward the sky in silent pleas for help, Mianlong almost could hear them scream.

“Dragon!”

Mianlong turned his head a second from the gorge covered by a heavy fog. Wen Ruohan was too near to his liking and only getting closer, the dragon needed to do something. Since the energy from the mound was close enough, Mianlong tried to use it like water, throwing the dark stuff on them. The fog spiralled toward them without doing more than blocking their sight.

A whistle prevented Mianlong before he saw the spear coming from the cultivators breach the fog. He moved away too late and felt the consequence in his left side, near his hip. The pain tore through his mind. He shot forward in spasmodic movements; his glare aimed toward the men.

“Stop,” Wen Ruohan shouted. “You’re only making him go further you fool!”

Mianlong found himself alone above what was a valley enclosed by so much dark grey from the resentful energy it created a dome. No one followed him and most were looking with terrified expressions at the heavy fog under him.

“Come here!”

“Don’t delude yourself; I’m not the dog here!” Mianlong spat with a strength that was only for the show. He was losing blood and the little Qi he had managed to get from the Wen siblings he favoured and the natural Qi on his path.

“I only ask you to open this crypt,” Wen Ruohan hissed.

Flying in a lazy circle for even him didn’t want to go further above the fog, Mianlong laughed and quoted, “ _All those who oppress others and do evil relying on the power of their clan should be killed. Not only that, they should be beheaded for tens of thousands to revile so that those to come would beware.”_

“You overestimate the importance you have to me,” Wen Ruohan declared, standing tall and regal like an emperor flying on a sword. “Killing my people, maiming my _son_ and using the words of my ancestor against me.”

The cultivator unsheathed his sword in one swift motion; the glare of the sun blinded Mianlong and he had only his hearing to move out of the way. He twisted himself only for a breath-taking pain to erupt from the wound at his hip. He spasmed, blood at his lips, trying to hold onto consciousness.

He woke up as his body hit the ground, breaking things under him and _in_ him. He spits out blood, choking on it and the unnatural fog that wrapped around him, weighing on his lungs.

The first bite on his flesh stopped the beating of his heart; memories of fights against dogs filled his mind. He roared, whipped his head around and ripped in two the fierce corpse. Another bite on his side made him shudder and hiss in pain. Mianlong turned around, tearing into the corpses surrounding him yet the Qi-sucking thorns tortured him, reducing his movements. He realised he was too big a body to protect effectively.

Terrified by the chaos of the present situation and his memories of his childhood Mianlong choose to affront a pain that wasn’t caused by teeth on his flesh. He turned back into a human. The transformation ended on a scream that tore the muscle of his throat. He whimpered under the onslaught of sufferance that irradiated from his hip. Looking down at it he saw the Qi-sucking thorns coming out of his skin.

Right, the other time Jiang Fengmian had gotten them out.

Something bit his shoulder. He jerked back and tried to get up only to fall down, struggling to find his breathing at the blinding pain that came from his hip, his ribs and his lungs asphyxiated by the fog; his eyes filled with tears. He weakly struggled against the fierce corpses, crawling himself farther each time he had the possibility.

The strange tug-of-war with his own body ended when he found a shed leaning against a rocky wall. It had a threshold high enough that no fierce corpse of a low level could get through it though Wei Wuxian himself had trouble to rise above with his condition. He crawled above rather than try to get on his feet. Finally, in the fragile protection of the shed, Wei Wuxian could calm down. He was shivering, feeling as cold as the corpses moaning too near him.

Wei Wuxian was overwhelmed by exhaustion, but he knew he needed to get out the thorns. So, with trembling fingers, he pulled them out one by one, his whimpers meddling with the screams from fierce corpses all around. Three thorns were out, but he still felt the fourth in his hip. Fingers slick with blood, he dug into his own chair, touching the metal but finding no grip to take it out.

After what felt like hours, Wei Wuxian abandoned. The thorn had dug deeper during the shift and it was impossible to get out: his Qi would never return.

Head on the dusty ground Wei Wuxian came to term with the fact that he was stuck in there until his death.

‖

‖

“You are leaving again, A-Zhan?” Qingheng-jun asked, his voice soft like was Lan Xichen’s.

Lan Wangji nodded and his brother commented, “There were sightings of a dragon near Luanzang Hill one month ago.”

“I heard.” Qingheng-jun put his hands in his back and hummed a sad tune. It was a strange habit to transmit his emotion through hums rather than on his face. “They said it was a black dragon though and it disappeared quickly.”

“Mn.”

Lan Wangji’s heart still couldn’t decide between being full of hope or already despairing. At least, he wanted to talk with the black dragon. It wasn’t Wei Wuxian, but it might have been a dragon taken by Wen Ruohan too and any information from the divine beast could be useful.

“Be careful,” his father sighed. “And bring back souvenirs for us.”

The man walked away, another tune on his lips. He often forgot he wasn’t in seclusion anymore and moved around like he was alone. Sometimes he ignored people talking to him, focusing on something that had caught his attention. Lan Wangji found his father’s behaviour irritating.

“He makes me think of you younger.”

Lan Wangji walked away, not even bothering on answering such a thing. He looked at his side when he heard Lan Xichen walk with him.

“I am coming.”

“The elders-”

“I am not the last of the line,” Lan Xichen commented. “Nor I am sick; father and uncle agreed that my presence is not being necessary at the Cloud Recesses, I may be of help somewhere else.”

The elders had held onto Lan Xichen, trying to restore the old relationship of subordination that had always existed and if Lan Xichen never came close to disobey any orders, unlike Lan Wangji who had erred on the edge by manipulating their words, he was affirming himself more and more. Lan Xichen respected his elders, he also found his own assertiveness as heir of the sect. An heir who didn’t want to hide while he could help during the war.

“Say, Wangji,” Lan Xichen commented later. “What was the book I saw you read this morning?”

Lan Wangji’s mind flickered a second, struck by lightning. He quickened his steps and mentally made a breathing exercise to calm both his racing heart and the blush spreading on his ears and the back of his neck.

“Study.”

His older brother caught up to him easily, humming gently.

“I’ve seen this book in Nie Huaisang’s bedroom,” he added, distractedly. “I’ve never seen a study book in his room.”

“Study,” Lan Wangji answered with a slight tremor in his voice, but still sharply.

“I wonder what you could study with romance books,” Lan Xichen thoughts aloud in an innocent manner.

The teasing worsened Lan Wangji’s blush who looked away from the amused smile from his brother. Time passing, Lan Xichen had taken to the game of teasing him like their mother and Wei Wuxian before him.

A pang shot through his heart at the thought of Wei Wuxian and his mother. He glanced at his older brother chuckling softly, suddenly overcome by fear to lose him too. The croissant shapes of Lan Xichen’s eyes taken during his mirth changed; his eyes widened, he walked closer to Lan Wangji who didn’t shy away from the warmth coming from him.

“The one who believes will be rewarded.”

The Gusulan saying recalled disciples that wanting, and so working toward something, brought rewards. It could be both bad and good depending on the person’s mindset. Lan Wangji emitted an “mn” then thought about his determination to find Wei Wuxian rather than the possibility of losing yet another person he cared for.

‖

The lack of Qi in his body was absolute unlike during his stay with the Wen. At the time, in the cold prison, there was still enough in his cells to keep him together. He couldn’t use it for how little it was, but there _was_.

Time passed in the foggy burial mound and the thorn sucked onto Wei Wuxian’s Qi until all the meridians in his body closed one after another, drying up like the ground in the mound and, with it, his own mind shrunk. With the thorn still inside his hip, he couldn’t walk either; not to get away, not even to make himself a fire. Cold, half-way dead, Wei Wuxian could only stare at the top of the shed and open his mouth when rain fell down and dropped through the many interstices.

It was far different from his sickness after being heartbroken; at the time his chest felt hollow, his mind mulled over the rejection and he only wanted to sleep until five hundred seasons passed by. Now. Now he wanted to stop the searing pain. His body didn’t felt like his own, it was broken in so many places it didn’t answer to his order to _move_ , his body was dying, slowly going catatonic.

But he was hungry. He was hungry and his mind was sinking in a state of deficiency were Wei Wuxian couldn’t begin to imagine a way out when it was his strongest trait. He reached once to grab a fierce corpse and eat it before it could do the same to him. The next time he woke up Wei Wuxian was a bit more vigorous, a bit more _there_.

So, in disgust, he threw up.

And time passed again.

‖

Wei Wuxian found himself humming a song that his broken memories couldn’t find the origin of. He used the immobile fierce corpses as walls to go around, more hopping on his good leg than walking. After all, blood and yellow fluid oozed from his open wound at his hip and his leg couldn’t support any weight. It also smelt as bad as a fierce corpse.

A roar sounded behind him. It was a stronger fierce corpse. One that Wei Wuxian couldn’t control even with all his – feeble – demonic cultivation. Wei Wuxian’s hum went quicker, as his steps, and he continued his advance.

If he walked long enough, he would leave sooner or later, isn’t it?

‖

Some wind touched his skin. It was warmer than him. Wei Wuxian tilted his head toward the element, his breath hitching at the natural positive energy in it. Automatically, Wei Wuxian pulled it closer to get it into his atrophied Qi’s pathways. It warmed him instantly. And then it burned. Wei Wuxian tensed under the sudden pain that exploded in his meridians.

He stumbled forward, breath blocked in his throat with a silent scream. He let go of the natural Qi, trembling and whimpering, but the sufferance of a burning body stayed. Wei Wuxian leaned on a scrawny tree that broke under his weight. He fell forward on the ground, his breath superficial and his mind filled with pain.

In a part of his mind, still aware of the world, he noticed the sound of footsteps. He thought about one of those powerful fierce corpses came to eat him, but then realised they were too light to be from one of those. The person was trying not to be heard, until boots where at Wei Wuxian’s face. Then, he tried to lift his head only for the motion to fill his vision with white and bring him into unconsciousness.

“Well, either you’re a lucky guy or you’ll be helpful during this war.”

Waking up, Wei Wuxian’s head rolled on a narrow shoulder. The man that held him smelt good for a fighter and he wore colourful clothes in cheap fabric. He wasn’t from any big sect.

“Wen?” he mumbled.

The other didn’t answer anything. Wei Wuxian breathed out; his last bit of strength went toward clamping his hands around the man’s neck.

“Are you with the Wen?” he asked again, voice hard.

“No! Yes- I’m only with The Healer Wen Qing,” the man said in a shaky voice; the will not to stutter being heard in those words. Words that made Wei Wuxian fall slack in the man’s arms.

“My favourite Wen,” Wei Wuxian mumbled.

The voice sounded close to someone he knew. He forced his eyes to focus and got comforted at the familiar face of Jin Zixuan. It was strange that of all the cultivators possible, this man was the one to help him and brought him to Wen Qing. It was strange but his delirious mind didn’t connect the thoughts with fear. He breathed in the smell of something that wasn’t a rotting fierce corpse. He lost consciousness after that, yet heard the last sentence.

“Surviving the Burial Mounds? As probable as my father recognising me as a Jin.”

‖

He woke up in a what could have been heaven for all he knew. The bed under him was soft, the covers warmed him up and his hunger was sated for now. There were cries around him but not from fierce corpses.

Someone leaned above Wei Wuxian and asked questions but the waving silhouette in front of his eyes made the young cultivator close his eyes again. He asked for a cover – his words coming in a gargle that might have been unintelligible – and promptly fell unconscious again.

‖

Warmer, but thirstier, Wei Wuxian sighed. He wasn’t so glad to be conscious again.

“Wei Wuxian?” Wen Qing called.

He opened his eyes in an instant and tried to get up only to lift his head a few cuns and let it flop again at the wave of nausea. Wen Qing’s hand on his shoulder calmed his racing heart.

“There, breath slowly,” she demanded, her voice softer than anything he remembered. “Do you want water?”

Wei Wuxian croaked out a yes, eyes still closed. The world around him still spun into this darkness where only Wen Qing’s hand was solid, immobile. She helped him drink, not even scolding him as he leaned heavily against her and put more water on his neck than in his mouth.

“My favourite Wen,” he sighed in contentment.

She stiffened under him, taking away the bowl of water to card a hand through his hair. The comforting motion lulled him to sleep.

“Wei Wuxian disappeared when Mianlong got caught,” she murmured to herself. “Mianlong fell into the Burial Mound- no! impossible!”

“-t’was a secret,” Wei Wuxian mumbled into her shoulder. “Not a secret for you.”

She sucked in a breath and stopped her petting so Wei Wuxian looked around, a bit more awake than a second before.

“Where-?”

“It’s a safe place,” she said. “I-I… didn’t reach out for your sect when I got you here. I was more intent on saving you. I don’t want any sect to know about this camp either. There’s a lot of Wen that flew Wen Ruohan’s command for years now.” She paused. “You couldn’t be moved either.”

“That’s fine,” he whispered, eyes closed again.

He snuggled into her embrace, seeking this warmth he had lacked for weeks – months? – and she was offering without understanding the gift she was giving him.

“Lotus Pier burned,” she added after another sigh while the words wrapped Wei Wuxian’s heart in fear. “From what I gathered the main family line is alive, the Violet Spider, Yu Ziyuan hadn’t been seen for a few months after that but whatever wounds she had are healing since she was often seen at her husband’s side. They move a lot, for now, not reconstructing yet.” Wei Wuxian had calmed down. “I can try to reach them.”

Wei Wuxian stiffened and breathed out, “No. I- I will have my revenge. They wouldn’t understand.”

Wei Wuxian sunk into the warmth, body still deathly cold, but from the inside. He knew only one thing could warm him up now: revenge. He wanted blood, he wanted to bath into it, paint his scales red again and fill his ears with screams.

‖

Jiang Wanyin and his sister would often meet Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji during their research for Wei Wuxian. They always found each other and oftentimes shared a meal before parting, if they weren’t pulled into another fight against the Qishanwen sect.

Moving so much, they ended up making the link between the sects. Four cultivators looking for a dragon were strengthening the ties between Yunmengjiang, Gusulan, Qinghenie and Lanlingjin. If Jin Zixuan had thought Jiang Yanli a deadlift, then he could only change mind with how easily she handled meetings, smoothing out the edges around explosives or firm characters that clashed against each other. She made sure one wasn’t cut as they talked, she poured tea and pushed it to another person so they would be distracted from their anger and a myriad of other little acts that were lost to other, but not her brother. Her tandem with Lan Xichen made the conversation flow easily, the ideas come and the plans unravel in no time. Quite frankly, as he looked at her at the table of Nie Mingjue, Jiang Wanyin knew she had found her place in this war.

And him?

“Jiang Wanyin?”

Lazily, he turned his head to the one that had taken him out of his thoughts.

“Nie Huaisang,” he greeted.

“Well,” the younger one commented idly, his eyebrow in his hairline. “It is true that you seem more temperate, less impulsive… a reason?”

Jiang Wanyin scoffed, “Don’t spy on me. Do you have information for me or you came to make small talk?”

The younger cocked his head to the side with a pout, “Can I ask about the health of my friend? Jiang Wanyin’s so harsh!”

Jiang Wanyin breathed out, stroking Zidian in an attempt to reign on his feelings. He would not act harshly ever again; he had learnt his lesson. The consequences of his last stunt were still felt in the sensitive skin of his stomach; in Zidian on his hand rather than his mother’s and in her eyes. No, Jiang Wanyin would never act by impulse ever again.

“Talk,” he demanded, irritated by yet another one having found his speciality before him.

“There are strange occurrences in the Yiling City and its surroundings. People from there gave no useful information – yet they spit on the Wen without problems – so they are hiding something.”

“What occurrences?”

“Fierce corpses assembling; Wen dying in gruelling ways,” Nie Huaisang fanned himself in a nonchalant manner. “Black dragon’s scales on the market…”

Jiang Wanyin’s interest doubled then he thought out loud, “Isn’t it the place where a black dragon was seen months ago?”

Nie Huisang nodded, a smile hidden beneath his fan.

“They found his body,” Jiang Wanyin grimaced. “They are selling what they can.”

And like that, his mood plummeted again after the trilling surge of hope. Nie Huaisang emitted a soft ‘oh’ and looked apologetic. Both fell into a gloomy silence.

‖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was excited with [this art on tumblr!!](http://ectocosme.tumblr.com/post/182982331390/if-you-like-mdzs-and-havent-read-no-other-clouds) or [on twitter!!](https://twitter.com/maruruzzz/status/1098834865368244225) so I said to myself "you can post another chapter!" completely forgetting I had posted _yesterday_. hopefully this double update was a good surprise ^^ 
> 
> Considering I've posted 2 times this week I don't know if I'll post next week. It'll be a surprise for all! 
> 
> comments make _thrive_ , I'm always super happy to see one <3
> 
>  ~~Edit: i forgot but are you getting tired of this story? Because for like the last 4 chapters (I think it's 4 but idk) all reactions went down and yet the fic is 5 people away from _500 fucking followers_. So yeah i'm curious~~  
>  edit edit: i realise the last question was awkward and unhelpful since people who don't comment won't suddenly comment to tell why _they don't comment_ and the ones who comment could feel bad for nothing and offer explanations for other's behaviour and theirs. (which I know most of it) so yeah sorry


	21. Chapter 21

After a moment of silence between them, Nie Huaisang surprised him by gently linking their hands together and leading him out of the room. The younger one guided him to his own bedroom assigned to him into the Unclean Realm. There Nie Huaisang sat down Jiang Wanyin who did so begrudgingly. He still had his arms crossed and he eyed the tea Nie Huaisang made in silence, a little smile on his lips.

“It’s too early to drink,” Nie Huaisang commented idly. “But later I have a jar of Emperor’s smile brought by Xichen-xiong.”

He gave Jiang Wanyin a warm cup of tea and sat next to him rather than in front of him. Jiang Wanyin gently blew on the hot tea as his friend settled himself; glancing from under his bangs at him. Jiang Wanyin observed calmly his profile as he picked up a cup for himself and blew on it. Nie Huaisang’s hair draped over his shoulders in a way more feminine manner than Lan Wangji; his fingers twitched to put back a strand behind his ear.

Nie Huaisang’s eyes glanced to him and he smiled, not even turning his head from his cup held at his lips. He liked them, then took a gulp.

Jiang Wanyin’s attention returned to his own cup. Into it, he drowned his strange urge to caress those lips with his thumb.

“May I inquire of your thoughts from earlier, Jiang Cheng?”

The soft voice, the warmth of a hand on his arm made him falter. He barked out a laugh that wasn’t out of amusement, “Jealousy! That the only constant in my life. I’m jealous of everyone here; all of them know what to do, what they are good at. Even you, you found your way. Me? I'm nothing special."

"That's not true!" his friend exclaimed, eyes wide, cheeks flushed.

"Then what am I good at?” Jiang Wanyin put down the cup and tea splashed on his hand. He waved his hand blindly. “I just-…. stand there!"

Nie Huaisang suddenly straightened and stared him down, surprising Jiang Wanyin, "You didn't abandon the search for Wei Wuxian. You follow leads I give you and free people even if they aren't your brother. Do you think they find you banal and equal to any other cultivators? Don't you think they know your title and thank you in their thoughts?” Nie Huaisang paused, looking fiercely at Jiang Wanyin who stayed silent at this sight. “Notwithstanding that, knowing you couldn't change Wei Wuxian's personality, you worked around it to lower the harmful consequences his shamelessness could cause. Like you did with your sister; she's weak but by accepting to bring her with you, shouldering all the risks, you permitted her to find her way. Like you did for me. Jiang Wanyin, you allow people to be. You don't have to be an expert at sword or strategy or management, you’re already going toward the best version of yourself and I'm in awe of you. I’m in awe and also angry that you think so low of yourself because I cannot allow anyone discrediting your competences, not even yourself!"

Jiang Wanyin didn't gape, no. He only stared, eyes wide, in utter silence as shock went through him. Nie Huaisang, chest heaving with righteous anger, calmed down. The flush on his cheeks due to his emotion deepened in the silence between them; Nie Huaisang hid his face behind his fan.

"I apologise for my bold words," he said in a whisper, averting his eyes to the side. "But I believe each one. I-I really admire you, Jiang-xiong."

Jiang Wanyin’s fingers twitched again but this time he let them act. He tucked a wild strand of hair behind Nie Huaisang’s ear; his hand hovered there as Nie Huaisang stared at him questioningly, the flush still presents on his cheek and his lips humid. Long ago he had rejected Wei Wuxian’s offer for him to help find him a cultivational partner – male or female – but right here Jiang Wanyin found himself doubting his attraction to only women.

Maybe Wei Wuxian knew him better than himself?

Recalling Wei Wuxian was like a shot of electricity. Jiang Wanyin stood up; feeling conflicted but not knowing about what exactly.

Meeting Nie Huaisang’s confused eyes, he felt bad. He shuffled his feet then nodded curtly.

“Many thanks. I-“ Jiang Wanyin couldn’t find an excuse for his leave so he nodded and mumbled, “Thanks.”

After walking for a while, he realised he left his bedroom and had to go back to it. Nie Huaisang was waiting with a coy smile hidden behind his stupid fan. He patted the place next to him then made a move to the wine now on the table.

Jiang Wanyin grumbled but still sat down.

‖

After the first meal of the day shared with his brother Lan Wangji went back to his ascribed bedroom, far from his brother which was close to Sect leader Nie Mingjue.

Lan Wangji walked silently through the corridor, knowing people were still sleeping. Although, he stopped at a silhouette exiting a bedroom.

Nie Huaisang didn't notice him at first. It was only when he turned toward Lan Wangji that he startled, emitting a cry and clamping a hand on his mouth. Lan Wangji's laughed mentally.

"Hanguang-jun! Good morning."

Lan Wangji stood there while eyeing the door. Nie Huaisang shifted his mass and hid his face behind his fan like Lan Wangji hid behind a blank face.

"I have the thing you asked for," he said conveniently. The young cultivator fished into his sleeves for a qiankun pouch. He extended two books, a neatly folded paper above, "I wrote all the bits of information I had that could interest you. I know you do not enjoy conversation so I thought it better."

Lan Wangji nodded and studied the first book with a sweet blue colour. It was, in fact, the third of a series. He flipped through the pages of the second one and froze, mind filled with different images yet semblable in nature. With the art came the memory of Wei Wuxian's mischievous laugh.

He felt his ears and neck burns, but at least his neck was covered.

He pushed back the book int Nie Huaisang's chest and shook his head. He couldn't read that! It was far too improper. 

"Hanguang-jun..." Nie Huaisang said, his tone hard to pinpoint for Lan Wangji. "If you find a partner, wouldn't you want to be able to bring them the best in bed? Sadly, there are specificities to... hum, dual cultivation between two men you should be aware of. I believe-"

If his uncle knew about this book he would be very ashamed of Lan Wangji and yet Nie Huaisang's words were sound. To be good at something you needed first to know it, to read and instruct yourself. 

With a glare at the young man, he took back the second book, nodded then left. He would stay silent about Nie Huaisang leaving Jiang Wanyin's room with suspicious purple marks on his neck and the young man would forget all about the exchange they had.

Hopefully, the content of the paper was good too.

‖

It took at least one week – he hadn’t counted the days – for Wei Wuxian to gather enough strength to move around in hope to visit the camp. In fact, he didn’t move around it for a few more days. The first time he got up, he managed to go to the entrance of the tent and sat on a stool there. Wen Qing was coming and going, she nodded at him once, a slight smile on her lips.

“Moving will be good for you. But don’t over exert yourself.”

From the medical tent, Wei Wuxian couldn’t see much, and during his tour of the place, he realised there wasn’t much to see. He met a couple focused on finding a name for their future kid, an old woman who bullied him into eating his fill and a certain Meng Yao two years his elder with a silver tongue and such knowledge of the cultivational world, Wei Wuxian was dumbfounded to learn he had entered it quite late.

“My father didn’t want me in the Lanlingjin sect and threw me out, but I found some books and could take a few bits of advice from all the cultivators I meet.”

He moved a piece of Go and Wei Wuxian pondered a second about his next move. After a second of silence in his mind, he moved one haphazardly, hoping that a part of him followed the game.

“Between Lanlingjin and here there's quite the distance. How did you end up here?”

“I went to Qinghe first but was quickly rebuffed. I’m not afraid to say that, since fights with the Qishanwen sects were numerous there, I returned to Lanling. I learnt about divine beasts from a terrorised cultivator trying to protect himself in all possible ways, calling for one.” Wei Wuxian’s vision filled with white as he noticed the other’s light smile, his voice dropped to not be heard. “I found my own.”

Wei Wuxian stood up; the other imitating him by instinct, but he couldn’t stop Wei Wuxian’s iron grip from crushing his throat. Sprawled on the ground, Meng Yao’s eyes were huge as Wei Wuxian chocked him.

“Ah ah, sorry,” Wei Wuxian exclaimed joyfully. “I will kill anyone trying to bond with me by force. Nice meeting you-”

“Wait!” Meng Yao pleaded, his voice only a murmur. He looked frantically around, Wei Wuxian did too with a quick glance to see if someone wanted to intervene. “-the second master Lan!”

Surprise made Wei Wuxian’s grip loosen, he blinked at the other, “What of him?”

“Sandu Shengshou and him-”

Tilting his head at the title, Wei Wuxian tried to recall someone, “Sandu who? Sandu as Jiang Cheng’s Sandu?”

“Jiang Wanyin’s,” Meng Yao corrected.

“Yes.” Wei Wuxian nodded. “So, what of them?”

“I’m working under Nie Huaisang to find you. For them.”

Wei Wuxian stared at the older young man he was straddling. That was a surprise to know the three worked together to find him; or that his brother and his friend – what was Lan Zhan for him anyway? – had commissioned on their own Nie Huaisang to find him. How to react to such news?

He could only emit a flat, “Oh.”

Meng Yao lifted his upper body and slowly pulled his legs from under Wei Wuxian whose mind blocked on the information.

“For the divine beast-” he said, making a placating gesture with his palms when Wei Wuxian almost snarled. The cultivator kept a low voice, “-you were the one to tell me. Just now. I heard a black dragon feel into the Burial Mound and you got out of it. Notwithstanding, I have to look out for both a dragon named Mianlong and a human named Wei Wuxian.”

A slight tremble from fatigue made Wei Wuxian hide his hands in his sleeves, he jumped at the coldness of his fingers and kept them there to warm up. In front of him, Meng Yao straightened the table and the game of Go.

“Do they know you are a spy?” Wei Wuxian demanded, leaning toward the other. Meng Yao played the threatened prey, yet his eyes held a light of viciousness.

“Do they know what you are?”

The sweet smell of oil used for taking care of arrows filled Wei Wuxian’s nose; he smiled at the spy, a smirk of confidence that made Meng Yao falter.

“Wen Ning! There’s a spy there!”

The other, already walking to them, was at Wei Wuxian’s side in one instant; he stood one step behind Wei Wuxian and glanced at him.

“Meng Yao spill information to-”

“Young master Wen, I was only charged to find young master Wei for his sect,” the other bowed low. “I will hold your camp’s location secret.”

“Right now, we have nothing to be sure he tells the truth. We can’t just believe his words; isn’t it?” Wei Wuxian responded.

“I will hold your secret,” Meng Yao repeated with confidence, his eyes still locked on Wei Wuxian and not Wen Ning.

A bark of laughter left Wei Wuxian’s lips, “He thinks you don’t know I’m a dragon.”

“What?”

Wen Ning’s face fell at that. He gaped at Wei Wuxian who emitted an ‘oh’ before clapping Wen Ning’s shoulder while laughing. He shook the other a little bit.

“Your sister didn’t tell you? Well, I’m Mianlong. Also, we should incarcerate him because even if the worse he does is to tell my sect about my presence here, they’ll attack first to get me and ask questions after. Which none of us want.”

The ache in Wei Wuxian’s body slowed him down when Meng Yao lunged to the side and set to run. A few heartbeats later, Wei Wuxian was pressing down on the cultivator’s back. They fell down, the other’s face pressed into the soil. The little struggling was stopped with a few hits; Meng Yao’s face hit the ground a few times and he was done trying to run.

Wei Wuxian grinned down at the cultivator, his blood pumping with the excitation of the hunt, “Ah ah ah! I got you! You’re not going anywhere!”

The urge to bite down the neck to immobilise the cultivator coursed through him. Saliva filled his mouth at the memory of human blood, so sweet and syrupy. So good. He almost drooled on the exposed neck, but Wen Ning’s shout threw him out of his daze.

“W-wen Bing, held-held Meng Yao down. Wen Jian, make- make sure he’s watched at all-all times. Use- use as many pe-people as nece-necessary.”

The orders given, young cultivators took care of Meng Yao whose expression was sombre and calculating. He glanced at Wei Wuxian once, lips pinched, and the half-human couldn’t help but stuck his tongue out at the guy.

“Y-young master Wei, please go-go rest,” Wen Ning asked with a deep frown of worry.

Wei Wuxian waved him off, laughing, and his focus fell on a girl with a red hairpin. She was from a sect affiliated to the Qishanwen sect and had chosen to join Wen Qing's camp rather than take part in the atrocities of the Qishanwen sect.

“You!” he exclaimed.

She saluted him, “Young master Wei, we meet again. May I suggest you follow young master Wen’s advice? Go rest.”

Wei Wuxian sniffed, putting his hands on his hips, “I’m fine; please recall me your name.”

She sighed, hiding part of her face behind her sleeve and looked irritated, “Tian Meng. Please recall it this time around. Young master Wen, you should drag him to bed.”

The young man so suddenly addressed by a girl stuttered and nodded with energy. The hand extended toward Wei Wuxian was waved off.

“Pfff, I’m fine,” he said, proving it true until he passed out right there and here.

He woke up with a startle, lying on his side, his heart beating fast and only an expanse of fabric from a tent under his eyes. Near him Wen Qing and Wen Ning were talking or more exactly Wen Ning asked meekly why he wasn’t in the secret about Wei Wuxian’s dragon double and Wen Qing was ranting about all the things that weren’t right in the camp while explaining in-between that she had told him she had something important to announce and “who was the idiot who put her acupuncturist needles there anyway?”.

The voices and the strong smell of medicinal herbs helped him calm down. It was far different from the cold place where Wen Ruohan kept him or the putrid stench in the Burial Mound. He was safe. The place was still a bit cold and he felt lonely all alone in this little bedding; he missed the Jiangs pile as he called it. A gaggle of excited and lively disciples who napped with him on a hot summer day, their body humid with their play in the water or shared a good night of sleep in the dead of winter, all of them huddled to keep each other warm while some of them told stories after stories until they fell asleep on their words. In the future, maybe Lan Wangji would be there, far from the others since he didn’t like contacts, but still caressing his head.

The thought clawed at his heart; loneliness encompassing him.

Wei Wuxian’s convalescence lasted; amassing Qi seemed impossible for him even though he had a jiidan, atrophied, but there. Wen Qing inferred it was both psychological and due to Wen Ruohan’s seal on his threads. So, to think about something else, he worked in the camp and he managed to get some pieces of information about the Qishanwen sect’s actions and whereabouts from Meng Yao – a spy with enough information to save his life – Wei Wuxian didn’t notice that Meng Yao wasn’t one instant worried about his situation, watched over and confined.

After a few days, Meng Yao escaped. People in the camp noticed only when Wei Wuxian ended up shouting and raging throughout the camp, scaring quite a few people. Because he was horrifying now.

But it was a few weeks ago. Sitting near the tent assigned to him, Wei Wuxian now gazed at the fierce corpses standing around the camp like human-shaped barriers. The Wen here had been terrified until they came to know Wei Wuxian who carefully hid his hunger for Wen-dog blood and saw the fierce corpses attacks only the Qishanwen disciples that tried to attack the camp.

He sighed, putting his arms on his knees and dropping his heavy head on them. With a tired gaze he looked at the Wen – most of them kids or old peeps – going around, nearly dying of malnutrition each day.

 _At least the dragon’s scale gave us enough money for the month_ , he thought, closing his eyes _. I'll sell another if needed_.

The villagers at Yiling hadn’t asked too many questions about the source and gave a good price for it. Even if it was a Yao’s scale.

Wei Wuxian chuckled to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Wen Qing asked as she passed by.

“Mn. Simply the answer to a question.”

“What is it?”

“A Yao.”

He heard her made a throaty sound of questioning, but choose not to explain; he was half-asleep anyway.

What is a dragon with a cracked soul?

He decided that in the morning he’d go to town; later, he had information that Wen Chao would come to Lotus Pier for ‘supervision’ which only meant he was there to keep hold of the place and not hinder Wen Ruohan’s plans. They gave him the perfect occasion to launch an attack and take back his home for his family and kill the slimy cultivator.

After that… after that, he’d hunt more Wen until he’d come face to face with Wen Ruohan and eat him. Only then his hunger for blood would be appeased. He’d change back into a divine beast and his family – maybe his mate? – would welcome him.

Not yet though, he repeated himself.

Not when he was a Yao.

‖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, JC didn't give me the choice. He needed someone and a head-shaker just plopped himself there. That was one of the things not in my outline (bc i'm a multishipper and couldn't chose)  
> I'm not tagging the ship yet bc I don't know if I'll write more than a few passing lines and don't want people looking for sangcheng start to read this fic and be disappointed.


	22. Chapter 22

The wind carried Nie Mingjue roars around the camp. Wind slapping his face Jiang Wanyin jumped on the ground, grimacing at the pain in his left knee brutalised during his last fight. The Nie disciples didn’t look surprised to see him; the one he grabbed by the collar pointed immediately a direction.

“The medic’s tent, he’s fine!” he shouted after Jiang Wanyin’s retreating back.

Near the tent Nie Mingjue was taking out his fury on a poor man while Lan Xichen stood next to him, trying to placate his temper. The Gusulan disciple saluted Jiang Wanyin and then said to his sworn-brother, “Let’s prepare for the fight. Jiang Cheng, are you participating?”

“No!” Nie Mingjue thundered, surprising the two other cultivators. “You don’t leave my brother’s side or I cut your legs!”

The tone of voice irked Jiang Wanyin who put his hand to Sandu – his precious sword he never left now that he had it back – and held his head high.

“I have information Lotus Pier is taken back.”

Jiang Wanyin had at least the pleasure not to be the only one startled by Nie Huaisang sudden comment. The younger stood at the entrance of the tent, still holding up the flap.

“My father hadn’t any plan yet. Last I knew he was still at Cloud Recesses talking to Qingheng-jun,” Jiang Wanyin said out loud, his eyes roaming Nie Huaisang’s composed self in search of any wounds. After all, his little convoy had been attacked and he was the only surviving one.

“Didn’t we agree my network was better than yours already?”

“A-Sang,” Nie Mingjue interrupted, his big hand draping over Nie Huaisang’s neck and pressing once, gently, before he gave him a slap on the back of his head, “You do not aggravate the young master Jiang. And since you’re incapable of defending yourself, you follow him.”

Jiang Wanyin opened his mouth to protest but in the end, he agreed with him: he preferred Nie Huaisang at his side the more possible and yet-….

“I need to go to Yunmengjiang,” he said. “I-“

“It’s safer, less fights there,” Nie Mingjue interrupted, waving his arm and already leaving.

“Ah, I apologise for Mingjue’s brashness. Worry make him difficult to talk to,” Lan Xichen said immediately. “Please, take care of Huaisang, Jiang Wanyin.”

Jiang Wanyin crossed his arms and harrumphed interiorly, wondering yet again how Lan Xichen could willingly spend time with the Nie sect leader. Shaking him out of his thoughts Nie Huaisang took a hold of his arm and lead him away.

“Let’s go to Yunmeng,” the younger one said.

Jiang Wanyin let himself get dragged around as Nie Huaisang choose a few disciples to follow them. He wasn’t foolish; even with Jiang Wanyin they could get attacked and travelling in group was better. Jiang Wanyin used their little tour of the camp to note any problems in Nie Huaisang. He looked perfectly fine, but his robes hid most of his body; each time he put his left leg down the corner of his eyes wrinkled, yet the unruffled smile on his lips remained. There was also how he held his left arm to his chest, fan in hand, but unmoving.

“You’re glaring.”

“I’m not glaring,” Jiang Wanyin scoffed. “What happened?”

“Nothing important,” Nie Huaisang said without using his natural defence of ‘I don’t know!’ he used in front of everyone else. “Although I have good news. One of my informers who had disappeared gave me a message-”

“I want to know what happened!” Jiang Wanyin cut.

“We were attacked; everyone died but me because the enemy thought I was a terrible fighter, left for the end. Tired and underestimating me, I managed to escape with a dislocated shoulder and a hematoma on my leg. That’s not-”

“You are a terrible fighter.”

Nie Huaisang stopped walking, his hold on Jiang Wanyin’s arm forcing him to stop and then take a step back to face Nie Huaisang. The younger was looking on the side, eyes downcast and his lips in a pout. He put a strand of hair behind his hair.

“I cannot compare to Sandu Shengshou. Am I powerless?”

Jiang Wanyin knew he was being manipulated. Nie Huaisang could pretend all he wanted he was a simpleton incapable to even lift his sabre in front of everyone, but he had lived with his A-jie too long. For her training was difficult, she had been full of blockages, Nie Huaisang was just a lazy bum. He didn’t want to work too hard. If he did though, he wasn’t so bad. Notwithstanding, he was pretty cunning.

The other lifted his eyes to him, a humid shine on them, then licked his lips with an air of melancholy, “Does Sandu Shengshou find my feeble-self revolting? For I am forcing him to protect me rather than stand at his side during fights.”

Jiang Wanyin looked around the ‘street’ made of tents around them. One cultivator met his eyes and immediately scrammed away. A smirk lifted Jiang Wanyin’s lips then he looked down at Nie Huaisang and played along. He took his hands and solemnly said, “Standing with me or behind me, who cares but me? Nie Huaisang, I tell you I would fight for you; isn’t it enough? You can paint your fans and read your books without care. You don’t have to worry about nothing else with me.”

Nie Huaisang’s eyes got comically huge, his lips twitching upward as his cheeks flushed with restrained laughter and – Jiang Wanyin hoped – a bit of pleasure. Lifting his chin high, Jiang Wanyin walked away so the other wouldn’t stare at his own blush for the embarrassing words. He had just wanted to play too but he wasn’t as shameless as Wei Wuxian or liked to take a role like Nie Huaisang. Uttering such declaration without being flustered was impossible for Jiang Wanyin.

“My~ with such words you’d incite someone to invade your bed in the middle of the night,” Nie Huaisang chanted, following after him.

Jiang Wanyin spluttered, the warmth at his cheeks going up. He glanced at Nie Huaisang who hide his smile behind his fan.

“Well, maybe that’s what I want!”

And then Jiang Wanyin ran to join the disciples waiting for them.

‖

The streets of the city at the edge of Lotus Pier were empty of any life. Earlier, when Wei Wuxian came first with his creatures, there were screams from the civilians as they frantically ran around to hide from the fights breaking between fierce corpses and Wen-dogs.

Everything settled down, Wei Wuxian had asked the few of his Wen to let him be. He needed to calm down the fury in him to have missed Wen Chao. The moron escaped only because Wei Wuxian’s protectiveness had struck harder than his lust for blood. Wen Zhuliu had nearly hit Wen Ning with his technique so saving him was Wei Wuxian first goal. In the end, Wen Chao used the distraction to fly away from the army of undead, Wen Zhuliu and his followers on after him.

Although there was no one walking next to Wei Wuxian for the first time since months, he wasn’t _alone_. Tentatively he tugged on the threads he made with the Jiangs – most of them purple like their uniform colour – and hummed at the healthy answer. The threads weren’t like guqin strings – tight and singing – but were warm like a scarf taken from someone’s neck to be wrapped around his. 

Wei Wuxian was more glad than ever he had ended up at Wen Qing’s camp. Having spent so long with Mianlong she knew the spells used on him, the way the binding chains were confectioned and the strange spears too. It took her little time to remember the seal put on Mianlong by Wen Ruohan and then break it. Even though she had been adamant he healed enough to sustain it and he had been ever more insistent it would help him.

Wei Wuxian didn’t want to think about how he had reacted. (He wept like a new born and clung to a spiritless Wen Qing patting his head while rewriting her medical theories lost to the looting of her supervision office). Physically he was doing better day after day!

Even if empty, the city’s atmosphere was better than the one of Lotus Pier. There, parts of the constructions were burnt, other pillaged and most of them defiled with the Qishanwen sect’s crest painted above the Yungmengjiang’s one.

One shutter opened above his head; a girl looked down at him, balancing on the edge of the window. She tilted her head to the side, smiling, so Wei Wuxian imitated her. The girl’s mother suddenly appeared.

“A-Xue!” she said, pulling the kid and closing the shutter. Wei Wuxian could still hear them, “What were you thinking?”

“But it’s big brother Wei Wuxian!”

“He’s not the same.” There was silence for two heartbeats. “War does change people.”

Focused on the conversation, his soul almost jumped out of his body when someone grabbed his wrist. He swirled around, snarl on his lips, but froze at the expression of pure anguish written all over a face normally set in stone.

“Lan Zhan.”

The young man opened his mouth and closed it, his eyes huge, but his words failing him yet again. The hand on Wei Wuxian’s wrist trembled but didn’t falter. Soon enough he was pulled to Lan Wangji’s chest. The contact from the man who hated them surprised Wei Wuxian to the point of emitting a startled sound.

Wei Wuxian held his arms in the air without doing anything for a moment. How come the few Jiangs disciples were still at hours of flight but Lan Wangji was there?

Lan Wangji’s nose buried in the crook of his neck. The arms around Wei Wuxian’s waist and upper back were firm, comforting. Wei Wuxian exhaled and his head fell on the other’s shoulder as his arms fell to the sides.

Even though Lan Wangji took out no array or talisman Wei Wuxian still felt him reaching for his heart. The sensation was unmistakable. All his previous encounter with such sensation jumped to his mind.

“Don’t touch it!” he yelled, his arm hitting before his mind consciously noticed the action.

He touched Lan Wangji’s temple who stumbled and feel on one knee. The man’s face was still hard to read, but he parted his lips and his eyes flickered toward Wei Wuxian who stepped back, hurt by the chaos of emotions in him. He couldn’t distinguish which were his and which were Lan Wangji; the panic, confusion, despair and pain mixed together with the deep shame that was clawing its way from Wei Wuxian’s spine.

“I-” Wei Wuxian had a whole body shudder provoking a clicking of his teeth that resonated loudly to his ears. He just hurt Lan Wangji, the blood trailing the curb of his cheek couldn’t lie. “I didn’t-”

Lan Wangji reached a hand for him and yet again he – instinctively, it could only be instinctive – reached through the threads. One heartbeat after, the feel of the touch on Wei Wuxian’s heart changed and Wen Ruohan stood there, arms in his back, a smirk on his lips and a glint in his eyes.

“Get away from me!” Wei Wuxian screamed at the man.

At his shout, Lan Wangji startled, the shock on his expression still not washed away. Wei Wuxian ran away before Wen Ruohan could catch him – how? How was he here? When he turned his head, Wei Wuxian caught sight of him on the side. The vision made his heart fall and he turned to another street, running for his life, a cold sweat trickling down his back. The notes for bringing the corpses came to him even though his mind was blank with fear; his hands trembled on Chenqing so he whistled them. And whistled again.

He kept on doing the notes by humming them even when he crouched down in the midst of a forest, his head cradled in his arms. Wei Wuxian’s eyes were firmly shut yet his body and mind told him he had been brought back to the Qishanwen’s sect place. Eyes shut, he still was seeing Wen Ruohan as he came inside the painted array. Wei Wuxian was in his prison and yet he heard birds chirping above him; the smell of a forest that just went through a hail and a faint scent of prepared food.

He didn’t know how long passed, but the paralysing fear he was under slowly drifted away. He was breathing better, eyes fixed on the humid soil, so unlike the cold tiles of his prison.

White with embroidered flames appeared in his peripheral vision making him tense. The fierce corpses around him growled low in their throat at the threat.

“Y-young master W-Wei?” the soft voice of Wen Ning came. “Are you- are you alright?”

A nervous chuckle left Wei Wuxian just before a full body spams took his breath. He tensed, the fingers on his head digging deeper in his skin, and then tears streamed down his face.

“Ah ah, I’m crying!” he exclaimed with a laugh. “Ah ah, I don’t know why!”

Another sob shook him, the tears dripping down on the ground which swallowed them, making Wei Wuxian’s shameful reaction disappear for all except for Wen Ning. The other crouched down next to him and then a hand caressed gently Wei Wuxian’s head.

“Everything w-will be fine.”

There was no reason in Wei Wuxian’s mind for more tears but it still happened; he sobbed loudly, losing his face in front of the shy cultivator. When his emotional breakdown calmed down, Wei Wuxian found no strength in him to move. He was too cold and his mind too empty.

“Finally, we found you,” one of their accompanying cultivators said from afar. “We saw Second young master Lan.”

Wei Wuxian closed his eyes and held his head in his arms, “How- how he is?”

“Perfectly fine,” one said. “Although, I don’t pretend I know what his stone-face hide.”

Wei Wuxian rubbed his hands on his face then glanced at the cultivators before he stared back at the ground.

“He tried to follow you,” Wen Zhu commented. A smile illuminated his boyish face. “The corpses stopped him.”

Wei Wuxian felt his heart sink to his knees. His head whirled around and he looked at the boy, “What?”

He recoiled at his shout but Tian Meng came closer, taking the attention on her, then kneeled next to him, “They didn’t touch him, only stood in his way. Young master Wei-” She paused but shook her head only to pat his head, “You are exhausted. Let’s talk about Second young master Lan later, but rest assured that he walked tall out of the city.”

He wouldn’t have said it out loud, but the words did appease him. Feeling silly he put on a smile and stood up only for his vision to blacken. He half-lower himself to the ground, half fell on it.

“Wow. Ah ah, I’m maybe more tired than I thought!”

Standing aside, the people that had accompanied him shared glances with knitted brows that told Wei Wuxian none of them were taken by his nonchalant play. On the ground, Wei Wuxian leaned against the tree next to him. In fact, he’d have loved to take a nap right there and here. From the side of his eyes he noticed Tian Meng – how did she end up in the camp of dissident Wen anyway? – murmuring a few words at Wen Ning’s ear.

The shy Wen Ning glanced curiously at her then emerged the outline of a smile on his lips. Wei Wuxian made a pout, wondering what was happening. He had his answer when Wen Ning excused himself, almost bowing, then lifted him in a princess carry.

‖

How he ended up in the dean of rabid dogs that Meng Yao couldn’t answer precisely. He had acted and reacted; his mouth talking before his mind consciously analysed the mess he was in. He invented himself connections to people, manipulated them so they were the one supporting his false claim of being a guest disciples for a few years now.

It was easy, really. He made one Wen lie by manipulating him and then more lied with a chorus of “yes, I remember him from this hunt.” because the first Wen was high ranked and everyone walked in his steps. People didn’t like to go against the flow.

“ _What if I don’t recall Meng Yao? Since I’m the only not to remember, I should lie,”_ a person would think. And then another. Except one after another, they created a spider web of false memories, persuading even themselves Meng Yao was one of them.

For the last days, Meng Yao had walked on a fine line, his heart almost stopping a few times thinking he was discovered. Yet days passed by and he still had his head on his shoulder – surprisingly.

Now, he could allow himself one spare moment for tea and rest. The night itself wasn’t sure, but for not even an incense stick he could put his guard down. He always did it in the kitchen where no cultivator born in a sect would put their feet.

Fortunately, one of the windows gave on the arrival of a group of twelve men – half of them heavily wounded – flanking a white robbed man wearing a sombre expression. Meng Yao might never have seen one of the two Twin of Jade but from the way the man in front of him held himself, the icy-cold aura emanating from him and his face of ice Meng Yao knew it was one of them. Most likely the coldest and youngest one, the one Wei Wuxian, a dragon – if turned yao – had views on. His lips twitched upward at the thought of such a creature’s benediction for saving his mate.

Notwithstanding, the young man in pristine white robes – except where he was wounded – was an heir of a prominent sect. Meng Yao wouldn’t go out of his way to save some negligible cultivator. An heir? (Even if second if line) Now it was interesting.

Meng Yao drank his cup; put it on the edge of the window and walked to the men with an easy smile, his hand far from his sword but his sharp mind already forming a plan.

‖

Lan Wangji’s presence at Lotus Pier shocked Jiang Wanyin. They only had time to salute each other and Jiang Wanyin was leaving Nie Huaisang at the other cultivator’s side to go talk about family matters with his parents; both had come back from Cloud Recesses as soon as they were notified of the thing that happened in Lotus Pier.

Except none of them understood what exactly had happened.

They were surprised when Lan Wangji came to them – Nie Huaisang making himself little to stay in the room too – and explained what he had seen.

“The fierce corpses killed the Qishanwen sect cultivators. A group accompanied them; four Wen turned against their sect and two rogue cultivators.” He made a pause, eyes set on the tea in his cup. Madam Yu made a sound of irritation but Jiang Fengmian put a gentle hand on her arm. “Wei Wuxian was leading the corpses and the renegades.”

Jiang Wanyin swallowed his tea wrong, choked then coughed loudly with gentle taps on his back from Nie Huaisang.

“What? Couldn’t you say that first?” he asked, putting down his cup with enough strength to make it scratch the table.

Proving even Madam Yu’s trouble, she didn’t scold Jiang Wanyin for that.

“Mn.”

“That’s not an answer,” Jiang Wanyin shouted.

Lan Wangji turned his head to him and stared in perfect silence. Anger rose in Jiang Wanyin, suddenly he understood Lan Qiren’s sentiments about Wei Wuxian because he felt the same for Lan Wangji.

“Why he didn’t tell us first isn’t important. What I want to know from the Second master Lan is why were you here in the first place?” Madam Yu demanded.

A glance at Nie Huaisang made the room go silent.

“Is this linked to-” Jiang Fengmian started.

“Mianlong,” Lan Wangji said, eyes still on Nie Huaisang.

All the eyes turned to him and if Nie Huaisang startled and gulped, he didn’t rush out of the room. He fanned himself to calm down the blush the attention elicited.

“Uh, you can talk. I do know about Wei Wuxian’s second nature.”

“When did you realise?” Jiang Wanyin asked. “I certainly didn’t tell you.”

“And we’ll talk about it later,” Nie Huaisang whispered, looking irritated about that which surprised Jiang Wanyin. He wasn’t used to Nie Huaisang expressing his disapprobation so directly. Then he turned to Jiang Wanyin’s parents, “Your family and Lan Wangji looked up for Wei Wuxian and a certain dragon. A dragon that defended Cloud Recesses but, younger, I saw him when I stayed a few days at Lotus Pier.”

“Well, one person who interacted with Wei Wuxian and Mianlong didn’t notice it,” Jiang Wanyin hissed, arms crossed.

Lan Wangji kept his chin high, yet his eyes didn’t turn to Jiang Wanyin.

The woman at her husband side emitted a soft sigh. Jiang Wanyin glanced at his mother still recovering from the sacrifice she had done for him based on _theories_ from someone of _another_ sect. Looking at her pale complexion, the marks of fatigue on her face cut through Jiang Wanyin’s anger.

“Enough, answer my question, Lan Wangji,” Yu Ziyuan demanded.

The young man in white bowed slightly his head in a show of respect, “Followed Wei Ying’s signature.”

“What? How?”

“The threads,” he said. “I took hold of them.”

Madam Yu scoffed, “We had Wei Ying here for years and none of us could reverse the search to find him.”

“Hard, but possible,” Lan Wangji commented, his eyes drifting to the side. “Use a lot of energy.”

Jiang Wanyin sighed and pinched the base of his nose; Lan Wangji was closing on himself and talking with even less useful sentences than a few moments ago.

“Tell us how!” Yu Ziyuan snapped.

“San Niang,” Jiang Fengmian soothed. He held his wife's forearm then turned to the Gusulan disciple, “Lan Wangji, stay for the night. Lotus Pier is in an appalling shape but we will find you a bedroom. Tomorrow we will talk further.”

“Mn,” the young man nodded. He stood up immediately and left after saluting the elders.

Jiang Wanyin shot on his feet to follow the young man, ignoring his father calling for him in a warning tone.

“Why aren’t you searching for Wei Wuxian now?” Jiang Wanyin demanded to know when he reached Lan Wangji. He took hold of his elbow when the other tried to run away, “You have the possibility, you can find him! Finding my brother isn’t worth getting tired?”

“Jiang Wanyin!”

The shout from Nie Huaisang startled Jiang Wanyin into silence. He glanced at him, expression set into anger and stood there idly. Lan Wangji moved his arm to get out of his hold so he turned back his attention to the young man. Lan Wangji stood idly, eyes on a point in front of him but not seeing; the hand Jiang Wanyin could see trembled at his side.

“I will take care of Jiang Wanyin, Wangji-xiong,” Nie Huaisang said, voice softer. “Go rest.”

Lan Wangji nodded jerkily, which was so unless the smooth and proper man that Jiang Wanyin felt unease. In the silence of Lotus Pier, Lan Wangji’s breathing – held into then released shakily – echoed.

“Jiang Cheng,” Nie Huaisang’s voice was sharp and upset, “What happened to ‘I won’t act harshly’?”

Jiang Wanyin crossed his arms, his hands held into fists that he squeezed then released in hope to calm his temper.

“I have the right to be angry!”

“He barely has energy; can’t you see?”

Jiang Wanyin glared at the young man still standing there, eyes unfocused. He made a gesture toward him and was batted away by Nie Huaisang’s fan.

“Wangji-xiong, there’s no more business for you here,” Nie Huaisang recalled him. “Jiang Cheng is only tired.”

The word made Jiang Wanyin’s eyes go comically large yet his attention snapped back to the young man leaving. He huffed and opened his mouth ready to stop him but only startled then blinked in surprise when Nie Huaisang hit him with his fan again and again on the head.

“He is _sad_ too he didn’t bring back Wei Wuxian. And Wei Wuxian hit him and run away from him. _And_ he just learnt his brother was taken by the Wen!”

“What?” Jiang Wanyin head was spinning at everything Nie Huaisang just said. “How do you know? The fight had just started when we left!”

“I have my mean,” Nie Huaisang shrugged but then a long sigh made him drop his shoulders in defeat. “My brother was hurt and Xichen-xiong chooses to take his place. Wen Xu who was leading the attacks accepted the exchange.”

“Why?”

“Because they have leverage against Qingheng-jun now.”

 Jiang Wanyin huffed. He stood there a moment then walked away, the anger in him curbing slowly.

“Jiang Cheng, your father wants you to go get your jiejie.”

“Good!” he exclaimed.

“Why are you going deeper in Lotus Pier then?” Nie Huaisang asked as he trotted after him.

‖

After finding what he wanted, Jiang Wanyin hunted down Lan Wangji. He found him on a pontoon in front of the lake where a few of the lotus survived the cold – but not for much longer.

“Second master Lan!” he called. The other’s back stiffened and he turned slowly to him. Jiang Wanyin extended the sword in his hand. “Here, have that. You’ll be the first one to see him apparently so make sure he’s armed. Jiang Shenhua will come later to show you Wei Wuxian’s bedroom.” He snorted derisively. “It was such a mess no Wen seemed to want to sleep here.”

He had no trouble own up the fact he was incapable to interpret Lan Wangji’s emotion as he handed him Suiban but he still hated the lack of reavtion on his face. The slight nod he received was understandable at least.

With that, Jiang Wanyin turned on his heels and went to fetch his jiejie, content that he’d take her away from Jin Zixuan’s camp and his undeserving eyes. Jiang Hui was with her but he was too soft and started to _like_ Jin Zixuan - traitor!

‖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I told you my hands felt way better? I returned to my "normal" ahah. That's pretty satisfying.  
>  ~~I had forgotten almost everything about this chapter wow~~  
>  another reminder to drink your tea/coffee (or warm it up before forgetting again), stretch your back and leave a comment. have a nice (whatever time it is for you)!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps: if you see that but you should sleep... go to sleep!

‖

When Jiang Wanyin arrived at Jin Zixuan’s camp there was an uproar. People rushed to one place where the presumptuous sect heir was apparently exposing someone’s lie. Without a hint of patience, Jiang Wanyin grabbed the first disciple who fell under his sight. The boy blubbered about a “fair maiden exposed for taking the accomplishment of someone else” and another added a few words about soup.

Jiang Wanyin let go of the boy, the words about soup making him furrow his brows as he asked for his sister location and was met with a finger pointed toward the origin of the ruckus.

When he arrived, he cut Jin Zixuan by yelling his name, then took in the sight around the sect heir. Jiang Yanli was hiding half of her face behind her sleeve but the tears at her eyes shined brightly, on the other side of Jin Zixuan stood a woman servant who showed a saddened look.

With such a scene it was hard to know who was accused for anyone but Jiang Wanyin, who knew both his jiejie and Jin Zixuan.

"I just want to punch you," Jiang Wanying declared by instinct.

“For exposing this maiden’s actions?” Jin ZIxuan asked, blinking like an idiot and. “I respect hard work but claiming the achievements that aren’t theirs must be punished.” Jiang Wanyin snarled when Jin Zixuan turned a severe expression to the unknown maiden. “Even more when you take the deed of Maiden Jiang Yanli when she already works at the strategic tent and take on her free hours to help others.”

Jiang Wanyin’s hands hitched to wrap around the peacock’s neck and snap it as easily as the bird. The thought of his idiocy earlier with Lan Wangji made him keep the anger inside – only for the time being. Later when Jin Zixuan wouldn’t be under his eyes he could badmouth him all he wanted.

“Yanli and I are leaving!”

“A-Cheng,” she said when he took hold of her arm. “I can’t-”

“Father told me to get you. We have Lotus Pier back and a lead for Wei Wuxian.”

The sadness on her face evaporated and she clung back to him, “Let’s go then! Young master Jin, I’ll deal with what happened here later. Thank you for your defence in my name.”

Jin Zixuan blinked again like an owl and waved at Jiang Yanli.

Jiang Wanyin grumbled a ‘goodbye’ and set off with his sister, the few Yunmengjiang sect’s disciples that followed him here on his heels, most of them complaining that they were tired. It triggered Jiang Yanli into promising she’d prepare food for them too.

When they arrived Jiang Wanyin felt his hair stand up at a cold chill; the wind picking up made the hem of his robe swirl around his shins.

“Winter’s coming,” Jiang Yanli said evenly. “That’s not a time for a dragon to be out.”

Jiang Wanyin’s only hummed at that.

“Would second master Lan eat with us?” she inquired.

“If we eat early enough. Or if you ask him yourself,” Jiang Wanyin retorted.

A servant told them Lan Wangji had retired in his assigned bedroom for the moment. They were silent as they passed by the corridors; some were ravaged, doors hanged from their hinges and the rooms were trashed, yet other corridors were alright even if decorated in the Qishanwen sect’s colours. Servants hurriedly took down such gritty reminders of the enemy sect hold on their home.

Jiang Yanli made a soft sound of surprise when they arrived at a door.

“Wei Wuxian’s bedroom?”

He couldn’t explain since she opened the door and before he could say anything, she turned to him, her finger to her lips. Her footsteps made no sounds on the ground as she went inside. Jiang Wanyin paused at the entrance, frozen by the sight: Lan Wangji slept soundly curled on his side on Wei Wuxian’s bed. He held Suiban and some of Wei Wuxian’s clothe to his chest. It wasn’t prepared since he was still in the Gusulan sect’s uniform and his hairs were put, his feet hanged from the side like he didn’t want to put his boots on the mess that pretended to be a bed.

Jiang Yanli found what she was looking for; she held a blanket made with an embroidered red dragon that she gently put on the sleeping cultivator. She tucked away a stand of hair laying on Lan Wangji’s cheek then walked out.

If the young man hadn’t woken up on the spot, Jiang Wanyin believed Nie Huaisang when he said Lan Wangji was tired.

‖

Later that night, Jiang Wanyin toured Lotus Pier in hope to clear his thoughts and finally catch some sleep. He felt better when he returned to the sleeping quarters. At one he noticed light under the door, he knocked once but heard no answer. When he came inside Nie Huaisang was sleeping on a desk, the tiniest letters possible to be made - surely from his informants - all cluttered around.

“Go to bed,” Jiang Wanyin whispered as he shook lightly his shoulder.

Nie Huaisang scrunched his nose and whined, his hand going to hid his eyes, “Oh. I had some news. Meng Yao helped Lan-xiong. But now they’re on the run. ‘told me Wei Wuxian was at Yiling.” He yawned wide and cushioned his head on his crossed arms. “Had to warn brother.”

Jiang Wanyin pulled Nie Huaisang back, eliciting a sad whine from him. Nie Huaisang stubbornly refused to stand by himself or even open his eyes. Jiang Wanyin sighed but he draped his arm around the younger’s shoulders and then his knees. Nie Huaisang held onto him, his nose in his neck when he lifted him. Jiang Wanyin was sure he felt the other’s lips quirk into a smile.

“How come this Meng Yao knows where to send you letters? How comes those arrive so quickly to you?”

“Secrets,” Nie Huaisang chuckled, his fingers tracing the rim of Jiang Wanyin’s collar and tickling the sensitive skin there.

“Can’t I know?” he huffed as he put down Nie Huaisang on the bed.

The other rolled away then started to get out of his robes, his movements slow with sleepiness and inadvertently sensual as Nie Huaisang squirmed out of the clothes, eyes half-closed.

“Nie Huaisang,” Jiang Wanyin warned, voice hoarse.

On his back, the length of his body in undergarments offered to Jiang Wanyin, the other emitted a quiet “mn” as he gazed at Jiang Wanyin, who forgot what he had asked.

‖

“Wen Xu is moving toward Yiling, where your brother is.”

Jiang Wanyin grabbed blindly toward the source of the voice that woke him up. He fisted a head full of hair and pulled it down to him. The other yelped as he fell on Jiang Wanyin’s chest who rolled to his side, hugging tight the warm body.

“A-Sang,” he moaned. “I’m sleeping.”

“Everyone is up,” Nie Huaisang laughed. Jiang Wanyin hummed, the familiar smell lulling him back to sleep. He grumbled when the other pushed a finger in his ribs then kissed his nose, “Either we’re going to save Wei Wuxian without you or you wake up.”

Nie Huaisang managed to drag him out of bed and even helped him get dressed. Jiang Wanyin observed him as he tightened the waistband around his middle and then closed it like a dutiful cultivational partner. The role suited the younger better than being a sect head. Nie Huaisang was humming under his breathe yet he stopped when he noticed Jiang Wanyin’s stare. He tilted his head back to look at him, a smile playing on his lips.

“What it is?”

Jiang Wanyin grabbed Nie Huaisang’s cheeks who, confused, let Jiang Wanyin and his sour mood do whatever he wanted. So, Jiang Wanyin leaned down and kissed him. the first time without the influence of the alcohol. The morning after groping Nie Huaisang like a low… pervert, he thought the other would definitely hate him but Nie Huaisang acted in a coquettish way and evidently tried to seduce him.

The night before Jiang Wanyin slapped himself and abandoned the other, fearing Nie Huaisang wasn’t in his right mind but he kept playing and playing. Jiang Wanyin’s restrains had been thinning. Although one kiss wasn’t going too far he hoped.

Nie Huaisang made a surprised sound just as Jiang Wanyin straightened, grabbing Sandu and tying it to his waist, one glance to Nie Huaisang had him hiding his red face behind his hands, a gleeful smile badly hidden.

“Let’s go.”

‖

“If you leave this bed, I knock you unconscious,” Wen Qing warned.

A deja-vu took Wei Wuxian who chuckled at the woman’s threat. He sat on the bed with an innocent expression, his legs kicked childishly the air. She stood in front of him, her eyes squinting in the hope to act at the moment he’d move.

Wen Ning made a worried throaty sound, he went from one foot to the other, worrying his hands. He just had told Wei Wuxian of the approach of Wen Xu except that Wen Qing had intercepted Wei Wuxian before he could run away to chop off some heads.

“I know you’re planning something, I see it in your nifty eyes!”

Even if Wen Qing’s expression amused Wei Wuxian, he was growing worried. If the Wen went too near to the camp, the vulnerable people could become collateral damage. Taking care of the Wen-dogs without having to worry about protecting others was the best option.

“The others are already facing them, just stay there. The amount of resentful energy is what blocks your Qi. If you stopped for a few months it be for the best.”

“We’re at war,” Wei Wuxian moaned. But Wen Qing ignored he was prepared for her mother-henning and had prepared for such a case. He suddenly pointed behind Wen Ning with big eyes, “No!”

Wen Qing, with her over-protective streak, sidestepped to get in-between her brother and the menace, her hands already on needles. Wei Wuxian rolled back on his bed and passed through the opening he had made into the tent’s wall. He heard Wen Qing shout some curses words at him while he ran away cackling madly.

When he arrived on the battleground, already lifting Chenqing to his lips, he paused at the sight of a splendid cultivator on the back, white robes flowing, and Guqin resonating far and wide in defence for the purple-clad cultivators.

Tian Meng dropped next to him, sweat rolling down her temple, eyes wide and short of breath. She opened her mouth and grimaced, her hand flying to her left side. Wei Wuxian didn’t wait more, he breathed in then started playing a shrill tune.

‖

The sound that carried over the valley made Jiang Wanyin’s breathe get caught in his throat. He paused and owned his life only to Lan Wangji quick action; the guqin stopped a Wen creeping on Jiang Wanyin’s blind side. The sect heir lifted his head and nodded at Lan Wangji. He went back into the fight, Zidian crackling with renewed strength, yet his eyes searched for someone.

A fierce corpse suddenly roared at his side; he tensed only to blink in confusion at the creature biting down on a Wen-dog. More and more of those occurrences happened throughout the battleground.

Jiang Wanyin came back to his father’s side and they exchanged a glance.

“Does it sound like a dragon’s hiss or is it just me?” Jiang Shenhua shouted at them from a few lengths away.

He nodded at her yet kept his eyes on the scene of rising corpses moving on the Wen-dogs in an inevitable wave that drowned them. The creatures where too many and Wen Xu ended up calling a retreat. In the centre of his men he glared at them all, a mass of fierce corpses suddenly immobile in-between the Wen-dogs and the Jiangs and a few other cultivators from minor sects.

From the side, someone clad in black got out of the forest. Jiang Wanyin didn’t recognise him at first, more familiar with his silhouette draped in purple robes, but the way he walked through the corpses without fear, a few cultivators on his tail, was recognisable.

“Tell me, how is your brother?” Wei Wuxian asked, his voice carrying above the silent field. A laugh shook him, “Tell me, how does he fare without his last leg?”

“You’re the demonic cultivator back at Lotus Pier!” Wen Xu roared. “I’ll kill you!”

“I’m terrified!” Wei Wuxian pretended, his voice showing no fear. In fact, he nearly laughed again. “Why aren’t you moving? Aren’t you going to kill me?”

Wen Xu’s hand closed in a fist around the hilt of his sword. He glanced up at the silent cultivators assembled against him, now protected by the fierce corpses. He turned on his heels and left in a fury.

“Remember my face Wei Wuxian for I am the one who will kill you!”

“I don’t even remember your name!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed. He laughed at the Wen-dog retreating backs.

He laughed and laughed, but suddenly emitted a choking sound. He coughed a few times and was silent. Jiang Wanyin glanced at his father who eyed the sea of corpses with a worried frown then looked back at Wei Wuxian showing them his back. Jiang Wanyin would have liked to see his face, without it, it almost felt like it wasn’t really Wei Wuxian there. The black cultivator wavered on his feet and kneeled down.

On Jiang Wanyin’s side something caught his attention, he saw the cultivators leave some place for a determined Lan Wangji to move past them and toward the army of corpses.

“I told you to stay in bed!” someone new yelled. She shot out of the forest like Wei Wuxian earlier but with a more heated walk, the flames of her robes adding to the feeling. It made Jiang Wanyin lunge forward too after a few words to his father who let him go. “Are you trying to be better or to die on my arms?” She stood next to Wei Wuxian, hands on her hips. “Don’t you have any respect for my work?”

“Wen-jie,” Wei Wuxian moaned. “I’m fine.”

“Fine? Fine, you say? You can’t even stand up and tell me that in the eyes!”

“I can!”

“I’m waiting then.”

Jiang Wanyin couldn’t help snort at the interaction. Next to him, Lan Wangji looked almost hurried.  

Wei Wuxian suddenly turned his head to them and Jiang Wanyin recoiled at his face. Getting closer and having a better look on him, he felt his insides twist. The face Wei Wuxian showed was dazed, skin pallid except for a splash of read at his neck – a wound?

“Don’t come closer!”

“What are you saying? I’m coming closer,” Jiang Wanyin retorted.

“If you come closer, they’ll hurt y-” he was cut at the end by no one but himself, his expression showed pain. Jiang Wanyin’s steps faltered when the corpses seemed to wake up and growled lowly.

Wen Qing – Jiang Wanyin finally recalled her name – waved for another cultivator and Wen Ning stepped next to her and Wei Wuxian. He lifted him without hesitation even though Wei Wuxian mock-bit the air and Wen Ning only smiled embarrassedly.

“Don’t struggle or you’ll make him sad. Do you want to make Wen Ning sad?” Wen Qing turned toward Lan Wangji and him who stood at the edge of corpses. Lan Wangji was glaring at Wen Ning who consistently didn’t look at him. “Two people should be alright, but more people for the corpses to recognise will tire him out. Come on, make them do it, Wei Wuxian.”

“No,” the other grumbled, his arms crossed.

“Do you want to make Wen Ning sad?” she asked again. “Either put them to sleep or make them recognise the two young masters.”

“You can’t use this excuse each time! That’s manipulative,” Wei Wuxian shouted, pointing accusingly at her with his flute. The thinnest of his wrist darkened Jiang Wanyin’s mood.

At Jiang Wanyin's side, Lan Wangji’s breathed out. It was the only sign he was upset by the situation until he said, “I will hold him.”

“Let me go,” Wei Wuxian asked Wen Ning. “I’m going back to the camp.”

“You’re coming back to Lotus Pier!” Jiang Wanyin shouted back.

The corpses moved fast, eyes zeroing on him and teeth bared as they growled. Jiang Wanyin startled and Zidian crackled with violet electric arcs as he held onto the hilt of Sandu with a death grip.

The corpses relaxed and in the silence, a whisper came, “I’m not.”

“Wei Wuxian,” Wen Qing warned.

Confused by his brother’s answer Jiang Wanyin could only stare at the Wen maiden and Wei Wuxian battled in silence.

“I’m taking him back to get healed.” She glared at Jiang Wanyin and Lan Wangji. “You two can convince this moron there,” She pointed at Wei Wuxian. Then she smirked at the half-dragon kicking his feet in the air and pretending not to see anyone, his head titled back to look at the sky. “If you didn’t want me to use Wen Ning against you, you should never have told me you felt like a dad for Wen Ning.”

“This was a joke! I’m too young to be a dad,” Wei Wuxian wailed, clutching onto Wen Ning’s shoulders and fake-crying.

She snorted, “Words cannot be taken back! Now make the damn corpses recognise them. They’re coming, whatever you say. So, either you want them to fight or you want them safe.”

She walked away, her tone still categorical. Wei Wuxian grumbled, not meeting Jiang Wanyin’s eyes or Lan Wangji’s. The sect heir turned around to look at his father. Most of the cultivators observed with clear curiosity, but Jiang Fengmian had still a worried expression that cleared when he noticed his son looking at him. He nodded gently and encouraged him to go.

“Let me go, Wen Ning,” Wei Wuxian demanded.

“I’m- I’m sorry you-young master W-wei, but dajie-“

Wei Wuxian huffed loudly but lifted his flute to his lips. Three notes echoed in the valley, Jiang Wanyin suppressed the startling response he had when all the corpses turned their heads to him and Lan Wangji _again_. Satisfied, Wen Ning walked away with Wei Wuxian pouting in his arms and refusing to look at his own brother.

The corpses moved around them, soft growls and whimper filling the forest they walked in. Jiang Wanyin got sick of walking after the younger cultivator opening the way and caught up to him. He pursued his lips, ready to scold Wei Wuxian but found him dozing off on Wen Ning’s shoulder. Once again, the paleness of the young man shook Jiang Wanyin.

“Please, I- let-let him s-sleep.”

Scoffing, Jiang Wanyin focused on the animal trail they were following. If this was the only way to go to the camp then he needed to remember it. Jiang Wanyin wasn’t crazy enough to test the trap set for flying cultivators.

‖

The sharp tone of Jiang Cheng talking to – or bullying – Wen Ning filled Wei Wuxian’s ears when he woke up from his nap. Chills coursed his body and his hands trembled of nerves pain; it was the same electric buzz of a spell that never finished and became insupportable.

Behind the tent’s wall Jiang Cheng was throwing questions after questions at the shy cultivator. If Wen Qing had been here, she wouldn’t have let such behaviour happen in front of her. Her absence also permitted Wei Wuxian to quit his bed and run around without being lectured until his ears bleed.

He threw his feet out of the bed; the hope he had to get up and take care of their ‘guests’ left him the moment nausea hit him. He groaned, folding on himself, and focused on breathing, noting distractedly the silence on the other side.

“Come in,” he sighed, steeling himself to affront his brother.

The fabric of the entrance was thrown open by Jiang Cheng who stepped in with an ire in his demeanour.

“It’s been months, months we had no news of you!” The other grabbed Wei Wuxian’s collar and almost put his face against his. “We didn’t know anything and then you go take back Lotus Pier and don’t stay? Why didn’t you stay, you animal? Why return here to these people and not us?”

“Ah ah, Jiang Cheng you don’t change! You’re always so hot-blooded!”

It was like he had punched him; Jiang Cheng reeled back, losing hold of him, and stared at him mutely. He opened his mouth then closed it.

“Why did you run away from Lan Wangji?”

At that, Wei Wuxian lifted his eyes to the cultivator in white staying at the entrance. He was completely silent. Wei Wuxian barricaded himself against the other’s feelings seeping through their unsteady link of threads damaged by time and distance.

“Ah, those people saved me,” Wei Wuxian said, ignoring the faint pain where the fabric of his robe had been pulled too tight. “I cannot come back to Lotus Pier. I have some matters to attend to first.”

“What things can’t you do from Lotus Pier?”

Wei Wuxian lifted his shoulders in a shrug, hiding the fast beating of his heart behind his smile, “When did you get so curious shimei~? I told you I had things to do so I need to do them by myself. Why are you pushing to know of them?”

A vein pulsated on Jiang Cheng’s forehead at the designation, “Your words have no depth. You’re not even trying to find a good lie explaining why you don’t want to come back to Lotus Pier.”

Wei Wuxian balanced his feet on the edge of the bed which was higher than a normal one; it was easier for Wen Qing to heal people without having to bend too much and end up with back pain. He was growing frustrated and just wanted Jiang Cheng to yield to his desire and go away.

“I can’t. Why it is not enough for you?”

“It isn’t because it isn’t!”

Tension building inside Wei Wuxian made pain shout into his neck. He made it crack, his smile losing of the warmth he wanted to give. He tried to protect Jiang Cheng and all of the Yunmengjiang sect’s disciples, why couldn’t he see it?

“This is how it is,” Wei Wuxian said, voice straining against the urge to hiss in anger. “Just accept it!”

“Fuck no! And A-jie and even this prick of Lan Wangji won’t!”

“Hey!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed at the insult directed at the Gusulan disciple who didn’t seem phased by it.

“You give me a good reason or I take you back to Lotus Pier right now.” Jiang Cheng loomed above him, a finger tapping Wei Wuxian’s chest angrily. “And it needs to be a _fucking_ _really_ good reason for me to let you simmer in this dump.”

Wei Wuxian batted away the finger pressing on his chest. He knew Jiang Cheng wasn’t using Qi to press hard, but it felt like it. Wei Wuxian’s heart seemed to be stabbed as he struggled to keep his shameful secret to him and yet still drive away Jiang Cheng.

Somehow, his brother’s care tormented him more than if he just had accepted the first excuse and let him behind.

“You aren’t saying anything, uh?” Jiang Cheng commented after a while, straightening with a smirk on his lips and crossing his arms. “I’m right, there’s no reasonable reason for you to stay here.”

“The people here need me,” Wei Wuxian answered between his teeth, his smile faltering even more. He shifted on his seat and breathed out, hoping to no ends the pressure on his chest would go.

“There’s not even fifty people gathered here! Why don’t you move them to Lotus Pier?”

“They’re all Wen or from sects that associated with the Qishanwen sect. They won’t be welcomed at Lotus Pier.”

“Wei Wuxian,” Jiang Cheng groaned. “I’m telling you they’ll be. I’m taking it upon myself.”

Wei Wuxian didn’t know exactly what he felt at the moment, anger or relief, but it surged inside him with the strength of an earthquake and he stood up.

“I have things to do alone!”

“Shut up! Give me a reason or stay silent!” Jiang Cheng answered in kind, not backing away even though they were nose to nose.

He couldn’t take it anymore, somehow the last cord that held back Wei Wuxian from telling the trust broke. What if Jiang Cheng wasn’t disgusted now? He would be in the end when he’d know Wei Wuxian was such a creature, that he blackened. Same for Lan Wangji who stood still as a mountain.

“I’m a Yao!” Wei Wuxian screamed with the depth of his disgust and fear backing up those words. Jiang Cheng froze and blinked like a confused owl. “I’m a Yao and a menace for all! I want blood and death since I escaped. I’m a Yao and all the promises I made mean nothing now. That’s not a creature you want in Lotus Pier! So, _you_ shut up and let me be!”

Breathing heavily in the silence that followed, Wei Wuxian refused to look at anyone’s face.

“Get lost. All of you. I want to sleep.”

“Those people… you care about them,” Jiang Cheng said with a strangely calm tone that forced Wei Wuxian to lift his head and glare at him with suspicion. He frowned when electric arcs shot out of the ring at his finger. “You care about them or they-" His voice got sombre. "They changed you.”

The next thing happened quickly, Jiang Cheng aimed a crackling zidian at Wen Ning’s face – the boy’s eyes got huge with fear. The glare from Bichen getting in-between the weapon and Wen Ning blinded Wei Wuxian one heartbeat yet he still pounced on the enemy attacking Wen Ning before all of his mind followed what was happening. He didn’t strike to hurt though and Jiang Cheng weirdly didn’t struggle when Wei Wuxian pinned him down.

“They are mine now! If you hurt them, I will kill y-” a full body shudder cut Wei Wuxian. He almost threw up at the disgust that arose in him.

Jiang Cheng straightened, keeping a hand on Wei Wuxian’s back as he sat on his lap, shivering and breathing with difficulty. Wei Wuxian pressed both his palms against his mouth, closing his eyes at the churning of his insides. He almost broke up a promise and his body recalled it to him.

“See, you still can’t break a promise,” the other snorted. “That’s a divine beast’ behaviour, not a Yao’s.” A snort and then in a mocking voice he remarked, “That’s why I couldn’t believe it when Lan Wangji pretended you broke your promise.”

Forehead pressed to Jiang Cheng’s chest, Wei Wuxian couldn’t help the tears that leaked through his closed eyelids.

‖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finishing this chapter I re-discovered that my Nie Huaisang is a damn temptress!! wow
> 
>  
> 
> ... you didn't follow my advice and read this chapter rather than go to sleep, didn't you?


	24. Chapter 24

Jiang Cheng patted Wei Wuxian’s head a few times, “There, there, you idiot. You’ll be fine.”

“I’m blackened,” Wei Wuxian said pitifully, hands clenched on the other’s robe.

“Not bathing do that and you smell like your puppies-corpses,” the other said without any care.

“ _I’m_ a Yao.”

“You’re not,” Jiang Cheng snarled, pressing Wei Wuxian’s head into his chest with the hand in his hair.

“My scales are black, shidi. I can’t ignore it.”

The hand on his head pressed a bit too hard and Wei Wuxian whined, but Jiang Cheng didn’t let go. He was hugging tight, maybe to the point of being uncomfortable, but it meant Jiang Cheng was _here_ and holding him.

“Well, even if you’re half-yao or something you’re still not like the Xuanwu of Slaughter.”

“Jiejie thinks he’d-he’d get better if-if he could lie-lie down and re-relax for a few mon-months,” Wen Ning betrayed Wei Wuxian.

“See? Now, stop pitying yourself and get out of my lap, you whiny baby.”

Wei Wuxian whined for good as Jiang Cheng pushed him. He steeled himself and pretended there was a deep fear to be separated eating at his stomach. He stood up and crossed his arms, “I do remember you crying for a lot of unnecessary things, shimei~. So, you’re the whiny baby.”

Standing up from the dirt-floor Jiang Cheng dusted his clothes, “You know what? Forget healing, I’m going to slice you in thin pieces and sell them at the market place.”

They all heard Lan Wangji’s huff, but Wei Wuxian still refused to look back at him. He turned his back on everyone and waved a nonchalant hand at them.

“Go away now. I want to sleep,” he said anew.

He eyed the bed which tempted him with promises of wonderful distance from the world as a whole, of rest from the pain and the warmth of too many blankets. Maybe he could snatch someone as a living heater? Like Wen Ning, he was incapable to say no to anything he asked.

“Maybe tell Lan Wangji that you’re sorry for being so insecure and, now that your stupid excuse of being a ‘yao’ is gone, you’re- …you’re-” Jiang Cheng waved his hand. “Just apologise!”

“You didn’t even know where you were going?”

Jiang Cheng’s cheeks turned red at the teasing.

“Shut up! I’m trying to help you too since Lan Wangji wouldn’t talk even if his life depended on it and you’ll hide behind a smile if you’re not pushed until you blurt out the truth! Now tell him!”

Wei Wuxian huffed, worried his lower lips then shrugged, “Fine! Sorry. Go away now.”

At his surprise, Lan Wangji shook negatively his head, “Sorry for hurting you.”

That he knew he had hurt him the last time they saw each other surprised Wei Wuxian. He finally looked straight at him while Jiang Cheng’s head snapped toward the man.

The angry cultivator leaned threateningly toward a stoic Lan Wangji, “What did you fucking said?”

“It’s fine,” Wei Wuxian interposed.

“No.” And it was Lan Wangji who said that. “You were terrified.”

“ _What_?” Jiang Cheng exclaimed. “Hadn’t I warned you enough about the things that would happen if you made a mistake?”

 “Oh, can you be silent?” Wei Wuxian asked and Jiang Cheng’s threatening diatribe stopped suddenly. He stared at Jiang Cheng, the man staring back at Lan Wangji with huge eyes while his mouth moved, but stayed silent. “You made him silent! Ah ah! That’s so fun, you are so good, Lan Zhan!”

He startled and backed away when Lan Wangji lifted a hand to hold his. Even if silent, Jiang Cheng interposed between them. Wei Wuxian couldn’t see the eyes of the brother of his heart but saw Lan Wangji narrow his eyes in irritation.

“It’s fine! There, grab me if you want!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, lifting his hand and forcing himself not to twitch when Lan Wangji touched it. He was surprised by the gentleness, contrasting with the way he glared at Jiang Cheng as he walked past him.

“Why?”

“Uh?”

“Did it hurt when I reached for you?”

Wei Wuxian interiorly grimaced at his earlier reaction when Lan Wangji had reached for his hand.

“I’m not hurt, it just surprised me!”

“Last time.”

Last time in Lotus Pier, Wei Wuxian inferred. He shook his head and shifted his shoulders in hope to get rid of the tension in them, “I was a bit sick that’s all.”

Lan Wangji’s hand cupped his cheek, letting only a foot of width between them. The act made Wei Wuxian’s heart go mad with nervousness. He breathed in, enraptured by the depth of feelings in Lan Wangji’s eyes.

“Wei Ying.”

He swallowed the clump of uneasiness in his throat, “Lan Zhan?”

“Why did it hurt?”

Wei Wuxian looked to the side but Lan Wangji’s hand on his cheek moved his chin to find his gaze again. At the intensity in the ice-blue eyes, Wei Wuxian lost track of who was there except for the man in front of him who was solid and his hand quite warm. Wei Wuxian almost relaxed there, ready to lean into some warmth.

Someone cleared their throat. Wei Wuxian tilted his upper body to the side and send a silent – and impertinent! – question toward Wen Qing who had newly arrived.

“I can tell him everything, you know that? So, either you do it or I do it. Your choice.”

Wei Wuxian twisted his nose in irritation. He kicked Jiang Cheng’s shin when he saw him smirk approvingly. At this little distraction from the matter, Wen Qing cleared her throat again.

“Fine!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, his gaze dropped to the ground but Lan Wangji cupped both of this cheek and forced him to meet his gaze again. “You’re not forced to hold eye-contact with me, you know?”

Lan Wangji seemed taken aback by that. Wei Wuxian smiled at this obvious reaction (which was obvious only for him) then dropped his head against the other’s chest. He tugged at a ribbon on the white-robed cultivator’s waistband.

“See, as a divine beast, I can use all the qi in my body and still continue by using natural qi around me. I’m like the perfect cultivator in this front ah ah ah.” Wei Wuxian’s smile withered, he hadn’t to hold a face now. “But Wen Ruohan put a seal on me to block me from the outside so I couldn’t use outside qi, nor know if all the people I cared about were alright and then the thorns sucked on my qi. It wasn’t a perfect seal, y’know? But I couldn’t get out.” Wei Wuxian babbled as he pulled again on the ribbon, twirling it between his fingers and frowning as he struggled to restrain the feelings of shame and fear building up inside him. “Anyway, dragons are dumb because our souls are in our hearts and we protect our hearts with qi.” Lan Wangji tensed so Wei Wuxian patted his chest. “There, there. If he had bonded with me, I’d be dead. Didn’t stop him from trying, the way I shielded my heart cracked and he tried to infiltrate through it. So, uh, when you reached for me with the threads – also how did you do? Humans are totally blind about those! Explain!”

He lifted his head, already sweeping under the carpet all the feelings to focus on awe for Lan Wangji, though the other didn’t let him do so. A crease between his brows, Lan Wangji took his chin and meet his eyes again, which froze Wei Wuxian a second because when did the other became so tactile when he hated physical contact? “I hurt you.”

“No,” Wei Wuxian backed away and waved his hand in front of him. He met Jiang Cheng’s eyes and his heart wavered at the hurt in them, “I escaped before he could really do damage. You just-” He smiled but his words got stuck in his throat. How could he confess such a thing? It was so unlike him. And yet, none of the others moved, Lan Wangji’s gaze pierced into him. So, Wei Wuxian whispered, “You scared me. I don’t know why but for a moment I thought I was back there with Wen Ruohan and- and I hurt you and I apologise, I regret it!”

“Promise,” Lan Wangji said calmly. “Promise, if I hurt you, fight back.”

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian whispered. “I can’t hurt you voluntarily.”

Lan Wangji’s hand went to his cheek and his thumb caressed his skin gently. Even though Lan Wangji wasn’t one for eye-contact he gazed at Wei Wuxian with intensity; his light blue eyes where exactly like ice on moving water, the surface was hard and cold but under it, the water moved without restraint.

“Are you forced to be so close?” Jiang Cheng interrupted. “Show some dignity for heaven’s sake!”

Wei Wuxian automatically stuck his tongue out at his brother then draped himself over Lan Wangji’s arm, feeling him tense a second then relax because right now it wasn’t a contact Lan Wangji initiated, which seemed to be easier to get accustomed to by him, “What is it? Do I disgust you?”

“Yes! Stop being so shameless!” with that Jiang Cheng strode out of the tent, but forced the two Wen out too. “Do this promise and stop making things harder for us, idiot!”

“Yes, shimei~.”

Jiang Cheng’s roar of anger was heard throughout the camp at Wei Wuxian’s amusement. But Lan Wangji asked for his attention again.

“Promise.”

Wei Wuxian blew up his cheeks and crossed his arms, shaking his head negatively. He purposefully looked away from Lan Wangji apparently in a phase of “I stare too much I make people uneasy” and if Wei Wuxian was fine with the absence of eye contact Lan Wangji normally favoured, this kind of stare put even _him_ on edge.

“Promise.”

“Mn mn,” Wei Wuxian answered, cheeks puffed out.

“Promise.”

“You won’t convince me like that! And the one capable of forcing a dragon to make a promise isn’t born!”

Lan Wangji grabbed his cheeks again, a deep frown on his face which startled Wei Wuxian. Annoyed, he shot Lan Wangji the same expression. They glared at each other for a moment, enough for Wei Wuxian’s petulance to die with lack of action to feed it. After a moment, Wei Wuxian noticed that Lan Wangji’s creased brows weren’t out of fury, but out of concentration.

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, you look so serious! What is it?”

The other leaned his face slowly toward Wei Wuxian who felt his heart skip a beat. Then, Lan Wangji’s lips kissed the bridge of his nose. Wei Wuxian froze. A laugh bubbled out of his chest.

“Promise,” Lan Wangji said softly.

Another feeling than amusement rose inside Wei Wuxian’s chest, fluttery like the wings of a bird and fluffy as the clouds he sometimes slept on when a dragon. It was softer than the fire of desire but as overwhelming.

“I do,” Wei Wuxian murmured, closing his eyes not to meet the intense gaze still on him. “I promise that if you harm me physically in any way, by any means, in any circumstances, I will defend myself with equal strength if I deem it necessary and no other option was available.”

Lan Wangji’s thumbs on Wei Wuxian’s cheeks trembled, holding firmer for a moment, his eyes widening. Wei Wuxian had a silent and saddened chuckle; circumstances had forced him to be more careful in the wording of his promises.

“Mn.”

The sound was so pleased, Wei Wuxian looked back at the other. They were at eye level if he wasn’t slouching and the smug light in Lan Wangji’s eyes made them sparkle like frosted snow hit by the sun.

The link he shared with Lan Wangji hadn’t been cut when Wei Wuxian left Cloud Recesses, but it had been let in abandon during his time at Lotus Pier and slowly Wei Wuxian had created a block. Brick by brick it had almost closed of the link so it would be _there_ but not _felt_. During his imprisonment, Wei Wuxian clawed at the block, thinking at first that it was why he couldn’t perceive Lan Wangji’s link. But he had figured soon enough that all the links – friendships and family’s bonds – where all absent from his reach.

Lan Wangji had used the existing lightweight link to find him so, experimentally, Wei Wuxian poked it. At his surprise Lan Wangji trembled like a leaf, from his feet to the tip of his head, then blinked, surprised too. Wei Wuxian pinched his lips together at the reaction and the slight widening of Lan Wangji’s eyes.

So, he did feel the threads too! Wei Wuxian had never met anyone capable of such.

Then, something poked back. Wei Wuxian jumped, almost yelped but kept his mouth closed at the tingling feeling, and stared in astonishment at the other. The gleam of amusement was clear in Lan Wangji’s eyes. Mischievously, Wei Wuxian grinned and poked it again.

Even if it didn’t show on Lan Wangji’s expression, there was delight coming from him due to their play. A sudden glow of the threads made Wei Wuxian gasp for real. The glow of affection spread warmth inside Wei Wuxian’s chest, making his hands shot to his chest.

It stopped suddenly.

“Hurt?”

“No!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, agitated from the disappearance of the warmth. “No, I’m surprised you can _do_ it. Now. We’re not even bonded. That’s- I’m losing my words, ah ah.”

“Mn, not hurt.” Lan Wangji seemed to confirm it.

“You manage to feel it, the threads and my side of it? My own emotions?”

He grabbed Lan Wangji’s face, energised with awe and needing to move and hold onto something. Of all the people Wei Wuxian became close to Lan Wangji was the first human to do such a thing.

The other nodded, an “mn” on his lips just as Jiang Cheng came again. The young in purple posed at the entrance and frowned at them.

“Did he promise already?”

Ever so economical of his words, Lan Wangji only nodded. He surely had used all of his quota for the day. At that Jiang Cheng smiled a smile that made Wei Wuxian shiver.

“Good.” He grabbed Wei Wuxian’s collar and dragged him out. “Now you’ll go bathe, you filthy animal.”

Struggling to follow rather than being simply dragged like a ragdoll, Wei Wuxian clamped his hand on Lan Wangji, “Why? I bathed yesterday!” He muttered under his breath, "I think it was yesterday."

“You smell of rotting corpses and I’m not letting you meet A-jie and my parents in this state, you sweaty desperation.”

“You get more creative on your insults,” Wei Wuxian muttered, pulling on the vise-like grip now on his neck. He shot a bright smile at Lan Wangji trailing after them because Wei Wuxian couldn’t let go of him. The other’s confused expression was pretty adorable, a good enough reason for why Wei Wuxian didn’t realise they ended in the bathe-house.

“Here, the bath is hot,” Jiang Cheng declared and promptly threw Wei Wuxian into it.

Surprised, Wei Wuxian stopped clutching on Lan Wangji’s hand, so he was the only one bullied like this. He struggled from being chest into the water as his feet waved in the air so he could get up. When he finally got his head out of the water Wei Wuxian stared open-mouthed at his smirking brother.

“I’m clothed!”

“Now, you’ll change clothes too.” Jiang Cheng smiled brightly with mischief. “Soap yourself.” He pointed at Lan Zhan. “You, make sure he looks presentable.”

“Jiang Cheng!” Wei Wuxian called after him. “I don’t have another set of clothes!”

But it was too late and his brother left. Even though he had nothing to change, Wei Wuxian took off his clothes one by one, grumbling at the fabric clinging to his skin. He glanced once at Lan Wangji, surprised he was still present, and a devilish smile grew on his lips at the intense gaze. He peeled his inner robes and let them fall on the ground in a heap then he leaned on the bathtub.

“Are you joining me, Lan Zhan~?”

Wei Wuxian didn’t expect him to do so, he was just teasing, but he pouted when Lan Wangji turned his back to him. He let his arms limp freely from the edge of the bathtub and put his chin on the edge. He perked up when Lan Wangji took out a set of clean white robes that he put on a piece of furniture then he took a stool and set it down next to the bath.

Fascinated, Wei Wuxian observed him take one of the ribbons around his waistband and use it to tie his sleeves back. It showed Lan Wangji’s muscled arms – skin white as snow – and teased the sight of his biceps.

Wei Wuxian leaned back into the bath, reposing his chin on his hands, eyes drawn to Lan Wangji’s neck when he lifted his hair in a neat style. And then Lan Wangji looked down at him and reached into the tub. Wei Wuxian startled but let him move him. He leaned his head back to look at Lan Wangji who was now in his back.

“Lan Zhan?”

The other put a hand above Wei Wuxian’s forehead then proceeded to wash his hair. Wei Wuxian couldn’t help giggle.

“You’re helping me bathe?”

“Mn.”

Wei Wuxian grinned and smiled broadly. He had found back control of his feelings, wouldn’t end up weeping if Lan Wangji didn’t push him to know about what was going inside him, so Wei Wuxian allowed the other to take control even if ultimately, he was still somehow tense.

After a while, a coy smile graced Wei Wuxian's mouth. He grabbed Lan Wangji's arm and traced the path of blue veins toward the interior of his elbow. There, Lan Wangji grabbed his hand, he looked down at Wei Wuxian with irritation who stared back at the face upside-down.

"Don't like it."

"You don't?" Wei Wuxian teased, sticking his tongue out.

"Too soft." Lan Wangji squeezed Wei Wuxian's hand who squeezed back as hard by instinct. "Better."

Wei Wuxian chuckled and rose out of the bath half-way to have his face just one breathe away from Lan Wangji. He took a moment to gaze at the jade-like smooth skin, the long lashes fluttering in embarrassment, the mesmerising blue of his eyes cast to the side and plum-pink lips.

Lurching toward the tempting fruit, Wei Wuxian took Lan Wangji’s lips between his teeth. The other exhaled as surprised breath, but leaned toward Wei Wuxian rather than farther. With this reaction, Wei Wuxian smiled then was taken aback when Lan Wangji draped a hand on his neck and pulled him closer into an open-mouthed kiss.

Wei Wuxian balanced himself on Lan Wangji’s shoulders, grasping the fabric there, mind more focused on the warm lips than his own body. He closed the distance between them and even thought about sitting on the other lap, but in his enthusiasm, he went too far, too fast. Lan Wangji made a throaty sound just before they toppled over.

By instinct, Wei Wuxian moved his hands behind Lan Wangji’s head to protect him from the fall. The young man did huff as the air was knocked out of his lungs because Wei Wuxian fell on him. A laugh bubbled out of Wei Wuxian’s chest.

The door opened making them look up to see a shocked Jiang Cheng. The young man’s face turned red and suddenly zidian was out, crackling purplish lightning.

“Wei Wuxian!”

Yelping, Wei Wuxian scrambled to get on his legs while avoiding the first slash.

“Have mercy! I’m naked!”

“I know,” the other yelled, whipping toward him again. “And being improper!”

‖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lan Zhan talking more and being OOC? more likely than you think! (though with all the canon divergences there's a lot more to complain about than just LWJ talking too much)
> 
> *sigh* life is like a coconut: falls on your head and kills you


	25. Chapter 25

 ‖

The sight of Lotus Pier from above made Wei Wuxian’s heartache with a mix of excitation and melancholy. It had been months since he had seen the place. In fact, he didn’t even know how long it was.

He nibbled on a strand of hair, his eyes roaming the buildings to see what was undamaged. He noticed a few pavilions were gone and the entrance of the sect being rebuilt, but otherwise, it seemed in one piece. Although, he couldn’t see the interior now. The group had landed away from Lotus Pier so the members of the sect wouldn’t attack on sight before even recognising the colours of the uniforms.

“Do you want me to carry you inside too?” Jiang Cheng suddenly asked.

Wei Wuxian emitted a surprised sound and looked down. They were on the ground, Jiang Cheng had Sandu on a loose hold and yet his arm was still around Wei Wuxian’s waist.

“That’d be great!” he exclaimed with a grin. He looped his arms around his brother’s neck and lifted his legs to hug the man like a giant baby.

“Urgh.”

Jiang Cheng pushed against his chest, but Wei Wuxian was firmly locked around him. On the side, Wen Qing had closed her eyes and pressed a palm against her temple. Wei Wuxian turned his head to find Lan Wangji, he met Lan Wangji’s eyes a moment.

“Do you want a hug?”

Lan Wangji walked to them as Jiang Cheng abandoned the task to break the hug and only stood angrily, “Mn.”

“Uh,” Wei Wuxian emitted when Lan Wangji’s arm wrapped around his waist and pulled. He didn’t struggle and let go of Jiang Cheng, arms and legs limp. Jiang Cheng glared at them with such strength there were sparks coming from zidian lighting his hand. Wei Wuxian yelped and held on the arms around him, “Protect me, Lan Zhan!”

“Let’s go,” the sect heir said curtly, already leaving them behind. “And walk by yourself! It’s already improper to have you come back in Gusulan’s clothes.”

The reminder put a giant smile on Wei Wuxian’s face. He rubbed the long sleeves covering his hands on his cheeks, grinning madly. He caught Lan Wangji’s eyes and couldn’t help jump on the sole of his feet.

“I smell like Lan Zhan.”

“Ugh, that’s disgusting. Why did you accept his courting gifts again?” the other muttered.

Wei Wuxian was taken aback and he glanced at his brother, “You know about it?”

Jiang Cheng gave a snort and nodded, still walking briskly in front of them all through the town.

“Thanks to Lan Xichen we actually obtained a detailed explanation of what happened in the Xuanwu’s cave and the following events.” Jiang Cheng sneered at Lan Wangji. “If it had been let to Second Young Master Lan, I doubt we’d know more than: killed the turtle, waited, got out and Wei Wuxian was taken.”

Wei Wuxian pinched his lips not to snort. A glance at Lan Wangji showed he had a sombre face so the half-dragon patted his arm comfortingly, “There, there. Jiang Cheng is mean because he likes you.”

“Not even in a century,” the sect heir declared with vigour.

“He talks about your flaws so you don’t get over your head, it’s for your own good as he said to me time and time again!” Wei Wuxian said. “Like Wen Qing. I’d thought they are the same person if they didn’t smell so differently.”

“We have nothing in common,” the twos said at the same time.

The wronged expressions on both their faces made Wei Wuxian laugh out loud, holding on his stomach – and in consequence, he held on Lan Wangji’s arm still around his waist.

“Come, Lan Zhan! I’ll show you around!”

“We’re not here to visit!” Jiang Cheng yelled in their back.

Wei Wuxian trotted toward the front window of a wine shop and saluted the man who frowned at him before he recognised his voice, “Young master Wei, welcome back!”

“Not him,” someone moaned inside, only making Wei Wuxian laugh. “We had our chances with the girls in his absence. They missed his flattery so much they came to us.”

“Son, come here,” the father called.

“Ah, I can’t! I’m struck with debilitating sadness.” And yet a young man lifted a curtain. He froze on the spot, “Uh. So when we were being harassed by the Wen-dogs you went on and changed sect? The girls in the city missed your compliments a lot and you went cheating on them with a _man_? ”

Wei Wuxian bemoaned, slumping his shoulders, “Do they like me only for my kind words and not for my beauty?”

“Yes, we do!” three girls chanted from the back.

They came forward, their feet stomping on the ground as they ran to fawn over Wei Wuxian.

“I’m wounded! I thought you liked me for my face, not my _personality_ ,” Wei Wuxian said at the three one, a hand to his chest.

“Move your sorry ass, Wei Wuxian,” Jiang Cheng said as he passed by with Wen Qing.

“Ah, the young master Jiang doesn’t approve of you eloping with a member of another sect. Is he jealous?” one of the merchant’s daughter said. “Are you drinking the same as always, young master Wei? You must have a lot of new stories to tell.”

At Wei Wuxian’s sides, Lan Wangji exhaled a slow breath that caught the younger one’s attention. Wei Wuxian glanced at the young man, then poked at their shared links. He was unbalanced by a heavy dose of sour feelings.

“Ah, sorry. I’m waited by the sect leader. Also, my friend here is the one who is jealous.” Wei Wuxian tugged on Lan Wangji’s sleeve, “Let’s go.”

The other followed after him without a word, but his eyes were shining with contained anger now. Wei Wuxian heard the girls sigh about “all the good one being taken” but focused on the important person.

“It’s just some compliments, Lan Zhan. Those words mean nothing for me.”

“Words are important.”

Wei Wuxian thought for a second, “I… wait. I’ll explain better. I like them being happy. Yunmengjiang and the cities around are mine, so the people living there are too. People doing hard labour need praise, but humans find me complimenting boys strange so I just tell them “good work” and move on. But saying to girls “good job” sounds like a joke rather than a compliment, but they smile wide if I tell them they are pretty.” He waved at Jiang Cheng turning his head above his shoulder to look at them. “It raises their spirit but there are no thoughts behind those compliments and not a girl ever came to me for more. Well, here at least. I was taken aback when at Caiyi Town one of the girls I had flirted with found me back and like, snuggled to me as she talked? Weird. Here I have complimented every girl and woman in town and none of them did that, they send me a flying kiss at best.”

Wei Wuxian paused in his speech and in his walk, a feel like needles prickled into his skin but not coming from him, “I am making it worse?”

Lan Wangji glared at him, “No.”

“You’re angry,” Wei Wuxian pointed.

“Me.”

“You,” Wei Wuxian repeated slowly, squinting his eyes.

“Angry at myself,” Lan Wangji sighed.

Curious, Wei Wuxian poked his side.

“Why?”

“Said you were promiscuous.”

“I remember, that was rude! I never did anything past complimenting someone.”

Wei Wuxian was ready to forget it but Lan Wangji grabbed his wrist then pulled them aside from the street.

Lan Wangji continued in his monotonous whisper of a voice, “Now I know. And if true-”

“It’s not!”

“-we accept people we love for their mistakes too.”

“But that’s not true!” Wei Wuxian shouted. He huffed and pouted. “Why did you even think it was true? That I was more promiscuous than all the guest disciples. Why was it true for me and not them? All boys my age – except you – do it! Well, except Jiang Cheng too… but he had a preference for men for years and didn’t realise. Anyway! Why?”

Lan Wangji blinked, seemingly following with some latency Wei Wuxian’s jumping thoughts. The fingers around Wei Wuxian’s wrist tapped a rhythm like Lan Wangji was repeating in his mind word for word what was just said. Wei Wuxian understood it when Lan Wangji finished, his lips forming a silent “why”.

“Elders said one must stay decent in acts, words and thoughts or-”

“Or else they are no better than whores?” Lan Wangji turned red from embarrassment. “The monk-like attitude of your sect is...” Wei Wuxian refused to finish his sentence; might it anger Lan Wangji.

“Not important.”

Wei Wuxian glanced at Lan Wangji who had a serious face and peered at him. Wei Wuxian leaned so his chest connected with Lan Wangji’s abdomen, his chin pressed on his sternum as he looked at the face above – the position wasn’t too comfortable for a human, but Wei Wuxian liked angling his body in such way. His body was partly snake after all.

“Hey, Lan Zhan, you’ll keep it secret if I tell you who got my first kiss?”

The other blinked and his face fell. Wei Wuxian grinned and caught the other’s cheeks before Lan Wangji could look away and hide his face. In his chest, his heart pounded, Lan Wangji’s too, he could feel it with his hand on his partner’s back. There was still the trace of jealousy coming from Lan Wangji, but also expectation.

“You got it.”

Lan Wangji’s eyes widened, his ears taking a red hue that descended on his neck and coloured his cheeks. He opened his mouth then closed it, making Wei Wuxian laugh.

“You are very cute, sweet plum.”

Jiang Cheng’s screaming his name pulled him out of his happy daze. He chuckled and they found the young man roaming the street, Wen Qing on his tail.

“You! Damn you, can’t you be more careful of other’s feelings? How do you think I feel with you disappearing like that?”

Wei Wuxian patted his shoulder and skipped ahead.

“No need to cry, I’m here.”

“Who’s crying?”

Jiang Cheng caught up to him in a few strides, hand already lifted to hit him. Wei Wuxian dodged, laughing at the expression on his brother’s face.

“Shixiong?” a boy called from far away, near the entrance which was being rebuilt.

At their approach workers had turned to them, but the shout made all of them whip their head around.

“That’s me!” he yelled back, but aside he muttered to Jiang Cheng. “Is my laugh so easy to recognise?”

“We had to; a matter of survival. If we hear you snicker, we know you’re working on something. If you laughed, we had to avoid the place because Mother would be here soon,” Jiang Cheng muttered back making Wen Qing snort.

Then, Wei Wuxian dodged someone leaping at him. He took Lan Wangji’s in the move and sidestepped to have him in his back, but he calmed down when he saw Jiang Cheng holding Jiang Hui’s collar, stopping him from tripping on Wen Qing.

“Ah ah, too slow,” Wei Wuxian exclaimed to dissipate the awkwardness.

“If you avoid me, I’m hitting you,” Jiang Shenhua said, giving no chance to Wei Wuxian to dodge the crushing hug that Jiang Hui joined.

 The two were quickly joined by the younger generation of Jiangs and then the outer disciples from the Yunmengjiang sect. Adults stayed near the entrance, but Wei Wuxian heard a few shouted salutations, even if he was trapped in a sea of babbling purple fools.

“Why are you wearing Gusulan clothes?”

“You look weird.”

“Did you marry him without inviting us?”

“Dumbass monkey.”

“I thought he still had to give you the last gift?”

“Last?” Wei Wuxian repeated, cutting short the steady barrage of questioning. He glanced at Lan Wangji. “Uh. The food. Chenqing. And that’s all?”

“Second young master Lan helped Yunmengjiang a lot,” Jiang Shenhua answered. “He also was on each mission looking for you. Do you feel he didn’t support you?”

A nervous laugh left Wei Wuxian’s lips before he could answer with an affirmative.

“He went after you when you played the hardened snake,” Wen Qing interrupted. The Jiangs and outer disciples fell silent, staring at her with dangerous mistrust. “And he convinced you of doing a promise that will protect you for once. He also protected you from young master Jiang Wanyin’s whip when you ran butt naked through my camp, scaring people to death.”

Wei Wuxian gasped, putting a hand to his chest, “They were charmed by-”

“-your pallid butt?” she snorted.

“You’re so like Jiang Cheng,” Wei Wuxian muttered. He glanced at Lan Wangji, stoic and seemingly unaffected by his absence of answer yet Wei Wuxian felt a buzzing in-between nervousness and excitation. Wei Wuxian’s lips twitched upward. “Are you excited for the next gift?”

Without surprise, Lan Wangji nodded shortly, only exterior sign for others. It was enough for Jiang Cheng and he groaned loudly then gripped Wei Wuxian’s neck like he would an unruly puppy and pulled him toward the main hall. The other disciples tried to follow but were scolded by the few adults still working and they dejectedly returned to their chore.

Wei Wuxian buzzed with nervous energy as they went through the known corridors – there were marks that he didn’t know the origin off and furniture which had disappeared – and he made up a hundred ways to greet Jiang Fengmian.

Even though his heart was thundering, his mind was whirling around catastrophic scenarios where Jiang Fengmian rejected the yao – half-yao or whatever he was – and threw him out of the sect, Wei Wuxian still entered the main hall with a straight back and a smile.

The man glanced at the newcomers, nodded at Jiang Cheng and then, “Young masters Lan, what can-”

He cut himself, face flack with surprise, then shot on his legs. Wei Wuxian was going to present his respect and started bowing but the movement was halted when Jiang Fengmian’s hands pressed down on his shoulders.

“Thank you for taking back Lotus Pier and-” Jiang Fengmian smiled down at him. “-for coming back home.”

Wei Wuxian couldn’t meet the adult’s eyes. He nodded, mute with emotions. There was pressure around his sternum, but also the comforting warmth of being home, of seeing his family and them scolding him and not driving him away. Far from it. They welcomed him, acting like he ran away to do pranks and just came home.

“Although, I wish you’d wear our colours. You are still a disciple of the sect and part of my family.”

The glare he sent at Lan Wangji’s address made Wei Wuxian snort.

“A wife takes her husband’s colours, no?” 

Behind him, Jiang Cheng choked up at Wei Wuxian’s teasing. Lan Wangji had an interesting expression between pleasure and shyness.

“Not necessarily,” Jiang Fengmian said lightly. “Only a _good_ wife.”

Jiang Cheng turned slightly purple trying to hold his temper – Wei Wuxian was impressed he managed it – but he still didn’t like his father and Wei Wuxian being so light-hearted about such matters. His duty to his sect as a future sect leader to give a sect heir weighted gloomily on his mind since young.

“Get out! You have to see Mother! And then apologise to Yanli for worrying her.”

Wei Wuxian yelped at the hit at the back of his skull that made Jiang Fengmian chuckle. The young man jumped behind Lan Wangji and glared at his brother in all but blood.

“Sect leader Jiang Fengmian, I present you Camp Chief and Healer Wen Qing!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed while avoiding Jiang Cheng’s deft hand attracted to Wei Wuxian’s head like a magnet.

Wei Wuxian noticed the light in his father’s eyes… – no, he couldn’t even think about him like that anymore. Not when he wasn’t entirely the Wei Wuxian the man had brought home years ago. Wei Wuxian noticed the light in his father-like figure’s eyes; relief, comfort and satisfaction. He was pleased to see Wei Wuxian back home.

“Let us. We have to talk it seems. Wei Wuxian, my wife is waiting for you.”

Wei Wuxian’s hands clenched around Lan Wangji’s arm. The other shifted his weight minutely like he tried to hide Wei Wuxian from the sect leader’s gaze.

“She helped me,” Wei Wuxian said just after Wen Qing own salutation. “I-” He hesitated. “She’s important.”

“Wei Wuxian,” the man said, voice demanding the silence. He gave him a smile, “I do remember. Now, you wouldn’t want my wife to wait for one more incense mark or she’ll teach you punctuality.”

“Again,” Jiang Cheng muttered, making his father’s lips twitch.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t disobey an order without a good reason and there was none: Wen Qing knew how to take care of herself and the sect leader of Yunmengjiang wasn’t keen on attacking people when he said he had to talk to them. 

‖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *huff* my father got hospitalised and it created far more problems than just "got into a hospital" dsfhuiyhàaipr. one being _cleaning an apartment that didn't see a dust-cloth in years (and other cleaning tools)_ but i digress
> 
> next chapter giant noodle will see Madam Yu The Frightful!! (and she's going to do something else than hit him)


	26. Chapter 26

“Why are you following?” Jiang Cheng asked Lan Wangji.

The other gave no answer and kept walking at Wei Wuxian’s side until they reached Madam Yu’s place. Wei Wuxian squeezed Lan Wangji’s hand, maybe for himself, then knocked twice and announced himself.

One of the woman’s maidservant opened and Wei Wuxian shot her a splendid smile that she answered with a more composed one. He turned his head to the right but was met with the absence of Madam Yu’s second maid. She could be out, yet…

“She’s dead,” came the curt answer from Madam Yu.

Wei Wuxian stood straighter under the fierce gaze of the woman seated near a window, a cup of warm tea in hand. He immediately bowed low and saluted her with all due respect and then looked back up at her, but didn’t directly stare at the woman. In fact, his eyes were seated on one of her earrings. He didn’t dare look her in the eyes.

On her shoulder, the warm robe made something twist in Wei Wuxian’s stomach, and then he noticed the shadows under her eyes and the slight tremble of her hand as she put down her cup.

“What’s the meaning of this? You dare show your face in such clothes?” she hissed, the sound draining all colours from Wei Wuxian’s face. “Jiang Wanyin, go order someone to find him proper clothes!” Her sharp gaze turned to Lan Wangji. “Do not stand idly there, young master Lan. This isn’t a reunion for you to witness.”

The two dismissed young men glanced at Wei Wuxian in the same move.

“Don’t look at him. Obey.”

At Wei Wuxian’s amusement, Jiang Cheng folded on himself, nodded and left without more. Lan Wangji – inept as he was at social interaction – still recognised such a clear order from an older person. although he didn’t look pleased with leaving Wei Wuxian’s side he had been glued too until then.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help wave at him as he glanced a last time at him.

“Come here.” The biting tone made Wei Wuxian return to reality. “Strip down, I can’t bear seeing you in another uniform. You are still a disciple of the Yunmengjiang sect.”

The tone was hard, demanding respect, but Wei Wuxian knew the woman and saw the signs of fatigue in the corner of her eyes and the curl of her fingers around her semi-empty cup. He started to remove his clothes without whining and properly folded the clothes because they were Lan Wangji’s and he knew how the man took care of his belongings. Then he stood there in inner robes, feeling like a kid.

She had said he was still part of Yunmengjiang. It made something warm spread in him.

“Look at me,” she asked, knowing full well he wasn’t until now. Wei Wuxian’s lips quirked up and he met her stare only to freeze. He was at arm-length and felt almost no Qi coming from her. It was easy to notice a cultivator lack of Qi, they shined less bright than at other time, the flow under their skin a fraction of what it was when healthy and rested. But the quantity loss of Madam Yu struck mute Wei Wuxian. “Oh, so you noticed. Yes, I have lost my core. Or more exactly I gave it to Jiang Cheng when Wen Zhuliu melted his.”

Wei Wuxian’s heart made a sharp ‘thumb’ then stopped a moment. The ground under his feet opened and swallowed him into a black tunnel. He took a deep breath, feeling the firm ground under his feet, but his stomach still swaying like he did freefall.

“Many apologies!” he exclaimed, alarmed and jumping on his knees. “This place is mine; I am the guardian of Lotus Pier and yet I let you all fight for your lives without me, forcing you into such a decision. I should-”

“Oh, silence, you silly brat,” she interrupted.

Wei Wuxian only lifted his head toward her. 

“Do tell me: who I am?”

“Madam Yu, the Violet Spider, a respected cultivator, wife of Sect Leader Jiang Fengmian and mother of Jiang Yanli and Jiang Cheng.”

“That’s right, I’m Jiang Cheng mother. It was my choice to give him my core, so do not imply in any manner it was wrong.” Her hand shot toward his chin and she leaned down, her fiery gaze bore into his soul. “It is a mother’s duty to protect her children from harm. And I failed.”

“If I had been there-”

“I failed you,” she hissed. Wei Wuxian, kneeling at her feet, couldn’t make his mind work again. “You may be a revered dragon who established himself in Lotus Pier, but you are also a boy who live under my roof and call my children your siblings.” Wei Wuxian paled, thinking she was angry at that. Madam Yu stared at him frowned then snarled, “You are by far the stupidest kid I have. What did I expect from someone calling himself ‘Mianlong’?”

“Your kid?” he asked in an uncertain voice.

Hold still strong on his chin, she looked at him with a frown before her expression shifted in front of Wei Wuxian’s eyes, shocking him. Her knitted brows relaxed minutely and lifted up, she looked more sad than angry.

“Here.” The soft whisper made Wei Wuxian tense as much as the arms pulling him to her. He hesitantly put his hands on her knee and bit on his lip when her hand reposed on his head. “Take it all out, keeping it all inside would make bad blood build up. I will not allow you to harm yourself in such a fashion.”

Wei Wuxian tried to fight the sudden ascension of sadness that came from his stomach until it choked him. He pressed his forehead to her thigh.

“I’m holding you,” she said, her head near Wei Wuxian. “You are safe.”

The fact she had lost her golden core didn’t cross his mind, she was the Violet Spider, the woman who had trained him in cultivation; taught him human customs and had been a mother even if not one for shows of affection. Wei Wuxian crumpled on the ground, holding onto her and sobbing.

“I was alone,” he blubbered. “All the threads were silent.”

She carded her hand through his hair and hummed. The tender touch only managed to burst another painful bubble inside Wei Wuxian’s chest. He cried, sniffling and hiccupping a few times; laughing apologetically when his tears stained the woman’s robe only for the laugh to turn into a sob.

Time stretched, he felt like he had been there crying, like a baby who didn’t know how to communicate otherwise than with tears, when he finally started to slow down. Wei Wuxian’s chest hurt from all his attempts to hold inside the pain; eyes swollen, he kept them shut, which helped in soothing the nausea that came with the swaying of his vision.

“Are you calm now?” she asked, voice falsely sharp. There was a rough edge like she was holding her own tears. The woman took Wei Wuxian’s face and tutted, “Look at you.” She waved at her maid, “Go find me a warm cloth to wash this silly kid’s face.”

Wei Wuxian wanted to interject, say he wasn’t silly but was, in fact, a genius who created a whole new path, but its consequence made him nauseous. The way he created it made him sick and ashamed. That wasn’t something to brag about. His hands spasmed on the woman’s thigh and he buried his face once more into the warmth of her. He lifted his hands to his head, hiding his face which he couldn’t show to anyone. She exhaled a sad breath and continued to pet his head.

“I’ll calm down,” Wei Wuxian promised, mumbling into her robes. “Many apologise.”

“A-Cheng had an even uglier face when he cried on me,” she said with gentle mockery. “An uglier face but a better behaviour.”

“Mother!”

The outraged cry made Wei Wuxian lift his head, he wiped his tears with his sleeves but couldn’t really stop crying. Jiang Cheng stood at the entry, looking wholly uncomfortable from the display of tears.

“Come here,” Yu Ziyuan ordered, tongue clicking on her palate. Wei Wuxian bowed his head, feeling nervous again. Would Jiang Cheng take offence of him crying on his mother like she was his own too? “You look like you’ll cry too. Didn’t you do enough of it?”

“Mother,” Jiang Cheng mumbled angrily, his voice rougher. “Must be a dragon thing; when one cries you want to do it too.”

She snorted, not believing it at all and Wei Wuxian grinned through his tears. He almost jumped out of his skin out of fright when she grabbed her son by the cuff of his neck and pulled him to her for a one-armed hug. Jiang Cheng tensed, his head bowed making him meet Wei Wuxian’s stunned gaze, and then he hugged her back while hiding his face in her neck.

“You ridiculous boys.” She suddenly hit the back of their heads with a clear sound echoing in the room. They both yelped, getting away from her and were scrutinised. “Stand straight! Chins held high, good. Now, your situation is difficult. One of you is the heir of this sect, his life prime above all others. But-” She glared at Wei Wuxian, her eyes opening wide. “-the other is a half-dragon whose death would bring tragedies and misfortunes on generations of Jiangs. Worse even: you are brothers.”

Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng glanced at each other, not knowing where the woman was going.

“Your lives matter. If one of you come back without the other; I will make sure his remaining years are a living nightmare,” she hissed. “No one sacrificing for the other, I am clear?”

“But-” tried Wei Wuxian.

“But nothing!” She snapped, taking a fan only to hit him on the nose, making him jump out of pain and surprise. “If you are in a situation where you are both in danger, sacrificing one won’t help; the Wen wouldn’t care about your feelings. They’d kill the one left behind and hunt down the other. Together,” Her gaze travelled from one to the other. “-you’ll have far more chances than with one ‘sacrifice’. Am I clear?”

“As Lotus Pier’s lakes!” they said in one voice.

A giggle behind them made them turn around. Jiang Yanli came closer with a basin of warm water.

“You look silly with puffed cheeks and red eyes,” she said, taking the cloth hanging from the side of the basin. She dipped it in the water then went to wipe Wei Wuxian’s face. “If you need your eyes to look pretty, I’ll help you look presentable and give you rouge. No need to cry.”

Wei Wuxian leaned into the warm touch at his cheek and closed his eyes when the cloth passed on them.

“Don’t give him ideas,” Madam Yu grumbled. “Yanli, cease. You are not his servant.”

The young woman chuckled, pinched Wei Wuxian’s cheek then wiped Jiang Cheng’s face.

“Did all of you cry?”

“I didn’t cry!” Jiang Cheng grumbled, taking the hands away from his face. “I… the idiot put his elbow in my ribs.”

Madam Yu rolled her eyes openly. She beckoned Jiang Yanli closer and patted her head, “Good child. I hope they take care of you too.”

“They do,” Jiang Yanli, assured. “Actually, they are going to help me, I made a lot of soup while waiting for them.” She smiled at Wei Wuxian before he could even start to feel bad. “We let you rest, mother.”

“Right, right.”

She waved them off, her shoulders slumping minutely the moment they turned around. Wei Wuxian noticed it only because he turned back to her to grab the clothes he had forgotten and that Jiang Cheng had put on the table. Wei Wuxian smiled nervously at the woman and she grabbed a fan, threatening silently to hit him with it.

Arm linked with Jiang Yanli’s; Wei Wuxian promised to himself he’d work on how to grow another golden core. But now… he leaned his head against Jiang Yanli – not minding the fact he had to almost bend himself in two – and appreciated the warmth coming from the two people close to him.

‖

Spying on people standing on open ground – like a pontoon over a lake – was a difficult task. Not one the sea of purple disciples would retreat from. The group edged closer, all lying on the ground and only hidden by a fence at the edge of the lake.

Jiang Wanyin pushed Jiang Hui’s face away from him and glared at the guest disciples that were all chattering.

“Either shut your mouth or go away,” he hissed at them.

Three new disciples of the sect gulped then made a tactical retreat. Most of the youth of the name of Jiang were there. Jiang Wanyin had a nagging suspicion Jiang Shenhua had found a better spot to observe Wei Wuxian join Lan Wangji and she was enjoying her peace.

“Sweet plum!”

The man at the edge of the pontoon turned his ice coloured eyes to Wei Wuxian, something moving under the frozen water.

“I put your clothes to the laundry, you’ll have something to change into for tomorrow,” Wei Wuxian said. He balanced on his feet, suddenly not knowing how to address the other. “Are you… staying?”

“Mn,” the young man said, staring intently at him. 

“Ugh,” Chen Fu emitted in a low, disgusted voice.

It made Jiang Wanyin snort; the outside disciple had always had a deep interest to Wei Wuxian. 

“Uh… hum. How is your family?” Wei Wuxian asked, still at arm's length from the other man – which was strange for him who liked to invade someone’s personal’s space. “Your sect?”

“Fine.”

A chuckle escaped Wei Wuxian’s lips, “You’re not helping. I’m trying to-” he moved his hands in a strange manner, his words failing him. At Lan Wangji’s lack of understanding, he abandoned. “Would you mind sleeping with me? I like, uh, sleeping with people I like. It’s a dragon thing, I swear my mom did it too! I just like the warmth, I guess? You’ll say no, you don’t want to sleep with others but I had to ask because that’s something I like and maybe- … but I’m not forcing you!”

“I’ll do it.”

“No,” whispered Jiang Hui in horror. “That’s only for family. He isn’t family… right?”

It was only for family or people that were so close to Wei Wuxian they could be counted as such. That’s why Chen Fu was never part of such sleepovers and Ming Yongrong, another outside disciple, was part of it before she married and went away.

Jiang Wanyin ignored the hopeful glance of his sixth shidi. He focused on Lan Wangji’s face – he really, really wanted to punch him. The cultivator had helped them during fights and to search for Wei Wuxian with as much energy as Jiang Wanyin but still.

“You’ll do?” Wei Wuxian asked, hopeful and taking a big step toward Lan Wangji. He tilted his head to the side, hands held in his back. “Reaaally?”

The group of youth gasped; all clapped their hands to their mouths. Lan Wangji’s face had softened enough for them to notice it.

“Mn.”

Wei Wuxian lifted his hands to Lan Wangji’s face to cradle it but Lan Wangji put a hand between their faces before Wei Wuxian could kiss him. The other huffed and tried to move back but the Gusulan disciple held his waist.

Lan Wangji’s hand moved from Wei Wuxian’s mouth to take one of the younger’s hand.

“I can’t hear what’s he’s saying to shixiong,” someone in the back muttered.

“Shixiong looks shocked.”

They cringed together when Lan Wangji – holding eye contact with Wei Wuxian – kissed the back of his hand and said another murmur that went unheard.

“Ugh, does he think he’s in a romance novel?”

“It works though,” Jiang Hui said. “Shixiong is...”

He was going to say “blushing”, they knew but he was cut when Wei Wuxian teared up then hugged close the other cultivator.

“I still can't stand this fool,” Jiang Wanyin muttered and only received murmurs of agreements.

‖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note for future ecto: decide which ships will be endgame at the _start_. Otherwise, you make everyone gay. I know gays regroup in clusters but… still, there will be no new generation if it continues.


	27. Chapter 27

‖

“There’s a weird atmosphere,” Wei Wuxian stated in a pile of pillows and already in his sleeping robe.

“What? No!” Jiang Hui exclaimed. “Everything is fine!”

“It’s been a long time, that’s all,” Jiang Shenhua added. “The emotion is so different from when we joke.”

“Mn, that must be it,” Wei Wuxian agreed, clutching a pillow to his chest.

The line of Jiangs in front of him gave the half-dragon blinding smiles. From behind, where she gently undid months old knots of hair, Jiang Yanli giggled.

“Don’t they look like on a night-hunt, ready to fight?”

“One must wrestle with sleep before enjoying rest!” Wei Wuxian laughed.

“Or I can punch you unconscious,” Jiang Cheng grumbled.

Wei Wuxian stuck out his tongue at him and suddenly noticed the person at Jiang Shenhua’s right.

“Mianmian!”

His reaction elicited laughter from them all.

“Told you he wouldn’t oppose to your presence.”

“Oh, I believed you but I thought you would ask first rather than sneak me inside,” the cute young woman answered.

Jiang Shenhua kissed Mianmian’s hand she had a hold on. Wei Wuxian cooed at them and Jiang Cheng scoffed.

“Don’t do that. Mother allowed this sleeping arrangement years ago if no indecency happened.”

“I kissed her hand nothing more. You’re a prude shimei~.”

Jiang Cheng turned purple, hands clenching on a nearby pillow. His older cousin smirked at him and waved at him her hand linked with one from a blushing Mianmian. She dipped her head lower, very slowly and just before her lips touched their fingers, Jiang Cheng threw a pillow at her. She stumbled back into Mianmian’s lap, laughing while the other girl hid her face into her hands.

“Ah, I want a cultivational partner,” whined Jiang Hui. “A nice girl who likes dogs.”

Wei Wuxian’s nose wrinkled at that while Jiang Cheng nodded wisely. All turned to the door at the light knock.

“It’s Nie Huaisang.” The young man opened the door slowly and pecked inside, fidgeting under their gaze. He was in sleeping robes but had thrown something over himself to cover it. Nie Huaisang cleared his throat. “May I? May I enter Ô revered dragon Mianlong?”

Wei Wuxian snorted and almost choked on his saliva as a wave of laughter shook his body, “Whoa! Such formalities aren’t we friend anymore?”

“Well, we are but can I-?”

The young man’s head jerked toward the inside of the bedroom.

“Is this a way to ask my approval of your relationship with my sweet, lovable, adorably cute shimei?” Wei Wuxian teased.

He yelped at the pillow that hit him in the face, going through the protection of his lifted arms, while Nie Huaisang blubbered nonsense.

“I can go away,” Nie Huaisang said.

“You come inside and sit there. I won’t let you go another sleepless night overworking yourself.”

The younger cultivator eyed Jiang Cheng then Wei Wuxian like a nervous animal. He looked ready to tuck his tail between his legs and ran away whimpering. Although, he didn’t smell like fear at all. There was nervosity, absolutely, but Nie Huaisang wasn’t scared easily. He had Nie Mingjue as a brother, a man who thought that throwing disciples right in the fray was the right way to teach them. This way, Nie Huaisang had built up a resilience, and also a deep attachment to his comfort. Anything that made him even slightly anxious was to be avoided.

Wei Wuxian wondered how he managed to get above this commitment for comfort to woo Jiang Cheng, which was both frustrating and dangerous – a misstep and he could have ended facing Jiang Cheng’s temper. Wei Wuxian’s bet was on ‘love’. It made people do foolish things.

Footsteps were heard in the corridor and stopped just outside the door. Wei Wuxian sniffed once and grinned at the soft earthy smell of wet soil accompanied by the sharp tang of ice and the warm plum liquor. The sandalwood was absent due to days of travelling.

“Sweet-” Wei Wuxian cut himself, feeling awkward to use this nickname. “Lan Zhan, you can come.”

The person behind the door hummed then opened it, Lan Zhan stood in his day clothe and after his gaze swept through the room he averted his eyes. The row of Jiangs sat straighter, their eyes sharper.

“Ah, yes. We’re all in sleeping clothes but it should be fine, you can’t tell me you never had to see same-generation disciples like that,” Wei Wuxian said.

“Not girls,” Lan Zhan answered, standing awkwardly at the door.

Jiang Yanli giggled again, “Maybe you can help Wei Ying with his hair, there’s a knot I cannot break. Behind him, you won’t see any of us.”

She stood up and sat on Wei Wuxian’s side, extending the brush at Lan Wangji while draping a blanket around her shoulders and hiding most of her body. Mianmian, red since her arrival, did the same with the outer robe she hadn’t taken off.

Wei Wuxian almost vibrated as Lan Wangji started to dutifully try to unknot the one tangle of hair that had given Jiang Yanli’s trouble. He focused on the hold above the hair – so the brush wouldn’t pull too hard on his head – and hummed, going as far as ignoring the stilled atmosphere of the room.

Wood breaking and splintering made them hold their breaths, their eyes roaming to see the origin. All the battle-ready cultivators calmed down at Lan Wangji’s controlled tone.

“I broke the brush.”

Pinching his lips, Wei Wuxian tried to hold back his laughter, but in the end, his mirth won over his control. When his fun died down, he snickered and eyed Lan Wangji as he handed back the brush to Jiang Yanli. She was smiling gently.

“Then we have to cut your hair above the knot.”

“No!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed with terror.

“We’ll burn it, you know we will,” reassured Jiang Yanli with a gentle pat on his head.

Wei Wuxian huddled on himself, holding tight the pillow on his lap. Sullen, he sent a glare to Lan Zhan.

“You could have undone this knot.”

“Please, your hair is such a mess it’s a miracle Jiang Yanli could pass a brush through it without leaving the object there to get eaten by your head,” Jiang Cheng said, moving to place himself at Wei Wuxian’s side and holding his arm. “Don’t move. Yanli will cut it.”

“I can,” Lan Zhan said.

Jiang Hui handed a scissor to Jiang Yanli who chuckled lightly while the other Jiangs snorted without dignity. At their side, Jiang Shenhua dragged the wood-burner warming the bedroom in front of Wei Wuxian. The people in the room knew him and his dragon eccentricities so Jiang Yanli moved the strand of her in front of Wei Wuxian’s eyes, cut it and quickly threw it on the burning coal. It was a swift procedure that didn’t give Wei Wuxian time to tense.

“Many thanks,” he said.

“Shidi doesn’t like having part of him out of his sight,” Jiang Shenhua explained for Mianmian. “That’s a particularity of his.”

The young woman nodded but the information caught Nie Huaisang’s interest, “But don’t dragons sometimes give scales?”

“They do.”

Nie Huaisang leaned toward Wei Wuxian, but he didn’t explicit and everyone else stayed silent, feeling the half-dragon didn’t want Nie Huaisang to know more than that. The silence became uncomfortable after a while, only the brush of the hairbrush making a sound as Lan Wangji dutifully untangled knots, but at the end, Wei Wuxian clapped his hands.

“Why don’t you tell me a story! Like what was this story about Zhu’s first kiss?”

The one mentioned groaned low, hiding his face in his hands and refusing to answer. But the others were far too happy to explain everything in deep details. Wei Wuxian was _delighted_ by his shidi’s embarrassment.

Yet, soon enough he noticed a change in Lan Wangji’s brushing of his hair. They were all unknotted, but the young man’s moves were getting slower, sloppier. Wei Wuxian had to wonder how Lan Zhan managed to stay up past his curfew when he wasn’t in a night-hunt.

“Time for sleep!”

Expressions of alarm painted the Jiangs’ face as they moved out of the way from a suddenly changing Wei Wuxian. The ones who hadn’t to help someone to move out of the way escaped from the dragon who crushed them with glee.

“Argh!” Jiang Shenhua wailed. She hit Mianlong’s side without hurting him at all and shifted her hips held to the ground by Mianlong's mass. “Mianmian, can you cover my legs? I doubt I’ll be able to move from under this wild beast.”

Mianlong chuckled merrily, nudging Lan Zhan’s thigh. If he had been a cat he’d have purred when Lan Zhan traced his face with gentles hands – since he was a dragon he emitted a low huff, relaxing into the touches.

Almost shyly Lan Wangji lowered himself to snuggle on Mianlong’s head. The dragon didn’t let people too near his snoot into the night and Lan Wangji’s weight would get uncomfortable with time but Mianlong allowed it without a second thought.

‖

Mianlong woke up suddenly, the crack of bones echoing in his mind, so real it almost felt like it came from something inside the room. He opened his eyes wide, his whole body strained but unmoving. A weight pressed on his chest as a shadowy figure with thin arms and legs leaned over him, whispering of blood and death. Immediately, his heart started to race, a low whine leaving his lips; something - a hand? - felt around and the clumsy move elicited the image of a low-level fierce corpse fallen on their front incapable of standing up but still searching for food.

Mianlong jerked suddenly, shifting back into human form as grumbles were heard around him. The number of voices panicked him, he pressed hard against the rocky wall of his little shed in the middle of the burial mound and held his breath, eyes wide with fear. Wei Wuxian could only watch in frozen fear as events he already lived happened again – confusing him on his reality.

Had he escaped the burial mound or had it been all a dream?

The crystalline sound of a guqin cleared his vision of the nightmare. A sob escaped his dry throat as he took in the faces of his family all pressed on the ground to look under the bed where Wei Wuxian had found a haven.

"A-Xian," Jiang Yanli called, one hand outstretched in front of her in an invitation while the guqin cleared his mind. Wei Wuxian managed to hold back his sobs. "Will Xian-Xian come?"

A wet laugh left his mouth, he smiled back at the young woman, willing himself to stop worrying his loved one and took Jiang Yanli's hand. He didn't let go even when he was back on the pillows, a cover thrown on him by Jiang Cheng and Jiang Shenhua tutting as she cleaned his face. Lan Wangji was sat at a corner, fingers still playing the instrument in a way to invite rest.

"I'll recall to clean up under my bed, I'm fairly certain there was a colony of spiders under there."

"There were cats using your lost clothes to sleep when we cleared Lotus Pier of any traces of the Wen-dogs," Jiang Cheng said.

It was an open invitation for banter yet Wei Wuxian only found the strength to smile faintly.

‖

Whimpers had never been as terrifying and heartbreaking than when Jiang Wanyin heard them coming from his brother in the middle of the night. The shift had woken up everyone in the room as they found themselves without a dragon to lean on when they heard the bone-chilling sound of Wei Wuxian whimpering.

Lan Wangji’s play had calmed everyone but most importantly Wei Wuxian who sat there with absent eyes and too little bite into his words. He must not even realise he was crying – Jiang Wanyin never saw his brother cry without hiding himself until he could smile brightly then joke to divert attention from him.

Jiang Shenhua stopped wiping the idiot’s face and glanced at Jiang Yanli.

“What happened to you. What did Wen Ruohan do to you?”

Wei Wuxian sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve, “Nothing.”

“Wei Ying,” Jiang Cheng hissed.

The young man drew his knees to his chest. He hid his dark face behind them, shuffled the tip of his feet on a pillow and put some time to answer, but since Jiang Wanyin still waited for it and glared at him, Wei Wuxian grimaced and said, “I don’t know! I don’t remember much. Why would I even _want_ to remember?”

Jiang Cheng grabbed his brother by his shoulders, “Nie Huaisang also told me you fell into the _Burial Mounds_. What. Happened?”

Wei Wuxian exploded.

“Nothing!”

Jiang Wanyin reeled back as Wei Wuxian shoved him away.

“A-Cheng,” Jiang Yanli warned. “A-Xian, calm-”

“You’re a fucking _liar_!” Jiang Cheng threw himself at Wei Wuxian and grabbed his collar. “Tell me. Fucking tell me! You’ve always told me everything!”

Wei Wuxian’s eyes turned bright red, the moment after, Jiang Wanyin’s brow split open at a headbutt. Blood poured in his eye as he was shoved on his back.

“Shut up!”

The change of behaviour, the sudden attack stunned the cultivator familiar with a more restrained half-dragon. Wei Wuxian might be impulsive a lot of the time, but rarely did he become aggressive, unless you insulted someone close to him like Jin Zixuan had done.

Jiang Wanyin took hold of Wei Wuxian’s wrist and rolled them over while the other screamed with blinding rage.

“Shut up! What do you know?”

They rolled around, trying to pin each other and displacing the covers and pillows. The rest of the young cultivators were all nervously circling them. It was Jiang Shenhua who went to restrain Wei Wuxian. She took a hold of his waist, lifting him, but wavered at the cry of terror.

“A-Xian,” Jiang Yanli called only to usher her cousins back against the wall.

Wei Wuxian broke Jiang Shenhua’s hold – and her nose in the process – but Lan Wangji was there to take her place.

“Get off me!” Wei Wuxian yelled. “Get off! Get off!”

The half-dragon struggled without any hint of thinking into his movements. He only flailed around, giving blows and kicking around without his normally advanced martial technics. Even if there was no fighting style, Wei Wuxian still had strength and managed to give some hit.

“Let him go!” Jiang Yanli pleaded.

“What if he transforms?” Jiang Hui asked.

“Let him go, _now_.”

A low throaty sound left Jiang Shenhua, but she let go of the frenzied young man. Wei Wuxian didn’t calm down instantly, which was to be expected, as he touched the ground again. He pivoted on his heels and dashed out of the room.

Lotus Pier awoke in a few heartbeats - the corridors of the sleeping quarters were all filled with bleary-eyed cultivators, sword in hand and in night robes.

"Did someone pass our guards?" one asked.

"Is someone hurt?"

"Why was Wei Ying running?"

Jiang Wanyin threw Jiang Hui at the group while yelling at Wei Wuxian to bring himself back to bed. Jiang Shenhua gave him a hit on the back of his head – telling him his monster screech wasn’t helping Wei Wuxian to go back to his normal state of mind. Like he didn't know! But what else could Jiang Wanyin do?

The chilly night-air went through Jiang Wanyin’s thin night robe, giving him goosebumps. He groaned, hating the cold tiles under his feet, and ran to the east lake. He noticed the Maiden Wen ahead of him, but also Lan Wangji. To his surprise, he heard Wen Qing order Lan Wangji to stand back when they all reached where Wei Wuxian hid – under one of the pontoons – squatting on a rock but water lapping at his bare feet.

Wen Qing stood her ground in front of a huddled Wei Wuxian who cradled his head and muttered to himself, and slowly, but clearly, she said, "Stand back, don't close on him or you'll frighten him even more. He isn't having a Qi deviation if you are worried about it, but a panic attack. Will you please shut up and stand away?"

From his side, Jiang Wanyin nodded at the arriving Jiang Yinling who waved at the young woman, "Go on, if you dealt with him in this state before you'll be more help than I ever could be."

Madam Yu threw an upset glare at the physician who only moved further away from her while saying, "Madam Yu should rest. We will make sure Wei Ying goes back to his bed too."

It only made the Violet Spider's eyes widen in irritation. She didn't move while Wen Qing coaxed Wei Wuxian into allowing her into coming closer to him. After a while, he did so. Wen Qing crouched next to him and, yet again, coaxed him. This time it was for his wrist. When she had it, she talked low about his heartbeat, asked him to listen to the sound of his own breathing and the weight and warmth of her hand on him. Jiang Wanyin understood she was forcing his brother to focus on himself as to find back his normal breathing. It worked far better than a “calm down”.

She expectedly brought him back to a regular breathing then forced him up. With a firm hand, she pushed him toward the residence.

“You’ll make me the pleasure to go to sleep. And no arguing you ‘don’t feel like it’. Even if you don’t sleep, resting will help you. Do you hear me?”

With people surrounding him, Wei Wuxian kept his eyes downcast to avoid meeting any gaze. Although, there was no doubt he heard Wen Qing since he nodded without arguing, which was the worrying part. Wen Qing sighed and turned to the same generation disciples on Wei Wuxian’s heels.

“You hold him to it, even if you have to pile on him to hold him down.”

Jiang Shenhua snorted, “Mianlong would like that.”

“So, do it.”

Most of the cultivators regained their own rooms a while ago when they understood the only problem was pertaining to Wei Wuxian the problems magnet. They knew they couldn’t afford to all lose rest, hence let the younger ones take care of Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Wanyin saw his parents leave after all of those adults, their arms linked; to exterior eyes, their relationship had improved thanks to Jiang Fengmian effort. He didn’t let his wife hid her weakness to him – not that she wasn’t _trying_ – and pampered her, thus the relationship became tender. For Jiang Wanyin it was only a proof of his mother’s poor health. She never allowed such care in front of other before, even though people of Lotus Pier could catch hidden touches and smiles between the couple.

Jiang Wanyin supervised the return to Wei Wuxian’s bedroom where pillows and blankets were put back, his cousins all looked tired but none made a reflexion to Wei Wuxian. They gently patted him then fell down on the pillows to not move until the morning.

Wei Wuxian stood near Jiang Wanyin, mumbling, “I’m sorry for hitting you, A-Cheng.”

Jiang Wanyin scoffed, ready to remark how mad he had just acted, but he froze at the sight of his brother in all but blood. Wei Wuxian’s face was white and his eyes were wide open but seeing nothing. He breathed in and out to forget his irritation from being woken up and threw into a fight then gave the young man a one-armed hug, putting his head on the other for a moment.

“Go to sleep, there’s nothing to be sorry about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaye i finished writing this fic, i only have to edit it now ah...
> 
> Canon Mdm Yu after reading about the cuddle pile: *roars* i do not condone such indecency!!
> 
> snippet for next chap:  
> “I swear to all the gods in heavens we're stuffing you full of Qi after this war!”  
> “Sounds depraved,” Wei Wuxian said, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking.


	28. Chapter 28

‖

Wei Wuxian woke up clutching on Jiang Hui who had a book in hand and hummed faintly, making his leg bounce as he read. His sixth shidi patted his back when he felt him stir. Wei Wuxian mumbled a question and Jiang Hui hushed him, thinking he was still sleeping.

Sitting up groggily, Wei Wuxian wondered what had woken him up. There was always something to wake him up. Always.

Except there wasn’t.

“Oh, I woke up by myself.” Wei Wuxian blinked to awareness. “Odd.”

“It’s almost nine,” Jiang Hui told him, stretching his back. Wei Wuxian noticed he was already clothed so the other cousins had taken turns to keep him company. Jiang Hui nudged him then stood up, not hiding his loud yawn.

‖

Munching on his late breakfast, Wei Wuxian mentally shuffled through the links tying him to his family and relaxed in the kitchen, feeling them all fully. Jiang Yanli was going around in the kitchen, talking softly without needing an answer.

“Did Lan Zhan eat? There’s no one here in the morning,” Wei Wuxian suddenly recalled.

“I know the Gusulan disciples’ fixed schedule and left him something. He knew it,” Jiang Yanli answered, smiling at him. “Would Xian-xian like an extra helping?”

Wei Wuxian presented his bowl right away, almost jumping up and down on the counter he was sitting on.

“No, _Xian-xian_ can’t.”

The young man stared in utter betrayal at Wen Qing who stood at the entrance, hands on her hips and frown on her face. It was an expression Wei Wuxian saw the most on Madam Yu. Now, her shadow stood in Wen Qing’s presence, “I’ve been looking for you,” she said. “I thought we were clear on your sleeping schedule. You’d be best imitating your fiancé on this matter.”

“I didn’t sleep well and I’m hungry,” Wei Wuxian whined, his shoulders slumping.

“No, you just want more, you greedy dragon. Now, let’s go, we have to work on opening back your meridians.”

As she pivoted on the spot, heading to the exit, her expression held no compassion for him, only powerful fortitude and the belief she had trapped Wei Wuxian.

“Jiejie!” Wei Wuxian whined, easily falling back to the familial designation as he turned his pouty face to Jiang Yanli. “You’re the woman of the residence, tell Wen-jie she can’t order me around here!”

“Oh, auntie Yinling think maiden Wen Qing’s program to heal you is the most suitable for the time being. They will discuss further.” Jiang Yanli looked apologetic. Yet, the traitor looked at Wen Qing with this face, not at Wei Wuxian! “I’m sorry, I just wanted to spoil him now that he’s back.”

Gasping at the ridiculous side Jiang Yanli choose to get on, Wei Wuxian fell from the counter. He overplayed, amused and amusing his spectators, feeling no hint of the betrayal he showed. He was now divided in his affection toward two families, the restricted renegade Wens and the Jiangs. However, saying his affection grew to include more outsiders of the Jiang Clan was more exact.

Wen Qing’s admonishing words, her tutting at his behaviour and her insistence to take care of his very obvious problem had the taste of a big sister act. Wen Ning endured the same gentle scolding, although he had the intelligence not to be wounded and be the victim to the combined power of the big sister and healer in Wen Qing. 

“You’ll help him better if you respect his diet.” Wen Qing made a motion toward Wei Wuxian. “Till I’m here, I’ll watch you, both of your parents agreed.”

At the acknowledgement of his filiation to the Jiangs, Wei Wuxian’s stomach made a weirdly agreeable loop. Although…

“How long are you staying?” Wei Wuxian asked, worried not for him but the camp who relied a lot on the woman. “Don’t you want to stay at your camp?”

“I know you’re diverting my attention, _Xian-xian_. We’re talking about letting my group stay at Lotus Pier. They need more eyes and arms; we need a place that isn’t dry as a desert. Is that enough? No more argument, we’re going.”

Like always, she didn’t let Wei Wuxian whine and get out of it. The vice-like grip on his wrist didn’t relinquish before they settled in an empty courtyard. Around them, the walls blocked any cold wind that would distract Wei Wuxian as Wen Qing guided him through a series of healing exercises.

Even though he followed her with reluctance, he respected her enough to sit down and obey her instructions. For a moment, he focused with all his might, mentally slapping himself when his thoughts strayed away.

It was after opening back his eyes to find what caused a scratching sound – it was a rat chased by a hungry tabby cat – that he accepted the fact he reached his limit. He could focus only during a set time, most often half an incense stick, then his mind wandered with the attention span of a toddler. 

Wei Wuxian sighed, slumping slightly so he could put his chin in his hand. He observed Wen Qing sat in the lotus position with an air of perfect relaxation. Unconsciously, his free hand went to fiddle with the hem of her robe. She swatted away his hand, went back into position and grumbled, “Stop playing. We’re here to reopen your meridian without hurting you.”

Throwing his hands to the sky, Wei Wuxian stretched his back then went back into a slump, “We’ve been here for _hours_ , I’m dying here.”

“We’ve not been for more than an incense mark,” she answered, pinching his hand when he pulled on the fabric at her knee. Smiling, Wei Wuxian pulled again, avoided her hand, then pulled, “Will you stop? You’re not a cat!”

Wei Wuxian immediately flopped on her lap and rubbed his chin to her thigh, he could feel her tense, “Mrow?”

“Get off or you’ll be dying for good!” she hissed.

She pinched a place on his neck that sent a jolt of pain in his back. Yelping, Wei Wuxian rolled away with his hands curled around his neck. He sent her a glare, but his lips curled in an almost smile as he picked up the sound of fabric. The slight displacement of air it did, brought to his nose a known smell. Wei Wuxian forced a fake sniffle and whined that she hurt him.

“A-Xian isn’t an easy student,” Jiang Yanli said while approaching. “Will you come? I have made tea.”

Wen Qing sighed, “He’s too dissipated, I won’t be able to do anything.”

Jiang Yanli guided them to a table made into a heavy block of wood so old the passage of time had given it a patina. From there, they had a good view of the eastern lake. It was a calm place that was shielded from cold winds.

Wen Qing got out her acupuncturist needles, grabbed Wei Wuxian left arm and immediately punctured it. She kept her hand on his wrist to avoid him forgetting the needle and moving mindlessly his limb.

“Wei Wuxian learns better when he’s able to move,” Jiang Yanli told Wen Qing, her tone soft but her eyes piercing into the healer.

Wei Wuxian watched, feeling like they were fighting for him.

“And to heal he needs to rest,” Wen Qing countered. “Listen, my method to help him isn’t the best, I concede. It is the best considering where we lived for the past months, what I know of dragons turning into Yao and what Wei Wuxian allows me.”

“I understand better,” Jiang Yanli said. “Hopefully, what Aunt Yinling can tell you about Wei Wuxian’s body will permit you both to help A-Xian. We’ll help too, all of us.”

Mouth heavy in his mouth, Wei Wuxian extended a hand for the fuming cup of tea. He wanted to wash off the feeling clinging heavy to his tongue. Jiang Yanli turned her head to him and he retracted his hand, feeling guilty for nothing.

“A-Cheng and I may give you Qi if you desire it.” Her smile brightened and she pushed the cup to him. “Among the whole of us, we are the most compatible.”

“It wouldn’t be good.” Wen Qing took a cup of tea too. “Yet.”

Air sluggishly pressed on them, heavy and dry. Wei Wuxian fidgeted, fighting the urge to says something stupid to pierce through the tense atmosphere. Despite years of doing the jokester to assuage growing fights between any members of the Jiangs – each with a fiery temper – he found himself unsure on how to proceed at this instant. Wen Qing wasn’t a Jiang, she had to be handled differently.

“Yet,” Jiang Yanli repeated; tone lower, danger shining in her eyes.

Wei Wuxian cleared his throat, Wen Qing gave him a hit on the back of his head. She raised herself to her full height, her voice betraying the total confidence she had in herself as she explained, “Wei Wuxian’s core is like a dried-up apple. His meridians are closed and giving him Qi would not open them painlessly, in fact, they’d explode. I force him to sit down and do guided meditation to open them by himself, without countereffects. Hopefully, in a few weeks, he’ll be able to use Qi anew and will be open to some transfers. In the meantime, let’s not torture your shidi further, shall we?”

Jiang Yanli tense demeanour vanished in a shaking sigh. She nodded and served Wen Qing again, “Many thanks for your help.”

“No need, I do care for this idiot.”

“Hey!” Wei Wuxian puffed out his cheeks. “I want something to eat, is there not something jiejie?”

Jiang Yanli joined her hands apologetically and shook her head. Wei Wuxian slumped on himself, mumbling into his absent beard.

“Xian-xian will turn round and round if I yield to his whining every time.” She patted his head while Wen Qing rolled her eyes. “When Aunt Yinling and maiden Wen Qing will be set on a long-lasting diet for you, I will do my best for your health!”

“Wen-jie will make me eat unseasoned congee until my last breath,” Wei Wuxian muttered, looking away and pouting to get his shijie’s sympathy.

The discussion turned politely pleasant, but not overly friendly. Wei Wuxian thought about helping, but his attention turned to the links. He checked their integrity too much, but he couldn’t help worry they were gone again.

One emitted conflicting feeling. The focus on this one showed the many threads tying him to Lan Wangji.

“Where’s Lan Zhan?” he asked distractedly.

Jiang Yanli patted his head which rested on the table, “Holding a civil conversation with A-Cheng and the rest of the family.”

She didn’t change her tone nor her expression and yet her words struck Wei Wuxian with both surprise and amusement. He chuckled at the image his mind conjured of Lan Wangji circled by a bunch of people in purple, Zidian maybe crackling in Jiang Cheng’s hands while Jiang Shenhua stood tall, arms crossed and fire talismans in hand. Near him, Wen Qing rolled her eyes, changing the needles from arm to arm.

“Are they threatening him into treating me well?”

“No,” Jiang Yanli denied with a smooth head shake. “They did it months ago! I would call it a gentle reminder.”

At that Wei Wuxian burst out laughing. She had lectured them for so long when they did it with Jin Zixuan and now she allowed it for Lan Zhan!

“Well, I’ll be saving him from their clutch!”

He stood up, only for Wen Qing to push him back down, sighing loudly as she took out the needles. Then she shooed him away, a hand on her forehead and eyes closed. In front of her Jiang Yanli’s shoulders shook with a peal of soft laughter.

‖

If you disregarded the weariness in the people, the heightened caution of the guards patrolling through the Lotus Pier grounds and the place felt like it had returned to its normal state. It was a far cry from what Wei Wuxian was meet with when he took back the place.

A warm feeling grew inside Wei Wuxian, yet it didn’t plaster a smile on his face for there was still a lot of negativity coming from Lan Wangji. Using his natural compass, he aimed straight to where he was and, consequently, where a lot of the younger Jiangs were.

When he arrived at the gathering of people huddled on a ponton the number of cultivators in white put him ill at ease. Among them, it was Jiang Shenhua’s little sister clutching on her leg that saw him first. She latched onto him with a happy cry, holding up her hands in an obvious demand.

“Xiao Sun,” Wei Wuxian cooed, hugging her close. He pulled on a round bun, “Aren’t you cute with this hairstyle?”

He revelled at the giggle that answered him. Kids’ easy joy were a balm to frayed nerves. It didn’t mean they weren’t touched by the war, but Wei Wuxian believed that at Lotus Pier they all did a good job on protecting the younger ones.

Even though he appreciated the soothing presence of Xiao Sun, he still observed the newly arrived Gusulan cultivators from whom Lan Wangji stood away. In fact, he stayed among the Jiangs, a little behind them.

With the kid in his arms, he still saluted the group, but it was at Jiang Cheng that he addressed his question, “Is there a reason to their presence? Shouldn’t we bring them to your parents?”

“No need,” one cut him. “We came here for Second Young Master Lan.”

Xiao Sun wriggled in his arms, so he put her down without looking for his eyes were on Lan Wangji. He didn’t seem on the point of leaving, in fact, he regarded his kind with distance.

“Why?” Wei Wuxian asked him.

“Xiongzhang was taken by Wen Ruohan.”

The monochord tone didn’t stick to the kind of information Lan Wangji was saying, but Wei Wuxian knew of Lan Wangji’s troubles to express his emotions, sometimes he had trouble to recognise them at _all_. Although, a simple poke at the half-done bond between them was enough for Wei Wuxian to know more. _Unease_. _Angst_. _Doubt_.

“And one of my spies abandoned his position in the Qishanwen sect to save him,” Nie Huaisang pipped up with an annoyed tone. He seemed to have said that a lot. “They’re on the run.”

From afar, Xiao Sun’s mother called for her. As always when he was there, she pulled on Wei Wuxian’s sleeve asking for a little of “dragon’s luck” so he bent down and planted a huge kiss on her forehead with just enough Qi it tingled her skin. The act did nothing magical, but it made her happy. When he looked up, all Gusulan’s eyes were on him, drawing out a shudder from him.

“And they could be anywhere in the Wen’s territory,” Jiang Cheng added, arms crossed. “But at least they aren’t at the Nightless City anymore. They’d be welcomed at Yunmeng, Qinghe, Lanling or Gusu. We just have to wait for them to get there.”

One of the older Gusulan cultivators cleared his throat and addressed Lan Wangji, “Our orders from Qingheng-jun are to search and rescue Young Master Lan but also to take you back to Gusu.”

At Wei Wuxian’s surprise, Jiang Cheng interposed between them and the cultivators in white, “Wei Wuxian stays at Lotus Pier.”

The man gave a head salute, “Very well. We are here for Second young master Lan, not his divine beast.”

The sharp sound from Jiang Shenhua clicking her tongue echoed above the still water of the lake near them. The atmosphere that was slightly tense but not overbearing weighted on them. Obviously, Wei Wuxian had to step up or the tension could very well turn into hostility. He gasped loudly, putting a hand to his chest, and clutched Lan Wangji’s hand forming a fist at his side.

“ _Excuse me_?” he exclaimed in a shrill voice. “I am a _dragon_ with a _name_ , not some other divine beast or, heavens’ forsake, a _dog_.” His smile lost his brightness. Even if his initial reaction was an exaggerated act those words did prickle his heart. The man recognised it, he stepped back, uneasy. “Don’t ever imply it. I don’t come running at any call, I answered Lan Zhan’s because I admire him.”

“He’s also more intelligent than all of us here,” Jiang Zhu hissed.

“And even if not, he is a _divine_ _beast_ ,” Jiang Shenhua reminded them.

Jiang Cheng, still in front of Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji, spat, “He’s my _brother_. He’s staying and since I know he’d follow Second Young Master Lan; he is staying too.”

This belief was held by the rest of the cultivators in purple, Wei Wuxian among them, so they huddled closer to Lan Wangji as if forming a human barrier for the Gusulan disciples to destroy first if they wanted the young man. On the side, their sixth shidi Jiang Hui asked Chen Fu the outside disciple if he should find Jiang Yanli. Out of them all, she was the most adept in calming fuming tempers and finding a compromise. Wei Wuxian ignored him as an idea struck.

“We all go find Lan-xiong!”

“You’re not fit for fighting,” Jiang Cheng cut.

“Obviously I am!” Wei Wuxian put his hands to his hip and leaned toward his brother. “ _I_ took back Lotus Pier.”

“Thanks for that,” Jiang Cheng grumbled, arms crossed and not meeting Wei Wuxian’s eyes. The half-dragon had one breathe to be surprised before the other continued. “We can’t let you fight, you’re sick, unpredictable and whatever it is you do with your fierce corpses is dangerous.”

Wei Wuxian gulped, eyeing the other Jiangs there, all nodding and murmuring their agreement. Even the outside disciples that had joined to see what was the problem agreed. Something twisted inside Wei Wuxian’s stomach.

Jiang Shenhua politely herded the group of mixed cultivators farther than the duo.

“I control it!”

“But what if you _don’t_?” Jiang Cheng hissed; his eyes full of fire. He glowered at Wei Wuxian, ire twisting his features in an ugly mask of worry, “What if you lose control? I won’t let you go into a fight.”

Wei Wuxian tried to put himself in Jiang Cheng’s place and understand his logic – he was good at it! – and yet his mind stumbled and the idea he _wasn’t good enough_. He took back Lotus Pier, but he was still potentially a Yao.

“So what? Do I have to sit back in this war, sipping on tea, waving a fan while you’re all fighting and possibly dying?” Wei Wuxian shot back, anger swarming under his skin with the hunger of hundreds of fire ants.

“ _Yes_! Glad we’re agreeing on this!”

They were now facing each other, in fact, they were face to face, noses almost touching. Wei Wuxian’s mind was buzzing with those bogus thoughts of being worthless now. _Useless and half-Yao_. A dragon painted black by resentment.

Shifting nervously his mass from one foot to another, Wei Wuxian disregarded his trouble to breathe and spat out, “I can do far more damage than any of you. In fact, you all should stay back while I fight!”

“Not in a hundred years,” Jiang Cheng countered. “You’re a danger for us and-”

The invisible noose that constricted Wei Wuxian’s throat held tighter, it must have shown on his face – the fear of hurting and being _insignificant_ – because Jiang Cheng cut his diatribe too. Wei Wuxian startled at the hand that cradled his forehead and pushed his head back. He couldn’t struggle, he had one ear pressed to a chest and the other blocked by a hand, Lan Wangji’s smell filled his nose. His steady heartbeat filled his ear.

Lan Wangji turned around, using his body as a shield and his whisper resonated into his chest, “Good. Listen.”

Wei Wuxian let his hands fall limp at his side, listening to a calmer heartbeat than his own. He didn’t move even if the position made his neck bend too much – he was the same height as Lan Zhan after all.

“Alright.”

Lan Wangji softly petted his head and Wei Wuxian felt silly. He was better at convincing Jiang Cheng before, he didn’t get angry, he laughed off his brother’s worries – Jiang Cheng had a _lot_ of them – and pulled him along.

After a while, Wei Wuxian patted Lan Wangji’s chest and straightened, “Sorry. I know you don’t like touching people.”

“Mn, fine,” Lan Wangji said. Like an afterthought, he added, “With you.”

Wei Wuxian chuckled, feeling a warmth spread inside his chest, but it didn’t detangle the mess of guilt in his stomach. Jiang Shenhua cleared her throat, catching Wei Wuxian’s attention and Jiang Cheng. She nodded at Jiang Cheng. Wei Wuxian understood quickly – and noticed she had pushed the white cultivators even further to give them a semblance of privacy.

“I’m sorry,” they said in unison.

Surprise painted their previously guilty expressions, they chuckled and Wei Wuxian took advantage of the lighter atmosphere to push a bit.

“Listen, I just can’t stay back. I’ll feel… I can’t. Yunmenjiang is my sect, _I_ was held like a dog in a kennel by the Wen, this is my war too. I might get sick of the resentful energy, but Wen Qing is helping me, I’m doing way better. Demonic cultivation is dangerous, that’s why you need me. You need to use it- use me to finish this war earlier.” Wei Wuxian breathed in, incapable to interpret the complicated expression on his brother. “I’ll use demonic cultivation for the duration of the war, with or without your consent, because it’s my path to protect you all.”

Wei Wuxian felt raw and vulnerable. It wasn’t his normal way to convince Jiang Cheng – he couldn’t even understand why he had been so honest.

“You want to feel useful,” Jiang Cheng stated. “You want us to use you.” He looked pale and his eyes bore into Wei Wuxian. “I… understand.” He cleared his throat and hit Wei Wuxian’s temple. “But you’re not an object so technically you don’t have to be useful to _be_.”

In the cold air of early winter, another smell rose above the water of the lake, the humid wood and all the Jiangs around him. Lan Wangji smell of ice was suddenly more preeminent. Wei Wuxian glanced at him, saw the gentle repetitive stroke of his thumb over his pommel and his eyes looking above them – in thought. But Lan Wangji kept his questions for later.

Returning his attention to the conversation, Wei Wuxian was going to protest his brother’s words. Everyone there was a good fighter and valuable to the sect so he should be too! Jiang Cheng stopped him, “I swear to all the gods in heavens were stuffing you full of Qi after this war!”

“Sounds depraved,” Wei Wuxian said, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking.

Jiang Cheng choked on nothing and raised his hand to hit him. Wei Wuxian cowered behind Lan Wangji while whining for his help. Wei Wuxian held on the other’s waist for a while, smiling and smelling him with his nose in the crook of his neck.

“Stop that,” Jiang Cheng groaned. “We still have to deal with your sect, Lan Wangji.”

“Mn.”

“Ah!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, raising his head. “I have an idea. I won’t even have to use demonic cultivation!”

At the mention of his new path, Jiang Cheng’s eyes zeroed on him again. They held a warning. Knowing the young Sect Heir, he’d tell Wei Wuxian to reflect on himself, see he didn’t need the demonic cultivation to be of use and thus, could throw it away. So, Wei Wuxian corrected this thinking before Jiang Cheng could say it.

“I said I don’t need it today; I only have to use the two threads I made with Lan Xichen.”

“You did some?” Jiang Cheng asked. “Didn’t you talk to him once?”

“Twice,” Wei Wuxian corrected, winking at him.

“You’re too easy,” Jiang Cheng grumbled.

The false insult didn’t touch Wei Wuxian who laughed as his brother rolled his eyes. Wei Wuxian clapped a hand on his shoulder then turned to Lan Wangji, standing straight and regal like an immortal with eyes of frozen water – life still wild under the layer of ice.

“He’s too far for me to tell you more than that he’s in the north, but the closer we’ll be the more accurate I’ll be. So, are we going?”

There was a deep groan from Jiang Cheng. He pinched the base of his nose then eyed each of the Jiang there. They stood straighter under his heavy glare – surely feeling like Yu Ziyuan herself was gauging them.

“If we leave now and send A-Hui to tell Jiang Yanli where we are, so she can tell your parents then they will most likely not sent people to drag us back,” Jiang Zhu said.

“Hey! I can come too,” Jiang Hui said, dropping the arm just put on his shoulder by the older disciple who spoke. “See, last time I was the one who saved your ass-”

“We’re adults,” Jiang Cheng interrupted. “We should take Chen Fu and Han Tinghua. But more people could be a problem if we favour discretion above fighting power.”

He motioned toward a passing servant who shook under his gaze, he told him to go warn the elders of their departure. Jiang Cheng gave orders to the other Jiangs to move around, prepares stocks of talismans and find the two other members of their expedition. Wei Wuxian used the distraction of his brother to go closer to Lan Wangji.

“Is it alright for you?”

“Mn.”

The half-dragon found strange he accepted readily to put others in danger for the sake of a member of his family, “You’re worried for your brother.”

Lan Wangji did not answer verbally the statement, he shifted from one foot to another and his eyes met Wei Wuxian’s for a fleeting moment. Glancing down, Wei Wuxian noticed the stronger brush of Lan Wangji’s thumb on Bichen. He took his hand and squeezed it, Lan Wangji lowered his head and squeezed back.

“We’ll talk,” he said.

“You want to? About your brother?”

The young man shook his head negatively once.

“Your need for revenge.”

Wei Wuxian’s smile froze, all the joy in his eyes dying down. Feeling awkward he opened his mouth, but then meet Lan Wangji’s gaze, so serious and yet full of such unaltered concern for him, Wei Wuxian fell mute.

“Oh.” Mind blank, he nodded. “Oh, yeah. Wen Qing said it can be part of the build-up of resentful energy in me… but that it’s also a natural human reaction after being detained as I did and- and you said later- so later it is!”

Lan Wangji’s mouth twitched. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and talk, but the arrival of Chen Fu and Han Tinghua, two outside disciples, interrupted him. Nie Huaisang edged closer to their place, nervously fanning himself and eyes darting from Jiang Cheng to Wei Wuxian.

“May I come?”

“No,” Jiang Cheng asserted. “If you’re hurt your brother will kill me and I’d let him!”

Eyes taking the shape of crescent but smile hidden coyly behind a fan, Nie Huaisang pressed himself to Jiang Cheng’s side. The sect heir from Lotus Pier took a pretty shade of red, cleared his throat and said, “Are you trying to convince me?”

“No,” Nie Huaisang chirped. “I’m waiting for my goodbye kiss and a promise to come back whole.”

Everyone was staring at them with different amused expressions on their faces. Jiang Cheng noticed it when his eyes darted around, yet they stopped on Wei Wuxian who’s smile grew bigger. The other huffed, he took Nie Hua Isang’s elbow and pulled him farther to have his goodbye in relative peace.

‖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye i finally edited this chap! *gif of elmo rise circled by flames* ~~but i'm too lazy to insert a gif~~
> 
> ~~also sorry but i'm tipsy and i'm pretty sure my eyes crossed a few times during the editing... you know what? believe i was was drunk while write AND editing ALL this story, it'll help with stuff~~
> 
> comments are fun *finger guns*


	29. Chapter 29

‖

They flew for five hours straight before Jiang Wanyin ordered they rested for a bit. None of them wanted to affront Wen-dogs while exhausted so they didn't oppose him at all. Wei Wuxian used the time to move a bit, feeling angsty after being held for so long without being able to. He was wondering if he should get back into Mianlong's form, eyeing his human face into the river when he noticed Lan Wangji walking in a little circle, eyes on the ground.

Wei Wuxian looked around and was glad that his family was good at pretending something strange was perfectly natural for Lan Wangji didn't need to feel ashamed of his own actions in this state. Wei Wuxian skipped toward him then tugged on Lan Wangji’s strand of hair framing his face. The other immediately grabbed his hands and pressed them to his face. The pressure put behind it almost hurt Wei Wuxian, but he was more worried for Lan Wangji.

“Lan Zhan,” he whispered. “You’ll hurt yourself.”

Lan Wangji shook his head once, a minimal move, and then pressed harder. It recalled Wei Wuxian of the time he had witnessed Lan Wangji hid in his room. Wei Wuxian hummed then moved his hands – as much as Lan Wangji allowed – to the other’s ears. And then having no more ideas he talked – which could end as badly as it could help.

Lan Wangji seemed to like it, he leaned his head into his hands and let him support its weight while keeping his eyes closed. The level of trust the other gave Wei Wuxian made him babble quicker.

He didn’t notice someone creeping on him before a breath tickled his ear. He yelped high, knocked into Lan Wangji then held onto him like a baby ape. The older one wrapped his arms automatically around Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Shenhua and Jiang Cheng both wore the same smirk. The latter clapped his hand once and signalled their departure. It was best not to linger too much in the wild, even if they were too far east from the Qishanwen sect’s territory.

For a while longer they flew in silence. Wei Wuxian was so bored and yet understood the reason behind those closed lips – one, they were all focusing on the sky and the ground below to catch sight of possible attackers or Lan Xichen, two, to be discreet would avoid possible attacks. It didn’t mean Wei Wuxian was less bored. He dozed off, his head periodically hitting on his chest before Lan Wangji turned him around in his hold and he could use his shoulder as a pillow – not a very soft one.

Wei Wuxian jerked awake at the sudden light up of two particular threads he had focused all of his attention on. He stood up, one of his feet slid on Bichen but Lan Wangji caught him with a soft questioning sound in the back of his throat. Wei Wuxian patted him blindly, eyes roaming the thick forest under.

“He’s around here.”

“Let’s land,” Jiang Cheng ordered.

They circled back toward a clearing where Wei Wuxian dashed toward the faint presence of Lan Xichen. Previously, with the distance, the two threads couldn’t tell him more than the fact Lan Xichen was alive, but now they told him a few more details like the fact Lan Xichen was hurt.

The thick forest and its various smell didn’t stop Wei Wuxian from using his nose rather than the two threads. From years of hid and seek he came to favour this sense over the threads that were more of an emotional nature.

At a sharp pain in his hip, he stumbled out of a bush, the side of his pant catching on a branch. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a glint; his mind sharpened and his sword got out of his scabbard in a heartbeat, stopping the other sword. The sound of metal clinging together still echoed as Wei Wuxian gasped in surprise at the elegant form of Shuoye. His eyes travelled back to the wielder’s face.

They stared at each other in surprise.

“You!” they exclaimed at the same time.

Then Jiang Hui slammed into Meng Yao’s side, pulling out a rough huff from Meng Yao, and pinned him to the ground, pressing his face into the soil.

“I got him!” Jiang Hui exclaimed with a bright smile.

Restraining his snort, Wei Wuxian made a shooing motion that surprised the boy then he grabbed the confused little cultivator. Wei Wuxian took a hold of his jaw and pressed his face to Meng Yao’s, widening his eyes and staring at him unblinking.

“Where is he?”

“I thought you were Wen, I hid him,” Meng Yao breathed out, prompting Wei Wuxian on stepping back. One step. And still holding the little cultivator’s face.

“We don’t really have the same uniform,” Jiang Cheng claimed, standing at Wei Wuxian’s side.

“Many apologises Young Master but I couldn’t see it,” Meng Yao said, glancing at Wei Wuxian. He lifted his hands toward Wei Wuxian’s wrist as if he wanted to swat him away, but let his limbs fall back to his sides. “It seems I can only see what’s near me now.”

Around them the rest of the group had caught up. Although they were dispersed in the thick forest, moving in a nervous motion.

Jiang Cheng huffed, arms crossed, “Whatever, where is he?”

They ushered Meng Yao to bring them to Lan Xichen and he stumbled away, steadying himself on a tree before straightening quickly. He lifted his right hand a little toward his forehead then dropped it and stood like he was in perfectly fine condition. Apparently, he tried to hide any wounds, which would have been a sound move if they had been enemies. This level of control only spurred an urge to break it from Wei Wuxian.

“Hey, hey,” Wei Wuxian murmured at Meng Yao, pulling on his sleeve incessantly like a demanding child. “Are you afraid of me?” He smiled brightly, his teeth sharper than any human and pushed his tongue out, the snake-ish one. “Do you fear me eating you?”

Meng Yao blinked blearily at him and – surprisingly – relaxed. Wei Wuxian was taken aback, before he laughed, tapped Meng Yao’s back and changed tactic. If fear wouldn’t crack Meng Yao’s shell, maybe embarrassment would, “Do you like me? You like this Mianlong don’t you?”

He reaped a hit in his shin from Jiang Cheng who made him the sign to lower his voice. Grimacing at him Wei Wuxian almost didn’t notice Meng Yao’s voice.

“This low one does enjoy your brightness.”

Wei Wuxian ‘pff’-ed at the lack of embarrassment from the little cultivator. He’d be someone able to tease endlessly a lot of stuck up cultivators with flowery words if he found enough bravery to do so. To raise such a potential talent to its peak would be as fun as teasing Jiang Cheng, Wei Wuxian decided with a twinkle in his eyes.

After that, Wei Wuxian made the motion of sealing his lips then walked one foot behind his new project, Meng Yao. Lan Wangji’s stood close to his own side. Wei Wuxian glanced at the young man but he hid his feelings behind his natural expressionless. Understanding, Wei Wuxian knocked his shoulder against Lan Wangji’s. The other’s eyes twitched and he sent an interrogative look at Wei Wuxian who beamed at him. Fondness broke the severe expression.

When they arrived at his hiding spot the little troupe almost hurdled to Lan Xichen as if he was one of their own. However, they exerted self-disciple and left him space. Naturally, he beckoned his brother closer as he struggled to get up by leaning on a tree. Jiang Cheng patted Meng Yao’s back once to congratulate him but he put the man on the ground with his strength. Meng Yao certainly didn’t catch in the gesture the hidden excuse from Jiang Cheng for his previous suspicion. The young rogue cultivator slowly rose to his feet with a fake smile plastered on his lips.

“Young master,” Meng Yao called Wei Wuxian as he came to his side. “I hope the absence of your beloved during those few days was not too alarming.”

For a moment, the rustle of wind in the trees was the only sound in Wei Wuxian’s mind. He blinked then snorted, clamping a hand on his mouth as to not attract attention in case others where in the forest, “My Lan Wangji was at my side; didn’t you ask Young Master Lan’s name before?”

The smile on the young man’s face slipped for a moment and then he held his hands in his back, nodding, “I see.”

In Wei Wuxian’s mind, Meng Yao didn’t lose in the end. Saving Lan Xichen would attract the Gusulan Sect’s blessing, not that Lan Wangji wasn’t important, but he wasn’t the heir. Yet the expression hidden behind this fake smile wasn’t particularly pleased. Wei Wuxian wondered why. Surely a sect’s acknowledgement was as good as one of a dragon? Or the man heard another ridiculous story like “all dragons grant wishes!”.

“How bad is your vision now, do you see how many fingers I have?” Wei Wuxian asked, moving his hand in front of the man’s face.

“I see three fingers,” Meng Yao said sharply, batting away his hand. “I only have troubles with far-sight.”

“You really have a bad temper to talk so curtly to a dragon,” Wei Wuxian huffed, faking his vexation, putting his hands on his hips and nearly choking at the pain from one of them.

As he thought, Meng Yao’s straightened like he had been prickled.

“I apologise,” he said, his voice suddenly soft and tired. “I had a rough few days.”

Quite the euphemism! Wei Wuxian thought, shaking his head slightly. The two escapees were run down by the road, Meng Yao still wore Qhishanwen clothes, the hem of his trousers turned greyish under the grime of the road. It was the same for the white Gusulan uniform. Both had wounds that hindered them and yet, Meng Yao had pushed them to this point. There was no doubt he had been the protector during this experience for how feeble Lan Xichen was.

“Why didn’t you go to Lanlingjin?” Jiang Cheng suddenly asked. “It was closer than heading toward Gusu like you are doing.”

Wei Wuxian made big eyes at him to have interrupted his interrogation but the other ignored it – or was near-sighted too now and couldn’t interpret faces that weren’t at nose distance.

“It appears some areas in the Lanlingjin sect’s territory are swarmed by Wen,” Meng Yao answered in a carefully lower volume.

“Are you saying Lanlingjin is colliding with the enemy?”

“Not the Lanlingjin sect in its entirety, but some parts of it, some people…”

The young man didn’t finish, letting his words trail so people would summon in their mind a person’s face without being influenced. Wei Wuxian tilted his head to the side when the first person he thought about was Jin Guangshan.

“Jin Zixuan said he had troubles, it felt like his camp was the most often attacked, yet the casualties were too little. Nie Mingjue-” Jiang Cheng cut himself from his thinking, eyes zeroing on Meng Yao who was particularly good at pretending not being here. “Let’s move, we shouldn’t stay at the same place for too long.”

Wei Wuxian amusedly looked at Meng Yao glueing himself to Lan Xichen’s side, Shuoye still in his hand while Lan Xichen held himself up by holding on the other’s shoulder. If the younger one’s sight was as bad as he said, Lan Xichen had been his eyes all along which meant he knew perfectly well the direction they were headed for. They had to cooperate to move and they naturally went to each other even when the help was there.

After a while, skipping toward the head of the line, Wei Wuxian nudged his brother, “Why are we walking?”

“Did you already get used to being carried everywhere?”

“Yes!”

Wei Wuxian beamed at his brother’s scowling.

“Unless _someone_ , we used Qi to fly for hours. We can’t stay idle to rest, but we can walk.”

Nodding enthusiastically, Wei Wuxian said nothing of the twinge starting to be felt in his hip. He had managed to convince Jiang Cheng to follow his plan, he couldn’t show weakness like that. Without fuss, he slowed his pace to be next to Lan Wangji and thus walk at Lan Xichen’s pace.

At his surprise, they walked for a while before not Lan Xichen but Meng Yao stumbled more and more. Jiang Cheng got irritated and barked an order to rest then made the round of his little troupe to see which were feeling good enough to fly.

Wei Wuxian didn’t sit down but didn’t move either. He observed the group with Lan Wangji at his side. The other twitched a few times, his head tilting more and more to the side.

“What?” Wei Wuxian asked.

Lan Wangji, looking straight ahead, frowned, “You’re silent.”

“Oh, well, the atmosphere is quite tense,” Wei Wuxian commented, hiding his true reason. He was going to swallow his own dizziness when he smelt something. He straightened and waited for another gentle wind to carry the odours back to him. “Ah. Wen.”

People from the same geographical area and economic status tend to eat the same things; in consequence, they smelt faintly like each other. It wasn’t comparable to family, but it was enough to recognise the sect.

Wei Wuxian pulled on Lan Wangji elbow and went to Jiang Cheng.

“There’s Wen-dogs around, maybe the ones hunting our two friends.”

Jiang Cheng’s eyes got huge before he frowned even more.

“Don’t do that, you’ll get wrinkles,” Wei Wuxian said, poking in-between the other’s eyebrows. “Anyway, I have an idea.”

The others were scattered around them in complete silence, a surprising attitude knowing the Yunmengjiang Sect’s disciples. However, being dispersed lowered the risk to be seen in the mass of trees.

“No,” the sect heir declared, arms crossed.

“I haven’t told you yet!”

“Mother will make me regret being alive if I let you go at them by yourself while we flee,” Jiang Cheng hissed.

“Ah ah! You’re wrong!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed. He patted his torso as he puffed out his chest, “This one is far more intelligent; see I’ll raise a few corpses around here and attract their attention away from your group-” Jiang Cheng’s eyes shot thunderbolts at him. Wei Wuxian clapped his palm to the other’s mouth. “I have a way out! But I can’t use it with so many people.”

Shuffling closer, Jiang Shenhua pipped up, “What’s the problem?”

Jiang Cheng motioned them all to get up and announced they were tracked. He pointed a finger at Wei Wuxian.

“We’re not separating.”

Wei Wuxian huffed; with two – no, three since he wasn’t feeling alright either – wounded people their group of eight abled people couldn’t both fight and protect the harmed ones. The situation was dangerous and Wei Wuxian caught Jiang Cheng glancing at him with a complicated expression. Although they had made a promise to Madam Yu, they needed to find a way out.

“In your Mother’s hypothetical ordeal, we were alone.” Wei Wuxian beamed at the sombre glare from the other. “We aren’t two.”

The other moved from his right foot to the left, huffing and almost pouting, “…your mother too.”

Cooing at his brother, Wei Wuxian still thought it wasn’t the time for sentimentality and reassurances!

The best way was to not let time to Jiang Cheng to angst over a decision and for Wei Wuxian to act. He’d ask for forgiveness later. What was certain was that between the son of Qingheng-jun and a dragon, Wen Ruohan must have a preference and his son had orders. All Wei Wuxian wanted anyway was to distract the group to give an opportunity to his family and the few others to fly to Gusu with a head start.

Wei Wuxian jumped into action, breaking into a race that got him away from the group, a white shadow on his heels.

“To Gusu!” he yelled at an angry Jiang Cheng so red he was on the edge of screaming in the high-pitched tones.

Thankfully Jiang Cheng didn’t follow and lead the way for the group, maybe Lan Wangji’s clinginess reassured him. Wei Wuxian had a bitter laugh, his brother in heart knew perfectly well that with someone relying on him that, in the possibility they were encircled by Wen, he’d definitely wrack his mind harder to find a way out. Thankfully, Wei Wuxian’s way out was a loud presence further north. It wasn’t too far.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Lan Wangji twitch then take his guqin into his hands. From above, the Wen-dogs appeared on their trails. They had taken the bait.

Wei Wuxian smiled, Chenqing twirling into his hand. They continued to run, Lan Wangji following closely after Wei Wuxian whose mind focused on their destination rather than his play. Although when the crystalline sound of the guqin clashed with the high-pitched tone from Chenqing in a discordant manner, he winced, back on the present.

Three people suddenly cut their path. Lan Wangji sidestepped to get in-between them, but that was useless since around ten low-level corpses jumped on them.

“Follow me, sweet plum!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, the thrill of danger making his heart beat with ardour.

The other tripped but was at Wei Wuxian’s side before rose in him. The half-dragon noticed the red on the tip of the delicate ears, he had to laugh at that and decided to use this petname at another more appropriate time.

“I’ll follow.”

There was no doubt in those words; whispered, they still carried a strength that made Wei Wuxian’s heart throb.

“Wei Ying!” no other than Wen Xu shouted from somewhere on their right.

Wei Wuxian grimaced, shot a look at Lan Wangji who, true to his words, was close by, and then fished out a spirit bag out of his sleeve. He let out a few of them then shouted some nonsense at Wen Xu.

“Oh, Wen Xu, you’ve chased me to this remote place? What is this obsession with my body? Can’t you find a more willing partner? I didn’t consent to this game of tag.

A note of Lan Wangji’s guqin pierced the forest, four cultivators flew backwards at the shock then knocked into tree or friends. Wei Wuxian laughed but lost all mirth when he saw Lan Wangji stagger. They hadn’t fought for long yet! But they had flown for a while and Lan Wangji had not been in his best form when they took off from Lotus Pier.

“We’re close,” Wei Wuxian encouraged as he ran.

He would have wished to hold Lan Wangji’s hand but he put back Chenqing at his lips for a shrill tune. Since he played, he naturally slowed down. That or his hip was really hurting. He preferred to ignore what his body told him.

Lan Wangji protected his side as the Wen-dogs approached. Those pursuers faced low fierce corpses which were more skeletons than fleshed humans. When those skeletons fell, Wei Wuxian took out of his sleeves talismans that he threw at the group to slow them down again.

“We’re there,” Wei Wuxian said, breathless. “Does the clothe of your guqin can block water?”

The other, walking backwards, looked at him, a soft “mn” of confirmation on his lips. His expressionless face turned white as his eyes landed on Wei Wuxian. The half-dragon didn’t understand why, but then Lan Wangji’s hand was on his forearm in a vice-like grip.

“Not leaving.”

“Uh?”

Lan Wangji glanced at the cliffside with waves crashing at its foot. The despair seeping from Lan Wangji’s made Wei Wuxian understand. The scene was the same as the last time; pursued by Wen-dogs, Mianlong lead Lan Wangji to a river then pushed him down to then disappear for months. Now, they stood at the edge of the ocean.

Wei Wuxian send him a reassuring smile, he pulled on the knot closing the fabric full of protective spells to be sure the precious instrument was safe, then he took hold of Lan Wangji’s arm and moved toward the edge. Under them, the waves crashed against the rocks, the sound covered by the screams from the Wens. Lan Wangji clutched his other hand like he feared Wei Wuxian was grasping him only to throw him away. Awareness on his Lan Wangji’s fear drove Wei Wuxian to enlace Lan Wangji’s waist tight. Then, he pushed them over the edge.

“Yeeh!” he exclaimed like they were only jumping for the pleasure.

The sound was lost to the heavy wind of the fall. Lan Wangji made a seal of his hand to unsheathe Bichen, but Wei Wuxian pushed back on the sword, shaking his head negatively. The other certainly couldn’t out-fly the Wen-dogs, so Wei Wuxian had thought about another way out, knowing even himself couldn’t fly too much as Mianlong. Not right now.

Wei Wuxian threw Suiban to break the water before their arrival. The water still seemed hard as a rock wall when they reached it. Wei Wuxian instinctively wrapped his other arm around Lan Wangji’s shoulder as they were encompassed by the chilly liquid.

The silence that followed the discordant sounds of angry shouts above the melodies of Chenqing and Wangji was a relief for Wei Wuxian. He exhaled all the air in his lungs, then breathed back in, but this time around, focusing greatly on the motion. The first few breaths into the water were the difficult ones, he had to recall his body not to breath in the same way than outside, with dry air, and he needed to filter the water out of his lungs only to keep the air.

He opened back his eyes on Lan Wangji’s slight frown, called back absent-mindedly Suiban, then leaned toward the young man to kiss him. Lan Wangji struggled a moment before he felt the air fill his lungs too, mouth against mouth in a still kiss.

For a moment there was really only them in a peaceful world.

Then Lan Wangji’s eagerness to deepen the kiss cancelled the utility of this kiss. Wei Wuxian pulled back with a laugh. It died down when Lan Wangji opened his eyes, the displeased wrinkle between his eyebrows dissipating as shock settled into him.

As they floated, something emerged from the deep expanse of the sea behind Wei Wuxian; a dark elongated silhouette that became clearer as it exited the opaque profound waters. It approached at high speed, with a head like a snake and a turtle, its copper eyes glowing fiercely.

‖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *humming* now that i finished writing, do i start to forget this fic? yes. that's my curse. 
> 
> so, you know what appeared behind Wei Ying and Lan Zhan?? I do!


End file.
